El Lobo y la Paloma
by Zshieszka
Summary: Ryoma se encuentra lejos de Darkenwald, pero sobre todo de Sakuno. Sin embargo ahora que se encuentra en Londres la figura de ella se hace más latente en su cabeza, por lo que toma una importante decisión. RyoSak
1. Chapter 1

**El Lobo y la Paloma**

Por Zshieszka

Disclaimer: El PoT es de Takeshi Konomi, por que si me perteneciera las cosas serian muy mucho muy diferentes; y este fic tiene la total y absoluta autoría es de Katheleen Woodiwiss.

N.A: Espero que les guste y ténganme un poco de paciencia; ya que es mi primer fic y pues no se muy todo esto; este es un Ryoma x Sakuno…

**Una leyenda**

En tiempos remotos cuando los sacerdotes merodeaban en los bosques del norte de Inglaterra y celebraban sus ritos a la luz de la luna, un joven se enamoro de la batalla y la violencia, y estudio las artes de la guerra, hasta que nadie pudo vencerlo. El joven se hacia llamar "El lobo", y oprimía y robaba a las gentes para satisfacer sus necesidades. Con el tiempo, sus malas acciones llegaron a los oidos de los dioses de la alta montaña entre la tierra y el Walhalla. Woden, rey de los dioses, envio un mensajero para destruir al forastero que cobraba tributos al pueblo y desafiaba al destino.

Los dos se enfrentaron, cruzando sus espadas; el combate se prolongo quince meses, entre los blancos acantilados del sur y las desoladas costas rocosas del norte. El guerrero era realmente excepcional, porque ni siquiera el mensajero de Woden pudo destruirlo y tuvo que regresar a la montaña para admitir su fracaso. Woden penso mucho y profundamente, porque estaba escrito que aquel que pudiera vencer a un mensajero de los dioses tendría vida eterna sobre la tierra. Woden rió, y los cielos temblaron sobre El Lobo. El aire fue atravesado por truenos y relámpagos, y el joven se mantuvo erguido, desafiante, con la espada apuntando hacia lo alto.

- De modo que has ganado la vida eterna – rugio Woden, regocijado -. Y te irgues frente a mí con tu espada lista para la batalla, pero la insensatez nunca fue parte del valor y yo no puedo dejar tus crímenes sin castigo. Tendras tu inmortalidad, pero deberas aguardar a mi voluntad para practicar tus artes de guerrero.

Con una explosión de carcajadas, el dios se irguio y un rayo cayo sobre la insolente espada. Una nube de hump se disolvio lentamente. En el lugar donde antes estaba el joven, ahora despidiendo un resplandor rojo y enfiandose lentamente, había un gran lobo de hierro, acurrucado y los labios inmoviles en aullido silencioso.

Se rumoreaba que en un profundo valle, cercano a la frontera con Escosia, hay un sombrío claro donde se ve la estatua de hierro de un lobo, con enredaderas enrroscadas entre sus patas verdeantes de musgo. Se dice que solamente cuando la guerra se abate sobre el país, el lobro cobrara vida y se convierte en un guerrero… audaz, fuerte, invencible y salvaje.

Y ahora, las tropas de Tezuka cruzaban el canal e Inowe venia desde el norte, y la guerra estaba cercana…

N.A: Esto fue un prologo, en el siguiente capitulo ya empieza la verdadera historia, solo les pido que me tengan mucha, pero mucha paciencia.


	2. Capitulo 1

**El Lobo y la Paloma**

Por Zshieszka

Disclaimer: El PoT le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi, por que si me perteneciera las cosas serian mucho muy diferentes; y este fic tiene la total y absoluta autoría de Katheleen Woodiwiss.

**Capitulo 1**

Octubre 28 de 1066

Había cesado la adrenalina de la batalla. Uno por uno fueron apagándose los gritos y lamentos de los heridos. La noche estaba silenciosa y el tiempo parecía suspendido. La luna de otoño, tinta de sangre, brillaba cansada de sobre el horizonte. De tanto en tanto, el aullido distante de un lobo rompía la tranquilidad y hacia que el silencio que oprimía a la tierra pareciera más pesado, más fantasmal. La niebla flotaba sobre la tierra plana, entre los cuerpos destrozados y mutilados de los muertos. La baja muralla de tierra, anteriormente reforzada con piedras, se encontraba cubierta con el heroico lienzo de los hombres masacrados de la aldea. Un muchacho, de no más de 12 años, yacía al lado de su padre. Al fondo, se elevaba la masa oscura del castillo de Darkenwald, con la aguja de su única atalaya apuntando al cielo.

Dentro el castillo, Sakuno estaba sentada en el suelo cubierto de tallos de plantas, frente al tronco el cual su padre, el ahora difunto señor de Darkenwald, gobernara su propiedad. Tenia atada al esbelto cuello una áspera cuerda, cuyo otro extremo estaba enroscado en la muñeca de un normando, alto y blanco, que descansaba su cuerpo encerrado en una cota de mallas en el símbolo, toscamente tallado, de la posición de lord Darkenwald. Keigo Atobe observaba como sus hombres destrozaban el interior del castillo en una búsqueda furiosa de hasta el más insignificante objeto de valor. Los saqueadores subían y bajaban las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios, derribaban pesadas puertas a puntapiés, vaciaban cofres y arrojaban trofeos más valiosos sobre una gran pieza de tela, tendida ante el jefe. Sakuno reconoció, entre los otros tesoros que habían embellecido su hogar, su daga enjoyada y un ceñidor de marca de oro que hacia un momento se le había sido arrebatado de las caderas.

Entre los hombres estallaban discusiones por la posesión de alguna pieza codiciada, pero eran rápidamente silenciadas por una enérgica orden del jefe. Habitualmente, el objeto motivo de la disputa era añadido, a regañadientes, al montón que crecía continuamente ante él.

La cerveza corría libremente y era bebida en abundancia por los invasores. Carnes, panes y cualquier cosa comestible que cayera en sus manos, eran devoradas al instante. El caballero de las tropas de Tezuka que tenia a Sakuno sujeta con la cuerda, bebía del vino que llenaba su cuerno de toro ahuecado, indiferente a la sangre del lord de Darkenwald, que todavía oscurecía la cota de de mallas de su pecho y brazos. Cuando ninguna otra cosa requería su atención, el normando tiraba de la cuerda y hacia que las ásperas fibras lastimaran brutalmente la piel blanca y suave del cuello de la joven. Cada vez que las facciones de ella se crispaban en una mueca de dolor, él reía cruelmente por haber provocado una reacción en su cautiva y su pequeña victoria para aliviar su malhumor.

Sin embargo, le hubiera gustado mucho mas verla rebajarse y arrodillarse implorando misericordia. En cambio, ella mantenía una actitud alerta y vigilante, y cuando lo miraba a la cara lo hacia con una calma desafiante que lo enfurecía. Otras se abrían arrastrado a sus pies y le hubieran rogado que tuviera piedad. Pero esta muchacha… había algo en ella que parecía sacar una ligera ventaja cada vez que el tiraba de la cuerda. El no podía llegar a las profundidades de la reserva de ella, pero decidió que la sometería a una dura prueba antes de que terminara la noche.

Cuando a el y sus hombres irrumpieron en el castillo después de derriban la sólida puerta, las encontró, a ella y lady Sumire, su madre, erguidas y serenas, como si las dos quisieran hacer frente a todo el ejercito normando invasor. Con su espada ensangrentada en alto, él se detuvo apenas reubicada la puerta, mientras a su lado sus hombres pasaban corriendo, en busca de otros que estuvieran deseosos de luchar por lo suyo. Pero al no encontrar a nadie más que a estas dos mujeres y varios perros que los recibieron con ladridos y gruñidos, bajaron sus armas. Con unos cuantos golpes y puntapiés bien aplicados, sometieron a los perros y los encadenaron en un rincón. Entonces volvieron a las mujeres, quienes no lo pasaron mejor.

Su primo, Ryoh Shishido, avanzó hacia la muchacha con la intención de apoderársela. Pero en cambio se encontró con Sumire, quien se arrojo en su camino con el propósito de no permitirle que se acercara a su hija. Él trato de empujar hacia un lado a la mujer y ella, con dedos como garras, trato de quitarle el puñal que él llevaba en su cinturón, y lo hubiera conseguido, pero el lo advirtió a tiempo y derribo a la mujer de un golpe aplicado con el puño cubierto con el guante de hierro. Sakuno soltó un grito y cayo al lado de su madre. Antes que Ryoh pudiera reclamarla para él, Atobe se interpuso, arranco la redecilla de la cabeza de la joven y dejo en libertad una reluciente masa de cabellos castaños rojizos. El caballero normando envolvió su mano en esa sedosa melena y obligo a la muchacha a ponerse de pie. Después la arrastro a una silla, la hizo sentarse brutalmente, y le ató las muñecas y tobillos a la gruesa armazón de madera para que no pudiera seguir interfiriendo. Sumire, todavía atontada, fue arrastrada y atada a los pies de su hija. Después los dos caballeros se unieron a sus hombres en el saqueo de la aldea.

Ahora la muchacha estaba a los pies de él, vencida y cercana a las regiones de la muerte. De sus labios no salían ruegos ni pedidos de clemencia. Atobe paso por un momento de incertidumbre cuando tuvo que reconocer que ella era dueña de una fuerza de voluntad que pocos hombres tenían.

Pero Atobe no sospechaba la batalla que se llevaba en el interior de Sakuno en los momentos en que ella se esforzaba por suprimir su temblor y presentar un expresión de orgullo cuando observaba a su madre. Sumire era obligada a servir a los invasores con los pies atados con una cuerda corta, de manera que le era imposible dar un paso completo. De las ataduras de sus pies, arrastraba un trozo de cuerda que los hombres pisaban para divertirse. Fuertes risas sonaban cada vez que Sumire caía al suelo, y con cada caída Sakuno se ponía más pálida. Le hubiera sido mas fácil soportar las humillaciones ella misma y todas las burlas que ver a su madre sufrir. Si Sumire traía una bandeja de comida y bebidas y caía con su carga, el regocijo aumentaba y antes que pudiera levantarse, recibía varios puntapiés por su torpeza.

Sakuno sintió que sus temores aumentaban y que se le cortaba la respiración cuando Sumire tropezó con un soldado de brusca expresión y le derramo encima un jarro de cerveza. El hombre la aferro de un brazo, la obligo a ponerse de rodillas y le dio un fuerte golpe con el pie. Cuando ella cayo, se desprendió de su cinturón un saquito, pero Sumire lo levanto rápidamente en medio de las maldiciones del normando y lo recogió. Lo hubiera puesto nuevamente en sus cinturón pero el soldado le agarro la mano y se lo quito junto con un grito. Sumire intento recuperarlo y su atrevimiento enfureció al hombre, quien le propino en la cabeza un puñetazo que la hizo girar antes de caer. Sakuno contemplo la escena con una mueca en sus hermosos labios y un centelleo salvaje en sus ojos. Pero el golpe pareció divertir al hombre. Olvidando por el momento el tesoro, siguió a la mujer que tambaleaba, la tomo de un hombro y empezó a golpearla con ferocidad.

Sakuno dio un grito de ira y se puso de pie, pero Atobe tiro de la cuerda y ella cayo cuan larga sobre el suelo cubierto de juncos y polvo. Cuando nuevamente pudo respirar a través de su garganta magullada, vio a su madre tendida en el suelo, inmóvil, sin sentido, y a su atacante de pie sobre ella, y sosteniendo en alto, con una mueca de triunfo y regocijo, el pequeño saco. El hombre la abrió con impaciencia para ver el contenido y cuando descubrió que no había en el pequeño mas que unas cuantas hojas secas, lo vació en el suelo entre groseros insultos.

Arrojo lejos el saquito vació y aplico un fuerte puntapié a la forma que yacía a sus pies. Con un grito de angustia, Sakuno se llevo las manos a los oídos y cerro fuertemente los ojos, incapaz de soportar el espectáculo de su madre maltratada.

- ¡Basta! – dijo Atobe, satisfecho por fin al ver cesar a Sakuno -. Si la vieja vive nos servirá todavía.

Sakuno se apoyo con las manos en el suelo y miro a su captor con unos ojos rojizos cargados de odio. Su largo pelo castaño rojizo caía en salvaje desorden alrededor de sus hombros y sobre su pecho palpitante, y toda ella tenia el aspecto de una loba frente a un enemigo. Sin embargo, recordó la espada de Atobe que goteaba sangre cuando el normando entro al castillo y se imagino la sangre fresca de su padre manchando el reluciente camisote. Lucho contra el pánico que amenazaba privarla de sus últimas fuerzas y contra el dolor y la autocompasión que la hubieran impulsado a la subordinación.

Se trago las lagrimas que hubiera querido derramar por emociones experimentadas por primera vez en su vida y por el recuerdo atormentador de su padre, quien estaba muerto, sobre la tierra fría, sin bendiciones y confesión, mientras ella nada podía hacer para remediarlo. ¿Tan despiadados eran estos hombres de Normandía, que ni siquiera ahora ganada por ellos la batalla, podían buscar un sacerdote y ocuparse de sepultar debidamente a los vencidos?

Atobe bajo la mirada hasta la muchacha, quien permanecía sentada, con los ojos cerrados y los labios temblorosos y entreabiertos. No veía la batalla que amenazaba con acabar la resistencia de ella. Si entonces se hubiera puesto de pie, el habría podido vencer su deseo de verla abatida ante él por el miedo, pero su mente voló hacia el caballero bastando, quien pronto reclamaría como suyo todo lo que ahora les rodeaba.

Antes del crepúsculo habían llegado galopando con audacia, como correspondía a los conquistadores, para exigir la rendición de la aldea. Darkenwald no estaba preparado para este enemigo. Después de la sangrienta victoria de Tezuka sobre el rey Inowe, en Senlac, hacia una quincena, se corrió la voz de que el duque normando avanzaba hacia Canterbury con su ejército, después de perder la paciencia con los ingleses, quienes aunque derrotados, le negaban la corona. La gente de Darkenwald se sintió aliviada pues el camino que llevaban los invasores pasaba lejos de ellos. Pero no contaron con las pequeñas fuerzas que se separaron para conquistar o arrasar las poblaciones a lo largo de los flancos de Tezuka. Asi fue como el grito de del vigía anunciando la proximidad de los normandos paralizo los corazones de muchos. Sako, aunque sumamente leal al difunto rey, conocía la vulnerabilidad de sus posición y se hubiera rendido si su cólera no hubiese sido provocada mas allá de lo que el podía soportar.

Entre los normandos, fue solamente Keigo Atobe quien se sintió inquieto con lo que rodeaba mientras cabalgaba a través del campo y pasaban las cabañas campesinas hacia la gran mansión de piedra donde vicia el señor feudal. Cuando se detuvieron ante el castillo, miro a su alrededor. Ni afuera ni adentro de las dependencias exteriores de advertía actividad, y según todas las apariencias el lugar parecía abandonado.

La entrada principal, una puerta de duro roble, forrada de hierro, estaba cerrada. Ni una luz del interior iluminaba la pieles rasgadas y aceitadas que cerraban las ventanas inferiores del castillo, y las antorchas montadas en soportes de hierro a cada lado de la puerta no había sido encendidas para disipar la oscuridad de la noche cercana.

Todo estaba silencioso en el interior, aunque cuando el joven heraldo grito, la pesada puerta se abrió lentamente. Un anciano, de barba y cabellos blancos, alto y robusto, apareció sosteniendo en la mano una espada de batalla desenvainada. El hombre cerro la puerta tras de si y Atobe oyó el ruido de un cerrojo que era corrido nuevamente a su lugar. Entonces el inglés se volvió para mirar a los recién llegados; permaneció silencioso, alerta, mientras el mensajero se le acerco desenrollando un pergamino. Seguro de su misión, el joven se detuvo frente al anciano y empezó a leer.

- Escucha, Sako, señor de Darkenwald. Tezuka, duque de Normandía, reclama a Inglaterra como suya por derecho soberano…

El mensajero leía en ingles las palabras que Atobe había preparado en francés, El apenado caballero había dejado a un lado el pergamino que le fuera entregado por sir Ryoma, un bastardo de sangre normanda, porque para la mente de Atobe era mas un ruego rebajarte que una autoritaria exigencia de rendición. ¿Quiénes eran estos ingleses, sino infames paganos, cuya arrogante resistencia solo merecía ser aplazada sin misericordia? Sin embargo, Ryoma quería tratarlos como a hombres honorables. Habían sido vencidos, pensaba Atobe, y ahora había que mostrarles quienes eran los amos.

Pero Atobe empezó a inquietarse sin mas cuando vio el rostro del anciano que enrojecía mientras las palabras seguían cayendo, exigiendo que todos los hombres, mujeres y niños fueran traídos a la plaza y marcados en las frentes con el sello de esclavos, y que el señor que se entregaba con su familia como rehenes, para garantizar la buena conducta del pueblo.

Atobe se movió en su silla y miro nervosamente alrededor. Se oyó el cloqueo de una gallina que debía de estar empollando y el zureo de una paloma en el corral. Un leve movimiento atrajo su atención hacia un ala superior de la mansión, donde la contrapuerta exterior de una ventana se había abierto apenas. No pudo penetrar la obscuridad que había detrás de esas toscas tablas de madera pero sintió que alguien lo observaba desde allí. Sintió recelos, hecho hacia atrás sobre sus hombros su capa de roja lana y dejo libre su brazo derecho y el pomo de su espada.

Nuevamente dirigió la mirada al orgulloso anciano y algo en la actitud del hombre le recordó a su propio padre: duro, arrogante, no dispuesto a ceder ni un poco a menos que hubiese sido ganado una milla. Un sentimiento de odio creció dentro del pecho de Atobe y sus ojos obscuros se entrecerraron y miraron al hombre llenos de un rencor nacido de la comparación. El rostro del viejo ingles se ensombrecía cada vez mas mientras el mensajero seguía leyendo las insultantes exigencias.

Súbitamente una brisa helada rozo la mejilla de Atobe e hizo mover el estandarte sobre sus cabezas con un ruido que solo con un aviso de muerte. Su primo Ryoh, a su lado, murmuro entre dientes y empezó a sentir la tensión que hacia sudar a Atobe debajo de la túnica de cuero que llevaba entre su cuerpo y la reluciente armadura. Sintio las palmas húmedas debajo de los guantes cuando apoyo la mano en el puño de la espada.

De pronto, el anciano lord soltó un grito de cólera y blandió su espada con demoníaca furia. La cabeza del mensajero cayó al suelo antes de que su cuerpo desplomara lentamente. La confusión demoro las represarías por un instante mientras siervos armados con horquillas de heno, guadañas y otras armas improvisadas brotaron de sus escondites. Sir Atobe grito una orden a sus hombres y se maldijo a si mismo por haberse dejado tomar por sorpresa. Espoleo a su caballo y los campesinos saltaron hacia el con la manos hacia arriba, con el propósito de arrancarlo de su silla. El golpeo a izquierda y derecha con su espada, partió cráneos, corto manos de brazos extendidos. Vio a lord Sako que luchaba delante de él y enfrentaba a tres soldados normandos a la vez, y tuvo la impresión de que Inowe aun hubiera podido ser rey si tuviese a este anciano a su lado.

Atobe incito a su cabalgadura entre las masas de hombres, con el lord de Darkenwald como blanco, porque ahora lo veía envuelto en una bruma rojiza que solo se disipaba cuando él sintiera que ese cuerpo anciano se derrumbaba bajo su espada. Los campesinos trataron de arrastrarlo lejos de ahí cuando advirtieron su intención, pero con sus esfuerzos solo consiguieron ensangrentar la tierra. Lucharon gallardamente para salvar a su señor, pero solo lograron perder sus vidas. No eran rivales para hombres entrenados para la guerra. El vigoroso caballo pasó sobre los cuerpos caídos hasta que por fin dejaron de estorbarle.

Lord Sako miro la espada levantada contra él y su muerte llego rápidamente cuando Keigo se la clavo profundamente el cráneo. Al ver caído a su señor, los siervos se dispersaron y huyeron y el estruendo de la lucha dejo lugar a los gemidos de las mujeres, los llantos de los niños y los fuertes golpes de un tronco de árbol que servia de ariete contra la puerta de Darkenwald, en un esfuerzo por dejar abierta la entrada.

Desde donde estaba, a los pies de Atobe, Sakuno miro ansiosamente a su madre, a la espera de una señal de vida, y sintió cierto alivio cuando Sumire por fin se movió. Se oyó un leve quejido y la mujer logro incorporarse apoyándose en un codo. Miro aturdida a su alrededor, todavía atontada por los golpes. El mismo que la había castigado se le acerco nuevamente.

-¡Tráeme cerveza, esclava! – rugió. La levantó tomándola del cuello de su vestido y la arrojo hacia el barril. Ella trato de ponerse de pie, pero el soldado piso la cuerda que arrastraba de sus tobillos y la hizo caer sobre sus manos y rodillas. Esto pareció causarle inmensa alegría.

-¡Arrástrate! ¡Arrástrate, como una cualquiera! – ordeno el hombre entre roncas carcajadas.

La obligaron a servirle de rodillas, y cuando le hubo entregado el cuerno lleno, otros hombres exigieron sus servicios y pronto nuevamente moviéndose de un lado a otro, llevándoles cerveza y vivo con ayuda de Hlynn y Umi, dos sirvientas capturadas cuando huían de la casa.

Sumire servia a los normandos, pero sus labios empezaron a moverse y ella a cantar en voz baja y monótona. Las palabras inglesas penetraron en la conciencia de Sakuno, y con un espanto que trato ocultar, la joven se percato de que su madre lanzaba terribles amenazas a los hombres que no comprendían su idioma y conjuraba sobre ellos las maldiciones de todos los demonios del pantano. Si solo uno hubiese entendido las palabras de Sumire, ella habría sido atravesada, sin mucha duda. Sakuno sabia que la supervivencia de ellas dependía de los pequeños caprichos de sus captores. Hasta su prometido se hallaba en peligro. Ella había oído hablar a estos normados de otro bastardo quien, bajo las órdenes de Tezuka, habían ido a Cregan para obtener la rendición de ese pueblo. ¿Kintarou también estaba muerto, después de luchar tan valientemente junto al rey Inowe, en Hastings?

Atobe miro a Sumire y pensó en la actitud majestuosa y la belleza que exhibía, antes que su soldado la golpeara y le estropeara la cara. No encontraba huellas de la mujer de antes en esta criatura sucia, que se arrastraba penosamente para hacer sus tareas, con el rostro crispado y el cabello castaño con hebras grises sucio de sangre y de polvo. Quizás la doncella que tenia a sus pies se veía a si misma cuando miraba tan intensamente a su madre.

Un grito distrajo la atención de Sakuno, y cuando se volvió y miro a su alrededor, vio a la sirvienta Hlynn que era empujada de una lado a otro entre dos soldados que se la disputaban ruidosamente. La tímida criada, que apenas acababa de cumplir quince años, nunca había conocido a un hombre y ahora enfrentaba la pesadilla de ser violada por estos rufianes.

Sakuno sintió como suyo el terror de la niña y se mordió los nudillos para no hacer eco a los gritos aterrorizados de Hlynn. Ella sabía muy bien que pronto seria la victima de las pasiones de un hombre. Se oyó ruido a la tela desgarrada cuando el vestido de la muchacha le fue brutalmente arrancado del pecho. En ese momento, una mano pesada se apoyo rudamente en un hombro de Sakuno.

Manos callosa, crueles, caían como zarpas sobre el cuerpo de la joven criada y lastimaban su tierna carne. Sakuno se estremeció de repulsión, incapaz de apartar la mirada. Finalmente uno de los hombres dejo atontado a sus rival con un golpe en la cabeza, se levanto, tomo en sus brazos a la desamparada Hlynn, quien se debatía gritando, y salio con ella por la puerta. Sakuno se pregunto angustiada, si la muchacha sobreviviría la noche y pensó que las probabilidades eran muy pocas.

El peso sobre el hombro de ella se volvió repentinamente insoportable. Sus ojos rojizos relampaguearon de odio cuando se volvió una vez mas para mirar a su captor. Los ojos del normando le devolvieron el desafió y una sonrisa lenta, lujuriosa se asomo burlona en sus labios. Pero cuando la mirada se ella volvió aun mas despectiva y firme, la sonrisa del normando desapareció. Sakuno grito enfurecida y levanto una mano para golpearlo en la mejilla, pero el le aferro el brazo y se lo doblo detrás de la espalda, hasta que ella quedo acorralada contra la ensangrentada cota de mallas. Él le acerco su rostro y su calido aliento le toco la mejilla. El hombre rió por lo bajo ante el desamparo de la joven. Ella lucho por liberarse mientras la mano libre de el se movía con deliberada lentitud sobre el cuerpo y palpaba con grosera complacencia la s curvas suaves, maduras, debajo de las vestiduras. Sakuno tembló ante el contacto y odio al hombre con todo su ser.

- ¡Sucio! – protestó en la cara de él, y obtuvo un pequeño placer al ver la expresión de sorpresa provocada por sus palabras en francés.

- ¡Eh! – Ryoh Shishido se levanto de un salto cuando sus oídos captaron una voz femenina que pronunciaban palabras que el podía entender. No las oía, de labios de mujer, desde que habían zarpado de Saint-Valery.- Maldición, primo, la mujer no solo es hermosa sino también educada. - Pateo con disgusto fingido la silla del difunto lord.- ¡Bah! Tienes suerte de haberte conseguido la única hembra que en este país que podrá entenderte cuando le des ordenes en la cama.- sonrió y volvió a sentarse – Por supuesto, hay que tener en cuenta que la violación tiene sus desventajas. Por supuesto que la doncella puede entenderte, quizás puedas persuadirla a que se muestre más amistosa. ¿Qué importa que tú hayas matado a su padre?

- Cállate, niño – le dijo secamente al hombre mas joven -. Tu charla me causa fastidio.

Ryoh considero el humor de Atobe y sonrió.

- Querido primo – dijo – veo que te afliges demasiado, pues de otro modo aceptarías que te haga una broma. ¿Qué puede decir Ryoma cuando tu le cuentes que fuimos atacados por esos aldeanos miserables? El anciano era un zorro astuto. El duque Tezuka no te culpará. ¿Pero a cual de los bastardos temes más? ¿Al duque, o a Ryoma?

Ahora Sakuno escucho con atención, mientras las facciones de Atobe se ensombrecían con una mal disimulada furia y sus cejas se unían en un gesto de gran enfado.

- No temo a ningún hombre – gruño el normando.

- ¡Oh… oh! – replico Ryoh, en tono burlón-. Eso lo dices con mucha valentía, ¿pero de veras lo sientes? ¿Qué hombre, de los que estamos aquí esta noche, no siente cierta inquietud interior por la fechoría cometida en este lugar? Ryoma dio órdenes de no arrastrar a los aldeanos a la batalla; sin embargo, hemos matado a muchos de los que iban a ser sus siervos.

Sakuno escuchaba atentamente las palabras que intercambiaban los hombres. Algunas sonaban extrañas a sus oídos, pero lograba entender la mayoría. ¿Ese hombre, Ryoma, de quien ellos hablaban con tanto recelo, seria mas de temer que estos terribles invasores? ¿Y sería ese hombre el nuevo señor de Darkenwald?

- El duque le ha prometido estos pueblos a Ryoma – reflexiono Ryoh -. Pero son de poco valor para trabajar en los cultivos y cuidar de los cerdos. Si, Ryoma tendrá palabras que decir, y según su manera habitual, nos la dirá en tono trivial.

-¡Ese estupido sin nombre! – estallo Atobe - ¿Qué derechos tiene él a poseer estas tierras?

- Si, primo. Tienes razón en sentirte resentido. La situación también me afecta. El duque a prometido a Ryoma hacerlo señor de este lugar mientras nosotros, de noble casa, nada hemos recibido. Tu padre quedara sumamente decepcionado.

El labio superior de Atobe se arrugo en una mueca de desprecio.

- La lealtad de un bastardo a otro de su clase – dijo – no siempre es justa para quienes merecen más. – Tomo un reluciente rizo del cabello castaño rojizo de Sakuno y lo froto distraídamente entre sus dedos, gozando de la sedosa textura.- Tezuka, si pudiera, haría papa a Ryoma.

- ¿Y cuando ha creído él otra cosa? – dijo Atobe.

La mirada de Ryoh se poso en Sakuno, mientras ella dirigía al otro una mirada de desprecio. Era una muchacha joven. Ryoh le calculo menos de veinte años. Dieciocho quizá. Ya había advertido su fiero carácter. No se sometía fácilmente a la obediencia. Pero un hombre que supiera apreciar la belleza podía pasar por alto este defecto, porque estaba seguro de que era lo único que ella tenia.

El nuevo lord, Ryoma, sin duda quedaría complacido. Esa cabellera rojiza parecía rodearla de llamas y reflejar la luz del fuego de la chimenea en cada uno de esos rizos densos. Un color poco común en una inglesa. Sin embargo, eran los ojos los que tomaban completamente desprevenido. Ahora ardían llenos de rencor, obscuros, rojizos, relampagueantes como si adquirieran un suave color guinda, claro y brillante como el arbusto que crecía en las colinas. Las largas, renegridas pestañas ahora estaban bajas y se movían lentamente contra la piel de marfil. Sus pómulos eran delicados y altos, y el mismo suave color rosado que brillaba en ellos agraciada la boca suavemente curvada. La visión de ella riendo o sonriendo excitaba su imaginación, por que ella tenía dientes alineados y blancos. La nariz, pequeña, ligeramente respingada, se elevaba orgullosa, desafiante y la obstinada tensión de la mandíbula no alcanzaba a ocultar la delicadeza de sus líneas.

Seria difícil de domar, pero la perspectiva se presenta sumamente interesante, tentadora, pues aunque ella era más alta y esbelta que la mayoría de sus semejantes, no le faltaban las curvas llenas de una mujer.

- Ah, primo – concluyo Ryoh -. Será mejor que te diviertas con esta damisela esta noche, porque mañana Ryoma podría reclamarla para él.

- ¿Ese patán? – replico Atobe con una mueca de rencoroso desprecio-. ¿Cuándo se ha interesado en una mujer? Las detesta, lo juro. Quizá, si encontramos un bello prospecto para él…

Ryoh sonrió torcidamente.

- Si eso fuera verdad, primo, podríamos tenerlo a nuestra merced. Pero me temo que él no tiene esas inclinaciones. Si, en público evita a las mujeres como plaga, aunque creo que en privado, tiene tantas como nosotros. Lo he visto observar detenidamente a dos o tres damiselas, como si considerara los meritos que poseían. Ningún hombre mira en esa forma a una mujer cuando lo tienta más cualquier lacayo. El hecho de que consiga mantener en secreto sus asuntos amorosos es una cosa que parece fascinar más a sus mujeres. Pero me intriga que las hermosas damiselas de la corte de Tezuka dejen caer sus pañuelos y adopten posturas de idiotas enamoradas cuando él esta cerca. Deben sentirse tentadas por su maldita lejanía.

- Yo no he visto muchas mujeres que suspiran por él – replico Keigo.

Ryoh río con regocijo.

- No, primo, y lo veras, porque habitualmente te encuentras mas que apropiadamente entretenido tu mismo. Estas demasiado ocupado descarriando hermosas doncellas para molestarte con las que suspiran por Ryoma.

- Sin duda eres más observador que yo, Ryoh, por que todavía me resulta difícil creer que una doncella pueda suspirar por él, abominable como es y con esa cicatriz.

El joven se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué es – dijo – una marca aquí o allí? Eso prueba que es un hombre audaz y valiente. Gracias a Dios, Ryoma no se jacta de su pequeño recuerdo de batalla como tantos de nuestros nobles amigos. Yo casi quedo soportar más su maldita reserva que esos cuentos aburridos que son repetidos continuamente.

Ryoh hizo señas para que volvieran a llenarle su cuerno de beber y Sumire se acerco, temblona, a complacerlo. La mujer intercambio con su hija una mirada fugaz, antes de alejarse con sus incomprensibles murmullos.

- No temas primo – sonrió Ryoh -. Aun no hemos perdido esta partida. ¿Qué nos importa que Tezuka favorezca a Ryoma por un tiempo? Nuestras familias son importantes. Ellas no toleraran mucho tiempo esta usurpación, después que hagamos conocer este ultraje.

Atobe gruño. – Mi padre no quedara muy contento cuando de que aquí no le he ganado tierras para la familia.

- No te aflijas Atobe, Gyo es un viejo y tiene ideas viejas. Como el ha ganado su fortuna, naturalmente supone que para nosotros es fácil hacer lo mismo.

La mano de Atobe apretó el cuerno hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

- Hay momentos, Ryoh, en que creo que lo odio.

Su primo se encogió de hombros.- Yo también estoy impaciente con mi padre. ¿Sabes que me ha amenazado con que si tengo otro bastardo más con alguna moza, me arrojara de su lado y me privara de mi herencia?

Por primera vez desde que abrieran a golpes las puertas de Darkenwald, Atobe echo la cabeza atrás y rió a carcajadas.

- Tienes que admitir primo, que en ese sentido ya has hecho bastante.

El muchacho rió con él.- Y tú, tampoco puedes hablar mucho.

- Es verdad, pero un hombre debe tener sus placeres.

Keigo sonrió, y sus ojos obscuros se posaron en la joven de cabellos castañas rojizos que tenia a sus pies. Le acaricio la mejilla y su mente se embriago con la visión de ese cuerpo esbelto apretado contra el suyo. Empezó a sentirse impaciente por poseerla. Metió los dedos dentro del escote de su vestido y con un fuerte tirón desgarro la tela, dejándole los hombros al descubierto. Ella trato de librarse. Los ojos ardientes, voraces de los invasores se volvieron rápidamente para regalarse con el frenesí de esos pechos que asomaban a medias sobre la prenda rota.

Como sucediera antes con Hlynn, todos empezaron a gritar expresiones de aliento y bromas obscenas, pero Sakuno no se dejo dominar por la nerviosismo. Mantuvo unidas las partes desgarradas del vestido y solamente sus ojos expresaron odio y desprecio que le inspiraban sus captores. Uno por uno, los hombres fueron obligados a callar por esa mirada y se apartaron para tragar su incomodidad con grandes tragos de cerveza, mientras murmuraban entre ellos que esa moza, seguramente era una bruja.

Lady Sumire apresa frenéticamente un pellejo vino contra su pecho y sus dedos estaban blancos por la presión. Miro angustiada como Atobe acariciaba groseramente a sus hija. Las manos de el se movían lentamente sobre la carne sedosa, debajo de las ropas, llegando hasta donde ningún hombre se había atrevido antes. Sakuno temblaba de repulsión y Sumire sintiéndose ahogada por el miedo y el odio que parecían crecer dentro de su pecho hasta impedirle la respiración.

Los ojos de Sumire se elevaron hacia la obscura escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios. En su imaginario, vio a su hija ya luchando con Atobe sobre la cama del lord, la misma que ella había compartido con su marido y donde diera a luz a Sakuno. Ahora, ella casi pudo sentir los gritos de dolor arrancados de su hija por ese terrible caballero. El normando no tendría piedad de Sakuno, y ella no la pediría. Su hija poseía el orgullo y la terquedad de lord Sako. Nunca imploraría nada para ella. Para otro, tal vez, pero no para ella.

Sakuno se alejo hacia las profundas sambras del salón. No había justicia hasta que el asecino de su marido hubiera sentido la venganza de ella.

Atobe se puso de pie, levanto a Sakuno y estrecho el joven cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos. Rió por lo bajo cuando ella se retorció para librarse y obtuvo un placer brutal de la mueca de dolor que crispo de la cara de la muchacha cuando le apretó el brazo con sus dedos.

- ¿Cómo es que hablas la lengua de Francia? – pregunto en tono autoritario.

Sakuno levanto la cabeza, lo miro a la cara y gurdo silencio. Sus ojos tenían un fulgor helado de odio. Keigo considero la altanera actitud de la muchacha y la soltó. Pensó que ninguna tortura podría arrancarle la respuesta de los labios si ella se negaba a hablar. Antes, cuando el le había preguntado su nombre, ella se mantuvo muda. Fue la madre quien se precipito a decírselo cuando el la amenazo con violencia a la joven. Pero él sabía como humillarla a las damiselas arrogantes.

- Te ordeno que hables, Sakuno, o te arrancare toda la ropa y permitiré que cada uno de los hombres que están aquí te posea por turno. Juro que después de eso no te mostraras tan orgullosa.

De mala gana, Sakuno respondió, sin modificar su actitud majestuosa.

- Un trovador viajero – dijo – paso mucho tiempo en este castillo durante mis años de infancia. Antes de venir aquí, el anduvo vagando de país en país. Conocía cuatro idiomas. Me enseño el vuestro por diversión.

- ¿Un trovador viajero que se divierte enseñando nuestra lengua? ¿Dónde esta la gracia? Yo no le veo ninguna.

- Se decía que ese duque vuestro soñaba desde niño con Inglaterra. Mi alegre trovador lo sabía porque a menudo para los nobles normandos. Dos o tres veces, en su juventud, llego a cantar para entretener a ese duque, hasta que el duque le cortó el dedo meñique para cantar en su presencia la historia de un caballero bastardo. A mi trovador le divertía enseñarme el francés, a fin de que si un día se realizaban las ambiciones del duque, yo pudiera llamarlos a vosotros el residuo del pueblo y vosotros me entendieran.

Las facciones de Atobe se ensombrecieron pero Ryoh rió detrás de su copa.

- ¿Dónde esta tu galante trovador, damisela? – pregunto el joven normando -. Al duque, que lo llamen bastardo, hoy no le gusta más que cuando era jovencito. Quizá tu hombre termine perdiendo la cabeza, además del meñique.

Sakuno hablo en tono cargado de sarcasmo.- El esta donde ningún mortal puede alcanzarlo, a salvo de vuestro duque.

Atobe miro ceñudo a su primo.- Me recuerdas cosas muy desagradables.

Ryoh sonrió.- Perdóname, primo.

La visión de los hombros apenas cubiertos de Sakuno, que brillaban suavemente sobre el vestido desgarrado, desvió los pensamientos de Atobe en otra dirección. Se inclino y la levanto en brazos, en medio de una lluvia de furiosas protestas y una sorprendente variedad de insultos. Él rió de los esfuerzos de ella por escapar hasta que Sakuno casi consiguió zafarse. Entonces la aplasto contra el y la sujeto unos brazos como tenazas de hierro. Sonrió, bajo la cabeza y la beso en los labios. Súbitamente retrocedió, con expresión de dolor. Un hilillo de sangre corría hacia abajo desde su labio inferior.

- ¡Viborita perversa!- dijo, semiahogado de rabia.

Con un fuerte gruñido, Atobe se hecho a Sakuno sobre el hombro. La joven quedo sin aliento cuando su vientre golpeo contra la dura cota de mallas, y estuvo a punto de perder el sentido. El normando tomo una vela para iluminar el camino en las obscuras escaleras, cruzo el salón y empezó a subir. Cuando entro en el dormitorio del lord, atrás quedo el silencio que hacían los turbulentos invasores. Cerro la puerta de un puntapié, dejo la vela a un lado, fue hasta la cama y arrojo a Sakuno sobre el colchón, sin ninguna delicadeza, Tuvo una visión fugaz de unas piernas largas y esbeltas antes que ella se incorporara y tratara de saltar del lecho.

La gruesa cuerda que la joven todavía tenida atada al cuello frustro sus esfuerzos. Con una sonrisa cruel, Atobe empezó a enroscar la cuerda alrededor de su muñeca hasta que ella quedo de rodillas ante él, mirando lo con temor. El rió anta la mirada firme de ella, desenrollo la cuerda de su muñeca y ato a uno de los sólidos postes de los pies de la cama.

Atobe empezó a desvestirse con despreocupada lentitud, dejo su espada, se quito la cota de mallas y arrojo al suelo la túnica. Se acerco a la chimenea, vestido ahora solamente con la camisa de lino y los batas ceñidas. Sakuno, llena de temor tiro frenéticamente de la cuerda que rodeaba su cuello pero sus dedos nada pudieron contra el apretado nudo. El avivo el fuego y añadió mas leña menuda. Después se quito la camisa y las botas. Sakuno trago con dificultad cuando el cuerpo de él emergió, esbelto y musculoso, y comprendió que seria imposible mantenerlo lejos de ella contando solamente con sus fuerzas. El sonrió casi amablemente, se le acerco y le rozó suavemente la mejilla con los nudillos.

- La flor de un arbusto espinoso – murmuro el – Si, es verdad tu eres mía. Ryoma me dio permiso para apoderarme de una adecuada reempeñas después de cumplidas sus ordenes.- Rió por lo bajo, como si estuviera muy divertido.- No puedo pensar en una recompensa más apropiada que quedarme con la posesión mas preciada de estos pueblos. Lo que queda, apenas es digno de atención.

- ¿Espera una recompensa por una masacre? – siseo Sakuno.

El se encogió de hombros.- Esos tontos hubieran debido saber que es imprudente atracar a los caballeros armados, y el viejo perdió a si mismo cuando acecino al mensajero del duque. Hemos hecho un buen día de trabajo para Tezuka. Merezco una recompensa.

Sakuno se encogió de hombros ante esta fría desconsideración por las vidas tronchadas. Se aparto de él todo lo que la longitud de la cuerda le permitía. Atobe hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y estallo en carcajadas.

- ¿Mi paloma quiere huir de mi? – retorció la cuerda en su mano y empezó a atraer a la joven hacia él-. Ven, paloma – dijo suavemente- Ven, paloma, y comparte mi nido. Seré amable contigo.

Sakuno lucho salvajemente por tirar de la cuerda entre sus labios apretados escapaban sollozos de angustia. Finalmente quedo de rodillas ante él. Atobe se aferro el nudo que ella tenia debajo del mentón y la obligo a levantar la cabeza. Ella lo miro con los ojos dilatados, esforzándose de respirar. Él estiro un brazo y tomo un pellejo de vino que estaba sobre un cofre.

- Prueba un poco de vino, paloma mía – dijo el con la cara sobre la de ella.

A la fuerza le hecho vino entre los labios. Sakuno se ahogo y después trago el ardiente liquido. El sostuvo el pellejo apretado contra la boca de ella hasta que Sakuno nuevamente debió luchar para poder respirar. El la soltó, se sentó sobre la cama y se llevo mas vino a los labios. Al beber, parte del vino se derramo sobre su cuerpo. Atobe dejo el pellejo, se limpio el vino de la cara y el pecho y la miro con ojos ardientes. Hizo el pellejo a un lado y estiro la mano para aferrar la cuerda. Sakuno ahora tenia menos fuerza para luchar y él la atrajo hasta que sus caras quedaron separadas por el ancho de una mano.

Su aliento cargado de de vino y cerveza, casi la hizo vomitar, pero súbitamente él llevo una mano al cuello del vestido y con un rápido tirón hacia abajo, le arranco las ropas y las arrojo a un lado. Le soltó e repente y ella sorprendida, cayo hacia atrás; el sonrió, se tendió de espaldas y bebió una buena cantidad de vino sin sacar los ojos de la muchacha, quien con miedo y vergüenza, trataba desesperadamente de cubrir su desnudez.

- Ahora ven a mi, palomita. No luches – dijo él, en tono adulón-. Después de todo, yo no carezco e influencias en la corte de Tezuka y a tu te podría pasar algo mucho peor. – La miro con expresión de ebrio y sus ojos recorrieron cada una de las tentadoras curvas del cuerpo femenino – Podrías ser arrojada a esos groseros patanes que están en el salón.

Sakuno lo miro con los ojos dilatados y nuevamente trato de deshacerse del nudo en su cuello.

- No, no, mi paloma.- Atobe sonrió, estiro la mano y dio un tirón a la cuerda, que la hizo caer sobre manos y rodillas.

Ella quedo allí, jadeando de dolor y frustración, pero levanto la cabeza para mirarlo con ojos llenos de odio. Con la cara contraída en una mueca y sus largos cabellos en desorden, que brillaban con reflejos rojos, parecía nuevamente agazapada lista para presentar batalla. Él sintió que la sangre se aceleraba en su entrepierna y que su deseo aumentaba en cada momento. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

- Ah, no eres una paloma – murmuro roncamente-. Eres una zorra y si no quieres venir a mi, yo tendré que ir hasta a ti.

Se levanto de la cama y Sakuno ahogo una exclamación, porque el se irguió ante ella, atrevido como puede serlo un hombre. El dio un paso adelante, los ojos ardientes de deseo y una semisonrisa jugando en sus labios. Ella se enderezó y retrocedió cautelosamente; un helado hilillo de miedo corrió a lo largo de su columna vertebral y su cuerpo se cubrió de gotas de sudor frío. Empezó a respirar agitadamente, entrecortadamente, casi entre sollozos. Hubiera querido gritar, gritar de terror como lo había hecho Hlynn. Sintió un chillido se le formaba en la garganta y lucho contra el miedo que amenazaba con sofocarla en medio de su total desamparo.

Él siguió acercándosele, con la misma mueca perversa en los labios, la misma mirada de lujuria, fija, atrevida, que parecía devorarla mientras ella seguía alejándose, hasta que la cuerda la hizo retroceder en circulo contra los pies de la cama y ya no pudo seguir escapando. Sakuno sintió que su cuerpo pesaba como plomo y no le obedecía. Las sombras envolvieron a Atobe y ese rostro, cruel pero bien parecido, ocupo todo el campo visual de ella. A la luz vacilante del fuego, el cuerpo largo, esbelto de él, pareció esfumarse.

El pánico le subió a la garganta hasta que le permitió respirar. El estiro una mano y se la puso sobre un pecho. Con un grito, Sakuno retrocedió, pero el la sostuvo por la cuerda y avanzo hasta que los dos cayeron sobre las sabanas y pieles tendidas sobre la cama. Ella quedo atrapada, inmovilizada debajo de él; la habitación giro a su alrededor. La voz de él sonó extrañamente apagada en sus oídos.

- Eres mía, palomita.- Sus palabras salieron confusas y casi invendibles.

El paso su cara contra la esbelta columna del cuello de ella, y su aliento caliente y denso contra la suave carne, parecía quemarla hasta los huesos.

- Eres mía, yo soy tu amo.- La boca empezó a acariciarle los pechos.

Sakuno no podía moverse. Se hallaba en su poder y eso dejo de importarle. La cara de el se inclinaba sobre ella, obscureciéndole la visión de lo que la rodeaba. El peso del cuerpo desnudo de Atobe la empujo mas profundamente sobre las sabanas y las pieles. Pronto habría terminado…

Sumire miro a la pareja entrelazada, ahora inmóvil y silenciosa. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y dejo que su risa se impusiera a las oleadas carcajadas que llegaban desde el salón. El aullido de un lobo hambriento desgarro la noche y los dos sonidos se mezclaron. Abajo, en el gran salón, los rudos invasores callaron mientras un helado estremecimiento rozaba con sus dedos sus musculosas espaldas. Algunos se persignaron ante algo que nunca habían escuchado y otros pensando en la cólera de Ryoma, creyeron que él ya había llegado.

N.A: Espero que les haya gustado y n el próximo capitulo Ryoma aparece y se presenta ante Sakuno.


	3. Capitulo 2

**El Lobo y la Paloma**

Por Zshieszka

Disclaimer: El PoT le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi, por que si me perteneciera las cosas serian mucho muy diferentes; y este fic tiene la total y absoluta autoría de Katheleen Woodiwiss.

**Capitulo 2**

Sakuno despertó lentamente cuando oyó, desde lo que le pareció una gran distancia, que la llamaba por su nombre. Lucho para avivarse y quitarse de encima el gran peso que le oprimía el pecho. El normando se agito levemente y rodó hacia un lado, librándola de la repugnante carga de su brazo. En su profundo adormecimiento, la cara de Atobe casi se veía inocente, con toda la violencia y el odio ocultos detrás de la mascara del sueño. Pero cuando lo miró, Sakuno hizo una mueca de desprecio y lo odio por lo que había hecho. Demasiado bien recordaba esas manos sobre su cuerpo, ese cuerpo duró presionándola contra las sabanas. Sacudió la cabeza y pensó, horrorizada, que ahora debía preocuparse por la posibilidad de que él la hubiera dejado embarazada. ¡Oh, que Dios no lo permitiera!

- Sakuno – repitió la voz.

Sakuno se volvió y vio a su madre de pie junto a la cama, retorciéndose sus manos delgadas con una expresión de miedo y afición.

- Debemos de darnos prisa – dijo Sumire y entrego a su hija un vestido de lana-. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Debemos marcharnos ahora, mientras el centinela todavía duerme. Date prisa hija, te lo ruego.

La muchacha percibió el gemido de terror en la voz de su madre, pero ninguna emoción agito dentro de sus pecho. Estaba atontada, incapaz de ningún sentimiento.

- Si queremos huir, debemos darnos prisa – imploro Sumire con desesperación-. Ven, antes de que todos despierten. Por una vez, piensa en tu salvación.

Sakuno se levanto de la cama, cansada y dolorida, y se puso el vestido pasándolo sobre su cabeza, indiferente a la áspera textura de la tela sin la familiar camisa debajo. Temerosa de despertar al normando, miro por encima de su hombro; pero el dormía profundamente. Oh, pensó ella, que placenteros deben ser sus sueños para poder descansar tan serenamente. Sin duda, su victoria sobre ella los había endulzado considerablemente.

Sakuno dio media vuelta, fue hasta la ventana y abrió las trampillas con impaciencia. A la luz cruda y blanca del amanecer, se le vio pálida, demacrada, aparentemente tan frágil y delicada como la bruma de la mañana que se elevaba de los pantanos que veía más allá. Empezó a recogerse el cabello y a desenredárselo con los dedos. Pero el recuerdo de los dedos largos y blancos de Atobe enredándose en sus rizos, obligándola a doblegarse a su voluntad, la hizo detenerse abruptamente. Echó hacia atrás la sedosa melena y dejo que cayera, suelta, sobre sus pechos y hasta las caderas. Cruzó la habitación.

- No madre – dijo con firme determinación-. No huiremos hoy. No mientras nuestros muertos queridos yazcan insepultos, para alimentar a los cuervos y a los lobos.

Con paso decidido, Sakuno salió de la habitación, dejando que su madre la siguiera con impotente frustración. Abajo pasaron con cautela entre los normandos borrachos, que roncaban desparramados en el suelo.

Como un espectro silencioso y ondulante, Sakuno avanzó precediendo a su madre; con un empujón de su cuerpo esbelto, abrió completamente la puerta llena de grietas de Darkenwald y se detuvo tambaleante, casi sofocada por el olor nauseabundo de los muertos. Sintió que la garganta se le contraía y a fuerza de voluntad consiguió contener el vomito. Avanzo tropezando entre formas grotescas hasta que llego junto a él cadáver de su padre. Ahora el se encontraba rígido, los hombros apretados contra el suelo, los brazos abiertos, la espada aferrada en el puño crispado y una mueca de desafió en los labios entreabiertos.

Una lágrima solitaria rodó por la mejilla de la muchacha, mientras lo lloraba en silencio. El había muerto como había vivido, con honor y con su propia sangre apagando la sed del suelo que amaba. Ella echaría de menos hasta en sus momentos de cólera. ¡Que miserable situación! ¡Que desesperación! ¡Que soledad, la de la muerte!

La dama llego a su lado, se apoyo en ella y respiro agitadamente en el aire denso y pesado. Miró a su esposo asesinado y se estremeció. Su voz empezó como un suave gemido y termino en un aullido penetrable.

- ¡Oh, Sako, no es justo que nos dejaras así, con la casa llena de ladrones y nuestra hija violada por un asno extranjero!

La mujer cayo de rodillas y se aferro a la cota de mallas del lord muerto, como si quisiera atraerlo hacia ella. La fuerza le fallo y se prosternó y gimió con desesperación.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Sakuno pasó sobre el cadáver y libero la espada que el muerto tenia aferrada. Después agarro el cuerpo de un brazo y trato de arrastrarlo hasta un lugar más blando. Su madre aferro la otra mano, pero solo para quitar el anillo de sello el dedo retorcido. Cuando Sakuno la miró, Sumire levanto la vista y habló:

- ¡Es mío! ¡Parte de mi dote! Mira, las armas de mi padre.- Agito el anillo ante la cara de su hija.- Me lo quedo.

Sono una voz que las hizo sobresaltarse. La mujer salio con el rostro crispado por el miedo. Dejo caer la mano de su esposo y corrió con sorprendente agilidad a través del campo de batalla, para ocultarse entre los arbustos al borde del pantano. Sakuno dejo el brazo de su padre en el suelo y se volvió, con una lentitud serena que a ella misma le sorprendió, para enfrentar esta amenaza desconocida. Sus ojos se dilataron a la vista de de un alto guerrero montado en un gran semental como ella nunca antes había visto, y que soportaba el peso del hombre tan fácilmente como si fuera un muchachito. El enorme animal parecía escoger su camino casi con delicadeza entre los muertos, y se dirigía hacia ella.

El hombre tenia la frente cubierta por el casco, pero detrás de el brillaban unos ojos ámbar que parecían taladrarla. El coraje de Sakuno se derritió ante esa mirada fría y trago temblorosamente mientras la helada mano del miedo se apodera de ella.

El escudo del jinete, un lobo negro erguido sobre su grabado rojo y oro, con un siniestro torcido, colgaba de la silla. Sakuno supo por ese escudo que el era un bastardo; sino hubiera sido por el miedo y respeto que inspiraba la altura del hombre y el tamaño de su montura, ella le hubiese arrojado el insulto en la cara. Pero se limito a levantarle el mentón en gesto de impotente desafió y a mirarlo a los ojos, con los suyos mostrando un brillo de odio. El curvo los labios en un gesto de desprecio. Las palabras francesas sonaron claramente, y en el tono de voz se percibió nítidamente un profundo desdén.

- ¡Sucia inglesa! ¿Nada está a salvo de tus raterías?

La voz de ella sonó más aguda pero con el mismo desdén cuando replico prestamente:- ¿Qué habéis dicho señor caballero? ¿Es que nuestros bravos invasores normandos no pueden dejar que sepultemos a nuestros muertos en paz?

Sakuno señalo burlonamente el campo de la masacre.

El replico, arrogantemente:- Por la pestilencia, se diría que han demorado demasiado.

- No demasiado, dirá uno de sus compañeros cuando despierte y compruebe que me he marchado – respondió ella, escupiendo las palabras. A pesar suyo, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas cuando volvió desafiante la fija mirada de él.

El hombre no se movió, la estudio con más detenimiento y pareció relajarse un poco sobre su silla. Ella sintió la mirada de él que la examinaba tranquilamente. Una brisa súbita hizo que su vestido de lana se adhiriera a las curvas de su cuerpo y regalara a quien la miraba con un espectáculo muy detallado. La mirada del caballero subió y se detuvo atrevidamente en los pechos llenos, redondeados, que subían y bajaban agitadamente por la ira que ella sentía.

Las mejillas de Sakuno ardieron y enrojecieron bajo la lenta y cuidadosa inspección del hombre. De pronto, se exaspero porque él podía hacerla sentir como cualquier nerviosa pastorcilla bajo la mirada de su señor.

- Agradecer haber tenido para ofrecer a sir Atobe algo mas que esto – dijo él señalando a los muertos.

Sakuno se estremeció de furia, pero el se bajo de su semental y se le acerco. Ella aguardo silencio mientras la dura mirada de el la atravesaba. El hombre se quito el casco que sostuvo descuidadamente debajo de un brazo. Sonrió lentamente, otra vez pareció medirla de pies a cabeza y estiro la mano para acariciar uno de los suaves rizos que caían sobre el pecho de la muchacha.

- Si – dijo -, alegraos de haber tenido algo más que ofrecer, señorita.

- Ellos dieron lo mejor que tenían. Si yo hubiera tenido una espada, habría hecho lo mismo.

El gruño, se volvió y miro la carnicería, con evidente desagrado. Pese a sus palabras, lo estudio con lejano interés.

El era alto, por lo menos dos manos más alto que ella, aunque ella no era de estatura baja; sus cabellos negros con reflejos verdosos, estaban revueltos y aunque la cota de mallas era pesada, se movía con una desenvoltura graciosa y confiada. Ella pensó que en ropas de la corte, el arrancaba mas de un suspiro de las doncellas. Tenia unos ojos muy especiales y de un color muy peculiar, casi podría decir que su color igualaba al dorado; y arriba de los mismos una cejas bien arqueadas, aunque como ahora se encontraba enojado, las cejas bajaban y se unían sobre su nariz larga y fina y daban a su rostro la intensa expresión de un animal de caza. Su boca era ancha, los labios delgados y espléndidamente curvados.

Una cicatriz iba desde el pómulo hasta poco antes de la mandíbula. Ahora la cicatriz estaba pálida y los músculos debajo de esta contraídos, pues el apretaba los dientes con furia. Con un rápido movimiento se volvió hacia ella y Sakuno quedo casi sin aliento al mirar esos fríos ojos ámbar. El hombre contrajo los labios y mostró los dientes blancos y de su garganta salió un gruñido.

Sakuno quedo intimidada por el aspecto salvaje de él; era como si fuera un sabueso que estuviera sobre una pista. No, más que eso. Un lobo dispuesto a vengarse de un enemigo ancestral; el hombre dio media vuelta, y a largas zancadas, casi corrió hacia la puerta principal de Darkenwald y desapareció en el interior.

No bien el entro, fue como si un trueno sacudiera la casa. Ella lo oyó gritar, y la gruesa paredes devolvieron el eco del ruido que hacían los invasores al levantarse precipitadamente. Olvidada su ira ella escucho y aguardó. Su madre se asomo por un ángulo del edificio y con gestos imperiosos de pidió que viniera. De mala gana, Sakuno volvió su atención a la tarea que tenia por delante y se inclino para tomar el brazo del cuerpo de su padre, a fin de arrastrarlo otro lugar. Pero se sobresalto cuando un gran grito hizo estremecer el aire y levanto la vista, alarmada, a tiempo para ver que Atobe era arrojado por la puerta, con nada mas que su pantalón. Siguieron sus demás ropas y su espada, que fueron a caer junto a él, sobre el polvo.

- ¡Imbécil! – grito quien lo expulsaba, y se detuvo en los escalones, encima de el.- ¡Los muertos no me sirven!

Con los ojos brillantes de satisfacción, Sakuno observo complacida el espectáculo de Atobe, quien se ponía dificultosamente de pie, sufriendo intensamente la humillación. El normando empuño su espada e hizo una mueca de desprecio, pero los ojos dorados que lo miraban con fijeza relampaguearon con una advertencia.

- Ten cuidado Atobe. Tu fetidez podría mezclarse con el de tus victimas.

- ¡Ryoma, hijo de Satanás! – dijo Keigo, ahogándose de rabia. Osadamente, hizo señas al otro para que se acercara-. Ven para que yo pueda ensartarte como te lo mereces.

- No me interesa, por el momento, batirme con un chacal medio desnudo y rebuznador.- Al notar el interés de Sakuno, levanto la mano hacia ella.- Aunque la dama te querría ver muerto, lamentablemente tengo necesidad de ti.

Atobe se volvió, sorprendido y vio que la muchacha lo contemplaba con expresión divertida. Su rostro se ensombreció de ira y humillación; murmuro una maldición, precipitadamente se puso sus botas y fue hacia ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto - ¿Por qué has abandonado la casa?

Ella rió por lo bajo y lo miro con ojos cargados de odio y desprecio.- Por que se me dio la gana.

Atobe la miro fijamente, pensando como domar efectivamente ese carácter rebelde sin estropear la belleza de su rostro o del cuerpo suave y adorable y que recordaba muy bien, apretado contra él en la cama. Seria difícil desembarazarse de ese delicioso recuerdo. Nunca había visto a una mujer con un coraje que igualara al de un hombre. Estiro una mano y la tomó de la muñeca.

- Entra de la casa –dijo- y espérame. Pronto aprenderás que eres mía y que debes obedecerme.

Sakuno retiro su brazo con asco.

- ¿Crees que porque una vez te acostaste conmigo yo te pertenezco? – Protestó – Oh, tenéis mucho que aprender, por que yo nunca seré tuya. El odio que me inspira me acompañara todos los años de mi vida; la sangre de mi padre clama desde la tierra y me recuerda su crimen. Ahora, el cuerpo me ruega que le dé sepultura y yo voy a hacerlo, le guste o no. Solo podréis detenerme derramando también mi sangre.

Él la tomo nuevamente del brazo y sus dedos apretaron cruelmente la tierna piel de ella. El era conciente de que Ryoma los observaba con gran interés, y su frustración aumento cuando vio que no podía intimidar a esta muchacha terca ni hacer que se le sometiera.

- Hay otros mas capaces de sepultarlo – gruño Atobe con los dientes apretados-. Haz lo que te ordeno.

Las líneas de la mandíbula de Sakuno se pusieron rígidas cuando ella miro directamente los relampagueantes ojos negros de él.

- No –dijo ella suavemente-, prefiero la tarea la hagan manos amorosas.

Entre los dedos se libraba una batalla silenciosa. Atobe apretó su mano, como si fuera a golpear a la joven. Después, sin advertencia, la soltó y la hizo caer sobre el polvo, se irguió sobre ella y recorrió con los ojos hambrientos las cuervas de del cuerpo apetitoso. Sakuno bajo rápidamente su vestido para cubrirse los muslos y lo miro con ojos helados.

- Te concedo esto, damisela. Pero no vuelvas a ponerme a prueba –advirtió él.

- Un caballero verdaderamente amable – replico ella en tono de provocación, y se puso de pie.

Sakuno se froto la muñeca magullada, lo miro un momento con ojos cargados de desprecio y después paso junto a él, en dirección al alto guerrero que seguía de pie en la escalinata de la casa. Este normando le devolvió la mirada y sonrió, con un asomo de burla en sus delgados labios.

Ella se volvió de repente y no alcanzó a ver la forma apreciativa en que la miro el normando. Se inclino, tomo una vez mas el brazo de su padre y empezó a tirar de él; los hombre de quedaron observando y por fin Atobe se acerco para ayudarla, pero ella lo aparto con violencia.

- ¡Váyase! –Gritó- ¿No puede dejarnos tranquilas por un momento? ¡El era mi padre! Dejadme que lo sepulte en paz.

El hombre dejo caer sus manos a los costados y desistió de tratar de ayudarla. Después fue a recoger sus ropas, pues en su cuerpo escasamente cubierto empezaba a sentir un poco de frío.

Con gran determinación, Sakuno arrastró a su padre desde el patio hasta un punto debajo de un árbol, a corta distancia de la casa. Un pájaro levantó vuelo de las ramas del árbol y ella lo observo y envidio su libertad. Continuo mirando al pájaro que se alejaba y no advirtió que Ryoma se acerco hasta detenerse detrás de ella. Pero cuando un objeto pesado fue arrojado a sus pies, se sobresalto y se volteó. El señalo la pala.

- Hasta unas manos amorosas necesitan herramientas, señorita.

- Es tan amable como nuestro hermano normando, señor caballero.- enarcó una ceja, y preguntó, con ironía:- ¿O ahora debo llamarlo "milord"?

El hizo una breve reverencia.- Lo que deseéis, damisela.

Sakuno levanto el mentón.- Mi padre era lord aquí; no me parece bien llamarlo lord de Darkenwald. El caballero normando se encogió de hombros, sin alterarse.

- Soy conocido como Ryoma – dijo.

Sakuno que había esperado fastidiarlo, ahora se sintió descontenta. El nombre sin embargo, no le era desconocido, porque recordaba claramente a Atobe y su primo hablando de el con odio la noche anteriormente. Quizá ahora arriesgaba a su vida provocando la cólera de este hombre.

- Quizá su duque le dé estas tierras a otro después de que usted las ganó para él –dijo ella con petulancia-. Todavía no es lord de ellas y podrá no serlo nunca.

Ryoma sonrió lentamente.- Aprenderá que Tezuka es hombre de palabra. Estas tierras ahora son mías, porque pronto Inglaterra será de él; no ponga sus esperanzas sobre falsos deseos, damisela, ya que eso no la llevara a ninguna parte.

-¿Qué esperanzas me han dejado ustedes? – pregunto Sakuno amargamente-. ¿Qué esperanza han dejado en Inglaterra?

El la miro con expresión burlona.- ¿Os entregáis tan fácilmente, querida mía? Me pareció detectar un poco del fuego del infierno y de una firme determinación en el ondear vuestras faldas ¿Me equivoco?

La muchacha enfureció ante esta provocación.- Se ríe de mí, normando.

El rió por lo bajo.- Veo que ningún enamorado atrevido la ha hecho erizar vuestras hermosas plumas, hasta ahora. Seguramente, estaban demasiado embobados con usted como para ponerse en su lugar.

- ¿Cree que sería capaz de hacerlo? –dijo ella con expresión burlona. Señalo con la cabeza a Atobe, quien los observaba desde lejos - ¿Cómo lo lograría? El ha usado la violencia y ha violado mi cuerpo ¿Usted hará lo mismo?

Lo miró con ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero Ryoma negó con la cabeza, estiró una mano y le acaricio el mentón.

- No, tengo metidos más efectivos para domar a una muchacha como tú. Cuando la violencia no logra nada, el placer puede ser un arma eficaz.

Sakuno hizo a un lado la mano de él.

- Os tenéis demasiada confianza, sir Ryoma, si cree que puede dominarme con amabilidad.

- Nunca he sido amable con las mujeres –replico él, despreocupadamente, e hizo que ella se estremeciera con un escalofrío.

Sakuno lo miró un momento a los ojos pero nada encontró allí que aclarará el significado de las palabras de Ryoma. Sin una palabra más, tomo la pala y empezó a cavar. Él observo sus torpes movimientos y sonrió.

- Habéis tenido que observar a Atobe –dijo-. Dudo que por haber estado en la cama de él tenga que tomarte esta molestia.

Ella lo miro con ojos fríos, cargados de odio.

- ¿Cree que todas somos unas cualquiera para buscar el camino más fácil? –preguntó-. Os sorprendería saber que esto me resulta infinitamente más placentero que tener que someterme a las sabandijas.- Lo miró fijamente a los ojos dorados.- Normandos… sabandijas; no hay ninguna diferencia… creo.

Ryoma habó lentamente, como para permitir que sus palabras hicieran todo su efecto.- Hasta que me haya acostado contigo, damisela, reservaos vuestro juicio sobre los normandos. Quizá te gustaría ser acariciada por un hombre, en vez de un fanfarrón borracho.

Sakuno lo miró pasmada, incapaz de replicar. El pareció expresar un hecho innegable más que hacer una amenaza, y ella supo con certeza que sería solamente cuestión de tiempo antes de que tuviera que compartir una cama con este normando. Consideró su estatura, sus hombros anchos y musculosos, y se pregunto furiosamente si sería aplastada por su peso cuando él decidiera poseerla. Pese a sus palabras, él probablemente la maltrataría de la misma forma que Atobe y obtendría placer del dolor que causara.

Pensó en los muchos hombres cuyas ofertas de matrimonio había rechazado hasta que su padre, perdida la paciencia, eligió a Kintarou para ella. Ahora no era una joven orgullosa, pensó, sino una doncella desamparada, para ser usada y en seguida ser arrojada en brazos del siguiente en la fila de pretendientes. Se estremeció interiormente ante la idea.

- Podéis haber conquistado Inglaterra, pero le advierto que no será tan fácil conquistarme a mí- abucheo.

- Creo que para mí, será una conquista más agradable. Los frutos de mi victoria, no lo dudo, serán mucho más deliciosos.

Sakuno lo miró arrogante.- ¡Es un imbécil presumido y vanidoso! Cree que yo soy una de sus complacientes prostitutas normandas, impaciente por satisfacer sus deseos. Pues pronto se desilusionara.

El rió.- Alguien tendrá que aprender una lección, pero quién de los dos, todavía esta por verse. Sin embargo, me inclino a pensar que el ganador seré yo.

Sin decir más, dio media vuelta y se alejo. Ella quedó mirándolo fijamente; pero por primera vez, Sakuno noto que el cojeaba. ¿Se debería a una herida sufrida en combate o a un defecto de nacimiento? Espero con ímpetu que, en cualquiera de los dos casos, fuera algo muy doloroso.

Al percatarse de que Atobe la observaba, Sakuno se volvió y clavo la pala en la tierra, maldiciendo a los dos hombres. Furiosamente, golpeó el suelo como si estuviera golpeando a uno de ellos. Continúo con su tarea y noto que los dos hombres habían empezado a hablar acaloradamente. El tono de Ryoma era bajo, pero la cólera resonaba en sus palabras. Atobe, tratando de salvar algo de su orgullo, hablaba con ira contenida.

- Me dijeron que asegurara este lugar para ti. Los consejeros ingleses del duque dijeron que aquí, solo hombres viejos y torpes podrían levantar sus espadas contra nosotros. ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que él viejo lord nos atacaría y que sus siervos tratarían de matarnos? ¿Qué hubieses querido que hiciéramos, Ryoma? ¿Quedarnos quietos y morir, por no levantar nuestras armas para defendernos?

- ¿No leíste los ofrecimientos de paz que yo te envié? –Pregunto Ryoma-. El anciano era orgulloso y hubieras tenido que tratarlo con mucho tacto para tener que evitar derramamientos de sangre. ¿Por qué no pusieron más cuidado, en vez de llegar aquí como conquistadores y despojarlo de su hogar? Dios mío ¿Eres tan inepto que debo contigo en todo momento para enseñarte como hay que tratar a hombres de carácter? ¿Qué le dijiste?

Atobe hizo una mueca de desprecio.- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que no fueron tus palabras las que lo enfurecieron? El anciano me ataco pese a la magnificencia de tu mensaje. Yo nada hice, salvo dejar que el mensajero leyera el pergamino que me entregaste.

- Mientes – replico Ryoma-. Yo les ofrecí, a él y a los suyos, un tratado justo para que bajaran sus armas. El no era ningún tonto, hubiera aceptado rendirse para salvar a su familia.

- Evidentemente te equivocaste, Ryoma- dijo Keigo en tono burlón-. ¿Pero quien hay que pueda probar lo que dices? Mis hombres no conocen esta lengua pagana, con excepción del mensajero. Solo yo y el vimos el documento. ¿Cómo vas a probar las acusaciones contra mí?

- No hace falta probarlas – dijo Ryoma-. Yo se que ustedes acecinaron a estos hombres.

Atobe rió despectivamente.- ¿Cuál es el precio por quitar la vida a unos cuantos ingleses? Tú has matado, en Hastings, muchos más que estos pocos patanes.

La cara de Ryoma parecía de piedra.- Fue porque se rumoreaba que las fuerzas de Cregan eran muy numerosas que fui yo para tomar ese lugar, creyendo que tú tendrías el buen sentido de persuadir a un anciano a que evitará una lucha inútil. En eso veo que me equivoqué y lamento mi decisión de haberte enviado aquí. La muerte del anciano nada significa, pero los campesinos serán difíciles de reemplazar.

Estas palabras resonaron profundamente en Sakuno, quien erró el golpe que daba en ese momento con la pala. Cayó con fuerza al suelo y el golpe casi la dejo sin aliento. Jadeante de dolor, permaneció inmóvil, con deseos de llorar de rabia e indignación. Para estos hombres una vida carecía de importancia, pero para una muchacha que había y respetado a su padre, la perdida era intolerable.

La acalorada conversación cesó y los hombres dirigieron su atención nuevamente hacia ella. Ryoma ordeno a gritos que saliera uno de los siervos de la casa. Vino Gakuto, un pequeño muchacho de trece años, quien salio tropezando.

- Entierra a tu señor – ordeno Ryoma, pero el muchacho lo miro sin entender. El normando índico a Sakuno que tradujera sus palabras, y ella, resignada, entregó la pala al muchacho y observo solemnemente como cavaba la tumba. Oyó que mientras tanto, el normando ordenaba a los invasores que estaban en la casa que se llevaron los muertos de allí.

Sakuno y Gakuto envolvieron al lord en pieles de lobo, lo metieron en la fosa y depositaron sobre su pecho la pesada espada. Cuando hubo sido arrojada la ultima palada de tierra, Sumire se acercó tímidamente, se arrojo sobre el montículo y empezó a sollozar.

- ¡Un sacerdote! – imploró-. La tumba tiene que ser bendecida.

- Si madre – murmuro la joven -. Encontraremos uno.

Sakuno se atrevió a asegurarle esto a su madre, aunque no tenia idea de cómo podría hacer venir un sacerdote. La capilla de Darkenwald, después de la muerte de su sacerdote hacia varios meses, había sido reducida a escombros por un incendio que se produjo poco después. El fraile de Cregan había atendido a la gente de Darkenwald en ausencia de otro clérigo. Pero ir a buscarlo seria arriesgar su vida, aun así podía partir sin que la vieran, lo cual era altamente improbable. Su caballo estaba atado en el establo, donde algunos de los normandos habían hecho sus jergones. Era conciente de la magnitud de su impotencia y de la imposibilidad de dar mucho consuelo a Sumire. Sin embargo, su madre se estaba acercando peligrosamente a la demencia y Sakuno temía que su decepción la hiciera cruzar el límite.

Sakuno levanto la vista hacia donde estaba Ryoma. El estaba quitando la armadura de su caballo, y por esta acción el supo que tenia la intención de quedarse en Darkenwald en vez de en Cregan. Darkenwald era la elección más probable, porque aunque el pueblo tenía menos habitantes, la casa señorial era más grande y más adecuada a las necesidades de un ejército. Sako la había proyectado con visión de futuro, construida mayormente de piedra, era menos vulnerable a los incendios y a los ataques que la casa señorial de Cregan, la cual era de madera. Si, Ryoma se quedaría, y por sus palabras, Sakuno sabía que tendría que servirlo para sus placeres. Con su propio miedo de ser reclamada por este temible invasor, le resultaba difícil ofrecer aliento a otras personas.

- ¿Lady? –empezó Gakuto.

Se volvió y vio que el muchacho estaba mirándola. El, también se había percatado del estado de la madre y ahora miraba a la joven en busca de autoridad. Sus ojos la interrogaron; buscaba que lo guiaran en el trato con estos hombres cuya lengua lo confundía. Cansada, Sakuno se encogió de hombros incapaz de darle una respuesta, dio media vuelta y camino lentamente hacia Ryoma.

El normando miro a su alrededor cuando vio que ella se aproximo e interrumpió su tarea. Con gran vacilación se acerco mas al hombre y al animal, y miro al enorme caballo con temor y respeto; sintiéndose mas recelosa al acercarse a ese semental. Él acaricio las sedosas crines, sostuvo el freno en su mano y la miró. Sakuno aspiro profundamente.

- Milord –dijo tiesamente. El título le salio con dificultad, pero por la cordura de su madre y para que estos hombres de Darkenwald pudieran tener cristiana sepultura, ella estaba dispuesta a tragarse su orgullo por un tiempo. Su voz se hizo más fuerte con su determinación-. Quiero hacer un pequeño pedido.

El asintió con la cabeza y no dijo nada, pero ella fue consiente de que esos ojos ámbar, penetrantes pero desapasionados, que la miraban fijamente. Sintió la desconfianza de el y hubiera querido maldecidlo, insultarlo por extranjero y por irrumpir en sus vidas. Nunca le había sido fácil mostrarse dócil. Hasta en las oportunidades en que su padre la regaña por algún punto en discusión, como la renuencia para elegir un pretendiente; ella se mantenía inconmovible, terca, voluntariosa, sin temer la cólera tronante de él mientras que otros hubieran corrido a refugiarse espantados, temerosos por sus vidas. Pero, Sakuno sabía que cuando ella quería salirse con la suya, la gentileza y la docilidad lograban ablandar el corazón de él y hacer que se mostrará complaciente. Ahora aplicaría la misma treta con este normando. Hablo en tono mesurado:

- Milord, solo pido un sacerdote. Es un pedido pequeño… pero por estos hombres que han muerto…

Ryoma asintió.- Se hará-dijo.

Sakuno cayó de rodillas ante él, humillándose por este breve momento. Era lo menos que podía hacer para asegurarse de que los muertos serian sepultados cristianamente.

- Levántate muchacha, respeto más tú odio – dijo él, y se volvió y entro en la casa, sin agregar nada más.

Siervos de Cregan, bien custodiados por un puñado de hombres de Ryoma, vinieron para sepultar a los hombres de Darkenwald. Con sorpresa, Sakuno reconoció a Kintarou cuando estuvieron más cerca, siguiendo a un hombre joven alto que venia a caballo. Ella sintió un enorme alivio al verlo con vida y hubiera corrido hacia él, pero Sumire la tomó del vestido y se lo impidió.

- Lo matarían…- dijo- esos dos que se pelean por ti.

Sakuno comprendió la prudencia de esto y se sintió agradecida hacia su madre por esta pequeña muestra de de buen sentido. Hubo cierta dificultad con el idioma cuando los guardias trataron de indicar a los siervos lo que tenían que hacer.

Ella confundida, se pregunto cual seria el juego de Kintarou, porque ella misma le había enseñado la lengua francesa y el había sido un buen estudiante. Por fin los campesinos entendieron y empezaron a reunir y preparar los cuerpos para sepultarlos, todos excepto Kintarou, quien estaba como atontado, horrorizado ante el terrible espectáculo de los hombres masacrados. Súbitamente se volvió y vomito. Los hombres de Ryoma se rieron y Sakuno los maldijo en silencio.

Su corazón fue hacia el pobre joven; últimamente el había visto demasiado de la guerra. Sin embargo, hubiera preferido que el se sobrepusiera y mostrada dignidad y fortaleza ante estos normandos. En cambio, estaba permitiendo que lo hicieran objeto de ridículo; las risas fueron para ella como una mordedura, de modo que dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la casa. Sintió vergüenza de él y quienes se degradaba asó delante del enemigo.

Con la cabeza baja, sin prestar atención de a los hombres que, de soslayo, la miraron con lujuria, siguió caminando hasta cae prácticamente en los brazos de Ryoma. El se había quitado su cota de malla, dejándose su túnica de cuero, y ahora estaba con Atobe, Ryoh y el hombre que había llegado con Kintarou. Ryoma la abrazo suavemente y le acaricio la espalda.

- Bella damisela, ¿acaso puedo pensar que estas impaciente por mi compartir mi cama?- dijo él burlonamente, levantado una ceja.

Solo el joven alto río con ganas, pero el rostro de Atobe se ensombreció y miro a Ryoma con odio y desprecio. Pero aquello fue suficiente para hacer estallar el mal carácter de Sakuno, quien empezaba a perder la prudencia; su humillación ya le resultaba insoportable. Su orgullo ardía como una hoguera que la rodeaba y la impulsaban a actos irrazonables. Con una llama de cólera ardiendo en su interior, levanto un brazo y aplico una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla de él, la misma donde tenía la cicatriz.

Los hombres que estaban en el salón contuvieron el aliento, paralizados por la sorpresa. Esperaron que Ryoma derribara de un puñetazo la jovencita descarada e insolente; todos conocían la forma en que él trataba a las mujeres. Generalmente, el les prestaba poca atención, y en ocasiones les demostraba su desprecio dando media vuelta y alejándose cuando una trataba de entablar conversación con él.

Ninguna mujer, hasta ahora, se había atrevido a golpearlo. Las damas temían a su mal humor; cuando él posaba en ellas su mirada fría y huían para ponerse a salvo. Sin embargo, esta damisela, con mucho que perder se había atrevido a llegar más lejos que cualquiera otra.

En el breve momento en que el la miro fijamente, Sakuno recobro el buen sentido y sintió un rubito estremecimiento de miedo. Los ojos de color rojizo se encontraron con los dorados. Ella quedo horrorizada por su acción, el quedo atónito. Atobe pareció complacido, pues conocía al hombre; sin ninguna palabra de advertencia, las manos de Ryoma se cerraron alrededor de los brazos de ella como anillos de acero y la atrajeron y sostuvo contra él en un fuerte abrazo.

Atobe le había parecido a ella fuerte y musculoso, pero esto era como ser aplastado contra una estatua de hierro. Los labios de Sakuno se entreabrieron por la sorpresa y la exclamación de de asombro fue abruptamente silenciada cuando la boca de él descendió sobre la de ella. Los hombres aullaron y dieron gritos de aliento, y Atobe fue el único que encontró motivos de insatisfacción. Con el rostro encendido y contorsionado por una cólera violenta, observo la escena, y apretó los puños contra los costados, para no lanzarse y separar a la pareja.

El hombre alto a un lado gritó:- ¡Jo! ¡La hembra ha encontrado a su macho!

La mano de Ryoma se movió detrás de la cabeza de Sakuno, forzándola hacia la de el, y sus labios se retorcieron sobre la boca de ella, lastimándola, explorando, exigiendo. Sakuno sintió contra su pecho, como martillazos, los fuertes latidos del corazón de él, y tuvo conciencia de ese cuerpo, duro, amenazador, apretado con fuera contra su esbelta silueta.

El brazo de él le rodeo la cintura como una garra inmisericorde, y detrás de su cabeza sintió su mano; pero en algún lugar, en alguna parte de lo más recóndito, lo más obscuro, lo más desconocido y profundo de su ser, una pequeña chispa se encendió y subió, despertando a su cuerpo, arrancándolo de su reserva fríamente mantenida, abrasándolos, incendiándolos, fundiéndolos a los dos en una enorme ola se sensaciones. Toda su conciencia fue estimulada por la sensación, el sabor, el olor de él, todo placentero y agudamente excitante. Sus nervios se inundaron con una calida excitación y ella cesó de luchar. Como si tuvieran una voluntad propia, independiente de ella, sus brazos subieron por la espalda de él y el hielo fundiéndose en un fiero ardor a su altura.

Poco importo que el fuera un enemigo o que sus hombres observaban y expresarán groseramente su aprobación. Parecía que solo existían ellos dos. Kintarou nunca había tenido ese poder de arrancarla de si misma, sus besos no habían despertado pasión dentro de su pecho, ningún deseo, ninguna impaciencia por ser suya. Ahora, estrechada entre los brazos de este normando, ella se rendía, indefensa a una voluntad más grande que la suya y devolvía el beso con una pasión que nunca creyó poseer.

Ryoma la soltó bruscamente, y para gran desconcierto de Sakuno, no pareció para nada perturbado por lo que para ella había sido una experiencia inigualable. Ninguna otra fuerza hubiera podido hacerla llegar tan bajo; sintió vergüenza y comprendió que su debilidad ante este hombre no se basaba en el temor sino en el deseo. Pasmada por su propia respuesta al beso de él, lo azotó con la última arma que le quedaba: su lengua.

- ¡Perro bastardo de Normandía! ¿En que cloaca encontró tu padre a tu madre?

Hubo exclamaciones ahogadas en el salón, pero en la frente de Ryoma, la reacción al insulto lo sacudió momentáneamente. ¿Fue ira lo que vio Sakuno? ¿Fue dolor? Eso era dudoso, ella no podía esperar herir a este caballero de corazón de hierro. Ryoma levanto una ceja y la miro fijamente.

- Es muy extraña tu demostración de gratitud, damisela – dijo- ¿Has olvidado tu pedido de sacerdote?

Sakuno agotada su violencia, se quedo aturdida por su propia estupidez. Había jurado que las tumbas serían bendecidas, pero por una idiotez suya, los muertos de Darkenwald ahora serían sepultados sin la bendición de un sacerdote. Miro al normando con la boca abierta, incapaz de formular un ruego o una disculpa.

Ryoma rió brevemente.- No temas, damisela. Mi palabra es sagrada. Tendrás a tu anhelado sacerdote tan seguramente como compartirás mi cama.

Ante estas palabras, sonaron risas en el salón, pero Sakuno sintió que el corazón se le sacudía dolorosamente.

- ¡No, Ryoma! – grito Atobe en una explosión de enojo-. Por lo que es sagrado, aquí no te saldrás con la tuya. ¿Has olvidado la promesa que me hiciste de dejarme escoger como recompensa cualquier cosa que me gustara? Ten cuidado, porque elijo a esta doncella como pago de haber capturado esta casa señorial.

El se volvió lenta y deliberadamente y miro frente a frente al furioso caballero. Habló con la ira resonando profundamente en su voz.

- Busca tu recompensa en los campos donde esta sepultada, porque ese será tu pago. Si yo hubiera sabido el precio de que tendría que dar, habría enviado a un caballero menos atolondrado.

Atobe se abalanzo sobre el cuello de Ryoma pero Ryoh se adelantó, lo tomó de los brazos y lo hizo retroceder. Keigo trato de librarse, pero su primo no lo soltó.

- No seas loco, primo –susurro Ryoh en el oído – Luchar contra el lobo cuando estamos en su guarida y él esta ansioso de probar nuestra sangre, sería suicida. Piensa, hombre. ¿Acaso ya no has dejado tu marca sobre la muchacha? Ahora, él se preguntará quien es el bastardo que ella tendrá.

Atobe se relajo y pensó. La expresión de Ryoma no cambio, aunque la cicatriz de su mejilla se puso blanca a comparación de su piel. El nórdico miro con desprecio a los primos bien nacidos, y su voz resonó ronca y peligrosa.

- Yo no veo ningún conflicto –dijo-. La simiente de un debilucho no nace tan fácilmente, pero la de un fuerte siempre encuentra terreno fértil.

Sakuno sonrió en secreto, regocijándose con la discusión. Estos enemigos conquistadores luchaban entre ellos. Seria fácil alimentar su cólera y observo como se destruían unos a otros. Nuevamente levanto orgullosa la cabeza, su espíritu pareció sacar fuerzas de las acaloradas palabras de los hombres, y se encontró con que Ryoma la observaba atentamente. Los ojos dorados parecían penetrarla hasta las profundidades de su alma y descubrir los secretos allí escondidos. Un ángulo del guerrero se elevo en una sonrisa, como si lo que viera lo divirtiese.

- La doncella no ha dado su opinión.- comento, dirigiéndose a Atobe-. Que la muchacha elija entre nosotros dos. Si te elige a ti, Keigo, te la cederé sin disputar; tendrás mi permiso para tomarla.

Las esperanzas de Sakuno se derrumbaron, dejándola sumida en la confusión. No habría ninguna batalla aquí, por que Ryoma estaba dispuesto a darla sin discutir. Su plan había fracasado.

Vio que Atobe la miraba con evidente deseo y que sus ojos oscuros prometían una tierna recompensa. Ryoma por su parte, parecía burlarse de ella. No se pelearía por ella; el herido orgullo de Sakuno pedía a gritos que eligiera a Atobe, a fin de insultar al bastardo. Ella gozaría hiriendo el ego de ese hombre, pero sabia que no podía entregarse a él. Lo odiaba como cualquier criatura vil, reptante, de los pantanos. Y con eso podía vengarse de él, aun en escala muy pequeña, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

Su respuesta se hizo doblemente difícil cuando los guardias normandos trajeron a Kintarou al salón. De pie entre estos dos hombres tan altos, que atraían la atención por su mera presencia, ella no podía esperar que ella pasara inadvertida. Su prometido la vio inmediatamente; sintiendo sobre ella la mirada torturada de él, Sakuno levanto lentamente los ojos hacia ese rostro turbado y encontró allí miseria y desesperación.

El parecía lanzarle un pedido silencioso, pero ella no estuvo segura de que era lo que le pedía Kintarou, ni tampoco de su posibilidad de satisfacerlo. El no tenia heridas visibles, pero su túnica estaba llena de polvo y sus rojos cabellos se veían enredados y descuidados. El siempre había sido un estudioso, mas inclinado a los libros que a la guerra. Ahora parecía fuera de lugar, el hombre apacible entre feroces invasores; Sakuno solo pudo compadecerlo, pero nada podía hacer ella, y menos con el enemigo aguardando su respuesta.

- Damisela –insistió Ryoma-. Aguardamos tu contestación. – Sonrió burlonamente.- ¿A cual de nosotros elegirás como amante?

Ella vio que los ojos de su prometido se dilataban y sintió en la boca de estomago un nudo helado. Se sintió enferma, sofocada por las miradas lascivas de los hombres que estaban en la habitación y que observaba con gran atención. Pero a ella, a ellos nada le importaba; que los idiotas se quedaran respirando con ansias. Y Kintarou tendría que soportar él solo ese dolor que se le reflejaba en la cara; si ella pronunciaba una sola palabra, dejaría el orgullo expuesto al desprecio y las burlas de los normandos. Dio un suspiro de resignación. Tenia que terminar de una vez con la situación.

- Como debo elegir entre el lobo y el halcón, y se que el halcón y sus gritos se parecen más a un cuervo atrapado en una trampa… - apoyo su pequeña mano en el pecho de Ryoma.- A vos elijo. De modo, amante, que a usted os tocará domar a la arpía.- rió tristemente – Ahora, ¿Qué habéis ganado con este juego de suertes?

- Una hermosa damisela para calentar mi cama –replico Ryoma, y añadió con un asomo de burla:- ¿He ganado más?

Atobe hervía de furia, en silencio y sus puños apretados eran la única señal visible de su irritación. Por encima de la reluciente cabellera de Sakuno, Ryoma lo miro a la cara y hablo lentamente.

- En mis órdenes, quedo bien claro que cada hombre tendrá su justa participación en el botín. Antes de que te marches a cumplir tus obligaciones, Atobe, tu y tus hombre dejaran eso que habéis reunido para vosotros.- Señalo la pila del botín tomado la noche anterior.- El duque Tezuka querrá primero su parte, después, y sólo entonces, vendrá el pago por tu trabajo.

Keigo pareció el doble de violencia. Apreto su mandíbula, mientras su mano se cerro y abrió convulsivamente alrededor del pomo de su espada. Finalmente, saco de su cinturón una pequeña bolsa, fue hasta pila de botín, y allí vació su contenido. Sakuno reconoció el gran anillo de su madre varias piezas de oro pertenecientes a su padre. Uno a uno, Atobe miró a sus hombres, quienes desfilaron para dejar sus tesoros en el montón, hasta que la pila aumento de tamaño casi en la mitad. Cuando terminaron, Atobe giro sobre sus talones y se marcho, furioso, haciendo a Kintarou a un lado, y salio del salón seguido de cerca por Ryoh. Cuando la enorme puerta se cerró tras ellos, Keigo se golpeo una mano con el puño.

- Lo mataré –dijo-. Con mis manos desnudas, lo destrozare lentamente. ¿Qué ve en la muchacha? ¿Acaso yo no soy un hombre apuesto?

- Modera tu enojo –dijo Ryoh-. Ya le llegara su hora. La muchacha trata solamente de sembrar discordia entre nosotros. Lo vi en sus ojos cuando discutíamos. Ella odia a todos los normandos. Cuídate de ella como de una serpiente, pero ten en cuenta que ella puede sernos muy útil, porque no ama a Ryoma más que a nosotros.

Atobe se detuvo y se irguió.- Sí, ¿Cómo podría ser de otro modo? Un bastardo, y con ese carácter… ninguna mujer podría sentirse atraída por el.

Los ojos de Ryoh brillaron.- Le daremos tiempo para que envenene al lobo con su belleza, y entonces, cuando el este debilitado, nosotros montaremos la trampa.

- Sí – dijo Atobe, y asintió lentamente con la cabeza-. Y la muchacha puede hacerlo; juró que ella me ha hechizado. Todavía mi sangre se acelera de deseo por esa arpía. Con todo mi ser la recuerdo junto a mí como Dios la trajo al mundo, y ansió poder acostarme nuevamente con ella en la primera oportunidad.

- Pronto, primo, te acostaras nuevamente con ella y el lobo habrá muerto.

- Es una promesa que te hago, Ryoh – dijo-. Porque estoy decidido a poseerla, de una u otra manera.

N.A: Bien espero no haberme tardado demasiado en subir este capitulo; y espero que les guste como se va desarrollando la historia, gracias a todos por los reviews y tratare de no me tarde tanto en publicar el siguiente.


	4. Capitulo 3

**El Lobo y la Paloma**

Por Zshieszka

Disclaimer: El PoT le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi, solo utilizó los nombres de los personajes sin fines de lucro; y este fic tiene la total y absoluta autoría de Katheleen Woodiwiss.

**Capitulo 3**

Los pocos hombres de de Darkenwald que habían sido tomados prisioneros, fueron liberados después de pasar la noche atados en el frío aire de octubre. Ahora se les veía confundidos, atontados por la derrota del día anterior, las mujeres fueron a la plaza con agua y alientos, y a las que encontraron a sus hombres los alimentaron y se los llevaron a sus hogares. Otras esposas lloraron a los muertos y observaron, abrumadas de dolor, como sus esposos e hijos eran puestos en las fosas. Y otras más, que buscaron entre los rostros de los vivos y los muertos, sin resultado, se marcharon, preguntándose si alguna vez volverían a ver a sus seres queridos.

Sakuno contemplo todo abatida, desde la puerta de la casa señorial; los muertos fueron sepultados por los siervos llegados desde Cregan, quienes trabajaron a las órdenes de dos caballeros de la confianza de Ryoma. Sakuno los oyó hablar de otro más quien se había quedado en Cregan, con unos pocos hombres de armas para mantener la paz allí. Su madre, con el rostro magullado e hinchado, fue hasta la tumba debajo del roble y dejo caer sobre ella una lluvia de florecillas. Después se arrodillo y como si le hablara a Sako, hizo ademanes y lloró con el rostro entre las manos.

El padre de Sakuno tenía alrededor de sesenta años cuando lo mataron y su esposa solamente tenía cincuenta. Aunque él ya era anciano y canoso cuando ella aún estaba en la flor de la edad, había existido un amor entre ellos que hacia que todos los días fueran alegres y luminosos. Sakuno había conocido en su niñez a un hermano mayor, pero se lo llevo una plaga que se extendió por las aldeas. Así, ella había recibido todo el cariño y la dedicación de sus padres desde entonces, y la casa señorial había sido un lugar de afecto y bondad, lejos de la ruta de los conquistadores que inundaban a Inglaterra como las mareas. Sako fue prudente y sobrevivió a una multitud de reyes; ahora parecía que la destrucción de la guerra había descendido aquí, como vengándose de su larga ausencia.

Sumire se incorporo, cansada, con aspecto perdido y desamparado, frotándose las manos, y miró a su alrededor, angustiada, desesperada. Empezó a caminar hacia la casa señorial, arrastrando los pies, como si no quisiera encontrarse con las caras desconocidas que ahora parecía llenar todos los rincones del lugar. Varias mujeres se le acercaron con sus lamentos, como habían hecho durante años, y le pidieron ayuda, sin pensar en el trauma que había sufrido la misma Sumire.

Ella la escuchó unos momentos y la miró, a través de sus parpados hinchados, boquiabierta, como sumida en una honda indiferencia; Sakuno se estremeció y un sollozo le subió a la garganta cuando vio a su madre, su una vez hermosa madre, que ahora parecía una idiota retardada que una majestuosa dama. Sumire levanto las manos, como si no pudiera seguir soportando los lamentos de las mujeres y dio un grito.

- ¡Váyanse!-gritó-. Yo tengo mis propios problemas. Mi Sako murió por ustedes, y ahora ustedes recibís a los asesinos con poco más que algunos ceños fruncidos. ¡Si! Los dejasteis entrar en la casa, violar a mi hija, robarme mis tesoros… ¡Aahh!

Se retorció los cabellos y las mujeres retrocedieron asustadas y sorprendidas. Con paso lento, penoso, Sumire fue hasta la puerta y se detuvo a ver a Sakuno.

- Que se busquen sus hierbas y curen sus heridas- murmuro a través de sus labios hinchados-.Ya estoy hasta de sus dolores, sus heridas y sus malestares.

La muchacha la vio alejarse y se sintió invadida por una profunda pena. Esa no era la madre que había conocido, tan llena de amor y compasión por los campesinos y aldeanos. Sumire había pasado una vida yendo al pantano y a los bosques para buscar raíces y hojas a las que después secaba, mezclando pociones, bálsamos y brebajes para curar las heridas y enfermedades de todos a los que acudían a su puerta.

Había enseñado cuidadosamente a Sakuno en el arte de curar y le había hecho conocer y distinguir las hierbas y saber donde buscarlas. Ahora Sumire ahuyentaba a las mujeres que acudían a ella, sin escuchar sus ruegos, de modo que Sakuno tendría que asumir la responsabilidad. La acepto como una bendición, agradecida de que esa tarea serviría para distraerla.

Sakuno se froto pensativamente las manos en el vestido de lana que llevaba. Primero tendría que vestirse para evitar las miradas libidinosas de los normandos, después se pondría a trabajar.

Subió la escalera y entro en su dormitorio, donde se lavo y peino; después se puso una suave camisa y sobre ella un vestido limpio de fina lana color malva. Sonrió tristemente mientras alisaba su falda; ni ceñidor, ni siquiera un collar para adornar su atuendo. En codicia, era imposible superar a los normandos.

Sakuno dio a su falda una ultima palmada y decidió no pensar mas en eso; después salio de la habitación y fue a buscar las pociones en el cuarto de su madre, el mismo que compartiera con Atobe apenas la noche anterior. Empujo la pesada puerta y se detuvo sorprendida.

Ryoma, aparentemente sin camisa, estaba sentado ante la chimenea, en la silla de su padre. A sus pies arrodillado estaba el joven alto de hace un rato, quien estaba concentrado en alguna tarea sobre el muslo del guerrero. Ambos se sorprendieron cuando ella entro; Ryoma medio se levanto de su silla para busca su espada, y Sakuno vio que tenía un pantaloncillo, común en un profesional. También noto un trapo sucio, ennegrecido, estaba adherido a su muslo, sostenido por los dedos de Momoshiro. Ryoma se tranquilizo, dejo su espada y volvió a sentarse, pues no consideraba una amenaza la presencia de Sakuno.

- Os pido disculpas, lord –dijo ella fríamente-. Vine por la bandeja de hierbas de mi madre y no pensé que estuviera aquí.

- Entonces llévate lo que has venido a buscar –ordenó Ryoma.

La miró de pies a cabeza y noto el cambio de ropa. Sakuno fue hasta la mesilla donde se guardaban las hierbas y volvió con la bandeja en las manos. Los hombres estaban otra vez ocupados con el vendaje y ella al acercarse más, vio la sangre que manchaba el trapo y la hinchazón rojiza que había empezado a ascender desde la venda.

- Saca tus torpes manos – ordeno ella-. A menos que quieras hacer de niñera de un mendigo con una sola pierna. Hazte a un lado.

El nórdico levanto hacia ella unos ojos interrogadores, pero se levanto y se aparto. Dejo su bandeja a un lado, se arrodillo entre las rodillas de Ryoma, levanto cuidadosamente los bordes del vendaje y observo, y toco suavemente. Se trataba de un largo corte en la pierna que remetía un fluido amarillo.

- Esta infectada – dijo ella-. Hay que cuidar esto debidamente.

Sakuno se levanto y fue hasta el fuego, donde hundió un paño de lino en la humeante olla de agua que colgaba sobre los carbones ardientes, después lo retiro con una pequeña rama. Con una sonrisa perversa, dejo caer el paño húmedo caliente sobre el vendaje, haciendo que Ryoma medio se levantará de su silla. El apretó la mandíbula y se obligo a relajarse. Prefería condenarse antes que permitir que esta muchacha inglesa lo viera ceder ante el dolor.

La miro y ella le devolvió la mirada, con los brazos en las caderas. En los ojos de él se asomo algo de duda sobre su capacidad, pero ella señalo la pierna herida.

- Eso ablandará la costra y la herida.- Sakuno rió brevemente y con tono burlón.- Trata mejor a su caballo que a si mismo.

La joven dio media vuelta y fue hasta donde estaba el cinturón y la espada, y sacota daga de su vaina. Momoshiro la observo atentamente y se puso más cerca de su enorme hacha de guerra, pero ella solo fue a poner la daga entre las brasas de la chimenea. Cuando se incorporo, vio que los dos hombres la miraban no del todo confiados.

- ¿El gallardo caballero normando y el feroz guardaespaldas temen a una simple doncella inglesa? –pregunto ella.

Sakuno se volvió la espalda, trajo la bandeja de pociones de su madre y empezó a aplastar una hoja seca, uniéndola con grasa de ganso; mientras removía la mezcla, que iba convirtiéndose en un ungüento amarillento, respondió:

- Durante mucho tiempo, mi madre y yo hemos sido las curanderas de este lugar; de modo que no tema que lo deje lisiado por falta de experiencia. Si os traicionara, Atobe ocuparía su lugar, y muchos sufrirían bajo su gobierno, yo más que nadie. Así que aguardaré un tiempo hasta poder vengarme.

- Una buena cosa –dijo Ryoma asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos-. Pero si quisieras vengarte, me temo que Momoshiro no lo tomara muy bien. El ha pasado gran parte de su tiempo tratando de enseñarme las artimañas de las mujeres.

- ¿Este enorme tipo?-dijo ella con un tono burlón-. ¿Qué podía hacer el que no me hayan hecho otros, fuera de poner término a mi esclavitud?

El joven guerrero se inclino y habló con suavidad.

- Su pueblo ha estudiado formas de matar, y lo que no saben, con muy inteligentes para adivinarlo.

- ¿Estas amenazándome? –pregunto ella, interrumpiendo su tarea y mirándolo fijamente.

- No, nunca te amenazare. Yo prometo y cumplo, pero no hago amenazas.- Le dirigió una larga mirada y se recostó en su silla.- Si ahora me mataras, me moriría sin saber tu nombre.

- Me llamo Sakuno; Sakuno de Darkenwald.

- Bien Sakuno, has lo que debes mientras me tienes a tu merced.-sonrió.- Pronto llegará mi oportunidad.

La chica se enderezo, muy enfadada porque él le recordaba lo que iba a suceder. Dejo el tazón del ungüento junto a la silla, se arrodillo, y apoyo su costado contra la rodilla de él para mantenerla firme, y sintió contra su pecho la dureza de su pierna. Levanto el paño húmedo, retiro fácilmente el vendaje y descubrió un corte largo, rojo, supurante, que corría desde poco arriba de la rodilla hasta casi la ingle.

- ¿Una espada inglesa?-pregunto ella.

- Un recuerdo de Senlac –dijo él y se encogió de hombros.

- El hombre tuvo mala puntería –replico ella secamente mientras examinaba la herida-. Me hubiera salvado de mucho si hubiese golpeado un palmo más arriba.

Ryoma soltó un resoplido.

- Hazlo de una buena vez –dijo-. Tengo muchas cosas que requieren mi atención.

Ella asintió, busco un tazón de agua caliente, volvió a sentarse y empezó a lavar la carne abierta. Cuando todos los tejidos ennegrecidos y los coágulos de sangre fueron retirados, saco el cuchillo del fuego y noto que Momoshiro tomaba su hacha y se ponía de cerca de donde ella estaba. Dirigió al nórdico una mirada de calma, deliberada. Ryoma sonrió irónicamente.

- ¿Y vos, milord? –pregunto burlona-. ¿No desea tener hijos?

Ryoma desechó la pregunta con un gesto cansado.

- Estaría más tranquilo si no existiera esa posibilidad. Ya hay demasiados bastardos en el mundo.

Ella sonrió torvamente.

- Eso pienso yo también –dijo.

Apoyo la hoja al rojo contra la herida y la paso rápidamente todo a lo largo del corte, sellando la carne y quemando y cauterizando. Él no emitió ningún sonido mientras el olor nauseabundo de la carne quemada invadía la habitación, pero su cuerpo se crispo y su mandíbula se cerró con fuerza. Hecho esto, Sakuno aplico el ungüento dentro y alrededor del corte; de una bandeja que estaba junto al fuego, tomo puñados de pan enmohecido al que mojó y convirtió en una pasta densa que aplico sobre la herida, y después cubrió y vendo todo con tiras limpias de lino. Sakuno dio un paso hacia atrás y examino su trabajo.

- Esto tendrá que quedar tres días sin que lo toquen, después yo lo quitaré. Sugeriría, hasta entonces, que descanse bien por las noches.

- Ya duele menos –murmuró Ryoma, un poco pálido-. Pero debo moverme, o quedaré lisiado.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros, reunió sus pociones sobre la bandeja y se dispuso a retirarse, pero cuando paso detrás de él para buscar más de lino, noto en el hombro de él un punto inflamado, con signos de color rojizo que indica envenenamiento. Estiro su mano para tocar el lugar y Ryoma se retorció y se volvió para mirarla sobresaltado, lo cual la hizo reír.

- No hará falta cauterizar, milord. Solo un leve pinchazo con el cuchillo y un poco de ungüento balsámico para curarlo-dijo, y empezó a atender la lesión.

- Mis oídos me traicionan- dijo él y se puso ceñido.- Juro que prometiste que tu venganza esperaría.

Los interrumpió un golpe en la puerta. Momoshiro abrió y dejo entrar a Kintarou, quien venia cargando varias pertenencias de Ryoma. Sakuno alzo la vista cuando entro su prometido, pero rápidamente volvió sus ojos a su tarea y los mantuvo cuidadosamente allí a fin de no delatarse ante el guerrero, quien observaba al joven que ponía las ropas y el cofre cerca de la cama. Kintarou se detuvo, vio la mirada desviada de Sakuno y se marcho sin decir una palabra.

- ¡Mis riendas!- exclamó – Momoshiro, llévala de vuelta y ve que no traigan el caballo a mis habitaciones.

Cuando el nórdico cerro la puerta tras de si, Sakuno tomo nuevamente la bandeja para marcharse.

- Un momento, damisela- la detuvo Ryoma.

Ella se volvió y observo sin mucho interés mientras él se levantaba de su sillón y probaba cuidadosamente su pierna. Cuando estuvo seguro de su fortaleza, se pasó una camisa sobre la cabeza y fue a abrir las cortinas. Después se volvió y miró la habitación bajo la nueva luz.

- Esta será mi nueva recamara.- su tono de voz fue distante.- Ocúpate de que sean retiradas las cosas de tu madre y de que limpien bien la habitación.

- Por favor, milord –pregunto Sakuno con tono burlón-. ¿Dónde pondre las cosas de mi madre? ¿En la pocilga, junto con los otros puercos ingleses?

- ¿Dónde duermes tú? –preguntó él, sin hacer caso de sus palabras despectivas de ella.

- En mi propia habitación, a menos que la encuentre ocupada.

- Entonces ponlas allí Sakuno.- La miró directamente a los ojos.- Desde ahora, no tendrás mucha necesidad de antiguo cuarto.

Sakuno enrojeció intensamente y dio media vuelta, odiándolo por lo que acaba de recordarle. Aguardo a que él la despidiera y la habitación quedo en silencio. Lo oyó moverse de un lado a otro avivando el fuego y cerrando con fuerza la tapa de un cofre. Súbitamente el hablo con voz fuerte y dura.

- ¿Qué es ese hombre para ti?

La chica dio media vuelta y la miró, momentáneamente confusa.

- Kintarou –dijo él-. ¿Qué es él para ti?

- Nada –consiguió decir ella.

- ¡Pero tú lo conoces y él te conoce!

Sakuno recobro algo de la compostura.

- Por supuesto. El es lord de Cregan y nosotros comerciamos mucho con su familia.

- Ahora no le queda nada para comerciar. Él ya no es lord.- Ryoma la miro atentamente.- El llegó tarde, después que la aldea de rindió. Cuando lo llamé, dejó su espada y se declaró mi esclavo.

Sus palabras sonaron burlonas, como si estuviera rebajando a Kintarou. Sakuno replico en tono más suave, ahora más segura de si misma.

- Kintarou es más estudioso que un guerrero. Su padre lo entrenó como caballero y él lucho valientemente al lado de Inowe.

- Vomitó sus entrañas cuando vio a unos pocos muertos. Ningún normando lo respeta.

Sakuno bajo los ojos y oculto la piedad que sentía por su prometido.

- Es una persona sensible y esos muertos eran sus amigos. El hablaba con ellos y hacia versos sobre sus labores. Ha visto demasiada muerte desde que los normandos vinieron a nuestra tierra.

Ryoma se tomo las manos a la espalda y se planto ante ella, impotente. Su rostro quedaba en la sombra, pues no recibía directamente la luz que entraba por la ventana, y Sakuno sólo pudo verle esos ojos ambarinos que la miraban calmosamente.

- ¿Y qué se ha hecho de aquellos que no murieron?-preguntó-. ¿Cuántos han huido ha ocultarse en los bosques?

- Yo no se de ninguno –replico ella, y fue solo una mentira a medias. Ella había visto a algunos alcanzar el borde del pantano cuando su padre caía, pero no podía dar sus nombres ni decir si seguían en libertad.

Ryoma estiro una mano, levanto unos rizos del cabello de ella y sintió su rica, y sedosa textura. Esos ojos dorados la miraron la con intensidad; ella sintió que su voluntad se debilitaba, y la lenta sonrisa que se dibujo en la cara de él le indico que no había conseguido engañarlo. Él asintió.

- ¿No conoces a ninguno?- su voz sonó cargada de sarcasmo.- No importa. Pronto vendrán para servir a sus amos., como tú.

Le puso una mano en el hombro y la obligo a acercársele. La bandeja tembló en las de Sakuno.

- Por favor…- la muchacha susurro roncamente, temerosa de esos labios que tanto la excitaban-. Por favor.- la palabra salio en medio de un sollozo.

El deslizo su mano por el brazo de ella en una caricia y después la retiro.

- Ocúpate de las habitaciones –ordenó el suavemente, reteniéndola todavía con la mirada-. Y si la gente acude a ti, tratados tan bien como a mí. Ellos también son míos y son muy pocos.

Fuera de la habitación, Sakuno casi choco con Kintarou en su prisa por marcharse. El traía en sus brazos mas equipaje del lord, y ella paso rápidamente frente a él, sabiendo que su rostro encendido la traicionaría. Huyo a su propia alcoba y mientras reunía sus pertenencias lucho para controlar el temblor que se había apoderado de sus dedos. Estaba furiosa porque un normando podría alterarla tanto. ¿Qué extraño poder ardía en sus helados ojos ámbar que la miraban con expresión de burla?

Sakuno salio de la casa señorial y vio desalentada que alrededor de una docena de siervos eran llevados al patio; con los tobillos atado, sólo podían avanzar saltando junto a los soldados montados. Sobre el enorme caballo de guerra, Ryoma tenía un aspecto temible que hacia a estas gentes sencillas temblar por sus vidas. Ella se mordió el labio cuando un muchachito, tratando de escapar, se separo del resto y empezó a alejarse tan deprisa como se lo permitían sus ligaduras, pero el semental de Ryoma le dio alcance inmediatamente.

El joven guerrero se detuvo frente al muchacho, se inclino, tomo el borde de la camisa, lo levantó y lo puso delante de él, en su silla. El chico comenzó a gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones pero fue silenciado por un fuerte golpe en los glúteos, y regreso haciendo muecas de dolor pero callado. Ryoma deposito su carga en medio de los campesinos, quienes se movieron frenéticamente para dejar paso a su cabalgadura.

Fueron sacados a la plaza como si fueran una manada de cerdos, y Sakuno soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que ninguno estaba herido. Retrocedió cuando Ryoma llegó frente a ella y descendió.

- ¿No mataron a nadie en el bosque? –preguntó ansiosamente.

- No, huyeron como lo haría cualquier ingles –replico él.

Sakuno lo fulmino con la mirada cuando él poso en ella sus ojos burlones, y giro sobre sus talones y entro a la casa. Una apariencia de orden reinaba ahora en Darkenwald, y en comparación con la noche anterior, ahora cenaron en lo que era casi una atmósfera tranquila. Los normandos estaban instalados y no había discusiones, porque todos sabían que Ryoma era el lord y señor aquí. Quienes le tenían envidia no se atrevían a desafiarlo; quienes lo respetaban lo apreciaban mucho y lo consideraban digno de ser el lord.

Sakuno se encontró ocupando el lugar correspondiente a su madre como señora de la casa, y era consiente de la presencia dominante de Ryoma a su lado. El conversaba con Momoshiro, quien estaba sentado al otro lado, y generalmente parecía ignorarla, lo cual a ella le resultaba de lo más desconcertante, pues el había insistido en que ella comiera con él y le había indicado que ocupara especialmente ese lugar, a su lado.

Ella lo había hecho con resistencia. Su madre había sido obligada a comer los restos, con los demás siervos, y a Sakuno le parecía que ella debía compartir el mismo destino de Sumire.

- Una sierva no debe comer al lado de su señor –le recordó mordazmente a Ryoma cuando el le indico que se sentará.

La mirada fría, penetrante de él la perforó.

- Debe hacerlo cuando el señor lo ordena.

Durante el festín, Kintarou permaneció cerca de la mesa de Ryoma, ofreciéndoles comida y vino como un sirviente común. Sakuno se sorprendió a si misma deseando que el estuviera en otra parte; detestaba el aire miserable de sometida resignación que el exhibía. También Atobe los observaba atentamente y sus ojos obscuros vigilaban todos sus movimientos; ella sintió su odio hacia él como si fuera una sustancia sólida y le hizo gracia que él se sintiera tan fastidiado porque el bastardo se había apropiado de ella.

Con un ojo morado y una mandíbula hinchada, Hlynn servia tímidamente cerveza a los normandos y daba un respingo cuando ellos le ladraban ordenes o estiraban una mano para acariciarle groseramente y pecho o los glúteos. Había reparado su ropa por medio de un trozo de cordel, y los hombres se divertían apostando entre ellos quien sería el primero en romperlo. La temerosa muchacha, que no entendía el idioma de los invasores, y por lo tanto, no estaba enterada de la apuesta, cayo inadvertida en más de una trampa que le tendieron los normandos entre sus fuertes risotadas.

Sumire parecía despreocupada de las penurias de la muchacha y se interesaba más en los restos de los restos de comida que les eran arrojados a los perros debajo de las mesas. A veces Sakuno la sorprendía llevándose un bocado robado, y su propio apetito mejoraba muy poco al saber que su madre estaba pasando hambre.

El vestido reparado de Hlynn resistió hasta que la comida estuvo terminada, pero Atobe, presa de amargada frustración, descargo su ira sobre la infortunada muchacha. La aferro brutalmente, corto el cordel con su daga, levanto los tiernos pechos y apretó su cruel boca contra la carne joven, ignorando la resistencia aterrorizada y las lagrimas de la desdichada.

A Sakuno se le revolvió el estomago y tuvo que apartar la vista, recordando a esos mismos labios ardientes contra sus propios pechos. No levanto la mirada cuando él traspaso la puerta cargando a la muchacha, y se estremeció involuntariamente. Después de un momento alzo la cabeza, recobraba parte de su compostura y se encontró con los ojos de Ryoma. Débilmente tomo su copa de vino y bebió, semiaturdida.

- El tiempo tiene alas veloces, Sakuno –comento él, sin dejar de observarla- ¿Es tu enemigo?

Ella no quiso encontrarse con su mirada; comprendió la mención de él. Como Atobe, estaba empezando a aburrirse con el festín y ahora pensaba en otro entretenimiento.

- Repito, damisela, ¿el tiempo es tu enemigo?

Sakuno se volvió y vio sorprendida que él estaba inclinado hacia ella, tan cerca que sintió su calido aliento en su mejilla. Sus ojos parecían hundirse profundamente en los de ella.

- No –respondió, respirando entrecortadamente-. No lo creo.

- ¿No me temes? –preguntó Ryoma.

Ella meneo valientemente la cabeza y agito los rizos brillantes.

- No temo a ningún hombre. Solo temo a Dios.

- ¿Y Él es tu enemigo? –insistió el normando.

La chica trago y miro hacia otro lado. ¿Qué clase de Dios permitía que estos hombres de Normandía invadieran sus hogares? Pero a ella no le correspondía cuestionar un razonamiento tan grande como el Suyo.

- Ruego que no –replico Sakuno-. Porque Él es mi única esperanza; todas las otras me fallaron.- Levanto altanera el mentón.- Se dice que vuestro duque es un hombre devoto. Teniendo el mismo Dios que nosotros, ¿Por qué ha matado él ha tantos de nosotros para conseguir el trono?

- Muchos le prometió que sería suyo, que le pertenecería. Fue cuando Inowe se encerró con el rey moribundo que vio una posibilidad para él y proclamo que las ultimas palabras del rey fueron que él debía recibir la corona. No hubo pruebas de que mentía, pero… -Ryoma se encogió de hombros.- Por derecho de nacimiento, es la corona de Tezuka.

Sakuno se volvió y lo miro fijamente.

- ¿El nieto de un vulgar curtidor? Un…

Se devolvió espantada, comprendiendo que casi lo había dicho.

- ¿Un bastardo, damisela? –completo el joven por ella y la miro con expresión de interrogación. Sonrió amenazadoramente-. Una desgracia que cae sobre muchos de nosotros, lamento decir.

Con las mejillas encendidas, Sakuno bajo prudentemente la mirada para eludir de esos ojos demasiados perspicaces. Él se irguió en su silla.

- Hasta los bastados son humanos, Sakuno. Sus deseos y sus necesidades sin como los de los otros hombres. Un trono es tan atrayente como para un hijo ilegitimo como para un bien nacido, quizá todavía más.

Se puso de pie, la tomó del brazo y la hizo levantarse. Enarco una ceja y en sus ojos hubo un brillo divertido cuando sus manos rodearon la estrecha cintura de ella y apretaron su cuerpo curvo y suave contra el cuerpo duro y más grande de él.

- Hasta ansiamos ser consolados y reconfortados. Ven querida, tengo necesidad de dominar una fierecilla. Estoy cansado de los hombres y de pelear. Esta noche quiero entretenimientos más galantes.

Ella respondió a la broma de el con una mirada cargada de veneno, y antes de que sus labios pudieran replicar, un grito fuerte y furioso resonó en el salón.

Sakuno se volvió y vio que Kintarou cargaba hacia ellos con una daga en la mano. Su corazón dio un salto y solo pudo permanecer paralizada, aguardando el ataque; no podía saber que si Kintarou trataba de matarla a ella o a Ryoma. Ella grito y el guerrero la empujo detrás de él y se dispuso a resistir el ataque del hombre con las manos desnudas. Pero Momoshiro, que no confiaba demasiado en nadie, había vigilado estrechamente al joven ingles y ahora actuó velozmente; levanto un brazo y golpeo a Kintarou con tanta fuerza que lo arrojo cual largo al suelo.

Con una pesada bota, el hombre alto apretó la cara del joven contra los juncos que cubrían las losas y le quito fácilmente la daga, que arrojo contra la pared. El nórdico levanto su hacha de batalla para cortarle la cabeza y Sakuno gritó horrorizada.

- ¡No, por Dios, no!

Momoshiro la miro y todos los ojos del salón se volvieron hacia ellos. Sakuno se tomó de Ryoma, estremecida por los sollozos histéricos, y aferro su chaqueta de cuero.

- ¡No, no! ¡No deben hacerle daño! ¡Perdónelo, se lo ruego!

Sumire se adelanto y acaricio la espalda de su hija, lloriqueando de miedo.

- Primero mataron a tu padre, ahora mataran a tu prometido. No te dejaran a ninguno.

Ryoma dio vuelta para enfrentar a la mujer y Sumire gritó y retrocedió asustada, bajo esa mirada feroz.

- ¿Qué dices vieja? ¿Él es su prometido? –preguntó.

Sumire asintió aterrorizada.

- Si pronto iban a casarse.

La mirada del joven guerrero fue de Sakuno al hombre ingles y después se detuvo, acusadora, sobre la muchacha. Finalmente, se volvió hacia Momoshiro, que aguardaba.

- Llévalo con los perros y encadénalo allí –dijo-. Mañana me ocupare de él.

El otro asintió, obligo a Kintarou a ponerse de pie tomándolo de la espalda de la túnica y por un momento lo levantó completamente del suelo.

- Ten la seguridad, pequeño ingles –rió por lo bajo en nórdico -, que esta noche te ha salvado una muchacha. Tienes una buena estrella que te protege.

Sakuno, presa de incontrolable pavor, temblaba violentamente, pero observo solamente mientras Kintarou era arrastrado hasta el fondo del salón, donde estaban los podencos. Allí fue arrojado entre los canes, que empezaron a ladrar y a tirarse dentelladas unos a otros. En la confusión, nadie vio que Sumire ocultaba apresuradamente su daga entre sus vestiduras.

La joven se volvió a Ryoma.

- Estoy en deuda con vos –dijo suavemente, con voz temblona pero más fuerte por el alivio que sentía.

Él gruño.- ¿De veras? Bueno, en un momento veremos como eres de agradecida realmente. Me insultaste y te volviste furiosa contra mí cuando concedí tu pedido del sacerdote. Me mientes y declaras que ese mequetrefe no es nada importante para ti.- rió despectivamente-. Hubiera sido mejor que tú me dijeras que era tu prometido en vez de dejar que la vieja bruja me diera la noticia. La cólera de Sakuno se encendió nuevamente.

- Mentí para que no lo matarás –replico acaloradamente-. Es vuestra costumbre, ¿verdad?

Los ojos ambarinos de Ryoma se pusieron obscuros y tormentosos.

- ¿Me crees tonto damisela, para matar tan fácilmente a esclavos valiosos? Pero seguramente, él habría encontrado la muerte si la vieja no me hubiese dicho que era tu prometido. Por lo menos, sabiendo eso, puedo comprender el motivo de su tonta acción.

- Ahora lo habéis perdonado, ¿pero que sucederá mañana? –pregunto ella angustiada.

El se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Mañana? Veremos lo que sugiere mi fantasía. Quizá una danza colgado de una horca, o algún otro entretenimiento.

A Sakuno se le contrajo el corazón. ¿Habría salvado a Kintarou de una muerte rápida para verlo colgado o torturado para diversión de los normandos?

- ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a dar por su vida? ¿A ti misma? Pero esto no es justo. Yo no sé lo que estaría recibiendo en cambio.- Ryoma la tomó de la muñeca.- Ven, lo veremos.

Sakuno trato de zafarse pero los dedos de él se apretaron alrededor de su brazo y aunque ella no sintió dolor bajo el contacto, le fue imposible liberarse.

- ¿Temes no valer lo suficiente para salvar una vida? –pregunto con tono burlón. Ella se resistió solo levemente cuando él la arrastro subiendo las escaleras de piedra. Ryoma despidió al guardia que permanecía junto a la puerta de la habitación, abrió y la empujo adentro. Cerro y atranco la puerta tras de ellos, cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y se apoyo en la pared. Una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios.

- Espero, damisela.- Su mirada midió cada una de las curvas del cuerpo de ella.- Ansiosamente.

La muchacha se sostuvo con dignidad.

- Tendrá que esperar mucho tiempo, señor mío-dijo ella desdeñosamente-. Yo no hago de ramera.

Ryoma sonrió lentamente.

- ¿Ni siquiera por el pobre de Kintarou? Lástima. Por la mañana, él seguramente deseará que tú lo hubieses hecho.

Sakuno lo fulmino con la mirada y lo odió con todo su ser.

- ¿Qué deseáis de mí?

El se encogió lentamente de hombros.

- Seria un comienzo adecuado ver el valor de lo que recibo a cambio.- sonrió.- Estamos completamente solos. No seas tímida.

Los ojos de Sakuno relampaguearon. - ¡Es usted detestable!

La sonrisa de el se acentuó.- Pocas mujeres han dicho tanto, pero tú no eres la primera.

La chica miro desesperada a su alrededor, buscando algún objeto para arrojarle.

- Vamos Sakuno- dijo él, amenazante-. Estoy poniéndome impaciente. Veamos cuanto vales.

Ella golpeo el suelo con su pequeño pie.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Yo no haré de prostituta!

- Pobre Kintarou – suspiró él.

- Le odio –gritó ella.

El no pareció preocuparse.- Tampoco yo tengo mucho amor por ti. Detesto a las mujeres mentirosas.

- Entonces, si me detesta, ¿Por qué esto?- preguntó ella.

Ryoma rió por lo bajo.

- No tengo que amarte para acostarme contigo. Te deseo, con eso basta.

- ¡No para mí! –gritó ella, sacudiendo furiosamente la cabeza.

Los hombros de Ryoma se estremecieron de risa.- No eres virgen. ¿Qué diferencia hace un hombre más?

Sakuno tartamudeó de furia.

- He sido tomada una vez en contra de mi voluntad –estalló-. Eso no significa que sea una ramera.

El la miro debajo de sus cejas unidas.

- ¿Ni siquiera por tu prometido? –preguntó, en tono de provocativo.

Ella ahogo un sollozo y se volvió, presa de impotente frustración. Permaneció temblando de ira y odio, atemorizada, pero enfurecida por el tono burlón de él. Lentamente desabrochó su vestido y lo dejó caer al suelo; una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla. La camisa siguió a su vestido quedó formando un montoncito alrededor de sus tobillos esbeltos.

Oyó acercarse a Ryoma, quien se detuvo ante ella. Sus ojos la quemaron y parecieron marcarla a fuego donde se posaban, mientras su mirada viajaba hacia abajo y enseguida ascendía tranquilamente por su cuerpo, midiendo cada suave, esplendida curva, con una intensidad que parecía dejarla sin aliento. Sakuno se sostuvo, orgullosa, derecha, odiándolo, aunque sintiendo una extraña excitación de encendía en el interior de su cuerpo joven cuando este hombre la miraba con fijeza.

- Si, eres hermosa –dijo Ryoma, y estiró una mano para tocar un pecho bien redondeado. Sakuno endureció su cuerpo, pero con vergüenza y sorpresa sintió una oleada de placer que se extendía debajo de la mano calida.

Él paso un dedo hacia abajo, entre los pechos, en dirección a la esbelta cintura. Ciertamente, ella era hermosa, de miembros largos, cuerpo delgado aunque con pechos maduros y llenos, y delicadamente coloreados. Se erguían ansiosos de las carisias de un hombre.

- ¿Os parece que valgo la vida de un hombre? –pregunto ella sarcásticamente.

- Sin duda –replicó él-. Pero ese nunca ha sido el caso.

Sakuno lo miro desconcertada y el sonrió lentamente y sus ojos mostraron un pequeño brillo.

- La deuda de Kintarou no es tuya. La vida le pertenece a él. Yo se la he dado. Si, sufrirá un castigo por haberse atrevido a tanto. Pero nada que tú hagas podrá cambiar lo que he reservado para él.

Sakuno se puso lívida de furia y trató de golpearlo, pero Ryoma la tomo de la muñeca y la apretó con fuerza contra él. Rió perversamente y ella siguió tratando de liberarse. Ella sintió las manos en contacto con su cuerpo, tocándola momentáneamente, en un intento de someterla, y él pareció disfrutar intensamente con la resistencia. La miró a los ojos y sonrió.

- Mi pequeña bruja feroz, vales muy bien la vida de un hombre, aun así estuvieran en juego todos los reinados de la tierra.

- ¡Rufián! –gritó ella-. ¡Miserable patán! Usted… usted ¡Bastardo!

Su mano la apretó como una tenaza de hierro y su sonrisa se borró. La estrecho con tanta fuerza que sus cuerpos parecieron fundirse en uno solo. Sakuno jadeó y abrió la boca de dolor, y debió morderse los labios para no gritar; sus muslos estaban atrapados entre los de Ryoma, y ella sintió el deseo encendido en él. La cabeza parecía darle vueltas y solo pudo gemir de dolor en ese abrazo cruel.

- Recuerda una cosa damisela –dijo fríamente-. No tengo mucha necesidad de mujeres, y mucho menos de una mentirosa. La próxima vez que me mientas, sufrirás una vergüenza tan grande como no has sufrido jamás.

Con eso, la aparto de un empujón y ella cayo al suelo, a los pies de la cama, y quedo temblando, con el cuerpo dolorido y sumamente avergonzada. Sakuno lo oyó moverse, levanto la vista y vio que el levantaba un trozo de cadena que su padre había usado para atar a los perros. Cuando el se le acerco con la cadena, ella se encogió de terror. ¿Tal vez sus palabras lo habían ofendido y ahora el la golpearía como venganza? ¿Qué había buscado ella al tratar de huir de las garras de Atobe? Él la mataría, estaba segura de eso. Su corazón le palpitaba en los oídos, y cuando él se inclino sobre ella, soltó una exclamación y saltó, pateándolo para tratar de huir de las manos tendidas de él. Pero él dejo la cadena y salió tras ella.

- ¡No! –gritó ella y lo eludió pasando debajo de su brazo.

Pasó junto a él como una flecha y corrió hacia la puerta. Sus dedos trataron de levantar la tranca, pero aún cojeando por su pierna herida, Ryoma era rápido y en seguida la alcanzó y quedo detrás de ella, amenazador. Sakuno casi pudo sentir el aliento de él en su cuello; con un grito, se aparto de la puerta y fue hasta la chimenea, mientras su mente funcionaba frenéticamente, tratando de encontrar la forma de engañarlo. Pero, horrorizada, noto que su pie se enganchaba con la piel de lobo tendida ante el fuego, tropezó. Antes que pudiera recuperar el equilibrio, él la atrapo y la rodeo con sus brazos.

Cuando caían, el retorció su cuerpo de modo que ella quedó encima de él; el impacto de la caída le produjo un fuerte dolor en la pierna herida. Sakuno no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse si él se había puesto debajo de ella deliberadamente para impedir que ella se golpeara contra el suelo, porque estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de escapar.

Agito sus brazos y piernas tratando de liberarse y después giró entre los brazos de él, para presentar un ataque frontal; vio la inutilidad de sus esfuerzos cuado él rió y la inmovilizo contra el suelo, debajo de él.

- ¡Déjame! –exclamó ella, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro. Temblaba descontroladamente, haciendo entrechocar sus dientes, pero no era de frío porque el calor del fuego casi la abrasaba la piel. Aunque sintió la mirada de él fija en su cara se resistió a mirarlo y mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Déjame ir, por favor!

Con sorpresa para ella, él se levanto y la hizo ponerse de pie. Miró su cara llorosa con una sonrisa torcida, estiro su mano para acariciar un rizo rebelde que caía sobre la mejilla de ella. Sakuno cruzó los brazos delante de ella para ocultar su desnudez y le devolvió la mirada en silencio, sintiéndose dolorida y golpeada.

Ryoma rió, le tomo una mano entre las suyas y la llevó nuevamente a los extremos de la cama. Levanto la cadena, ella trato de alejarse y ella soltó un sollozo sin lágrimas, pero él la empujo al suelo. Allí, con gran sorpresa de parte de ella, él aseguro su extremo de la cadena a la cama y el otro alrededor del tobillo de Sakuno. Ahora ella lo miró, completamente desconcertada; al mirarla a la cara, el notó la confusión y las aprensiones de ella y sonrió.

- No tengo deseos de perderte como lo hizo Atobe –dijo en tono burlón-. Ya no hay valientes y tontos ingleses para que sepultes, por lo tanto dudo que permanezcas en Darkenwald si ten dejo en libertad mientras yo descanso. La cadena y te permite bastante libertad de movimientos.

- Sois sumamente generoso, milord –dijo ella, con la cólera imponiéndose nuevamente a sus temores-. No tenia idea de sus fuerzas fueran tan escasas que debería encadenarme para poder someterme y humillarme.

- Así se ahorran energías –dujo él, riendo-. Y veo que necesitare todas las energías que pueda reunir para dominar a la fierecilla.

Se incorporó y volvió junto a la chimenea, donde empezó a desvestirse, dejando prolijamente sobre una silla las prendas que se quitaba. Sakuno lo observo pensativa, acurrucada sobre el frío piso de piedra; vestido únicamente con su ropa interior, el miro fijamente las llamas, con una expresión pensativa, ausente, y pasando suavemente su mano por la herida, como si quisiera calmar el dolor. Ella notó que, una vez en la habitación, él cuidaba imperceptiblemente su parte lastimada.

Sakuno suspiro, apoyo el mentón en las rodillas y se pregunto distraídamente por todas las batallas que él debía de haber formado parte. Una cicatriz cruzaba su blanco pecho, como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado con el canto de una espada. Varias marcas pequeñas marcaban su cuerpo, y los músculos, debajo de la piel ligeramente bronceada por el sol, hablaban de una vida dura y rigurosa y de mucho tiempo pasado blandeando la espada y montado en un caballo.

Era fácil advertir que el era un hombre ocioso y aun menos difícil de adivinar la razón por la cual ella no lo había evitado. Su cintura era fina y su vientre duro y plan, las caderas estrechas y las piernas largas y bien formadas debajo del pantaloncillo.

Ahora, en esa luz vacilante, él pareció súbitamente cansado y demacrado y Sakuno pudo sentir el agotamiento que sobre ese cuerpo musculoso; experimento un fugaz asomo de compasión por este enemigo normando al comprender que él se mantenía todavía de pie solamente por fuerza de voluntad.

Ryoma suspiro y estiro sus músculos cansados, después se sentó, se quito las calzas y las dejo junto con las otras prendas. Cuando se volvió para mirar a Sakuno, ella sintió que se le cerraba la garganta, por que el espectáculo de la desnuda virilidad de él hacia que, una vez más, sus temores subieran a la superficie. Se encogió y trato de retirarse y de cubrir un poco su desnudez; al ver los movimientos de ella, Ryoma se detuvo como si recordará su presencia y leyera el temor reflejado en esos ojos color rojizo elevados hacia él. Arrugo un poco su frente y sus labios se curvaron burlones cuando se acerco a la cama, de donde tomo una sabana y se la arrojo a ella.

- Buenas noches amante –dijo simplemente él.

Hubo un tremendo desconcierto y además un intenso alivio en la expresión de ella, cuando lo observo durante un momento; después rápidamente se cubrió para protegerse del frío y se acomodo, agradecida sobre el duro piso. Ryoma soplo las velas y se tendió en medio del lecho, pronto su respiración regular y tranquila llano la habitación. Sakuno se acurruco entre la suave sabana de seda y sonrió, contenta.

N.A: Lamento mucho la demora, es que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir el fic, agradezco mucho por los reviews que me han mandado; y pido una disculpa por no contestar personalmente cada uno de ellos, pero es que en estos momentos apenas y tengo tiempo para leerlos y para publicar los capítulos (la estupida escuela me tiene atada), pero les prometo que para el próximo les contestare todas las dudas que se tengan hasta ahora. De nuevo muchas gracias por los mensajes y espero no se desesperen por la tardanza de subir cada capitulo. Bye.


	5. Capitulo 4

**El Lobo y la Paloma**

Por Zshieszka

Disclaimer: El PoT le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi, solo utilizó los nombres de los personajes sin fines de lucro; y este fic tiene la total y absoluta autoría de Katheleen Woodiwiss.

&&&&&&&

**Capitulo 4**

A la mañana siguiente, Sakuno fue rudamente despertada por una palmada en la espalda baja, que le arranco un alarido de dolor. Sobresaltada, levanto la vista y se encontró cara a cara con Ryoma, quien estaba sentado al borde de la cama y la observaba, aparentemente muy divertido. Sonriendo, él le tendió las ropas y miro atentamente mientras ella se vestía, deteniendo sus ojos en los pechos tentadores y en los muslos suaves y marfilinos antes que ella se pudiera pasar la camisa por encima de la cabeza.

- Eres una moza perezosa –bromeo él-. Vamos tráeme agua y ayúdame a vestirme. Mi vida no es tan regalada y ociosa como la tuya.

Sakuno lo miro con furia y se froto la parte golpeada de hace unos momentos.

- Duermes profundamente –dijo él.

- Espero que tu también hayas dormido bien, milord –dijo ella, echando la cabeza atrás y mirándolo con insolencia-. Por lo menos se te ve descansado.

Ryoma le dirigió una lenta mirada que pareció traspasar las sencillas vestiduras y le sonrió, con ojos calidos y brillantes.

- Bastante bien, damisela.

Ella enrojeció intensamente y corrió hacia la puerta.- Traeré el agua –dijo y se alejo rápidamente.

Sumire se le acerco cuando ella llenaba un cubo con agua caliente de la silla que colgaba sobre el fuego del salón.

- El atranca la puerta o pone un guardia a vigilar –se lamentó la mujer-. ¿Qué se puede hacer para salvarte de él? Esa bestia no es un hombre fácil para ti. Oí tus gritos anoche.

- Él no me tocó –dijo la muchacha un poco asombrada-. Toda la noche dormí a los pies de la cama y él ni siquiera me palpó.

- ¿Qué clase de hombre podría hacer eso? –Pregunto Sumire-. Juraría que esto no fue por misericordia. Aguarda hasta la caída de la tarde y él te tomará. Esta vez no te demores, huye, huye.

- No puedo –respondió Sakuno-. Él me encadena a la cama.

La mujer gimió de desaliento.- Te trata como a un animal.

Sakuno se encogió de hombros.- Por lo menos no me golpea.-pero recordó lo de hace rato y añadió:- Sólo un poquito.

- Hum, te matará si lo contrarías.

La joven meneo la cabeza, recordó el momento en que él la estrecho con fuerza contra su pecho. Ni siquiera enojado, él había abusado de ella.

- No, él es diferente.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Sus propios hombres le temen.

- Yo no le temo –replico orgullosamente.

- ¡Tu temeridad será tu perdición! –Gimió Sumire-. De nada te servirá ser terca y orgullosa como tu padre.

- Debo irme ahora –murmuró Sakuno-. Él esta esperando para lavarse.

- Encontraré una forma de ayudarte.

- ¡Madre deja todo como está! Temo por ti, ese a quien llaman Momoshiro cuida como un halcón la espalda de su amo. Te matará si te atreves a intentar cualquier cosa; y Ryoma me resulta más aceptable que esos otros chacales.

- ¿Pero que hay de Kintarou? –protestó, mirando hacia donde el joven yacía dormido, acurrucado entre los perros.

Sakuno se encogió de hombros.- Atobe puso fin a eso.

- Kintarou no piensa de ese modo. Todavía te quiere.

- Entonces debe comprender que ahora es un mundo diferente de hace una semana. No somos libres; ahora yo pertenezco a Ryoma, como él. No somos más que esclavos, no tenemos más derechos que los que nos permitan tener.

Sumire hizo un gesto de desprecio. – Es extraño oírte decir eso hija, tú siempre eras la más altanera.

- ¿Qué nos queda ahora para ser arrogantes, madre?-preguntó Sakuno en tono cansado-. No tenemos nada, debemos pensar en seguir con vida y ayudarnos los unos a otros.

- Tu sangre es una de las mejores estirpes inglesas. Tu padre, un gran señor. No aceptara que tengas un hijo de un bastardo.

Sakuno miró a Sumire y sus ojos relampaguearon de ira.

- ¿Preferirías que sea madre de un hijo de Atobe, el asesino de mi padre?

La mujer se retorció las manos, consternada.

- No me regañes Sakuno. Yo solo pienso por tu bien.

- Lo sé, madre –la chica suspiro, y se ablandó un poco-. Por favor, por lo menos espera un tiempo y veamos que clase de hombre resulta Ryoma. Él estaba furioso por la matanza, quizá sea un hombre justo y generoso.

- ¡Un normando! –exclamo Sumire.

- Si, madre, un normando. Ahora tengo que irme.

Cuando Sakuno abrió la puerta de la habitación, él la miro ceñudo, estaba a medio vestir.

- Te llevó mucho tiempo muchacha –gruñó él.

- Perdóneme, milord-murmuro ella. Dejó su carga y levantó los ojos hacia él-. Mi madre temía por lo que hubiera podido sucederme anoche, y yo me detuve sólo lo suficiente para tranquilizarla y decirle que no había sufrido ningún daño.

- ¿Tu madre¿Cuál es ella? No he visto a la dama de la casa señorial, aunque Atobe dijo que todavía está aquí.

- La que tu llamas vieja y bruja –dijo la joven suavemente-, esa es mi madre.

- Esa –gruño él-. Juraría que ha sido maltratada, que ha sido golpeada con un puño.

Sakuno asintió.- Soy la única persona que le queda. Se aflige por mí –tragó con dificultad.- Ella habla de venganza.

Ryoma la miró atentamente, ahora muy alerta.

- ¿Estas tratando de advertirme¿Ella trataría de matarme?

Ella bajo nerviosamente la vista.- Quizá no estoy segura, milord.

- ¿Me dices esto por que no quieres verla muerta?

- ¡Oh, Dios no lo permita! –exclamó Sakuno, empezando a temblar-. Nunca me perdonaría a mi misma si sucediera eso. Ella ha sufrido demasiado bajo los normandos. Además, tu duque nos mataría a todos si tú fueras muerto.

Ryoma sonrió. – Tendré en cuenta tu advertencia. Yo me ocupare de ella y le diré a Momoshiro que tenga cuidado.

Sakuno soltó un suspiro de agradecimiento y levantó la mirada hacia los ojos de él.

- Gracias, mi señor.

- Vamos, mujer –dijo él, suspirando profundamente-. Ayúdame a terminar de vestirme. Me has dado demasiada charla y ya no tengo tiempo de aprovechar el agua que has traído. Sin embargo, esta noche querré tomar un baño y me enfadaré si entonces me haces demorarme.

La gran sala estaba vacía, con excepción de Kintarou, cuando Sakuno siguió a Ryoma desde el dormitorio. Su prometido aun estaba encadenado con los perros pero ahora se encontraba despierto. Cuando ella cruzó la estancia detrás de él joven guerrero, él la miró intensamente, sin desviar entonces sus ojos ansiosos.

Sumire vino a servirles y se apresuró para ofrecerles pan caliente, carne y tiernos panales de miel. Ryoma se sentó a la mesa e indicó a Sakuno que se sentara a su lado. La mirada de Kintarou había permanecido clavada en su ex prometida hasta que Sumire trajo la comida. Ahora su hambre pareció más importante, la mujer aguardo hasta que Ryoma se sirvió y le sirvió a la muchacha, y después tomo los restos de pan y se los llevo a Kintarou, guardándose para ella sólo un pedazo pequeño.

Cuando se agacho cerca del joven e intercambio con él unos comentarios susurrados, fue evidente que los dos habían encontrado algo en común y que ahora compartían confidencias en su dolor. Ryoma los estudio mientras comía, y entonces, súbitamente, su cuchillo sonó con fuerza al golpear sobre la mesa, llamando la atención de todos.

Sakuno vio un rápido relámpago de cólera que pasaba por la facciones de él, y que enseguida, el rostro de Ryoma adquiría una expresión pensativa; sintiéndose intrigada por lo que pudiera haberlo perturbado, pero la voz de él interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Vieja bruja, ven aquí.

Sumire pareció agacharse todavía más cuando se acerco a la mesa, como si esperara que cayeran más golpes sobre ella.

- Enderézate, mujer –ordenó -. Endereza tu espalda, porque yo se que puedes hacerlo.

Lentamente, la señora se irguió en toda su altura, que no era mucha. Cuando estuvo derecha frente él, Ryoma se inclinó hacia delante en su silla.

- ¿Tú eras la conocida como lady Sumire antes de que tu señor fuera muerto?

- Sí, lord –dijo la mujer, moviendo la cabeza como un pájaro; miró nerviosamente a su hija, quien aguardaba llena de tensión.

- ¿Y esas –siguió interrogando el joven– la señora de esta casa?

Sumire trago convulsivamente y asintió una vez más.- Sí, lord.

- Entonces, mujer, no me prestas ningún servicio haciendo la tonta. Te vistes con harapos, disputas tu comida con los perros y te lamentas de tu posición inferior, cuando si exhibieras el coraje de tu marido y defendieras tu jerarquía, ahora podrías vivir como te gustaría. Por lo tanto, ahora te ordeno que busques tus ropas y te vistas debidamente, y que laves tu cuerpo y no sigas con este juego más allá de mi tolerancia. Las habitaciones de tu hija serán las tuyas; ahora, vete.

Cuando ella se marchó, Ryoma volvió su atención a la comida. Pero al levantar la vista, vio que Sakuno lo miraba con una expresión casi tierna en la cara.

- ¿Percibo un ablandamiento de tu corazón hacia mí, damisela? –Rió ante la expresión ceñuda de ella.- Ten cuidado muchacha. Te diré la verdad, después de ti habrá otra y luego otra. No hay lazos que puedan atarme a una mujer. De modo que cuida tu corazón.

- Milord, exageras demasiado tus atractivos –replico ella indignada-. Si algo siento por ti, es odio. Tú eres el enemigo y como tal eres digno de desprecio.

- ¿De veras? –Sonrió lentamente.- Entonces dime, damisela¿siempre besas tan ardorosamente al enemigo?

Las mejillas de Sakuno se pusieron de color escarlata.

- Estas equivocado, milord. No fue ardor, fue solamente resistencia pasiva.

La sonrisa de Ryoma se acentuó.- ¿Tendré que besarte otra vez, damisela, para probar que tengo razón?

Ella le devolvió la mirada con desdén.- Una sierva no puede discutir con su señor. Si tu imaginaste una respuesta¿Quién soy yo para discutir otra cosa?

- Me decepcionas, Sakuno –bromeó él-. Te rindes con demasiada facilidad.

- Se trata de eso, milord, o de sufrir otro beso, o algún trato peor, como sufrí la noche pasada. Temo que mis huesos no resistan ser aplastados otra vez, como parece que te gusta hacerlo. A eso, prefiero ceder.

- En otra ocasión damisela.

Kintarou se retiró a las sombras cuando la gran puerta se abrió y Atobe entró en la casa, con el aliento enroscándose alrededor de su cabeza como jirones de niebla. Se detuvo frente a Sakuno y se inclino levemente.

- Buenos días, paloma mía. Parece que la noche te ha sentado muy bien

La boca de Sakuno se curvo hacia arriba en una sonrisa burlona. Si él quería hacer el este juego de tonterías corteses, ella lo seguiría.

- Si, señor caballero, me ha sentado bien.

Ella sintió la sorpresa de él y se percato de que Ryoma la miraba divertido. En ese momento pensó que odiaba a los dos hombres por igual.

- Fue una noche fría, para pasarla junto al calor de una muchacha –comento Atobe despreocupadamente, mirando a Ryoma -. Tendrías que probar a esa moza Hlynn, cuando te canses de dormir con espinas y aguijones en tu cama.- sonrió y se pasó el pulgar por el labio desgarrado.- Ella hará cualquier cosa que le ordenes sin luchar, y apostaría que sus dientes no son tan agudos.

El guerrero gruño.- Prefiero un juego más movido –dijo.

Keigo se encogió de hombros, tomo un cuerno y se sirvió una generosa dosis de cerveza de la jarra mientras Ryoma seguía en silencio, aguardando a que el otro hablará.

- Aajjj. – Atobe se aclaro la garganta y dejo ruidosamente el cuerno en la mesa.- Los campesinos están dedicados a sus labores, como ordenaste, y los hombres montan guardia contra los ladrones y bandas de saqueadores, y vigilan a los villanos.

Ryoma asintió indicando su aprobación.

- Pon patrullas para que recorran los perímetros de las tierras.- pensativo, haciendo marcas con la punta del cuchillo en las toscas tablas de la mesa, continuó:- que cada grupo tenga cinco hombres que deberán regresar dentro de tres días; y cada mañana, excepto los domingos, envía a un nuevo grupo. Que cada grupo tome un camino diferente, uno al este, uno al oeste, uno al norte y otro al sur; que a cada milla avisen con un toque de trompeta, con una fogata cada cinco milla. Así sabremos que cada patrulla completa su recorrido, y si no lo hicieran, estaríamos advertidos.

Él otro gruño.- Planificas muy bien, Ryoma, como si siempre hubieras sabido que te harían señor de estas tierras.

Ryoma enarco una ceja, lo miro y nada dijo. El tema de conversación cambio; Sakuno observaba a los dos hombres mientras hablaban, notando las diferencias entre ellos, porque mientras Atobe era arrogante, se ponía en actitud superior y exigía devoción de sus hombres, Ryoma se mostraba calmado y reservado. Conducía dando el ejemplo más que por órdenes y daba simplemente por descontado que sus hombres lo seguían. No cuestionaba la lealtad de ellos sino que parecía convencido de que darían sus vidas con tal de no decepcionarlo.

Sakuno estaba todavía pensando en estas cosas cuando levanto la vista, y con una exclamación, se levantó casi por reflejo, porque allí, en la cima de las escaleras, estaba su madre, como ella la había conocido durante muchos años, de estatura pequeña, pero llena de majestuoso orgullo. Sumire se presentaba ahora vestida con sus propias ropas, con un velo cubriéndole el cabello y ocultando gran parte de su cara. Bajo hacia ellos con gracia y la desenvoltura que en ella parecían naturales, y el corazón de la joven se llenó de alegría y alivio. Ciertamente, aquí estaba su madre.

Con su silencio, Ryoma dio la aprobación, pero Atobe se pudo de pie con un rugido, y antes que nadie pudiera detenerlo, saltó y aferro el cabello de la Sumire. El velo quedo en sus manos y ella, con un alarido, cayó al suelo, nuevamente con esa sonrisa idiota crispándole el rostro. Para Sakuno fue doblemente cruel ver desaparecer a su madre y regresar a ese espantajo, porque ahora, con los hombros inclinados y gimiendo e implorando misericordia a los pies de Atobe, ella nada mas parecía una miserable vagabunda vestida con ropas robadas. La muchacha contuvo un sollozo y se sentó otra vez en su silla mientras su madre lloraba más fuerte.

Keigo levanto furioso su puño y amenazo a la mujer.

- Te atreves a engalanarte con ricas vestiduras y pavonearte delante de tus señores como una dama de la corte. ¡De nada te valdrá, porque haré que los lobos trituren tus huesos miserables!

Se inclino para apoderarse de ella, pero el puño de Ryoma golpeó con fuerza sobre la mesa.

- ¡Alto! –ordeno él-. No hagas daño a esa mujer, porque ella esta aquí y se ha vestido así a mi pedido.

Atobe retrocedió y enfrento al otro.

- ¡Ryoma, estás sobrepasándote¡Pones a esta vieja bruja por encima de nosotros¿Esta es la forma que tiene Tezuka de distinguir a los lores que se nos resisten y a todos sus parientes, poniéndolos por encima de nuestros héroes que tomaron el campo y se ganaron el día? Me privas de mi recompensa, me humillas delante de los patanes inglese y…

- No dejes que la cólera enturbie tu visión Atobe –replico Ryoma.- Porque seguramente puedes darte cuenta de que esos pobres desdichados ya no toleran ver a su antigua señora reducida a tener que comer con los perros. Por ella, podrían tomar las armas y levantarse contra nosotros; no quedaría más remedio que matarlos, hasta que solamente quedaran ancianos y criaturas de pecho para servirnos. ¿Acaso piensas que nosotros, soldados del duque, deberíamos cultivar los campos y ordeñar las cabras¿O es mejor dejar a estos ingleses un poco de su orgullo, para calmar sus temores y hacer que cumplan nuestras ordenes, hasta que seamos efectivamente dueños de la tierra y para ellos sea demasiado tarde para levantarse en contra de nosotros? Yo no les entrego nada, pero al final ellos pagarán mis impuestos y seré quien saldrá ganando. Ningún caído sufrió jamás en comodidad, ningún santo murió jamás entre oro y sedas. Esto no es mas que un gesto mío hacia ellos. Ella todavía es la señora para ellos, y no sabrán que ella solo sirve a mi voluntad.

Keigo meneo la cabeza.- Ryoma, no tengo dudas de que, si Tezuka llegará a morir, tu acabarías demostrando que eres su hermano perdido hace tanto tiempo y que tratarías de abrirte camino hasta la corona. Pero óyeme bien.- sonrió con expresión venenosa.- Si llegaras a equivocarte, en realidad ruego que así suceda, yo seré quien levantará el hacha que separa tu bastardo corazón de esos labios elocuentes que hablan de virtud y que atraen a los hombres de aprecio hacia un cruel final.

Con una burlona reverencia, abandono la estancia. Cuando la puerta se cerró violentamente detrás del caballero, Sakuno corrió al lado de su madre. Trató de calmarla, porque la mujer todavía se agitaba en el suelo y gemía confundida, sin saber que su atormentador se había marchado. La chica la rodeo de hombros con su brazo, le sostuvo la cabeza contra su pecho y la acaricio mientras le susurraba suavemente al oído.

Con un sobresalto, Sakuno vio que Ryoma había ido hacia ellas. Levanto la mirada y vio que él observaba a Sumire con algo que parecía compasión.

- Llévala a su habitación y cuida de ella.

Sakuno se irguió irritada ante esta orden no pedida, pero él ya le había vuelto la espalda y caminaba a grandes trancos hacia la puerta. Se quedo mirándolo un momento, furiosa por que él podía usar tan fácilmente su orgullo de ellas para sus propios fines, pero regreso en seguida su atención a su madre y la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Lentamente, llevo a Sumire escaleras arriba y a la que hasta hacia poco fuera su propio cuarto. Allí, con ternura nacida del amor, calmó lo mejor que pudo los temores de su madre, la metió en la cama y empezó a acariciarle el cabello con un cepillo de plata, mientras el llanto de la mujer iba convirtiéndose en sollozos y los sollozos en respiración entrecortada y en un sueño inquieto.

La habitación quedo en silencio cuando Sumire se tranquilizó, y Sakuno, sin hacer ruido, puso un poco de orden en el lugar, porque la búsqueda de botín por parte de los saqueadores habían dejado todo revuelto.

La doncella fue hasta la ventana y entreabrió las trampillas para dejar entrar la tibia brisa de la mañana; al hacerlo, oyó una voz monocorde y reconoció las palabras que pedían veinte latigazos. Se asomo a la ventana y ahogo una exclamación al ver el panorama que tenia ante sus ojos.

Kintarou, desnudo hasta la cintura, estaba atado al armazón de madera levantado en la plaza del pueblo, y Ryoma se encontraba de pie a su lado, sin el yelmo, los guantes y la cota de mallas que colgaban de su espada, la cual estaba clavada en el suelo para sostener esas prendas. Tenía un trozo de cuerda largo de un brazo, que había sido destejido en los dos tercios de su longitud, y con unos pequeños nudos en los extremos de cada cabo destejido. Cuando terminaron las palabras, la brisa murió y la escena pareció quedar congelada un momento.

Después, el brazo de Ryoma se elevó y cayó un sonido sibilante, y Kintarou salto contra las ligaduras. Un gemido se realzó fugazmente de los aldeanos reunidos, y nuevamente el brazo del guerrero subió y cayo. Esta vez el gemido salio de los labios del joven; en el tercer golpe nuevamente el guardo silencio, pero en el cuarto, un breve grito fue arrancado de sus labios cuando su espalda se volvió de fuego bajo los azotes. Para el décimo latigazo, sus gritos se convirtieron en un jadeo y al decimoquinto él desdichado sólo se sacudió convulsivamente contra las ataduras cuando cayó el látigo.

Cuando fue aplicado el golpe numero veinte, los aldeanos suspiraron aliviados y Sakuno se aparto de la ventana, sollozando, sin aliento, aglomerada y mareada, como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración durante todo el castigo.

- ¡De modo que tienes que apoderarte de este pobre hombre y sacarlo de entre los perros, para desahogar tus caprichos sobre su espalda indefensa! –Gritó- ¿No basta con haberte robado sus tierras y haberlo convertido en un esclavo?

Ryoma había dejado caer el látigo en el último golpe, se había vuelto y estaba limpiando la sangre de Kintarou que le manchaba las manos. Ahora habló, con rígido autocontrol.

- Mujer, este tonto trato de matarme en medio de mis propios hombres. Te dije que su destino estaba sellado y que no te entrometieras.

- ¿Eres tan prominente, milord –dijo ella en tono despectivo- que te vengas con tus propias manos de este hombre que vio maltratar a su prometida ante sus ojos?

Ryoma no se sentía a gusto y su ceño se ensombreció. Se acerco un paso y hablo en tono más duro.

- Fue mi corazón el que quiso él atravesar. Así, es mi brazo el que debe desollarle la espalda y aplicar el justo castigo.

Sakuno levantó el mentón y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Ryoma continuó.

- ¡Míralos! –Señalo con el brazo, abarcando al grupo de aldeanos-. Ahora ellos saben que cualquier temeridad será castigada y que el látigo puede arrancarles la piel como hizo con él. De modo que no me regañes con tus protestas de inocencia, Sakuno de Darkenwald, porque también fue tu juego. Y tú, que ocultaste la verdad, debes sufrir también algo del dolor de él.- sus ojos ámbar la atravesaron.- Agradece que tu tierna espalda no sufrirá un castigo similar. Pero de esto puedes aprender que mi mano no se detendrá siempre.

Sin decir más, Ryoma se volvió a sus hombres.

- Ahora rapad a este tonto –ordenó-. Después dejen que sus compañeros sanen sus heridas y lo consuelen. ¡Si rapadlos a todos! Que por esta temporada, sigan la moda del muchacho.

Sakuno lo miró con cierta confusión y solo entendió el significado de sus palabras cuando el cabello de Kintarou fue cortado con una hoja bien afilada.

Un nuevo murmullo se elevo en el grupo de los aldeanos y los hombres dieron media vuelta para escapar, pero encontraron el camino bloqueado por los normandos y fueron atrapados uno por uno y arrastrados de vuelta a la plaza, donde sufrieron una parte del destino de Kintarou. Algunos se incorporaron abochornados, frotándose los mentones afeitados y los rizos cortados, y huyeron a ocultarse a los ojos de los demás, mortalmente avergonzados porque ahora llevaban la marca de los normandos y habían perdido su gloria inglesa.

La furia de Sakuno recobró su tono y ella dejo la plaza para regresar, con paso decidido, a la habitación del lord. Allí encontró las tijeras de su madre. Había desatado su cabello, y con ira irracional estaba llevando la herramienta a su brillante melena, cuando la puerta se abrió de repente. Un golpe le adormeció la muñeca, y las tijeras cayeron de sus dedos entumecidos. Lanzó una exclamación de sobresalto cuando una mano la aferró del hombro y la hizo volverse. Unos helados ojos dorados la miraron llenos de rabia.

- Me provocas demasiado, niña –gruño Ryoma-. Y te lo advierto ahora. ¡Por cada rizo que te cortes, él látigo caerá sobre tu espalda!

Las rodillas de Sakuno temblaron y ella se estremeció de miedo, porque no sabía hasta que temerosas alturas podía llegar la cólera de él. Era una furia tan violenta que hacia que la de ella pareciera insignificante, y bajo ese agarre, sintió la idiotez de sus actos solo pudo susurrar roncamente.

- Si, milord. Por favor, me haces daño.

La mirada de Ryoma se suavizó y sus manos se deslizaron alrededor de ella y la atrajeron con fuerza. Su voz sonó ronca cuando susurró:

- Entonces, ríndete completamente ante mí. Ríndete y entrégame todo.

Por un largo momento, sus labios parecieron fundirse bajo el beso apasionado de él, pero aun en este rudo abrazo ella sintió que se ablandaba interiormente y de que esa boca exigente empezaba a difundirse un calor que la invadía rápidamente y la privaba de su voluntad.

El aparto los labios y la miró intensamente, con ojos brumosos e inescrutables. Entonces ella fue arrojada de espaldas sobre la cama. A largas zancadas, él fue hasta la puerta, se volvió y la miró, esta vez con desaprobación.

- ¡Mujeres! –exclamo con un bufido, y cerró violentamente la puerta tras de sí.

Sakuno quedo mirando fijamente la puerta y se sintió más confundida de lo que había parecido estar él. Estaba pasmada por su propia reacción; su mente giraba sobre si misma en total desconcierto. ¿Qué clase de hombre era él, que ella podía odiarlo tan intensamente y encontrar, al mismo tiempo, placer en sus brazos? Sus labios respondían a los de él en contra de su voluntad, y su cuerpo se rendía casi de gozo a la fuerza más grande de él.

Ryoma salio de la casa y gritó una orden a sus hombres mientras Momoshiro se le acercaba con la cota de mallas y el casco.

- La muchacha es decidida- comento el hombre.

- Si, pero aprenderá –dijo Ryoma en tono cortante.

- Los hombres hacen apuestas sobre quien será el domado –dijo lentamente-. Algunos dicen que será el lobo a quien le arranquen los colmillos.

El guerrero lo miro ceñudo.- ¿Qué saben ellos?

El otro joven asintió y lo ayudó ajustar la armadura.- Ellos no entienden como yo tu odio hacia las mujeres.

Ryoma rió y estiró su mano para apoyarla en el fuerte hombro de su amigo.

- Que hagan apuestas, si eso les divierte. Tú y yo sabemos que una doncella puede ser a menudo devorada de un solo bocado antes que pueda meter su mano en la boca del lobo.

El muchacho de cabello negro verdoso, levantó la cabeza y estudió el horizonte, más allá del pueblo.

- Ahora vámonos. Tengo deseos de ver esta mi tierra prometida.

La casa señorial quedo silenciosa, con solo un grupo reducido de normandos para custodiarla. Sakuno se sintió un poco más cómoda con menos miradas dirigidas hacia ella. Silenciosamente, se dedico a curar heridas; Ryoma había dicho a sus hombres que acudieran a ella para atenderse sus lesiones, y ella pasó la mayor parte del día en esa tarea.

Hacia el atardecer, ya había limpiado y cauterizado con alivio la ultima herida, porque el desagradable olor a piel quemada y la vista de carnes abiertas había terminado por afectarle el estomago. Sin embargo, pese a todo eso, pensaba en alguien que necesitaba su atención y se preguntaba donde lo habrían llevado. Poco tiempo después lo averiguo; dos siervos trajeron a Kintarou a la gran sala y lo depositaron suavemente entre los perros. Los animales se agruparon a su alrededor, ladrando y tirando de sus cadenas, y Sakuno los aparto frenéticamente.

- ¿Por qué lo dejan aquí? –preguntó a los campesinos, girando para enfrentarlos.

Apenas reconoció, con el pelo cortado y las caras afeitadas, a dos hombres nacidos en la aldea y que le llevaban a ella unos veinte años.

- Fueron órdenes de lord Ryoma, milady. No fueron bien sanadas sus heridas, y volverá en sí, teníamos que traerlo aquí, con los perros.

- Sus ojos los engañan, por lo que veo –dijo ella con un poco de enojo, señalando a Kintarou, quien todavía yacía inconsciente.

- Milady, se desmayó cuando veníamos con él hacia aquí.

Sakuno los despidió con un ademán de de impaciencia, se arrodillo junto a su prometido y empezó a derramar abundantes lagrimas.

- Oh, Kintarou, que tengas que sufrir a causa mía…

Recordando con miedo la clara advertencia de Ryoma sobre la capacidad del látigo para desgarrarle su propia carne, ella examinó la obra del normando y sintió un nuevo pavor que crecía en su interior y le conmovía los sentidos.

Gakuto vino con hierbas y agua, y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas; con el pelo bien corto, su juventud era todavía más evidente. Cayó de rodillas junto a ella y le entregó lo que traía, sin apartar la vista de de la espalda lacerada del joven. Cuando estaba preparando la mixtura y convirtiéndola en un ungüento, Sakuno se detuvo para apartar de sus ojos un mechón de cabello y vio la expresión dolorida de Gakuto. El muchacho sintió la mirada de ella y bajo la cabeza.

- Lord Kintarou siempre fue bueno conmigo, milady –murmuró el chico-. Y ellos me hicieron presenciar esto. Nada pude hacer para ayudarlo.

Sakuno se inclinó y empezó a extender el denso ungüento sobre la carne herida.

- Ningún hombre de sangre inglesa hubiera podido hacer nada. Esto fue una advertencia de ellos para nosotros; su justicia caerá rápidamente y con dureza. Seguramente, matarán a la próxima persona que los ataque.

La cara del joven se crispo en el momento que la escucho.

- Entonces, dos pagarán con sus vidas. Él que asesinó a su padre, y este Ryoma, que os ha deshonrado y que ha hecho esto al lord Kintarou.

- No te dejes dominar por la locura –advirtió Sakuno.

- La venganza será dulce, milady.

- ¡No¡No debes buscar semejante cosa! –gritó ella, preocupada-. Mi padre murió como un héroe, en combate, y con su espada en la mano. A no pocos de ellos se los llevó consigo; sí, sus canciones serán cantadas hasta mucho después que este invasor se aleje de nuestra tierra. Y en cuanto a estos azotes, fue la cosa más dócil, porque Kintarou, seguramente con su acción temeraria se jugo la cabeza. Ryoma no me deshonró, fue el otro, Atobe. Aquí hay un motivo para vengarse, si lo hubo alguna vez. Pero oyere bien Gakuto; la venganza me corresponde a mí y yo la buscaré, y por todo lo que es sagrado, derramare la sangre de ese normando.

Se encogió de hombros, y nuevamente hablo con lógica.- Pero hemos sido derrotados, y por un tiempo debemos resignarnos. No hay que lamentar las perdidas de ayer, sino buscar las ganancias de mañana. Ahora vete, y no hagas que tu espalda sufra por una estupidez.

El muchacho hizo ademán de hablar, pero después se rindió ante la sabiduría de ella y se retiro de la habitación. Sakuno volvió nuevamente a su tarea y se encontró con los ojos cafés de su prometido, que la miraba fijamente.

- ¡Locura¡Temeridad¡Tontería! Fue tu honor lo que yo trate de salvar –dijo él.

Trato de moverse, pero se retorció de dolor y renunció. Sakuno se quedo conmovida por el amargo rencor de él y no trató de defenderse.

- Buscas tu venganza de una manera extraña. Entras casi gozosamente en la habitación de él y sin duda que tratas de de matarlo tendiéndote debajo de su cuerpo. ¡Maldición¡Maldición! –Gimió roncamente.- ¿Tu promesa nada significa¡Tú eres mía¡Eres mi prometida!

Otra vez trato de levantarse pero volvió a desplomarse en el suelo.

- Oh, Kintarou –dijo Sakuno suavemente-. Escúchame. Quédate quieto por favor.-lo empujó con fuerza.- La poción pronto calmara el dolor y empezará a sanar tus heridas, pero me temo que ninguna medicina podrá calmar el la herida que me causa tu lengua. Fui tomada contra mi voluntad; escucha mis palabras y no te enfades tanto, estos son caballeros bien armados, y tú ahora no eres mas que un sirviente, sin una espada para hacer tu voluntad. A fin de que tu cabeza no caiga sobre el polvo de la plaza, te ruego que no buques lo que ahora debe ser hecho por la herramienta de un cobarde. Sabes que los castigos de ellos serán severos, y yo no quiero verte sufrir por la poca honra que me queda.

Sakuno soltó un pequeño suspiro pero continuó:- Nuestro pueblo necesita una voz que obtenga algo de justicia y yo no los dejare sin nadie que interceda por ellos. Ahora hazme caso; no me hagas cavar otra tumba al lado de la de mí padre. No puedo cumplir promesas rotas contra mi voluntad ni voy a obligarte a tomar una novia deshonrada; yo cumplo mi deber cuando veo que es necesario. Se lo debo a estos pobres desamparados que aceptaron a mi padre como señor y cumplieron hasta el final las órdenes de él. Si puedo aliviar sus sufrimientos en pequeño grado, aunque sea, lo haré de buena gana. De modo que no me juzgues con demasiada dureza, Kintarou, te lo ruego.

Él sollozo lastimosamente.

- ¡Yo te amaba¿Cómo puedes dejar que otro hombre te abrace? Sabes que yo te deseaba como cualquier hombre que desea a la mujer que ama, sin embargo, sólo se me permitía soñar que te tenía en mis brazos. Tu me rogaste que no te deshonrará antes de nuestra boda y yo, como un tonto, accedí. Ahora has elegido a ese como amante, tan fácilmente como si él fuera un enamorado que conoces desde hace tiempo. Como me hubiera gustado tomarte como era mi deseo, quizá, entonces, habiéndote poseído, podría expulsarte de mi mente. Pero ahora, sólo puedo atormentarme pensando en el placer que das a mi enemigo.

- Te ruego que me perdones –murmuró la chica suavemente-. No sabía que te lastimaría tan dolorosamente.

El no pudo soportar la amabilidad de ella y sepultó el rostro entre la paja y sollozó roncamente. Sakuno, muy abatida se levantó y se alejo, pues comprendía que no podía calmar más el dolor de él, ni el de su espalda ni el de su alma. Dios mediante, quizá el tiempo hiciera lo que ella no podía hacer.

Llegó un leve sonido desde la puerta y Sakuno levanto la vista y vio a Ryoma de pie, los guantes en la mano, mirándola con sus ojos ambarinos. Bajo esa mirada, ella se ruborizó y se pregunto, inquieta, que podía haber alcanzado a oír él, pero se tranquilizó enseguida al recordar que el normando no entendía la lengua inglesa.

Dio media vuelta y subió corriendo la escalera, sintiendo que los ojos de él la seguían, y solo se sintió mas tranquila cuando estuvo a salvo detrás de la puerta de la habitación.

Con un sollozo, se arrojo sobre la cama para dar rienda suelta a su dolor, y sintió como si todas las penas del corazón del mundo fueran ahora de ella. Kintarou no podía comprender su elección, por qué había tomado al lord normando. El la consideraba una cualquiera que se arrastraba a los pies del bastardo y se entregaba, para escapar de unos cuantos sufrimientos. Lloró más fuerte cuando pensó en ese normando y sus desprecios, y golpeó la almohada con las manos, llena de rencor, odiándolo con todo su ser.

- El cree que me tiene aquí para satisfacer sus caprichos,- protestó en silencio.- Pero el lobo tiene mucho que aprender, porque aún no me ha tenido y jamás me tendrá mientras yo pueda burlar su simple lógica normanda. Y antes, será domado.

Tan absorbida estaba Sakuno en sus pensamientos, que no oyó que se abría y se cerraba la puerta de la alcoba y se sobresalto violentamente cuando Ryoma habló.

- Pareces decidida a hacer desbordar el canal con tus lágrimas.

Ella se volvió, y de un saltó salió de la cama y lo miró con furia. Cesó de sollozar cuando se volvió hacia él y aliso su cabellera en desorden; sus ojos todavía estaban enrojecidos por el llanto, pero esto fue parcialmente disimulado por los relámpagos de ira que brotaron de sus pupilas.

- Mis problemas son muchos, lord Ryoma, pero en su mayoría parecen originarse en ti –dijo despectivamente-. Mi padre asesinado, mi madre maltratada como una esclava, mi hogar saqueado y mi honra brutalmente destruida. ¿Acaso no tengo motivos para llorar?

El joven guerrero la había seguido con la mirada y ahora una sonrisa hizo desaparecer la dureza de su rostro. Puso una silla frente a ella y se sentó. Mientras la observaba, empezó a golpearse ligeramente los muslos con los guantes.

- Acepto que hay motivos para las lágrimas, de modo que llora, y no temas ningún mal de mí. Ciertamente, veo que en estos momentos tienes más fortaleza que la mayoría de las mujeres; soportas bien tu carga.- rió con ligereza.- En realidad, la desdicha parece llevarse bien contigo.- se levantó y se le acercó, hasta que ella tuvo que levantar el mentón para mirarlo a los ojos.- Porque, en verdad, fiera mía, te pones más hermosa a cada momento –su rostro de volvió endurecer- pero hasta una joven hermosa debe conocer a su amo.- levanto sus guantes y los dejó caer a los pies de ella.- Recógelos, y sabré que al hacerlo, eres mía; como estas manijas, eres propiedad mía y de nadie más.

Los ojos de Sakuno relampaguearon rebeldes.

- No soy una esclava –afirmo con altanería- ni un guante que puede ser usado y después arrojado a un lado sin pensarlo dos veces.

El enarco las cejas y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa lenta, irónica. Sus ojos eran como ariete contra la fortaleza de la voluntad de ella.

- ¿No eres mía, damisela? Yo podría hacerlo. Sí, podría. Podría tomarte en este momento y avanzar entre tus muslos, y después partir a mis tareas sin pensar en ti. Te colocas demasiado alto, porque, ciertamente eres una esclava.

- No, milord –dijo Sakuno sigilosamente, pero con una suave determinación que hizo vacilar la resolución de él-. Una esclava esta más allá de la muerte y no ve otro camino fuera de la miserable obediencia. Si se llega a eso y no me queda otro camino, no vacilaré en elegir esa liberación.

Ryoma puso su mano debajo del mentón de ella, la atrajo hacia sí y la sostuvo inmóvil frente a él. Sus ojos se suavizaron y tomaron un tono dorado brilloso, y su frente se arrugo un momento cuando pudo sentir la resistencia pasiva de ella.

- Sí –murmuró suavemente él-. No eres esclava de ningún hombre, creo.-retiro la mano y se volvió, con un movimiento brusco.- Pero no te extralimites, damisela- la miro por encima de su hombro- A fin de que yo no lo piense dos veces y resuelva hacerte una demostración en sentido contrario.

Ella enrojeció bajo la mirada fija de él.

- ¿Y en ese momento, lord, que sucederá? –replicó ella-. ¿Seré solamente una mujer más para tu placer, por un tiempo, y después me olvidaras, como a tus guantes¿Ninguna mujer ha perdurado en tus pensamientos?

Ryoma rió tranquilamente.

- Oh, ellas han jugado y levantado sus faldas. Pero yo me he divertido con ellas y ninguna sobrevivió mucho en mi recuerdo.

Sakuno vio cercana su victoria y curvó suavemente sus cejas, imitando la actitud despreocupada de él.

- ¿Ni siquiera tu madre? –preguntó burlonamente, y creyó haber ganado la discusión.

Inmediatamente se sintió afligida de miedo. El rostro de él se ensombreció, y sus ojos relampaguearon. Y mientras el temblaba de ira, ella creyó un golpe tremendo caería en cualquier momento sobre ella.

- No –dijo él, con los dientes apretados-. ¡Menos que todas, esa noble dama!

Giró sobre sus talones y abandonó la habitación con pasos largos y furiosos. Sakuno quedó confundida; la transformación de él había sido tan repentina que ella supo, sin lugar a dudas, que esa madre no encontraría amor en su hijo bastardo.

&&&&&&&

N.A: Bueno primero que nada espero que les este gustando la continuación de este fic; y muchas, pero muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que me mandaron reviews, de verdad gracias.

En los proximos capitulos las cosas se pondrán un poco (mas bien muchisimo) interesantes. El lobo, que es Ryoma (por si las dudas) tendrá que soportar un poquito más la arrogancia y el deseo por Sakuno.

Aquellas que les gusta Kintarou, lamento que el pobre tenga que sufrir de una manera tan cruel, pero les ganrantizo que las cosas mejoran con el tiempo, y no nada más para él sino para todos los personajes. Y en cuanto a Sumire, pues digamos que la povre mujer se le safo un tornillo con lo de la muerte de su esposo y la deshonra de su hija.

Bueno si tienen alguna duda con respecto a la trama, haganmelo saber y contestare en el capitulo que sigue. Eso es todo y espero que me sigan mandando muchos más reviews; por cierto el proximo cap lo tendré listo mas rápido y lo subire en cuanto este.

Bye Zshieszka


	6. Capitulo 5

**El Lobo y la Paloma**

Por Zshieszka

Disclaimer: El PoT le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi, solo utilizó los nombres de los personajes sin fines de lucro; y este fic tiene la total y absoluta autoría de Katheleen Woodiwiss.

&&&&&&&

**Capitulo 5**

Ryoma salio furioso de la casa señorial y cruzó el patio, con el rostro dirigido al sol poniente, con intención de aguantar a que su cólera se apaciguara.

Súbitamente hubo un gritó y un brazo señalo. El guerrero miró en la dirección indicada y vio una nube de homo negro que ascendía desde atrás de la cresta de una colina. Bramó una orden, y varios hombre saltaron a sus caballos y Momoshiro y él se acomodaron en sus sillas de montar. Los grandes cascos de los animales arrancaron la hierba pardusca del otoño cuando se alejaron velozmente de la enorme casa.

Momentos después habían pasado la colina y descendían a la carrera hacia la granja que estaba abajo, donde una gran parva de paja y un pequeño cobertizo ardían furiosamente, despidiendo el humo denso que habían visto. La escena que se desarrollaba ante los ojos de Ryoma hizo que los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaran de cólera. Siete u ocho cuerpos estaban tendidos en el lugar, entre ellos los de los dos aldeanos que había enviado como guardias. Los otros eran hombres andrajosos, que tenían clavadas las flechas disparadas por los arcos de los guardias normandos.

Cuando se acercaron a la cabaña, una mancha informe de color se convirtió en una muchachita, brutalmente maltratada y muerta entre los jirones de su vestido. Una anciana golpeada y aturdida, salio arrastrándose de de una zanja y cayó sollozando al lado de la niña. Tal vez una docena de hombres huía a pie a campo traviesa, pero lo que llamó la atención de Ryoma fueron seis jinetes que desaparecían en un bosquecillo apartado.

Gritó a sus hombres que rodearan a los que huían por el campo y enseguida hizo una señal a Momoshiro y los dos emprendieron la persecución de los que escapaban a caballo. Los vigorosos animales normandos conocían su trabajo, y sus músculos se contrajeron y estiraron en un veloz galope devorador de distancias, que rápidamente los hizo alcanzar a los fugitivos. Cuando acortaron la distancia que los separaba, Ryoma desenvaino su espada y elevo la voz en un iracundo grito de guerra.

Dos hombres redujeron la marcha y se volvieron para enfrentar a sus perseguidores; el joven guerrero siguió de largo unos pocos metros, pero su acompañante los embistió de lleno con su gran cabalgadura y derribo a uno de ellos mientras su hacha se hundía profundamente en el pecho del otro. Una mirada hacia atrás indico a Ryoma que Momoshiro no estaba en peligro en lo que presentaba batalla al sobreviviente.

Ryoma dirigió su atención a los cuatro que iban delante de él; estos merodeadores, creyendo que se encontraban en situación ventajosa, también redujeron la marcha y se dispusieron a presentar batalla. Nuevamente, el escalofriante grito resonó en los bosques y su gran cabalgadura no se detuvo sino que se lazó directamente contra los caballos más pequeños. La espada y el escudo de Ryoma sonaron con sus golpes, después la larga espada silbo y partió a uno desde la coronilla a los hombros, dejándolo muerto en la silla, mientras el caballo se alejaba tambaleándose. La furia de la carga llevó a hombre y jinete a través de los otros; guiando por la rodilla del muchacho, el caballo se detuvo de pronto y giró a la izquierda, de modo que la gran espada trazó un amplio círculo, recibió impulso adicional y atravesó el escudo de otro para hundirse profundamente en su cuello.

El hombre soltó un gritó estertoroso y Ryoma levantó el pie y de un empujón separo el cuerpo de su espada. El tercer hombre levanto un acero para golpear y en seguida quedó mirando fijamente, aturdido por el horror, su hombro sin brazo; la espada volvió para poner fin a su dolor en una corta embestida, y el hombre cayó debajo de los cascos de su montura. El último, al ver caídos a sus compañeros bajo el relampagueante acero del joven hombre, se volvió para huir y recibió la espada de lleno en la espalda. La fuerza del golpe lo envió rodando de cabeza al suelo.

Momoshiro llegó para unirse a la lucha pero encontró a Ryoma observando la escena y limpiando cuidadosamente la sangre de su larga espada. El nórdico se rascó la cabeza y miró a los hombres andrajosos, desaseados, que estaban en el suelo, los cuales pese a su aspecto miserable, llevaban armas y escudos de caballeros.

- ¿Ladrones? –preguntó.

El otro asintió y envaino nuevamente su espada.

- Aja, y por el aspecto que tienen han merodeado por el ensangrentado campo de batalla de Hastings para conseguir sus armas.

Con la punta del pie, volteó un escudo que estaba en el suelo y mostró su frente, que exhibía un blasón ingles.

- Estos buitres no consideran ni sagrados ni a los suyos.

Los dos guerreros reunieron los caballos y ataron los cuerpos a ellos. Condujeron la lúgubre caravana de regreso a la granja, mientras el sol terminaba de hundirse detrás del horizonte el poniente. Allí, en la creciente oscuridad, sepultaron a los muertos y marcaron sus tumbas con cruces.

Once de los hombres en campo abierto se habían rendido sin luchar. Dos levantaron sus espadas y se ganaron una muy pequeña parcela de tierra donde quedaron definitivamente.

Ryoma dio un caballo a la anciana, pequeño pago por la perdida de su hija, pero ella, con un sentimiento de sorpresa ante la generosidad de él, lo aceptó, asombrada ante el nuevo lord de Darkenwald. Frente a la casa señorial, él joven descendió y ordenó a sus hombres que ataran a los ladrones y pusieran una guardia para vigilarlos. Despidió al resto y se dirigió a la casa.

Cuando cruzó la puerta, se detuvo y miró hacia donde Kintarou yacía dormido, entre los perros. Su frente se arrugo en expresión pensativa; con la sed producida por el combate, atravesó el salón y se sirvió una buena cantidad del ale (cerveza) de octubre. Mientras bebía, se acerco al ingles derrotado; la potente bebida le hizo templar el estomago y empezó a aflojarle los músculos tensos. Ryoma poso los ojos en los del joven y sonrió, apesadumbrado.

- Creo yo mi amigo inglés, que estimulas demasiado las virtudes de la moza –murmuró-. ¿De que te ha valido eso, fuera de una espalda desollada?

Sus palabras cayeron en el vació y él se volvió, flexionando el brazo con que había empuñado la espada. Se sirvió otra gran cantidad del líquido para ayudarse en el camino hacia el dormitorio y subió ágilmente la escalera.

Abrió la puerta de la recamara. La luz era débil en el cuarto, porque solamente había el suave resplandor del fuego y ardía una única vela. Ryoma sonrió para si mismo al ver la gran tina de madera, a medias llena de agua caliente, y un gran caldero humeante que colgaba de un gancho en la chimenea. Una bandeja con carne, queso y pan se calentaba frente al fuego. Por fin su muchacha, Sakuno, le proporcionaba unas pocas comodidades. Evidentemente, la esclava podría aprender a obedecer.

Sus ojos se demoraron en la forma esbelta de ella, acurrucada en el gran sillón frente a la chimenea, y en el rostro dormido que se veía perfecto, sin fallas. Ryoma se detuvo unos momentos para contemplar a su placer la dormida, beldad. Ella respiraba suavemente con los labios entreabiertos y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas por el calor del fuego. Sus pechos subían y bajaban con regularidad cubiertos por la tela del vestido, y por un instante, el pensamiento en todas las otras mujeres de borró en su mente. Se inclinó, y levanto cuidadosamente con los dedos un rizo suelto que caía sobre la mejilla de ella, lo acerco a su rostro y aspiro el aroma fresco que desprendía.

Se irguió de repente, porque no había adivinado el efecto excitante que tendría en él la suave fragancia. Al hacerlo, la vaina de su espada golpeó contra el sillón. Sakuno se despertó sobresaltada y temerosa, pero cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre él, sonrió con expresión soñadora, se estiró y suspiró.

- Milord.

A la vista del cuerpo esbelto de ella, Ryoma sintió que empezaba a palpitarle las sienes. Se apartó a una distancia segura, levantó el cuerno de ale y bebió un largo sorbo en un esfuerzo por suprimir el temblor de sus manos. Empezó a quitarse los atuendos de su profesión y dejarlos a un lado. Momoshiro enviaría a un muchachito por la mañana para que los limpiará y aceitará, y que frotara el cuero y el metal hasta dejarlos brillantes.

Vestido con una liviana camisa de lino y el pantaloncillo, Ryoma tomo nuevamente el cuerno y se volvió hacia Sakuno. Ella se había acurrucado otra vez en el sillón, desde donde observo los movimientos del cuerpo largo y musculoso de él, con algo parecido a admiración. Cuando la mirada de el regreso a posarse en ella, Sakuno se levantó y fue a poner un nuevo leño en el fuego.

- ¿Qué demora tu descanso, damisela? –preguntó él en tono cortante-. Es tarde. ¿Deseabas algo más de mí?

- Milord pidió que a su regreso hubiera un baño aguardándolo y yo he mantenido calientes el agua y la cena. No importa cuál venga primero. Las dos cosas están esperándote.

Él la miro fijamente.- ¿No sentiste ansiedad por mi seguridad mientras estuve ausente¿Confías tanto en los normandos?

La muchacha lo miro de frente y cruzó sus manos a la espalda.

- Supe que enviaste a Atobe con una misión, lejos de aquí, y puesto que yo soy tuya, tus hombres guardan la distancia. Ellos deben temerte mucho.

Ryoma gruño, ignorando la ironía.- Mi hambre no se calmaría con todo un jabalí asado. Dame de comer para poder bañarme después.

Cuando ella se volvió para obedecer, la mirada de él fue atraída por su espalda perfecta; observo el gracioso movimiento de las caderas y recordó demasiado bien de el aspecto de ella sin sus ropas. Sakuno pasó junto a él cuando puso la comida sobre la mesa y él notó nuevamente el perfume, como lavanda en el mes de mayo. La victoria del día le había levantado el ánimo, la fuerte cerveza lo templaba y ahora la proximidad de ella, y ese perfume tentador, hacían que su sangre circulara por su cuerpo con un ardor desconocido. Ella se volvió y se encontró con la mirada de él, intensa, si bien un poco pensativa.

Aun en la luz vacilante del fuego, Ryoma pudo distinguir los colores acentuados en la chica. Sakuno pareció vacilar cuando él se le acerco, y se alejo un paso. El se detuvo a su lado y la miró en los ojos color rojizo. Estiró una mano, la apoyo sobre el pecho de ella y sintió contra su palma el corazón que latía y saltaba.

- Puedo ser tan gentil como Atobe –murmuro roncamente.

- Milord, él no fue nada gentil –susurro ella, incomoda bajo el contacto de él, sin saber si huir o luchar.

La mano de el no la acariciaba sino que descansaba en ella, como si el estuviera cansado y el menor movimiento pudiera dejarlo sin fuerzas. Le rozo un pezón con el pulgar.

- ¿Qué tienes aquí, Sakuno? –pregunto el en tono de gracia-. Me interesa.

Ella levantó ligeramente el mentón.- Tú ya has practicado antes este juego, milord, y ahora quieres tomarme por tonta. No puedo enseñarte nada que ya no sea conocido, pues me has visto desnuda y sabes muy bien lo que hay debajo de mi vestido.

- Ahh, hablas con frialdad, mujer. Tu sangre necesita ser calentada por el fuego.

- Preferiría milord, que tú enfriaras la tuya.

Ryoma hecho la cabeza atrás y sus carcajadas resonaron en la habitación.

- Oh, creo que aquí encontraré placer, en la cama y fuera de ella.

Sakuno apartó la mano de él.- Ven a comer milord. Tu comida se enfriara si no lo haces.

- Hablas como una esposa y yo todavía tengo que hacerte mi querida.-dijo él.

- Fui educada cuidadosamente en los deberes de una esposa –replicó la joven-. No en los de una querida. En mí, ello surge naturalmente.

Ryoma se encogió de hombros.- Entonces, considérate mi esposa si eso te place, mi pequeña Sakuno.

- No puedo hacerlo sin la bendición de un sacerdote –repuso ella fríamente.

Él la miró con expresión divertida.- ¿Y podrías hacerlo, después de formulados los votos matrimoniales?

- Podría, milord –dijo ella serenamente-. A las jóvenes, no se les permite muy a menudo elegir a sus maridos. Tú eres como cualquier otro hombre, excepto que eres normando.

- Pero tú dijiste que me odiabas –señaló él en tono burlón.

Sakuno se encogió de hombros.- He conocido a muchas jóvenes que odiaban al hombre con quien se casaron.

Ryoma se le acerco más e inclinó la cabeza para mirar mejor el hermoso perfil de ella. Su aliento calido la tocó en la mejilla, pero ella siguió mirando directamente hacia delante, aparentemente sin prestarle atención.

- ¿Hombres que tenían que ser puestos sobre sus novias con ayuda de manos serviciales? –preguntó él-. Dime la verdad. ¿No eran hombres viejos y decrépitos los que odiaban esas doncellas?

- No puedo recordarlo, milord –replicó ella con petulancia.

Ryoma rió por lo bajo mientras levantaba una mano para levantar un rizo que caía sobre el pecho de ella. Sus dedos rozaron atrevidamente esas curvas suaves.

- Creo que si recuerdas, damisela. Una moza no suele lamentarse por tener un novio fuerte y viril con quien compartir el lecho y pasar las frías noches de invierno –murmuró él-. En mi cama, ten la seguridad de que no te aburrirás.

Sakuno lo miró con ojos burlones.- Milord¿estas pidiendo mi mano?

Él joven guerrero se irguió y la miró desde toda su estatura, con las cejas levantadas.

- ¿Qué¿Y tener una cadena alrededor de mi cuello¡Jamás!

Se alejó un paso, pero ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Y que sería de tus hijos bastardos?-pregunto ella-. ¿Cómo los tratarías?

Él gruño.- Hasta ahora no ha habido ninguno.- la miro lentamente mientras una sonrisa provocativa se dibujaba en los ángulos de su boca.- Pero contigo, podría ser diferente.

Las mejillas de Sakuno enrojecieron y ardieron de cólera.

- Gracias por tu advertencia –replico con sarcasmo, perdida ya su frialdad y compostura, y con expresión ofendida. Lo odio por que parecía disfrutar del enojo de ella y podía hacerla enfadar a voluntad.

El se encogió de hombros.- Quizás seas estéril.

- ¡Oh! –Exclamó la joven mujer, ahogada de furia-. Eso te complacería mucho, sin duda. Entonces no tendrías el problema de los bastardos. Pero ello no quitaría que esté mal tomarme sin que hayamos pronunciado los votos.

Ryoma rió y se sentó en la mesa.

- Y tú, doncella con vocación de esposa, tienes la determinación de un mono. Si te hago mi esposa, probablemente piensas que podrías ablandar mi mano y salvar a tu gente. Sacrificarte por los campesinos y la familia, un gran gesto.- unió las cejas y la miró, ceñudo.- Pero yo no aprecio tu noble renuncia.

- El sacerdote no vino hoy –dijo ella, cambiando abruptamente de tema cuando él dirigió su atención a la comida-. ¿Has olvidado tu promesa de bendecir las tumbas?

- No –repuso Ryoma, sin dejar de comer-. El está de viaje, en alguna parte, pero cuando regrese a Cregan, mis hombres lo apresurarán a traerlo aquí. Quizá en unos pocos días; ten paciencia.

- Algunos aldeanos vieron fuego en la granja de Kaede. Ladrones, probablemente. ¿Los atraparon?

- Sí –dijo y la miró fijamente-. ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

Ella le devolvió la mirada sin pestañar.- No, lord. Ya he comprobado que eres un hombre que consigue lo que se propone.- volvió el rostro a un lado.- ¿Qué harás con ellos?

- Ellos mataron a la hija de la mujer y yo maté a cuatro de ellos –dijo él-. A mis hombres no les gustan los números; los ladrones restantes juran que no tomaron parte en el asesinato, aun que la mayoría abusaron de la niña, sin duda. Por la mañana, sentirán el látigo por haber estado allí y tendrán que trabajar, como castigo, para indemnizar a la vieja por la perdida de su hija. Después de eso, quedarán en mí poder como esclavos.

El corazón de Sakuno tembló, no por los hombres sino por el recuerdo del látigo en la mano de este normando.

- Tu trabajo se volverá aburrido –murmuró ella.

- No seré yo quien lo haga. Los hombres de tu aldea aplicarán los castigos en nombre de la anciana.

Él mastico un bocado de comida y sostuvo la mirada de ella, la chica se sintió inquieta y buscó una tarea sencilla para ocupar sus manos.

- ¿Los ladrones se volvieron y presentaron batalla? –preguntó suavemente-. Generalmente son unos cobardes. Han venido antes a molestar a mi padre.

- No, salvo aquellos a quienes seguimos Momoshiro y yo.

Ella pasó rápidamente la mirada por el largo cuerpo de él. - ¿Y no fueron heridos?

Ryoma se hecho atrás en su asiento y la miro a los ojos.

- No. Nada más que esto.- El volvió sus palmas hacia arriba y mostró sus manos. Sakuno ahogo una exclamación al ver las grandes ampollas.- Los guanteletes son muy útiles, damisela. Fui un tonto al dejarlos olvidados.

- Debiste luchar muy duro con tu espada.

- Lo hice. Mi vida dependía de ello.

Cuando el se puso de pie y empezó a desvestirse para el baño, Sakuno se volvió delicadamente y se dedicó a otra tarea. Aunque siempre había sido una costumbre de las mujeres de la casa ayudar a bañarse a los visitantes, su padre se había negado a permitir que ella lo hiciera y ella sabia que la razón era que él desconfiaba de los hombres y sus carnales apetitos.

"Eres una muchacha bonita" le había dicho Sako una vez. "Y despertarías las pasiones de un santo. No hay por qué buscar problemas cuando pueden ser evitados".

De modo que ella había permanecido en la ignorancia del cuerpo de los hombres. Hasta que llegó Atobe.

Ryoma se deshizo el nudo de la prenda que le ceñía los pequeños pantalones pero aun sin quitárselos y después la llamó. Sakuno miro por encima de su hombro y vio que él le señalaba la pierna y el vendaje que allí había. Ella busco las tijeras que él le había arrancado horas antes de la mano, se le acercó, se arrodilló, cortó el vendaje y retiró el opositor. La herida estaba empezando a sanar notablemente bien y ella le pidió que tuviera cuidado para que no volviera a abrirse. Recogió los vendajes y mantuvo los ojos apartados hasta que lo oyó terminar de desvestirse y meterse al agua.

- ¿Quieres acompañarme damisela?

Sakuno giró sobresaltada, con los ojos dilatados, y lo miró con incredulidad.

- ¡Milord!

Él rió con ganas y ella supo que nuevamente el estaba bromeando, pero esos ojos ámbar la recorrieron de pies a cabeza y brillaron con una luz calida y decidida.

- En otra ocasión Sakuno… quizá cuando nos conozcamos mejor-. Dijo el sonriendo.

La muchacha se ruborizó intensamente y se retiro a las sombras. Desde allí observarlo sin a su vez ser observada, aun que varias veces él miró en su dirección, tratando de ver en la obscuridad que la envolvía.

Por fin se levantó terminando su baño y salió de la tina. Ella permaneció quieta y en silencio en su rincón, sin atreverse a acercarse, por temor a que las pasiones de él volvieran a despertar y ahora, estando él desnudo, el destino de ella fuera rápido y seguro. Era más prudente permanecer fuera de su alcance.

Cuando Ryoma habló, ella se sobresaltó.- Ven aquí Sakuno.

La aprensión pasó sus dedos helados a lo largo de la columna vertebral de ella. Sakuno vaciló, preguntándose que haría él si ella le huía como la noche anterior. Vio que él había olvidado poner cerrojo a la puerta; quizá pudiera llegar a tiempo hasta allí, pero la idea rápidamente se desvaneció. Se levanto con las piernas temblando y caminó hacia él, demorando cada paso como si fuera al encuentro de su verdugo. De pie frente a él, se sintió pequeña y desamparada; su cabeza apenas le llegaba al mentón del hombre, aunque, pese a todo el miedo que sentía, lo miró atrevidamente a los ojos. Vio que el sonreía, burlón.

- ¿Creíste que olvide la cadena, milady? No me atrevo a confiar tanto en ti.

Sakuno respiró aliviada y permaneció muy dócil mientras él se inclinaba y aseguraba el anillo de hierro alrededor de su tobillo. Después sin decir nada, él atrancó la puerta, sopló la vela y subió a la cama, dejándola en agradecida confusión. Finalmente la chica se volvió y fue al extremo de la cama donde todavía estaba en el suelo la sabana.

Sintiendo sobre su cuerpo los ojos de él, se quitó el vestido, se dejo la camisa por modestia y empezó a soltarse el cabello, que cayó libremente en reluciente cascada.

Estaba peinando sus sedosos rizos al resplandor del calido fuego, intrigada por este hombre que la tenia al alcance de su mano y nada hacia, cuando levanto la vista y vio que él, apoyado en un codo, se había incorporado y la observaba intensamente. Quedó paralizada, incapaz de ningún movimiento.

- A menos que estés dispuesta a ser mi compañera de cama esta noche- dijo el roncamente- sugiero que demores tu arreglo hasta mañana. Mi mente no esta tan cansada que no pueda recordar los encantos que se ocultan debajo de esas ropas, y a mí poco me importaría que tú no estuvieses dispuesta.

Sakuno asintió en silencio, rápidamente se tendió en su lugar y se cubrió hasta el mentón.

&&&&&&&

Pasaron varios días sin acontecimientos desastrosos. Sakuno no olvido la advertencia de Ryoma, aunque veía que la trataba más como una sirva que como a una querida. Ella le recomendaba las ropas, le traía las comidas y lo ayudaba a vestirse. Durante el día, él parecía olvidarse de ella; lo pasaba ocupado con sus hombres y construyendo defensas por si llegaban a ser atacados por ladrones merodeadores o ingleses leales.

De Tezuka llegó la noticia de que el ejército estaba detenido por enfermedad y que Ryoma debía sostenerse hasta que estuvieran nuevamente en condiciones de marchar. Él joven guerrero aceptó el mensaje sin comentarios, aun que Sakuno, al mirarlo, pensó que él parecía agradecido por el respiro que se le ofrecía. A veces, lo observaba desde lejos; él parecía dominar cualquier situación que se presentará. Un siervo valiente pero estupido que atrancó la puerta de su modesta morada para evitar que registraran en busca de armas, tuvo que escoger entre que su hogar fuera quemado hasta los cimientos a su alrededor o dejar entrar a los soldados. El pobre individuo comprendió rápidamente el ultimátum cuando Ryoma ordeno que encendieran una antorcha.

Se mostró todavía mas diligente para someter su cabaña en registro, del que surgieron unas cuantas armas variadas y primitivas. Ante el insistente interrogativo, finalmente confesó que las armas estaban allí desde la llegada de los normandos y que él no estaba enterado de ninguna conspiración de los siervos para derrocar al nuevo lord.

Cuando la puerta de la recamara quedaba cerrada contra la entrada de entrometidos y ellos quedaban solos, la mirada de Ryoma se posaba en ella y Sakuno se daba cuenta de que estaba caminando sobre hielo delgado. Los ojos ambarinos y pensativos la seguían por toda la habitación y la observaban con una intensidad que la hacia temblar. En su 'cama' separada, ella era consiente del hecho de que él permanecía despierto largos periodos de tiempo.

Una noche despertó helada y temblando en el suelo y se levantó con intención de llegar a la chimenea y avivar el fuego, pero la cadena asegurada a su tobillo no le era suficientemente larga y le impidió cumplir su propósito. Permaneció indecisa, temblando de frío, tratando de envolverse con sus propios brazos, preguntándose cómo haría para calentarse. Un movimiento a sus espaldas la hizo volverse cuando Ryoma pasaba sus piernas sobre el borde de la cama y se sentaba. Apenas una sombra de su cuerpo le era visible en la obscuridad.

- ¿Tienes frío? –preguntó él.

Un castañear de dientes le contestó cuando ella asintió con la cabeza. Él tomo una piel de la cama, se acerco y con ella envolvió los hombros. Después fue hasta el fuego, donde arrojó astillas y leños sobre las llamas ardientes. Se agachó hasta que las flamas se enroscaron alrededor de la madera y luego se acerco nuevamente a Sakuno; le liberó el tobillo, arrojó la cadena a un lado, se incorporó y la miró a los ojos. La luz del fuego recordaba nítidamente su perfil.

- Aceptaré tu palabra de que no te marcharás. ¿Me lo prometes?

Sakuno asintió.- ¿Adónde podría ir?

- Entonces eres libre.

Ella sonrió agradecida.- No me gustaba estar encadenada.

- Tampoco a mí –repicó bruscamente, y volvió a su cama.

Después de eso, la muchacha tuvo más libertad de ir donde quisiera. Podía caminar por la aldea sin tener a alguien que la siguiera a corta distancia; parecía que nadie había estado tan bien custodiada como ella, en el pasado. Sin embargo él día que Atobe regresó y se le acerco en el patio, Sakuno comprobó que ni siquiera ahora estaba libre de ser observada. Dos hombres de Ryoma se hicieron ver inmediatamente.

- Él te cuida bien y a mí me da tareas en otra parte –murmuro Atobe, mirando a su alrededor-. Debe de tener miedo de perderte.

La boca de ella se curvo.- Quizá, sir Atobe, él conoce demasiado bien tus costumbres.

Él la miro ceñudo.- Pareces satisfecha de ti misma. ¿Entonces tu amo es un amante tan grande? Yo no lo creería. Parece que el prefiere los jóvenes carilindos a las mujeres hermosas.

Los ojos de Sakuno se agrandaron inocentes mientras los iluminaba una chispa de malicia.

- ¡Pero señor, sin duda bromea! Yo nunca había visto a un hombre tan grande y tan fuerte.- Vio que la boca de él se ponía tensa y le gusto a un más su propio juego. Su voz se hizo más suave.- ¿Tengo que admitir que me provoca desmayos?

El rostro de Keigo parecía de piedra.

- El no es atractivo –dijo él.

- ¿Oh, no? Yo pienso que si lo es. Pero de todos modos, esto tiene que ver con ello¿no estáis de acuerdo?

- Tú estas jugando conmigo –repuso Atobe.

Ella fingió una expresión de simpatía.

- ¡Oh, señor! Os aseguro que no es así. ¿Esta diciendo que mis anhelos y suspiros son fingidos¿Piensa que no puedo amar a quien es nada más que amable conmigo, que se muestra sumamente gentil y que pone fuego en todas mis partes con sus palabras llenas de ternura?

- ¿Qué es lo que ves en él? –Preguntó el guerrero-. Quiero saberlo.

Sakuno se encogió de hombros.

- Mi buen señor, yo sé que su tiempo es precioso y no fastidiare vuestros oídos durante las muchas horas que me llevaría explicar por que una mujer encuentra en un hombre su verdadero señor, y las muchas cosas, profundas y muy privadas, compartidas por ambos, que sellan los lazos entre los dos. Vaya, no puedo empezar a explicar…

Un tronar de cascos turbo la paz de la aldea y los dos se volvieron: Ryoma y sus hombres se aproximaban, a caballo, él joven pelinegro se puso ceñudo y detuvo su cabalgadura junto a ellos. Se bajo y entregó las riendas de su caballero, Eiji, y se volvió mientras sus hombres se dirigían a los establos.

- Has regresado muy pronto.

- Sí –replicó con rencor.- Patrulle hacia el norte, como me ordenaste, pero sin objeto. Los ingleses se han encerrados en sus hogares y atrancaron sus puertas para evitar que los espiemos. No puedo saber que hacen dentro de sus paredes; quizá se divierten y se revuelcan sobre sus mujeres tan libremente como tú parecer hacer con esta muchacha.

Ryoma miró a Sakuno y vio que ella enrojecía y se movía con evidente embarazo.

- La moza dice que tú juegas muy bien –dijo Atobe, y levantó una ceja mientras no dejaba de mirar al bastardo.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por los labios de Ryoma.

- ¿Eso dice ella? –apoyó distraídamente una mano en un hombro de Sakuno y lo acaricio. Sintió que ella se ponía rígida bajo su contacto; su sonrisa se acentuó.- Ella también me complace.

- Yo digo que ella miente –estalló el hombre.

Ryoma rió por lo bajo.- ¿Por qué¿Porque luchó contigo? Como cualquier damisela, ella responde de más buena gana cuando se le trata con gentileza.

Atobe hizo una mueca de desprecio.

- Ella no se parece a un muchacho. Me preguntó cómo es posible que la hayas confundido con uno.

Sakuno sintió la creciente cólera de Ryoma en la presión de los dedos sobre su hombro, pero él hablo con tranquilidad, ocultando cuidadosamente su malhumor.

- Hablas con atolondramiento, amigo mío. No sabía que deseabas a tu damisela hasta el punto de arriesgar tu vida. Pero te perdono, porque comprendo que la moza es capaz de volver temerario a cualquiera; yo también lo seria, si estuviera en tu lugar.- su mano se deslizo hasta la cintura de ella y la apartó ligeramente mientras la atraía hacia sí.- Te conviene ir a buscar a Hlynn. Por la mañana, tendrás que unirte con el duque y ponerte a sus órdenes. Tendrás muy poco tiempo para regocijarte con mujeres.

Se apartó de Atobe, llevándose a Sakuno, y subió con ella la escalera de la casa señorial. Cuando entraron, Kintarou los miró desde donde estaba, encadenado con los perros, y su rostro se ensombreció de cólera y de celos cuando vio que el normando acariciaba suavemente la espalda baja de ella antes de soltarla.

Con tanta furiosa atención Kintarou siguió los movimientos de la mano de Ryoma que no vio la mirada de cólera con que ella respondió a la sonrisa burlona del normando.

Sakuno dio media vuelta y corrio escaleras arriba, llamando a Hlynn para que le llevara agua. Él la miró a su placer hasta que ella cerró con fuerza tras de si la puerta del dormitorio, y entonces se volvió lentamente hacia Kintarou.

- Inglés –dijo-, si puedes hablar mi lengua, te felicitaré por tu buen gusto. Pero tú y Keigo son imprudentes al desear a la doncella como la desean. Ella ha rebanado los corazones de ustedes dos sobre su plato y los ha arrojado lejos. Pronto aprenderás, como yo, a no confiar en las mujeres.- Llenó un cuerno de cerveza y lo levantó, como si brindara por el hombre encadenado.- Mujeres. Usarlas, acariciarlas, abandonarlas, pero jamás amarlas, amigo mío. Desde la infancia, me han enseñado muy bien esta lección.

Ryoma se acercó al fuego y lo miró pensativo mientras terminaba su bebida. Por fin se volvió y subió la escalera.

Entró en el dormitorio, pero, con sorpresa, encontró vacía la habitación. Con ira creciente, se dio media vuelta, preguntándose que juego estaba haciendo ahora la pequeña bruja. Podía admitir que ella sintiera necesidad de vengarse de Atobe, pero que lo condenaran si permitía que ella lo convirtiera a él mismo en objeto de su espíritu vengativo. Airadamente, fue hasta la puerta de la habitación que había destinado a la madre de ella, y sin detenerse, la abrió de repente.

Sakuno se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió y golpeó contra la pared, y rápidamente se cubrió con sus brazos los pechos desnudos. Hlynn dio un salto y casi dejó caer el cubo de agua estaba vertiendo sobre la espalda de su señora. La muchacha retrocedió asustada cuando Ryoma se acerco y se detuvo junto a la tina para mirar a la joven, quien parecía querer fulminarlo con la mirada y se encontraba a punto de ahogarse de furia.

- ¿Tienes algún inconveniente, milord? –dijo ella, indignada, y haciendo rechinar los dientes.

Él sonrió y la piel de ella ardió lo mismo que las mejillas bajo la mirada lenta, deliberada del hombre de ojos ámbar.

- No, damisela, no tengo ningún inconveniente.

Sakuno se levantó de repente, salpicando agua por encima del borde de la tina y sobre él. Lo miró con desagrado y odió la actitud de él, la cual, estaba segura, haría que la muchacha que servia creyera que eran amantes.

Ryoma señaló a Hlynn.- Creo que Atobe está buscándola –dijo.

- Yo la necesito -respondió la chica secamente, señalando su baño-, como tu mismo puedes ver.

- Es curioso –dijo Ryoma en tono burlón, mientras sus ojos se regalaban con el festín de los redondos pechos de ella-. Creí que te bañabas por las mañanas, durante mi ausencia.

- Habitualmente lo hago –replicó Sakuno.- Pero con tanto manoseo, siento necesidad de lavarme más.

Ryoma río por lo bajo y se rasco la nuca.- Dime, damisela¿es que no puedes soportar la idea de que Atobe Keigo este sobre otra muchacha que retienes a la moza contigo?

Ella le dirigió una mirada asesina.

- Keigo puede gozar con cualquier perra sucia normanda de su elección, pero Hlynn no está acostumbrada a los modales groseros con que ustedes, los extranjeros tratan a las mujeres. Él le hace daño, y si tu tuvieras en tu alma un poco de compasión, no la darías tan libremente a él.

- Yo nada tengo que ver en las discusiones de las mujeres –dijo Ryoma y se encogió de hombros.

Estiró una mano para tomar un mechón suelto de los cabellos castaños rojizos que caía de la melena de rizos atados hacia arriba.

- Lo sé –replicó Sakuno-. Tratas de desacreditarme delante de mi prometido con tus carisias. Si él estuviera en libertad tú no me tocarías con tanta familiaridad.

Él rió con ligereza y se sentó en el borde de la tina de madera.

- ¿Deberé dejarlo en libertad, doncella? Pero me parece que él inglés está mucho más enamorado de ti que tú de él.

Miró a Hlynn, quien estaba acurrucada en un rincón y se mantenía los más alejada posible de él. Su voz sonó cargada de impaciencia cuando se dirigió a Sakuno.

- ¿Tiene ella que parecer tan asustada? Dile que es a su ama a quien quiero tener en mi cama, no a ella.

La joven miró a la temblorosa muchacha.

- Milord no quiere hacerte daño Hlynn –dijo en ingles-. Quizá, si pudiera ser persuadido, hasta te daría su protección. Calma tus temores.

La muchachita de claros cabellos se sentó en el suelo, todavía asustada del alto normando, pero ahora llena de cierta confianza en que su ama la salvaría, si es que alguien podía salvarla.

- ¿Qué le has dicho? –pregunto el joven.

Sakuno se levantó dentro de la tina, tomó un paño de lino y se envolvió el cuerpo, mientras sentía que Ryoma la devoraba con la mirada. Rápidamente se cubrió y salió de la tina.

- Le dije que no le harías daño –respondió ella-. Es me ordenaste que le dijera.

- Si conociera tu idioma, podría estar seguro de que no me tomas por un tonto.

- Un hombre se toma por tonto él mismo. Es difícil que otro lo haga, a menos que él permita primero.

Deslizo un dedo por el brazo de ella en una caricia lenta, sin prisa, y Sakuno se volvió y lo miró con expresión implorante. Ella estaba tan cerca que el costado de su pierna rozó la cara interior del muslo de él que estaba apoyando sobre el borde de la tina. Fue como una carga del luminoso fuego de una tormenta saltará en arco sobre los y el contacto los sacudiera a ambos con un abrupto choque de pasión. Sakuno se sintió débil e insegura en proximidad de él; la reacción de Ryoma fue más física y su respiración salia dificultosamente entre sus dientes apretados, como si acabara de sufrir un fuerte golpe.

Apretó los puños en un esfuerzo por soportar la cercanía de ella sin tomarla en brazos y aquietar allí mismo el fuerte latir de su entrepierna. Sabía que Hlynn los observaba y se sorprendió de responder tan rápidamente a una mujer en presencia de ojos extraños. Sintiéndose agradecido por tener puesta su cota de mallas, pero su capacidad de controlarse se veía debilitada por el paño mojado que Sakuno había envuelto alrededor de su cuerpo. Aunque le había costado un tremendo esfuerzo, había logrado controlarse y dominar sus rugientes deseos mientras la miraba bañarse. Pero la proximidad del cuerpo esbelto de ella envuelto solamente en esa fina tela, el sólo pensar con lógica le resultaba una ardua tarea. Sus pasiones lo dominaban y lo sacudían casi más allá de los limites de su voluntad de hierro.

- Milord –murmuró ella suavemente-. Tú has dicho que no somos más que esclavas. Seguramente, es tu derecho entregar a Hlynn a cualquiera que elijas, pero te ruego que seas misericordioso con ella. Siempre ha servido bien y esta deseosa de seguir haciéndolo, pero no como una ramera para tus hombres. Sus sentimientos son tiernos; no los pisotees y no los hagas odiar por ella como los hombres que maltrataron. Ella nada hizo para merecer tanta crueldad.

Ryoma la miró ceñudo.- ¿Estas regateando por otra vida, Sakuno¿Estás dispuesta a compartir mi cama para que esta muchacha no tenga que entregarse a Atobe?

La chica aspiró profundamente.- No, Ryoma. Estoy implorando, nada más-

Él la miro fijamente.- Pides mucho pero estás dispuesta a dar nada cambio. Has venido a mí pidiendo por tu Kintarou, ahora por esta muchacha. ¿Cuándo vendrás por ti misma?

- ¿Está en juego mi vida, milord? –preguntó ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Y si lo estuviera? –replicó él.

- Creo que ni siquiera así sería capaz de hacer de prostituta –respondió ella levemente.

- ¿Vendrías libremente si me amaras? –preguntó él, y sus ojos dorados parecieron hundirse en las suaves profundidades de los ojos de ella.

- ¿Si te amará? –preguntó ella-. Mi amor es todo lo que tengo para dar por mi propia voluntad, libremente. El hombre a quien yo amase, no tendría que implorarme que fuera su novia ni que le diera todo aquello a que eso le da derecho. Atobe tomó lo que yo guardaba para mi prometido; sin embargo, mi amor todavía es mío y puedo darlo o negarlo a un hombre, según me lo ordene mi corazón.

- ¿Amabas a Kintarou?

Ella meneó levemente la cabeza y respondió con sinceridad.- No –dijo-. No he amado a ningún hombre.

- Y yo a ninguna mujer –dijo él-. Sin embargo, las he deseado.

Su mano acarició en la mejilla y descendió por la hermosa curva del cuello. Sintió que ella temblaba bajo su contacto.

- Creo que alimentas sueños de doncella, damisela.

Ella lo miro a la cara y vio que él estaba burlándose. Levantó orgullosamente el mentón y estaba por replicar airadamente, pero él la silencio poniendo un dedo en los labios.

- La muchacha Hlynn, se dedicará a atenderte hasta que Atobe se marche por la mañana. Él no perderá mucho tiempo buscándola y encontrará otra; y a menos de que tú quieras ocupar el lugar de ella, te sugiero que no te alejes de mí, por tu seguridad. Todos sabemos que es eso lo que él desea, y no es diferente en ese aspecto de cualquier hombre e su campo o el mío. Pero mientras mis hombres guardarán su distancia, posiblemente los de él no; creo que pronto descubrirás la seguridad de nuestro nido en la otra habitación, si te dejo librada a tus propias defensas.

Sakuno sonrió y en un extremo de su boca se formo un hoyuelo fugaz.

- Estoy bien advertida de los beneficios de dormir cerca de ti, milord, si no de dormir contigo.

Ryoma sonrió cínicamente, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.- Pronto aprenderás también esos beneficios, milady. Quédate tranquila.

&&&&&&&

En el festin de la noche, Sakuno ocupo su lugar habitual al lado de Ryoma, pero vio que Atobe había elegido un asiento al lado de ella. Él poso sus ojos en la brillante cabellera enroscada en una masa gloriosa sobre su cabeza. La piel blanca de ella brillaba con un resplandor de juventud y un saludable tono rosado le coloreaba las mejillas y acentuaba la luminosidad de sus ojos.

Cuando ella se volvió para responder una pregunta de Ryoma, los ojos de Keigo recorrieron el cuerpo esbelto vestido de terciopelo color verde selva y se detuvieron un momento donde nacía el cabello en la nuca, mostrando el cuello suave y tentador. Atobe sintió un hambre profundo, en ebullición, y pensó que había sido estafado, que le habían robado su lujoso premio, que el bastardo, con su codicia y lujuria, lo había privado de lo que le pertenecía por derecho. Se inclinó hacia ella.

- Él me envía a Tezuka –murmuró-. Pero no siempre podrá tenerme alejado de ti.- rozó suavemente la manga de ella con sus nudillos.- Yo puedo darte más que él, mi familia es importante. Puedo contar con ellos cuando yo quiera mejorar mi posición. Ven conmigo y no lo lamentarás.

Sakuno aparto disgustada la mano de él.- Mi hogar es Darkenwald. No buscó un tesoro más grande.

Atobe la estudió.- ¿Entonces iras con el hombre que sea dueño de esta casa señorial?

- Esta casa es de Ryoma y yo soy suya –replicó ella fríamente, pensando que así daría por terminada la cuestión, y dirigió su atención al guerrero, mientras Atobe se echaba atrás, en su silla y cavilaba sobre esa respuesta.

Después de la comida, Ryoma dejó la casa por un tiempo y Sakuno buscó la seguridad del dormitorio, como él le había indicado. Pero no contó con el hecho de que Atobe la aguardaba en las sombras del angosto pasillo fuera de la habitación. Él surgió de la obscuridad y ella, tomada por sorpresa, se detuvo abruptamente. Una sonrisa confiada curvo los hermosos labios de él cuando se le acercó y la tomó en brazos.

- Ryoma es descuidado contigo, Sakuno –murmuro roncamente.

- Él no pensó que perderías los sentidos –replico ella fríamente, y trato de apartarlo.

La mano de Atobe se movió lentamente sobre un pecho redondeado y quedo apoyada en la cadera de ella.

- Nunca pensé que el recuerdo de una mujer podría atormentarme tanto como me ha atormentado el tuyo estos días pasados – dijo con voz ronca.

- Usted solamente me busca porque Ryoma me ha reclamado como suya –repuso ella disgustada, y lo empujo e el pecho duro-. ¡Déjeme! Busque otra muchacha a quien acariciar y déjame tranquila.

- Ninguna me gusta tanto como tú –murmuro él contra el pelo de ella, mientras la sangre corría por sus venas como un río tormentoso. Estiró una mano hacia atrás y de un empujón abrió la puerta de la habitación.- Ryoma, el tonto se demorará con sus hombres y caballeros, y Ryoh me ha prometido sentarse junto a esta puerta para vigilar su regreso. Él nos avisará con un golpe en la madera cuando el bastardo se aproxime; de modo que ven paloma mía, porque no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Sakuno ahora luchó con ímpetu y trató de arañarlo en la cara, pero Atobe le tomó las muñecas antes de que ella pudiera clavarle las uñas para hacerle daño, le dobló los brazos hacia atrás y la atrajo con fuerza contra su pecho. La sostuvo con salvaje firmeza y sonrió ante la mirada penetrante de ella.

- Palabra de honor, muchacha, eres un bocado mucho más apetitoso que esa simple mujer que me ha dado Ryoma.- rió por lo bajo cuando pensó en lo otro.- Él verá que yo no me conformo con cualquier cosa cuando hay algo que me tienta más.

La levanto en brazos y entro con ella en la alcoba, después de lo cual cerró la puerta con el pie.

- ¡Reptil, alimaña¡Repugnante animal! –gritó Sakuno, luchando contra la fuerza superior de él.- ¡Moriré antes de volver a someterme a ti!

- Lo dudo paloma mía, a menos que puedas ordenarte a ti misma morir en los siguientes instantes. Ahora relájate y yo seré gentil contigo.

- ¡Jamás! –bramó la chica.

- Entonces será a mi modo –replicó él.

La arrojó sobre la cama y cayó sobre ella antes que Sakuno pusiera rodar a un lado. La joven luchó como un animal salvaje temeroso de ser capturado y entre ellos empezó una batalla; ella se retorcía debajo de él en un esfuerzo por escapar y con sus manos se acomodaba las ropas que él apartaba de sus miembros.

Si sus fuerzas durarán hasta que regresará Ryoma… pero ella no tenia forma de saber cuando regresaría él, y empezó a perder rápidamente terreno en su lucha por conservar la dignidad que le quedaba. Atobe tiro de sus ropas y desgarro el vestido para descubrirle el pecho; ella sintió la boca caliente, húmeda de él sobre sus pezones y se estremeció de repugnancia.

- Sí puedes acostarte con ese idiota de Ryoma –murmuró roncamente él, con la boca apoyada en el cuello de ella-, entonces encontrará el verdadero placer con un amante más experimentado.

- Estupido torpe –dijo ella semiahogada, defendiéndose del insistente ardor de su atacante-, sois un niño de pecho enfermo comparado con él.

Súbitamente, ambos se sobresaltaron cuando un fuerte ruido resonó en la habitación; parecieron vibrar las paredes de la recamara. Con una convulsión, Atobe se aparto de ella y miró boquiabierto la fuente del sonido. Sakuno se incorporo y vio la puerta abierta y a Ryoma de pie junto a esta; a sus pies yacía Ryoh, ahora decaído y gimiente.

Con una despreocupación que inquietó a Atobe aun más, Ryoma se apoyo en el marco de la puerta y puso un pie sobre el pecho de Ryoh. Primero su mirada se posó en Sakuno para ver el daño sufrido por la joven, mientras ella trataba de cubrirse apresuradamente el busto y los blancos muslos, a fin de ocultarlos a la mirada de él. Después, los temibles ojos dorados cayeron sobre el atacante, cuya palidez estaba bien justificada.

- No deseo matar a un hombre encima de una mujer –dijo Ryoma lentamente-. Pero tú, señor Keigo, abusa peligrosamente de mi paciencia. Lo que es mío, yo lo defiendo y no permito que nadie dude de que yo lo poseo. Fue conveniente de que Momoshiro viniera a advertirme que estaban preparando una fechoría, con Ryoh acechando en las sombras fuera de mi habitación. Si hubieras llegado más lejos con la muchacha, podrías no haber visto la luz del día de mañana.

Ryoma se volvió, hizo una seña fuera de la recamara y apareció Momoshiro. Sakuno se sentó y una sonrisa deliciosa se extendió por sus facciones ciando vio que el hombre alto entraba y arrancaba de su lado el bien nacido normando. Atobe luchó juro e insulto al nórdico y a su señor, mientras Ryoma sonreía complacido.

- Arroja esta basura cerca de la pocilga –le dijo el muchacho a Momoshiro y después señaló a Ryoh-. Después ven por ese y haz lo mismo. Allí encontraran dulce compañía y podrán reflexionar sobre los peligros de inmiscuirse con lo que es mío.

Cuando ellos ya no estuvieron en la habitación, Ryoma cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia Sakuno. Ella exhibía una brillante y feliz sonrisa de gratitud, pero cuando él se acerco, rápidamente se levantó de la cama.

- Seguramente, sir Atobe tendrá motivos para querer tu cabeza después de esta insulto a su orgullo –dijo ella, sonriendo dichosa ante la humillación del otro normando-. Has aplicado un golpe tremendo a su orgullo. Yo no hubiera podido vengarme tan bien de él.

Ryoma continuó contemplando el cuerpo tentador cuando ella pasó junto a él, caminando majestuosamente, y conteniendo cuidadosamente los jirones del corpiño de su vestido.

- Y eso, Sakuno, ciertamente debe de haberte complacido: que nos peleemos por ti. ¿De cual de nosotros, dime, te alegrarías más de verte libre? Yo soy, para tu tranquilidad de espíritu, una amenaza más grande que él.

Sakuno lo miró y sonrió lentamente a esos ojos ambarinos.

- Milord¿me tienes por una tonta? Yo no me atrevo a dar un solo paso sin tener la seguridad de que el ser propiedad tuya es mi protección. Se muy bien que no he pagado por esa defensa y por ello estoy muy agradecida, pero sigo esperando que tu seas de carácter galante y que no exijas un pago tan indigno de una dama que no esta casada contigo.

Él soltó un resoplido de desdén.- Mi carácter nunca ha sido galante, Sakuno, y todavía menos con las mujeres. Puedes tener la seguridad de que pagarás, y de que pagarás bien.

Los labios de ella siguieron curvados en una sonrisa seductora y sus ojos se encendieron con fulgor que hubiera deslumbrado a un hombre menos fiero.

- Creo milord, que tus ladridos son peores que tus mordeduras.

Él arrugo un poco su frente.- ¿Lo crees, damisela? Entonces un día desearía haber creído más en mis palabras.

Sin agregar más, él sopló las velas y se desvistió al resplandor del fuego. Después se tendió en la cama para descansar; en las sombras de la habitación, su voz sonó dura y severa.

- Desde mañana, llevarás una daga para protegerte; quizá ello disuada a otros que quieran atacarte.

Con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa, Sakuno se tendio sobre su lecho de sabanas y piel y buscó la bendición del sueño, pensando mientras tanto en cómo la luz del fuego jugaba sobre la blanca piel de él y la forma en los músculos de su espalda ondulaban con cada movimiento.

&&&&&&&&

N.A: Bueno primero que nada, lamento la demora, y es que había prometido que lo publicaria más rápido que el anterior, pero es que ahora tengo muchas cosas que hacer, sobre todo con la tonta escuela (examenes); pero les aviso de una vez que me tardare en subir el siguiente cap por que tengo que hacer un proyecto bastante largo para pasar una materia pero les aseguro que esta muy bueno.

Tambien les doy no solo una, sino mil gracias por sus reviews y es que cuando los leo me da más inspiración para continuar este fic; ya que cuando publique el primer cap me dio miedo de que no les gustará.

Bueno proximamente; una pequeña conspiración para ser libres de los normandos y el deseo de Kintarou sobre Sakuno se hace presente.

Bueno es todo, sigan escribiendo reviews.

Bye Zshieszka


	7. Capitulo 6

**El Lobo y la Paloma**

Por Zshieszka

Disclaimer: El PoT le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi, solo utilizó los nombres de los personajes sin fines de lucro; y este fic tiene la total y absoluta autoría de Katheleen Woodiwiss.

&&&&&&&

**Capitulo 6**

De la partida de Atobe, a la mañana siguiente, sólo flotaron hasta los oídos de Sakuno unas palabras descriptivas. Se rumoreo que su partida fue apresurada, airada y sombríamente silenciosa. Ella sonrió para si misma cuando se enteró, regocijada por haber tenido la buena suerte de haber presenciado la humillación, y alegremente se dedicó a sus tareas, con el ánimo y los pies ligeros. El familiar y bienvenido peso de su ceñidor alrededor de sus caderas, y la acostumbrada daga en su vaina, aumentaron su confianza. No se sentía tan desnuda con su cinturón. El mismo Ryoma se lo había traído cuando ella estaba vistiéndose esa mañana, y con su humor habitual, rechazo el agradecimiento de ella con un comentario satírico que la enfureció fugazmente.

Era la media tarde cuando Sakuno, que estaba sentada con su madre junto a la tumba de Sako, levantó la mirada y vio a un hombre que, con paso cansado, venia desde el bosque hacia la casa señorial. Lo observó unos momentos, sintiendo que había algo extraño en él, cuando súbitamente advirtió que el hombre llevaba el cabello desordenado, largo y de color castaño. Abrió la boca, sorprendida, pero enseguida oculto su asombro a Sumire, quien levantó la cabeza al oír la ahogada exclamación de su hija.

Sakuno sonrió tranquilizadora y meneo la cabeza, y la madre se inclinó nuevamente para mirar tristemente el montículo de tierra, y reanudo su suave balanceo hacia atrás y adelante, acompañándose con un canto ligero y gimiente.

La muchacha miró ansiosamente a su alrededor para ver si algún normando también había visto al hombre, pero no vio a nadie. Se levantó, y con una actitud serena que le costo fingir, camino lentamente hacia la parte posterior de la casa; cuando estuvo segura de que nadie la observaba o seguía, se volvió y atravesó corriendo el espacio despejado hasta la orilla cubierta de espesa vegetación del pantano y de allí se dirigió hacia terreno más alto y al lugar donde había visto al hombre, sin prestar mucha atención a las ramas y arbustos que le desgarraban el manto mientras ella corría hacia el bosque.

Divisó al individuo que todavía se movía lentamente entre los árboles y reconoció a Kawamura, el caballero vasallo de su padre. Lo llamó con un grito, abrumada por la alegría y el alivio, pues había creído que el estaba muerto. El se detuvo y al verla corrió hacia ella y la encontró a la mitad del camino.

- Milady, estaba desesperado de volver a ver Darkenwald –dijo él, con los ojos brillosos-. ¿Cómo esta Sako? Bien, supongo. Fui herido en Stamford Bridge y no pude viajar con el ejercito cuando avanzó hacia el sur para enfrentar a Tezuka.- su rostro se entristeció.- Estos son malos tiempos para Inglaterra, está perdida.

- Ellos están aquí –murmuró ella-. Mi padre ha muerto.

El rostro de Kawamura se crispó de dolor.- Oh, milady, es una noticia muy triste.

- Debemos ocultarte.

Él miró alarmado hacia la casa señorial, se llevó la mano al pomo de la espada y sólo ahora comprendió el tremendo significado de las palabras de ella. Vio al enemigo en el patio y donde algunos se habían acercado al lugar donde estaba Sumire. Sakuno le puso una mano en un brazo, en un gesto apremiante.

- Ve a la casa de Kaede y ocúltate allí. Su marido murió con mi padre y su hija fue muerta por unos ladrones. Ella aceptará de buen grado tu compañía; vete ahora, yo te seguiré cuando este segura de que nadie vigila y llevaré comida.

Él asintió y se alejo rápidamente entre los árboles. La joven se quedó mirándolo hasta que hubo desaparecido de vista y entonces regreso a la casa. Con la ayuda de Hlynn, rápidamente reunió pan, queso y canes y las ocultó debajo de los pliegues de su manto. En su prisa, pasó junto a Kintarou, olvidada de su presencia, pero él estiró su mano y la tomó de la falda, y casi hizo que ella dejara caer la comida.

- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?-preguntó él-. ¿Está esperándote tu amante?

- Oh, Kintarou –gritó ella, impaciente-. ¡Ahora no! Kawamura ha regresado. Iré a verlo.

- Dime cuando tu amante me dejará en libertad.- levantó sus cadenas.- Estas cadenas son pesadas y mi mente se cansa y se entorpece. Necesito tener algo que hacer, una tarea para ocupar mis manos, además se sacarme los perros de encima. A ellos los sueltan antes que a mí.- señaló los animales que recorrían el salón vació, y preguntó con desesperación:- ¿Qué debo hace para que me suelten?

- Hablaré con Ryoma al atardecer –replicó ella.

- ¿Qué cosas dulces prometerás que ya no le hayas dado? –preguntó él amargamente.

Ella suspiró.- Los celos te consumen.

Kintarou la atrajo furiosamente, le hizo caer el fardo con la comida y la puso rudamente sobre su regazo. La besó con pasión y la obligó a entreabrir los labios. Su mano desgarró la tela que cubría el pecho de ella.

- ¡Kintarou, no!- exclamó Sakuno, apartando su boca. Lo empujó en el pecho-. ¡También tú¡No!

- ¿Por qué el bastardo y yo no? –preguntó él, pasando su mano sobre su busto desnudo. Su rostro estaba contorsionado, duro, irritado por el deseo, y sus caricias eran rudas y brutales.- ¡Yo tengo derecho, él no!

- ¡No¡No! –gritó ella, semiahogada de cólera y apartando las manos de él-. ¡Ningún sacerdote ha bendecido nuestra unión! Yo no pertenezco a nadie. ¡Ni a ti¡Ni a Atobe¡Ni siquiera a Ryoma¡Sólo a mi misma!

- ¿Entonces por que te arrastras a la cama del normando como una cualquiera, obedeciendo ordenes de su amo!- siseó él-. Te sientas a comer a su lado y tus ojos son solamente de él. Él te dirige la más fugaz de las miradas y tú empiezas a tartamudear.

- ¡No es verdad! –gritó ella.

- ¿Crees que no lo veo, cuando no hay ninguna otra cosa par entretenerme? –replicó él-. ¡Dios mío, lo miras como un hombre hambriento mira la comida¡¿Por qué¡¿Por qué¡Él es el enemigo, y yo soy tu prometido¿Por qué no muestras conmigo la misma amabilidad? Yo también tengo necesidad de tu cuerpo. Todos estos meses me he mantenido resistente en tu honor. ¡Mi paciencia se acaba!

- ¿Entonces vas a tomarme aquí, con los perros! –Preguntó ella furiosamente.- Tan poca consideración me tienes que quieres satisfacer tu lujuria en forma tan baja como tus compañeros de cama… como esos perros. ¿Sin consideración por sus hembras¡Por lo menos, Ryoma no me trata así!

Él la sacudió violentamente.- ¿Entonces admites que prefieres sus brazos a los míos?

- ¡Sí! –Estalló ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de dolor y de ira.- ¡Él es gentil! Ahora, suéltame antes que llegue.

Él joven lo hizo abruptamente y la empujó, con un juramento. En los días pasados había permanecido encadenado sin otras distracciones para su mente, la había observado con Ryoma y había sentido que el afecto de ella se le iba escapando. Siempre orgullosa y distante con otros hombres, la mujer surgía a la superficie cuando estaba en presencia de ese normando.

Ella era como una vela sin encender, esbelta, fría, sin usar, hasta que uno llamado Ryoma entró y la encendió, y entonces ella se convirtió en una luz que seducía y hechizaba. Era doblemente duro para él, su prometido, observar, sabiendo que él nunca había sido capaz de la hazaña que parecía tan fácil para el normando. Y ese caballero no apreciaba su tesoro sino que manifestaba su desprecio por las mujeres en una lengua que creía no era comprendida. Ese hombre le había robado su amor sin el menor esfuerzo; sin embargo, si había una posibilidad de reconquistar a Sakuno, se prometió Kintarou, él la aprovecharía y la arrebataría de las zarpas del lobo. Arrepentido, quiso tomarle una mano pero ella retrocedió y lo miró con recelo.

- Tienes razón Sakuno. Estos celos me carcomen, perdóname.

- Veré si Ryoma te deja en libertad –dijo ella sigilosamente, y se retiró, cubriendo con su manto el pequeño envoltorio de comida. Ahora no tenía tiempo de cambiarse de ropa, pues temía que Ryoma regresará en cualquier momento.

Kaede estaba esperando en la puerta de la cabaña y rápidamente la hizo entrar.

- ¿Él está bien? –preguntó Sakuno suavemente, y miró a Kawamura, quien estaba sentado frente al fogón con expresión desalentada y la cabeza inclinada.

- Sí, sólo su corazón necesita curarse, lady, lo mismo que el mío –repuso la anciana-. Yo cuidare de él aquí.

La muchacha dio la comida, poniendo mucho cuidado en que su manto no se deslizara, y pudiera dejara ver el corpiño de su vestido.

- Si alguien llegará a ver estos alimentos –dijo-, di que fui yo quien los robe. No quiero que te castiguen por mis fechorías.

- No importa si me matan –dijo Kaede-. Mi vida casi ha terminado y la de usted apenas comienza.

- Ryoma a mí no me matará –dijo Sakuno con una pequeña medida de confianza-. Ahora bien¿aquí hay algún lugar donde Kawamura pueda ocultarse se ellos vienen a registrar la casa? No deben encontrarlo.

- No temáis, milady. Encontraremos un lugar secreto.

- Entonces debo irme –la joven se volvió hacia la puerta.- Traeré más comida cuando pueda.

Había abierto la puerta y estaba por salir cuando oyó que Kaede gritaba alarmada.

- ¡Los normandos!

Sakuno levantó la vista, sintiendo que se le helaban los nervios; Ryoma estaba ante la puerta, flaqueando por dos de sus hombres. Ella quedó paralizada ciando los ojos ambarinos la atravesaron. Él se adelantó para entrar a la cabaña pero ella se interpuso, tratando de cerrarle el paso con su esbelto cuerpo; con un gruñido de desprecio ante el intento de ella, él estiró una mano y la hizo fácilmente a un lado.

- ¡No¡Él no ha hecho nada!-gritó ella, aferrándose desesperada al brazo del joven guerrero.- ¡Déjalo en paz!

Ryoma bajo los ojos hacia la delicada mano que aferraba su manga, y cuando habló su voz estuvo cargada de advertencias.

- Te extralimitas, Sakuno de Darkenwald. Este asunto no te concierne.

Sakuno miró temerosa a Kawamura, quien estaba de pie, preparado para presentar batalla. ¿Era necesario que otro inglés cayera bajo una espada normanda? El pensamiento le produjo una sensación helada en el vientre y ella supo que tenía que hacer todo lo posible para evitar más violencia.

Levantó unos ojos implorantes hacia Ryoma.- Milord, Kawamura es un guerrero valiente. ¿Es necesario derramar su sangre, ahora que la batalla ha concluido, sólo por que él luchó honradamente por el rey a quien él y mi padre habían jurado lealtad? Señor, muestra aquí sabiduría y misericordia. Yo recogeré los guantes y seré tu esclava.

El rostro de Ryoma parecía de piedra.- Me ofreces lo que ya es mío. ¿Nuevamente tratas de influir sobre mí? Suéltame y ocúpate de tus asuntos.

- Por favor, milord-susurró ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Sin decir palabra, Ryoma apartó la mano de ella, se volvió y se acercó a Kawamura, mientras sus hombres pasaban junto a la muchacha y se ubicaban detrás de él.

- ¿Te llamas Kawamura? –preguntó Ryoma.

Él guerrero miró desconcertado a Sakuno.

- Milord –explicó ella-, él no habla tu idioma.

- Dile que deje su espada y que venga con nosotros –ordeno el joven de cabellos negros verdosos.

Cuando ella replicó las palabras de Ryoma, Kawamura miró receloso a los tres hombres.

- Milady¿ellos van a matarme?

Ella miró con incertidumbre la espada de Ryoma, los anchos hombros cubiertos por la cota de mallas, la mano apoyada flojamente en el puño de la espada. Si él podía matar a cuatro ladrones armados y montados, un inglés cansado y hambriento le ofrecía muy poca dificultad si decidía eliminarlo. Ella solamente podía confiar en la misericordia de su señor.

- No –dijo Sakuno, un poco más segura-. Creo que no. El nuevo lord de Darkenwld trata a los hombres con justicia.

Kawamura, con cierta vacilación, levantó su espada, la sostuvo sobre sus palmas y la presento a Ryoma. El normando la acepto, se volvió y caminó hacia la puerta, tomo a Sakuno del brazo y la hizo caminar delante de él, mientras sus hombres se ponían detrás de Kawamura y lo seguían al exterior. A la luz del sol, la chica miró confundida al hombre detrás de ella, pero el continuo arrastrándola consigo; su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción y no presto atención a Sakuno, ella no se atrevió a preguntarle cuales eran sus intenciones.

Él caminaba con pasos largos y rápidos; ella tenía dificultad para seguirlo y muchas veces tropezó. Sentía la mano de él que le apretaba el brazo y la sostenía para que no cayera. En un momento, la muchacha trastabillo y dejo caer su manto en un esfuerzo por mantener el equilibrio. Él la levantó del brazo y su mirada cayo sobre el vestido desgarrado que dejaba expuesto su pecho. Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa cuando los blancos pechos asomaron por la abertura rota, se entrecerraron cuando bajaron hasta la daga envainada y finalmente subieron hasta el rostro de ella. Allí su fría mirada sostuvo la de ella y pareció penetrar hasta el cerebro y leerle los pensamientos, hasta que él supo toda la verdad. Sakuno aguardó, sin aliento, hasta que el puso el manto sobre los hombros para que ella pudiera sostenerlo mejor, y la tomó nuevamente del codo.

Continuaron en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la casa y él la soltó. Entonces, como Ryoma pareció dirigir toda su atención a Kawamura, ella subió los primeros peldaños de la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios, con la esperanza de poder cambiarse de vestido. Con una voz que resonó en el salón, él la detuvo.

- ¡No! –gritó, y la señalo con el dedo.

El corazón de Sakuno se estremeció dentro de su pecho y ella miró desalentada a Kintarou. La cara sorprendida del joven revelaba sus propios temores ante la mirada penetrante de Ryoma. Sumire, cerca de Sakuno, gimió asustado y empezó a retorcerse las manos. Lentamente, con una serena dignidad, ella se volvió, descendió la escalera y fue hasta su amo.

- ¿Milord? –preguntó suavemente-. ¿Qué deseas?

Él habló con voz hosca, fría.- Deseo que me honres con tu presencia hasta que yo te ordene que te retires. Ahora busca un lugar donde descansar.

Ella asintió y se sentó en un banco, junto a la mesa. Ryoma giró en redondo y señaló a Kintarou.

- ¡Suéltenlo y tráiganlo aquí!

Kintarou se puso intensamente pálido y se resistió brevemente a los normandos que trataron de apoderarse de él. Fue dominado y pronto se encontró frente a Ryoma; como pareció encogerse bajo la dura mirada del jefe normando, Momoshiro rió por lo bajo.

- Él pequeño inglés tiembla de miedo –dijo el alto hombre-. ¿Qué ha hecho ahora que lo hace temblar así?

- ¡Nada! –Gritó el muchacho.- ¡Suéltenme!

Se mordió los labios y Momoshiro soltó una carcajada.

- Ah, de modo que hablas nuestra lengua. Ryoma tenía razón.

- ¿Qué quiere de mí? –preguntó Kintarou, y miró a Sakuno.

Ryoma sonrió lentamente.- Aquí, Kawamura no conoce nuestra lengua; tú me ayudarás.

Sakuno casi soltó un suspiro de alivio, aunque el de ojos ámbar nada hacia sin un propósito. ¿Por qué no le pedía a ella que tradujera, si ellos sabían que hablaba su idioma? Arrugó ligeramente la frente, preocupada, y observó intrigada y atentamente a Ryoma. Él habló con soltura, mirando a Kintarou más que a Kawamura, sin siquiera prestarle atención al desconcertado vasallo.

- Habla con este hombre y dile esto: El puede ser convertido en esclavo y encadenado con los ladrones, o puede conservar gran parte de su anterior posición, excepto tres cosas. Debe poner sus armas y no volver a levantarlas a menos que yo se lo indique. Debe cortarse el cabello como nosotros, y este mismo día debe jurar lealtad al duque Tezuka.

Mientras estas cosas eran repetidas a Kawamura, Ryoma fue al lado de Sakuno, puso su muslo sobre la mesa, se inclino hacia delante y medio se sentó. La muchacha apenas lo miró, porque su atención se dirigía a mayormente a Kintarou y a Kawamura y a lo que decían. La principal preocupación de Kawamura parecía ser la perdida de su gran parte cabellera castaña, pero asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza cuando el joven ingles desnudo su espalda y le mostró las marcas de los latigazos.

Sakuno vio, sobresaltada, que su manto se había abierto, y al bajar los ojos, tuvo la confirmación de que sus pechos estaban expuestos a la mirada de Ryoma. Lo miró y vio corroborados sus temores, porque la mirada de él nada tenia de casual, sino que parecía absorber hambrienta el espectáculo. Enrojeció intensamente y cerró el frente de su capa, mientras la mano de él se movía hasta descansar sobre el hombro de ella.

Sakuno sintió calor y se ruborizó cuando los dedos de él rozaron su clavícula, la línea de su mentón y la curva de su cuello, para descender en seguida hasta el suave nacimiento de la redondez de su pecho. Estremecida y aturdida, ella se percato de la conversación había cesado, levantó la vista y se encontró con que Kintarou los observaba, con el rostro encendido y los puños apretados, evidentemente luchando con todas sus fuerzas para controlarse. Súbitamente, ella advirtió el juego de Ryoma y empezó a hablar, pero la mano de él le apretó el hombro, y cuando levantó la vista, esos ojos dorados la traspasaron y aunque los labios de él sonreían en silencio, fue como si le hubiera advertido que no interfiriera.

- Creo que estas perdiendo el tiempo, Kintarou –dijo Ryoma sin desviar su atención de ella-. Termina de una vez.

Él muchacho se atraganto y luchó con las palabras. Su voz empezó vacilante, y continuo en menor volumen.

- Habla inglés –dijo Ryoma-. Tus palabras suenan confusas. Quiero oír el sonido de mis palabras en tu lengua inglesa.

- No puedo –gritó súbitamente Kintarou, meneando la cabeza.

- ¿Y por que no? –Preguntó el joven normando, casi con amabilidad-. Yo soy tu señor. ¿Acaso no debes obsederme?

Kintarou señaló convulsivamente a Sakuno con un brazo.

- ¡Entonces déjala tranquila¡No tienes derecho de acariciarla así¡Ella es mía!

Abruptamente, la actitud de Ryoma cambió; su gran espada salió de la vaina, y él, con dos largos pasos, se acerco a la chimenea. Allí, con ambas manos en la empuñadura, dio con la hoja un golpe hacia abajo y partió en dos un gran leño que estaba en el fuego. Después tomó la espada con una sola mano y clavó la punta, atravesándolo, en el asiento de un pasado banco de gruesa madera que tenia cerca. Entonces camino hacia Kintarou, quien aunque todavía parecía furioso, estaba pálido y luchaba esforzadamente por presentar una actitud desafiante. Ryoma se detuvo frente al joven.

- Por Dios, inglés –exclamó-. ¡Pones a prueba mi carácter¡Tú ya no eres señor ni terrateniente sino un simple siervo¡Ahora reclamas con pasión lo que es mío! –su voz bajo hasta convertirse en un gruñido, y señalando donde Sakuno permanecía, temblando de miedo, él continúo:- ¡Ustedes dos hablan bien la lengua francesa, pero ella, además, me da placer, y tú, ciertamente no! Aunque yo no quiero ocuparme de mis asuntos llevando una mujer aferrada a mi espalda, tu vida es mucho más barata. No plantees nuevamente esta cuestión si quieres vivir un día más.- casi calladamente, añadió:- ¿Ves la verdad de mis palabras?

Kintarou miró el suelo y bajo la cabeza.- Si, lord.- dijo. Enseguida se irguió en toda su altura y miró directamente a Ryoma a los ojos, aunque una lagrima descendía lentamente por su mejilla-. Pero será difícil, porque, sabe, yo la amaba.

Ryoma sintió un asomo d respeto por este muchacho y también un poco de compasión. Podía sentir piedad por cualquier hombre atormentado y hechizado por una mujer, aunque pensaba que era una tontería dejarse arrastrar a tales extremos por una simple hembra.

- Entonces, doy este asunto por terminado –declaro el muchacho en tono cortante-. No serás encadenado nuevamente a menos que tú mismo te lo busques. Ahora, llévense a este hombre, ocúpense de que le corten esa manta de cabellos, y después tráiganlo para que jure delante de una cruz.

Mientras sus hombres se llevaban a Kawamura y Kintarou, Ryoma se volvió y fue hasta la escalera. Había subido los primeros escalones, cuando miró hacia donde estaba Sakuno, quien permanecía en silencio y confundida, y se detuvo a esperarla. Ella se volvió y levantó los ojos hacia él.

- Pareces perpleja, damisela –dijo él en tono burlón, y en seguida se puso serio-. Los hombres de este pueblo son bienvenidos si regresan a sus hogares. El invierno se aproxima y todo individuo sano tendrá que trabajar para mantener el hambre lejos de nuestras puertas. De modo que si encuentras más fugitivos, no los ocultes sino que tráelos a mi presencia, sin temer por sus vidas; ahora te ordeno que vengas y busques algo para cambiarte esas ropas desgarradas, a fin de que después podamos comer para calmar nuestra hambre. Espero que tus vestidos no hayan disminuido hasta el punto de que no tengas otro para cambiarte con esos harapos. Es fácil ver que si eres atacada nuevamente por otro joven libidinoso, yo tendré que sacar de mi bolsa una suma para vestirte. En poco tiempo, damisela, podrías llegar a costarme más de lo que vales. Espero no tendré que entregar mi dinero a algún vil vendedor de ropa, pues mis monedas han sido ganadas duramente y tengo que emplearlas en cosas más útiles.

Sakuno se levantó con aire altanero. Con toda la dignidad que le fue posible, subió las escaleras, pasó junto a él y dio marcha hacia el dormitorio, todo bajo la mirada divertida de él. Ryoma cerró la puerta después que entraron, se quitó la pesada cota de mallas y la dejo en su lugar. Ella se quedó mirándolo indecisa, consiente de su falta de privacidad y de la actitud de despreocupada familiaridad que él tenia hacia ella. Cuando él se acerco al fuego para calentarse, ella supo que era lo mejor que podía esperar y que tendría que resignarse a y arreglárselas lo mejor posible.

Se puso de espaldas al centro de la habitación, rápidamente dejo caer al suelo su manto y se quito el vestido arruinado. Quizá fue un pequeño sonido que hizo Ryoma lo que la impulsó a apretarse la camisa contra el pecho. Miró hacia donde estaba él y ahogo una exclamación, porque ahora él la miraba fijamente, con los ojos brillantes y ardientes de una pasión que no se esforzaba en ocultar. Su mirada recorrió lentamente la espalda perfecta de ella, se demoró en las piernas largas y esbeltas y en las caderas redondeadas, con una intensidad que pareció quemarla con un calor abrasador. Sakuno por alguna razón no se sentía incomoda; en realidad, una lenta y placentera calidez la atravesó. Con esfuerzo, levantó el mentón y lo interrogó fríamente.

- ¿Milord está satisfecho, o desea que yo lo complazca? Por favor, dame una respuesta antes que cubra mi cuerpo, a sin de que no tengas que deshacerte de otra preciosa moneda para pagar mis ropas.

Los ojos de él subieron hasta la cara de ella y Sakuno vio que la pasión moría. El ceño de Ryoma se ensombreció. Sin decir palabra, él salio de la habitación.

&&&&&&

Nubes grises y oscuras de invierno ensombrecieron el amanecer, y las primeras aisladas gotas de lluvia se convirtieron en un rugiente aguacero que empapaba la tierra y hacia que el agua cayera en cascadas desde el tejado. Sakuno se estiro perezosamente en su cama de sabanas y pieles, se volvió, abrió un ojo y buscó la fuente de luz que la había despertado, preguntándose si Ryoma se había levantado en las primeras horas de la mañana para abrir los cortinajes. Miró un momento la lluvia que caía, disfrutando del monótono sonido, y entonces una sombra cruzó delante de la ventana y ella se puso de pie y vio que Ryoma ya estaba levantado y vestido. Vestía túnica y calzas de cuero y no parecía sentir el frío que impulsó a la muchacha a tomar una sabana y envolverse apretadamente en ella.

- Milord, perdóname. No sabia que querías levantarte temprano. Traeré comida.

- No.- Ryoma meneo la cabeza.- No tengo nada urgente que hacer. La lluvia me despertó.

Ella fue hasta la ventana, se detuvo junto a él y apartó de su rostro un sedoso mechón de cabello. Su cabellera caía alrededor de sus hombros en rizos sueltos que muchas veces desafiaban la delicada trenza. Él estiró una mano y levantó un grueso mechón del pecho de ella, mientras ella lo miraba a los ojos.

- Te acostaste un poco tarde, milord. ¿Hubo algún problema?

Él la miro a esos ojos rojizos.- No estuve enredado entre los muslos de una mujer, si es eso lo que quieres decir.

Ella enrojeció y se asomo a la ventana para recoger un poco de agua de lluvia en sus manos ahuecada. Se llevó las manos a la boca y rió alegremente cuando unas gotas resbalaron por su mentón y cayeron sobre su pecho, mojándole la ligera camisa. Aparto de su busto la tela mojada y se estremeció ante el contacto de agua fría. Cuando se asomó nuevamente a la ventana para recoger más agua, sintió sobre su cuerpo la mirada intensa de Ryoma, quien parecía disfrutar observándola jugar con la lluvia.

Por un momento ella miró por la ventana hacia la campiña, muy consiente de la presencia de él a su lado. Esa proximidad despertaba una extraña, placentera chispa que saltaba entre los extremos de sus nervios.

- Milord –empezó ella lentamente, sin mirar hacia donde él estaba-. Has dicho que no deseas mi gratitud, y sin embargo, yo me siento profundamente agradecida por tu misericordia para con Kintarou. Él no es tan falto de inteligencia como puede haberte parecido. No puedo imaginar por qué ha actuado tan tontamente. En verdad, milord, él es un joven muy inteligente.

- Hasta que se vuelve estupido por la traición de una mujer –murmuró el pensativo.

Sakuno se volvió bruscamente hacia él, sorprendida por esas duras palabras. Sus mejillas enrojecieron de cólera cuando lo miró a los ojos, a esos duros ojos ámbar.

- Siempre he sido fiel a Kintarou –dijo-, hasta que uno de tus hombres me deshonro.

- Me pregunto, damisela, si tu lealtad hacia él se hubiera mantenido firme si Atobe no se hubiese acostado contigo.

Ella se irguió en toda su altura y lo miro fijamente.

- Kintarou fue la elección de mi padre y yo habría respetado esa decisión hasta el día de mi muerte. Yo no soy una mujer inconstante que se mete en cualquier cama para ser poseída por todos los hombres que pasen.

Él la observo en silencio y ella le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.- Pero dime, señor¿Por qué temes de esa forma a las mujeres y a su infidelidad? –vio que el ceño de él se acentuaba.- ¿Qué te hace odiar a las mujeres y detestar a la que te trajo al mundo¿Qué hizo ella?

La pequeña cicatriz de Ryoma se puso pálida y él lucho consigo mismo para no golpear a Sakuno, pero en esos ojos color rojizo no vio ningún temor, sólo una expresión calmada, deliberada, que lo interrogaba silenciosamente. Dio media vuelta y con pasos airados fue hasta la cama, golpeándose una palma con el puño. Permaneció un largo momento callado, mientras una furia violenta se apoderaba de él. Por fin habló por encima de su hombro, con voz dura y cortante.

- Sí, ella me dio la vida pero muy poco más. Primero ella me odiaba a mí, no yo a ella. Para un niño pequeño que imploraba amor, ella no tenia nada de cariño, y cuando ese muchacho acudió a un padre buscando lo mismo, ella destruyó eso también. ¡Me arrojaron de su lado como alguien recogido en una alcantarilla!

El corazón de Sakuno se estremeció al pensar en un niño pequeño obligado a implorar afecto. No supo por que, pero súbitamente sintió deseos de ir hacia Ryoma, abrazarlo con fuerza contra su pecho y acariciarle tiernamente su rostro perturbado. Nunca en su vida había sentido eso por un hombre, y ahora estaba confundida y no sabia como manejar sus propias emociones. Este hombre era un enemigo y ella quería curar sus heridas. ¿Qué locura era ésta? Fue junto a Ryoma y le puso gentilmente una mano en el brazo; lo miró a los ojos, como pidiéndole humildemente disculpas.

- Mi lengua es aguda y rápida para herir. Es un defecto que a menudo me recuerdan. Te pido perdón; recuerdos tan tristes deberían quedar sepultados para siempre.

Ryoma levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla.

- No confió en las mujeres, debo admitirlo.- sonrió con dificultad.- Es un defecto que a menudo me recuerdan.

Sakuno le sostuvo la mirada con ojos suaves.- Siempre puede haber una primera vez, milord. Ya lo veremos.

&&&&&&

La luz del fuego bailó a lo largo de la hoja de la espada cuando Ryoma la sostuvo en alto y probó el filo con su pulgar. Después él se inclinó nuevamente para asentar las melladuras. Se había quitado la túnica debido al calor de las llamas y los músculos de su espalda se contraían y relajaban con cada uno de sus movimientos, siguiendo un magnifico ritmo. Sakuno, sentada en su lugar, a los pies de la cama, estaba remendándole la camisa; se había quitado el vestido y vestía solamente un camisolín blanco.

Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la las sabanas, y con su cabellera suelta y cayéndole sobre los hombros, se parecía a una novia vikinga de antaño. Quizás corría por sus venas un poco de sangre de ese pueblo de navegantes, porque él calor del fuego y la visión de este hombre semidesnudo y encerrado con ella durante la noche le aceleraba los latidos del corazón.

Corto con los dientes el hilo de la ultima puntada y se le cruzó por la mente el pensamiento de que si ella fuera esa clase de doncella salvaje, ahora quizá se levantaría, iria hacia él y acariciarla esa espalda musculosa y brillante, y pasaria las manos por esos brazos…

Se le escapó una risita cuando pensó cuál podría ser la reacción de él. Al sonido de la risa, los ojos dorados de Ryoma se elevaron y la miraron curiosos, y Sakuno rápidamente desvió su atención de él y se dedicó a doblar la prenda que había reparado y a guardar la aguja y las tijeras. Ryoma dio un respingo, dijo algo en voz baja y levanto su pulgar para mostrar un pequeño corte donde empezaba a formarse una brillante gota de sangre.

- Tu risa me lastima –dijo él en tono de gracia-. ¿Tanto te divierte mirarme?

- No, milord.

Sakuno enrojecio intensamente, porque su prisa para negar esa acusación revelaba en cierta forma el interes de ella. Estaba sorprendida consigo misma, porque ahora parecía que casi disfrutaba de la compañía de él y hasta lo buscaba con cualquier excusa estimable. ¿Qué verdad se ocultaba en las palabras de Kintarou¿Ahora ella era más una doncella enamorada que una mujer vengativa?

Ryoma volvió a su tarea y ella tomo otra prenda de él y empezó a remendarla con gran cuidado. Un leve golpe en la puerta perturbó la domestica tranquilidad de la escena, y cuando él respondió, entro Sumire, quien saludó al lord con una inclinación de cabeza y se sentó cerca de Sakuno.

- ¿Cómo has pasado el día, criatura? –preguntó, con voz aguda-. No te he visto, porque estuve ocupada en el pueblo con enfermedades y problemas.

El joven guerrero resopló despectivamente ante la charla de esta mujer y se inclinó sobre su espada, que empezó a afilar meticulosamente. Sin embargo, la muchacha arqueo las cejas inquietamente, porque sabia que ahora su madre se ocupaba muy poco de la gente y menos aun de sus dolencias, prefiriendo, por lo general, pasar el día recluida siempre que le era posible, planeando vengarse de los normandos.

Cuando vio que Ryoma dedicaba su atención a otra cosa, Sumire bajo la voz y hablo en lengua inglesa.

- ¿El no te deja ni un momento sin vigilancia? Desde el desayuno he querido hablar contigo, pero siempre encontré al normando a tu lado.

Sakuno hizo una seña a Sumire para que callara y miró rápidamente a Ryoma, llena de aprensiones, pero su madre meneó la cabeza y habló, como si estuviera escupiendo las palabras.

- Ese asno jactancioso –dijo la mujer- no conoce nuestra hermosa lengua, y probablemente seria incapaz de seguir nuestros pensamientos si la conociera.

La chica le manifestó su acuerdo encogiéndose de hombros. La madre siguió hablando, con ansiedad.

- Sakuno, no hagas caso del normando y escucha atentamente mis palabras. Kintarou y yo encontramos una forma de escapar y te pido que te unas a nosotros a la hora en se oculte la luna.- ignoró la mirada de sobresalto de su hija y la tomó de una mano.- Podemos marcharnos de esta pocilga del sur y huir al país del norte, donde todavía son libres y tenemos parientes. Podemos aguardar allí hasta que se reúna una fuerza nueva, y entonces regresaremos y expulsaremos a estos vándalos de nuestras tierras.

- Madre, no hagas eso, te lo ruego –imploró Sakuno, tratando de mantener la voz pareja y serena.- Estos normandos son demasiados y patrullan la campiña. Nos cazarían en el campo como a ladrones. Y Kintarou¿Qué harán con él si lo atrapan esta vez? Seguramente aplicarán medidas más severas, si lo capturan.

- Debo hacerlo –protestó Sumire, y continuo en un tono más calmado-: Yo no puedo tolerar la vista de estas tierras que una vez fueron mías, pisoteadas ahora por las botas de los normandos, ni darle a éste –señalo con la cabeza, por sobre su hombro, a Ryoma- el placer de oír de mis labios "milord, milord"

- No, madre, es una insensatez –dijo Sakuno-. Si estás decidida hazlo… pero yo no puedo, porque nuestra gente todavía soporta el yugo del duque normando y por lo menos este lord –dirigió los ojos hacia el joven.- nos tiene algo de compasión y nos da pequeños permisos, aunque haya que ganarlas con esfuerzo.

Sumire vio que la mirada de su hija cambiaba y se suavizaba, e hizo una mueca de desprecio.

- ¡Ahhyy, que mi propia carne, mi propia hija tenga que entregar su corazón a un bastardo normando y que abandone a los suyos por la despreciable compañía de él!

- Sí, madre, quizá bastardo, y efectivamente normando; pero un hombre, y una clase de hombre que yo nunca había visto antes.

La mujer la miró con desprecio.- El te complace bien en la cama, ya me doy cuenta.

Sakuno meneó la cabeza y levantó levemente él mentón.

- No madre, eso nunca. Esto es mi cama, aquí donde estoy sentada, y no he ido más allá, aunque a veces mi mente me traiciona y yo me pregunto que aventura sería buscar ese destino.

Hizo una seña a su madre y nuevamente las dos hablaron en francés de cosas y chismes de mujeres. Mientras seguían hablando, Ryoma se levantó, envaino su espada y salió de la habitación sin dirigirles ni siquiera una mirada, aunque las dos permanecieron atentas hasta que oyeron las pisadas de él que bajaban las escaleras.

Sakuno rogó ahora a su madre que cesara de planes inútiles y que se ocupara más de los habitantes de la aldea, a fin de poder aliviar en cierta forma sus problemas, y no llevarlos por caminos de venganza donde sólo encontrarían el látigo o el tajo del verdugo.

Momentos después regresó Ryoma, ajustándose el pantalón. Con un hosco gruñido en dirección a las mujeres, se sentó, tomó su escudo y empezó a frotarlo con un paño aceitado.

Sumire se puso de pie, acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Sakuno, se despidió de los dos y salio de la habitación. La muchacha quedó sumida en profundos pensamientos, perdida su reciente sensación de satisfacción, reemplazada ahora por una preocupación creciente, hasta que levantó los ojos y vio que Ryoma había interrumpido su tarea y la miraba con una sonrisa casi gentil en los labios. Quedó intrigada por la actitud de él, porque él asintió en silencio y volvió a su trabajo pareció quedar aguardando algo.

Los largos pasaron lentamente. Ryoma seguía trabajando y los nervios de Sakuno estaban llenos de tensión. La ruptura llegó abruptamente.

Del salón llegó un gritó de Sumire, enseguida hubo un fuerte ruido y después el silencio. Los ojos de la muchacha se dilataron de horror y ropas y elementos de costura cayeron en todas direcciones cuando ella corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió de la escalera que subía desde el salón. Allí se detuvo desconcertada, perpleja; primero sus ojos cayeron sobre Kintarou, atado, amordazado y encadenado con los perros.

Sus ojos ardían de furia pero él ya no malgastaba fuerzas en tratar de liberarse. Sumire lanzaba maldiciones ahogadas, sostenida en los brazos de Momoshiro, a varios centímetros del suelo. Nuevamente estaba vestida con harapos y en el suelo, sobre los juncos, había un paquete caído. Una cólera lenta empezó a formarse en el interior de Sakuno, y sus ojos empezaron a oscurecerse a medida que su ira crecía. Giró furiosa en el momento que la voz de Ryoma le llegaba desde la escalera, a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué es lo que los mueve a abandonar el alojamiento y la comida que os doy¿Tanto odian su hogar¿Aquí no encuentran justicia y doy recompensa por labores bien realizadas, o quizá los arenales del norte os parecen más atractivos?

Tres pares de ojos se voltearon hacia él y dos mandíbulas se abrieron atónitas cuando tres de ellos se percataron de que él había hablado en un inglés perfecto. Sakuno se sintió enrojecer cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que el debió oír de sus propios labios. Sus pensamientos retrocedieron aceleradamente a todas las veces en que ella había hablado en su presencia, cuando se sentía segura de que no podía entenderla, y se sintió abrumada por la vergüenza.

Ryoma descendió la escalera, paso a su lado y fue hasta un lugar desde donde pudo mirar a Sumire a los ojos. Señaló las ropas rotas y desgarradas de la mujer.

- Vieja bruja –dijo-. Te he visto antes aquí¿acaso no te dije que si volvía a encontrarte en este lugar te trataría como te lo mereces? Momoshiro, ata a esta vieja con los perros y suéltate los brazos a ese infeliz antes que ellos lo devoren.

- ¡No! –gritó Sakuno, bajando la escalera a la carrera.

Se detuvo frente a Ryoma.- ¡A ella no le harán eso! –exclamó.

Ryoma la ignoró y ordenó a Momoshiro que procediera. El alto hombre hizo lo que le ordenaron. Cuando terminó, el joven se plantó frente a la pareja atada y habló casi como un padre severo a sus hijos traviesos.

- Sin duda, esta noche podrán darse mutua compañía. Les pido que lo piensen bien y conversen del jueguito de esta tarde mientras descansan. Busquen la sabiduría de eso y recuerden: donde juego yo, ustedes son solamente un par de criaturas inocentes, porque yo conozco los usos de cortes y reyes y políticos y he jugado sus juegos hasta el fin en el campo de batalla. Pasad buenas noches… si pueden.

Se inclinó para rascar a un gran perro detrás de las orejas y golpearle cariñosamente las costillas. Después se volvió a Sakuno, y sin decir una palabra, la tomo del brazo y la llevó hacia la escalera, donde se detuvo un momento, como para pensar.

- Oh, Momoshiro –dijo, volviéndose-. Por la mañana, suelta a los perros para que corran un poco y mira entonces si estos dos pueden conducirse como esclavos leales. Hasta podrían recuperar su libertad si prometen renunciar a las tonterías.

Por este comentario, Ryoma recibió una mirada asesina de Kintarou y una maldición ahogada de Sumire. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió, casi complacido.

- Por la mañana pensarán en forma diferente –dijo, a manera de despedida.

Sin agregar nada más, se dirigió al dormitorio, sosteniendo con firmeza el brazo de Sakuno. Un perro ladró cuando Sumire le dio un puntapié en las costillas. Ryoma cerró la puerta del dormitorio, y estaba volviéndose cuando recibió en su mejilla un fuerte golpe de la mano abierta de Sakuno.

- ¡Encadenas a mi madre con los perros! –gritó ella-. ¡Después me encadenaras a mí al lado de ella!

Sakuno levantó su otro brazo para volver a golpearlo pero él se lo impidió, aferrándola con una mano. Ello poco hizo para calmar la furia de ella. Sin asimilarse, ella le lanzo un puntapié en la espinilla. El le soltó el brazo y se tomó la pierna, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

- ¡Basta! –gritó-. ¡Ten cuidado con lo haces!

- ¡Nos tomaste por tontas! –chilló ella, y miró a su alrededor en busca de algún objeto para arrojárselo.

Un cuerno de beber se estrello contra la puerta detrás de Ryoma, quien se agacho a tiempo para evitarlo.

- ¡Sakuno! –advirtió, pero ella ya estaba agarrando otro objeto.

- ¡Ahh, te odio!-gritó ella, y le arrojó el objeto a la cabeza. No espero a ver cómo él lo esquivaba, porque sus ojos ya estaban buscando otras armas.

Con dos grandes pasos, Ryoma llegó al lado de ella, la rodeó con sus brazos y la inmovilizó. La chica ahogo una exclamación; el la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho y ella sintió en su espalda la dureza de la musculatura de él.

- ¡Tu furia no es por tu madre! –La voz de él sonó como un trueno en el oído de ella.- Tú conoces los meritos del látigo con que yo hubiera podido castigarla. No puedes menos que admitir que el castigo aplicado es muy suave.

Sakuno no le presto atención y siguió luchando por librarse del fuerte abrazo.

- Tú no tienes derecho a degradarla –dijo.

- Es tu orgullo el que consideras herido y por eso quieres vengarte.

- ¡Fuiste un falso conmigo! –replicó ella, y buscó con su talón el pie de él.

Ryoma le rodeo las caderas con un brazo para inmovilizarle las piernas y la levantó varios centímetros del suelo.

- Si me hubiera conducido falsamente contigo, mujer, hace tiempo que habrías compartido mi cama.

No hubo respuesta a eso y ella sólo pudo seguir chillando y retorciéndose. Él la sentó rudamente en una silla.

- Ahora siéntate hasta que se te pase la furia, mi hermosa damisela. No tengo intención de permitir que esos perros mordisqueen tu bella piel.

- ¡No me quedaré en esta habitación contigo! –gritó, poniéndose de pie.

El se hizo a un lado.- No necesitas preocuparte –dijo él burlonamente, y sonrió con picardía mientras sus ojos la recorrían de pies a cabeza-. No pienso sacar ventaja de tu buena disposición.

Ella se abalanzó hacia el trató de golpearlo nuevamente, pero él la tomo de los brazos y se los sujeto en la espalda, y la sostuvo cerca de su pecho. Ella se retorció y gritó, pero él cuerpo de él apago los gritos; Sakuno levantó un pie para darle un pisotón e inmediatamente sintió que el la soltaba cuando su rodilla golpeó su entrepierna. Ryoma soltó un quejido y se sentó sobre la cama. La muchacha lo miró sorprendida, preguntándose si lo había golpeado demasiado fuerte, pero no le tuvo lastima y salto sobre él para seguir atacándolo. Él trato de mantenerla a distancia con un brazo, pero las uñas de ella se clavaron en su pecho donde trazaron profundos arañazos.

- Arpía sanguinaria –dijo él, con voz ahogada-. Esta vez te enseñare una lección.

La agarró de las muñecas y la puso boca abajo sobre sus rodillas, pero antes que la mano de él pudieran descender, Sakuno rodó sobre el regazo de él y cayo al suelo. Decidido a aplicar el castigo que consideraba bien merecido, Ryoma se inclinó para levantarla, y ella saltó sobresaltada cuando la mano de él toco la carne desnuda de su muslo. El flojo camisón se había deslizado hacia arriba y enroscado alrededor de su cintura, dejando expuesta la parte inferior del cuerpo. Los ojos de Sakuno se agrandaron y ella cambio abruptamente de intención. Ahora luchó para escapar de él y su enojo de disolvió en rápidas oleadas y fue remplazada por un intenso miedo.

Trató de zafarse pero la mano de él le apretaba la muñeca como una anilla de acero. La chica se sintió inevitablemente tironeada hacia el regazo de él. Su largo cabello se enrosco alrededor de los dos, dificultando la batalla, pero ella logró clavarle sus dientes en una mano.

Ryoma gruño de dolor y soltó el brazo de ella; pero cuando ella se apartaba, él estiró la mano y engancho sus dedos en el cuello del camisolín. Hubo un ruido de tela desgarrada y la prenda se abrió de arriba abajo cuando ella se enderezó.

Sakuno miró hacia abajo, muda de horror ante su desnudez, mientras los ojos de Ryoma se regalaban con el festín y devoraba el resplandeciente tesoro que tenia delante. La piel de ella relucía como oro pálido a la calida luz del fuego y los pechos, llenos y maduros, se erguían provocativos entre los restos de la camisa. El hambre de él, largo tiempo contenida, se encendió hasta las alturas más fervientes.

Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de ella y en el momento siguiente Sakuno, cubierta con su cabellera y jirones del camisón, se encontró tendida de espaldas sobre las pieles de la cama. Los ojos de Ryoma encontraron los de ella, y la muchacha leyó en ellos que esta vez el tiempo de espera había llegado a su fin.

- ¡No! –gritó, levantando un brazo para detenerlo.

Pero él le tomo las manos y se las puso en la espalda, mientras su rodilla de él se metía entre los mulos de ella. El peso de Sakuno descansó sobre sus propios brazos y ella no pudo evitar un grito de dolor ante la fuerza de él.

Empezó a insultarlo, pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas cuando la boca de él se poso contra la suya. Su cabeza fue forzada hacia atrás y se columna vertebral se arqueo hacia arriba, hasta que su busto presiono con fuerza contra el pecho de él.

Los labios de Ryoma parecían quemarla, y ella se sintió sofocada bajo el beso profundo de su parte. La beso en los parpados, en las mejillas, en la oreja, murmurándole palabras suaves, confusas, y Sakuno percibió débilmente el violento ardor que ella despertaba en él. Presa de pánico, se retorció contra su cuerpo y resistió con sus piernas los movimientos del muslo de él; esto solo sirvió para excitarlo todavía más. Cuando ella se retorció, él la empujo con su cuerpo y le soltó las muñecas. Pero ella no pudo moverse entre la maraña formada por su cabello, los restos de su ropa y las sabanas y pieles de la cama.

El arrojo a un lado su propia ropa y Sakuno ahogo una exclamación cuando él se apretó atrevidamente contra ella. Él la empujó por los hombros y le saco las manos de la espalda, pero se las sostuvo contra los costados. Pareció que cada uno de los centímetros de sus cuerpos se tocaban; ella siguió retorciendo y luchó debajo de él, pero los movimientos de su cuerpo solo conseguían aumentar el deseo del muchacho. Ryoma pasó su boca por los pechos de Sakuno y el intenso calor de sus labios le quemó la piel hasta que sintió como si se encontrara envuelta en llamas.

Un extraño calor empezó a crecer dentro de su cuerpo y su pulsó se aceleró. Él volvió a besarla en la boca y ella se encontró atrayéndolo contra su pecho y rindiéndose a sus besos ardientes.

Suspiró y ahogó una exclamación, medio de sorpresa, medio de dolor, y se dejó arrastrar por la pasión abrasadora de él, cuando un dolor ardiente se extendió entre sus muslos. Luchó furiosamente, gritó, trató de quitárselo de encima empujándolo. Pero él no hizo caso de sus protestas y la beso repetidas veces en el cuello.

Ella trató de arañarlo pero él le tomo fácilmente las manos y la inmovilizó, dejándola completamente indefensa mientras hacia con ella lo que quería. Y mirándola fijamente aumentó el ritmo, moviéndose continuamente en la vulnerable chica, ella solo mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados como si tratara de no ver lo que el normando hacia con ella.

Él seguía abalanzándose de un modo casi salvaje, era tanta la fricción entre ambos, que ella en un ultimo intento puso ambas manos en el pecho del pelinegro aplicando fuerza como si quisiese alejarlo de su delicado cuerpo, pero no pudo moverlo por la diferencia de tamaño; era demasiado, demasiadas sensaciones, y el se pegaba mas a ella.

Él se abalanzó con más fuerza… y pequeños estremecimientos vinieron después de aquel bestial movimiento, aprisionaban el centro de placer de Ryoma, arrastrándolo, más bien obligándolo a terminar ahí mismo.

Finalmente la tremenda pasión se descargó y Sakuno solo pudo sollozar angustiada hasta que se retiró de ella y se apartó. Furiosa, ella se refugió e un rincón de la cama, se arranco los restos del camisolín que ya no hubiera podido ser remendado, y se cubrió con las suaves sabanas. Entre sollozos de ira, manifestó todos los insultos que le vinieron a la cabeza.

Ryoma rió por lo bajo ante la furia de ella.- No lo hubiera creído, pero debo admitir que eres una de las mujeres mas determinadas que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

Murmullos ahogados dieron testimonio del efecto irritante de las palabras de él. Ryoma rió otra vez y se paso los dedos por los cuatro arañazos que le cruzaban el pecho.

- ¡Cuatro tiras de rasguños por un acoston con una cualquiera¡Ja! Pero valió la pena y alegremente volvería a pagar el precio.

- ¡Repugnante animal! -Exclamó Sakuno, semiahogada por la cólera-. ¡Inténtalo y yo tomaré tu espada y te abriré desde el ombligo hasta el mentón!

El movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y sus carcajadas sonaron por toda la habitación; ella entrecerró los ojos y se consumió silenciosamente su rabia. El se metió debajo de las sabanas y pieles, con ella, la miró y sonrió.

- Quizá haya consuelo para ti, Sakuno. Esta cama es mucho más cómoda que el suelo.

Rió por lo bajo, le volvió la espalda y pronto se quedo dormido. Pero Sakuno siguió despierta a su lado, escuchando su suave y regular respiración, hasta que el sonido pareció vibrar dentro de su cabeza de ella y las palabras de él resonaron como eco en su mente.

¿Olvidar ya? Sí, él dijo que podría olvidarla¿pero ella podría olvidarlo a él¿Podría olvidar al único hombre que aun estando encolerizada, la torturaba en sus pensamientos? Podría odiarlo, detestarlo… ¿pero olvidarlo? Dudaba mucho de que pudiera hacerlo alguna vez. El estaba en su sangre y ella no se detendría hasta que él también se viera atormentado día y noche pensando en ella. ¡Sería una bruja o un ángel, pero se saldría con la suya! Después de todo¿acaso no era la orgullosa hija de Sako?

Sakuno se durmió entonces con la profundidad de una criatura y despertó adormilada en la mitad de la noche para sentir el cuerpo tibio de Ryoma contra su espalda y una mano que la acariciaba suavemente. Fingiéndose dormida y se sometió a esas caricias, pero donde los dedos tocaban su piel sentía una quemadura y oleadas de placer vibraban a lo largo de todos sus nervios. Él le rozo la nuca con los labios y su calido aliento le toco la suave tez. Sakuno se estremeció y cerró los ojos, extasiada. La mano se él se deslizo sobre su vientre y ella ahogó una exclamación y rodó hasta quedar boca abajo, pero su cabello estaba atrapado debajo de él y no pudo escapar. Se incorporo sobre un codo y lo miró. Los ojos del joven pelinegro brillaron a la suave luz del fuego.

- Estoy entre la espada y tú, querida mía. Tendrás que pasar sobre mí para apoderarte de ella.

La tomó en brazos, la atrajo contra su pecho y le obligó a bajar la cabeza hasta que sus bocas se tocaron. Los labios de ella temblaron bajo el beso ardiente de él. Ella trató de rodar hacia un lado y apartarse, pero él se le puso encima y contuvo contra las almohadas, profundizando el beso. Sakuno volvió a sentir cada parte del cuerpo de Ryoma, trató de apartar su peso de ella pero sus brazos perdieron fuerza poco a poco por los delicados besos que recorrían su cuello y delgados hombros, dejándose llevar por las caricias de él.

&&&&&&

Sakuno abrió lentamente los ojos para mirar el brillante rayo de luz del mortecino sol otoñal que se había abierto camino entre las cortinas para trazar un largo sendero sobre el suelo de piedra. Pequeñas motas de polvo brillaban flotando en el haz de luz, perezosamente, la chica recordó cuando, de niña, trataba de atrapar las motas con las manos mientras sus padres reían desde la cama. Subitamente despertó por completo al recordar las horas pasadas y al hombre con quien ahora ella compartía la cama de sus padres. Aunque los cuerpos no se tocaban, ella sentía a su lado la tibieza de Ryoma y por su profunda respiración supo que él seguía dormido.

Cuidadosamente, se sentó y trató de levantarse de la cama, pero le resultó imposible porque la mano de él descansaba entre los mechones de su cabellera. Sakuno se mordió el labio y cuidadosamente tiró de los rizos rojizos atrapados debajo de él. Su corazón dio un salto cuando él se movió y dobló una rodilla hacia ella, pero se sintió inundada de alivio cuando vio que él no despertaba.

Sakuno lo miró, dejando que sus ojos lo midieran lentamente. En reposo, la cara del muchacho poseía un encanto juvenil, que la dejaba desarmada. Se preguntó por la madre que lo había rechazado sin sentir remordimientos y pensó que una mujer semejante no debía de tener corazón. La chica sonrió ácidamente para si misma; con que determinación había decidido una vez usar a este normando para volver a enemigo contra enemigo.

Pero, el la había hecho vacilar en sus propósitos. Ahora estaba atrapada entre su gente y este hombre, Ryoma había jugado su juego mejor que ella. ¿Acaso no la había usado en más de una ocasión para despertar la cólera de Kintarou, acariciándola en presencia del joven inglés para provocarlo?

Oh, Señor, que ella tuviera que caer victima de un hombre que en cada ocasión era capaz de superarla en astucia e inteligencia. Ella, Sakuno, que podía montar un caballo tan bien como un hombre y pensar con la misma rapidez. Su madre la había declarado más aventajada que cualquier muchacho de su edad. Ella era de inteligencia brillante, terca, se había jactado de Sako con un brillo de orgullo en los ojos, y más astuta que cualquier joven mozalbete que buscase algún rey que lo armase caballero. Ella era medio muchacho, había declarado graciosamente su padre; poseía el cuerpo y cara de una hermosa seductora, mientras sus pensamientos eran sensatos y lógicos.

Sakuno casi rió en voz alta y el impulso al hacerlo fue fuerte, porque ella en ese momento, no se consideraba especialmente inteligente. Había deseado odiar a Ryoma y demostrarle que él era solamente un normando despreciable para ella, inferior y detestable. Pero habían pasado los días y la compañía de él se le había vuelto más tolerable y sus modales más simpáticos. Ahora, para mayor degradación de ella, se había convertido en su querida.

La simple palabra la sintió con ironía; la orgullosa, altanera Sakuno, a disposición de los caprichos de un normando. Le costo un gran esfuerzo no huir del lado de Ryoma, porque dentro de ella crecía un deseo abrumador de escapar de él. En cambio, se levantó de la cama lentamente, se estremeció cuando un soplo de aire la tocó y apretó los dientes para evitar que le castañearan. La camisa que llevaba la noche anterior estaba hecha pedazos en el suelo y no se atrevió a abrir el cofre para sacar otra. El vestido de lana estaba doblado sobre la silla junto a la chimenea. Sakuno se acercó al fuego apagado, se puso el vestido y se estremeció ligeramente cuando la áspera tela le rozó la piel.

Se puso un par de blandas botas de cuero, tomó una piel con que se envolvió los hombros y silenciosamente salió de la habitación. Cuando cruzaron el salón, y ella vio que los perros estaban despiertos pero que Sumire y Kintarou, seguian acurrucados en un rincón, sobre la paja; si estaban despiertos, no daban señales de ello.

Sakuno empujó la puerta principal, que crujió suavemente, y salió. El aire estaba frío pero el sol que apenas asomaba empezaba a calentar la tierra; la mañana estaba despejada y parecía tener una cualidad frágil, como si un sonido fuerte pudiera quebrar el aire. Cuando cruzaba el patio, ella vio a Momoshiro con un grupo de pequeños hombres a caballo sobre una colina distante, aparentemente ejercitando a los grandes animales para que se les pasara el frío. No deseaba compañía y tomó la dirección opuesta, hacia el pantano, porque allí conocía un lugar secreto, privado.

En la tibia cama Ryoma se movió, medio despierto, medio sintiendo los empujones de los suaves muslos de Sakuno contra su entrepierna cuando ella luchaba con él. En busca de ese calor y suavidad, estiró una mano pero solo encontró la almohada vacía. Con un juramento en los labios, se sentó y miró a su alrededor.

"¡Maldición, se ha marchado¡Esa arpía ha huido!", pensó rápidamente. "¡Kintarou¡Sumire¡Malditos sean sus planes¡Les retorceré sus escuálidos cuellos!".

Salio de la cama y corrió semidesnudo a la escalera. Miró hacia abajo, al rincón del salón, y los vio todavía encadenados. ¿Pero donde podía haber ido la muchacha?

Sumire se movió y él se retiro apresuradamente al dormitorio. Se estremeció cuando sintió el frío de la estancia y se apresuro a arrojar un poco de leña menuda sobre las llamas semiapagadas, y después sopló hasta obtener una flama. Sobre ello puso más astillas y un pequeño leño. Después miró a su alrededor buscando su ropa; en su búsqueda, arrojó sobre la cama el camisolín desgarrado, sin pensar en el daño que él había causado.

Un súbito pensamiento le cruzó por la mente. Dios mío, ella ha salido sola, esa muchachita se marchado sin compañía. Ahora se dio prisa y vistió rápidamente con pantalones de lana, camisa, botas y un justillo de cuero blando; la preocupación empezó a carcomerle la mente, porque ella era débil e indefensa y si se cruzaba con una banda de merodeadores… el recuerdo de la hija de Kaede, muerta entre jirones de su vestido, se le cruzó por la mente y aumentó su preocupación.

Ahora aferro su espada y su capa, bajo a la carrera, cruzó el salón y fue a los establos. Puso un correaje en ese enorme caballo que lo había llevado a través de muchas batallas, le pasó las riendas por el cuello, tomó un puñado de las cardes y saltó sobre el ancho lomo. Sacó al animal al aire libre y se encontró con Momoshiro y algunos de sus hombres que regresaban de hacer ejercitar a sus monturas. Unas pocas preguntas y se enteró de que ninguno de ellos había visto a la joven esa mañana. Con un toque de sus talones, Ryoma llevó al caballo alrededor de la casa señorial, en busca de alguna huella de Sakuno o algo que le indicara que dirección había tomado ella.

- Ah, aquí está –dijo entre dientes, y suspiró aliviado. Había unas marcas débiles donde los pies de ella habían pisado la hierva húmeda de roció.- ¿Pero a donde conduce esto? –Levantó la vista.- ¡Directamente a los pantanos! –al único lugar donde no podía seguirla al galope de su caballo.

El semental elegía cuidadosamente los lugares donde apoyaba sus cascos, siguiendo la débil huella. Otros pensamientos se cruzaron en la mente de Ryoma y la duda y la aprensión empezaron nuevamente a morder los bordes de su conciencia. Ella podía haber equivocado el camino y estaría ahora luchando en alguna ciénega burbujeante y mortal. O también, deprimida, desesperada, podría haberse arrojado deliberadamente a algún pozo profundo, para morir. Una apremiante sensación de urgencia hizo golpear con los talones los flancos de su cabalgadura para incitarla a que caminara más aprisa.

Sakuno había caminado cierta distancia siguiendo el sendero serpenteante que ella y los lugareños conocían muy bien, porque a menudo habían recorrido estos lugares en busca de hierbas y raíces para que su madre preparara pociones.

Con facilidad, encontró el claro arroyo con orilla empinadas y aguas burbujeantes. Sutiles cendales de niebla aun flotaban en los lugares sombríos, donde el sol no podía llegar. Ella sentía una necesidad de limpiarse, de lavarse; el sudor de Ryoma todavía se adhería a su piel y ella podía sentir su olor, el cual traía, de la noche anterior, más recuerdos de lo que ella podía soportar.

Arrojó sus ropas sobre un arbusto y entró, temblando, en las frías profundidades del estanque. Contuvo el aliento y ahogó una exclamación, pero se sumergió y nadó hasta que paso la primera sensación de frío. Las heladas corrientes la lavaron e hicieron que la sangre corriera por sus venas. Arriba de ella, el cielo brillaba con la luminosidad que sigue el amanecer y los últimos restos de niebla empezaban a levantarse desde el bosque.

El agua goteaba sobre las rocas cerca de la orilla y el sonido calmaba su espíritu conturbado. Sakuno disfrutó intensamente de esos momentos de calma; la pesadilla de la muerte de su padre, el castigo aplicado a su madre, los golpes, y la caída de Darkenwald en manos de los normandos parecían sucesos remotos, pertenecientes a otra época, otro lugar. Aquí todo parecía intacto, salvo de las guerras de los hombres. Ella casi podía imaginar que era otra vez inocente, excepto por Ryoma. ¡Ryoma! Recordaba bien los pequeños detalles acerca de él, su atractivo perfil, los dedos largos y delgados que tenían fuerza para matar, aunque podían ser gentiles y proporciónale placer.

Se estremeció al recordar los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y se acabo la paz. Con un suspiro, empezó a salir del estanque; el agua se arremolino alrededor de sus esbeltas caderas antes que ella levantara la vista y viera a Ryoma, montado en su semental, observándola tranquilamente desde la orilla.

Pero en esos ojos ámbar brillaban una emoción extraña. ¿Era alivio¿O, más probablemente, pasión ante la desnudez de ella? Una brisa helada envolvió el cuerpo mojado y ella no pudo contener un estremecimiento y un impulso de cubrirse los pechos con los brazos.

- Mi señor –imploró ella-. El aire esta frío y yo deje mis ropas allí, en la orilla, Si tú quisieras…

Él no pareció escucharla. Ella sintió que esos ojos ambarinos descendían por su cuerpo y parecían tocarla como una caricia física; el hizo avanzar al caballo para que entrará en el agua, hasta que llegó junto a ella. Por un momento se quedo mirándola fijamente, después se inclinó sobre su silla, estiró un brazo, la levantó y la puso delante de él. Abrió la gruesa capa, le envolvió los hombros, la cubrió cuidadosamente y metió los bordes de la prenda debajo de sus rodillas. Sakuno, estremecida, se acurruco contra la tibieza de él; sintió el calor del animal debajo de ella y el frío empezó a pasar.

- ¿Creíste que te había dejado? –pregunto suavemente ella.

El respondió con un pequeño gruñido invendible, hizo girar a su caballo y le toco los flancos con los talones.

- Pero viniste por mí –continuo la joven, apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de él a fin de poder mirarlo a la cara. Sonrió.- Quizás debería de sentirme honrada porque me recuerdas después de tantas otras.

El dejo pasar un momento hasta que el comentario de ella penetro en su conciencia. Entonces le dirigió una mirada rápida y colérica.

- Las otras fueron más que fugaces asuntos pasajeros, pero tú eres mi esclava- renegó-. Y ahora deberías de saber que yo siempre cuido bien de mi propiedad.

El supo que sus palabras dieron en el blanco porque el cuerpo de la chica se pudo rígido contra él, y cuando ella habló otra vez, su voz tenia un tono filoso de ira.

- ¿Y que precio me pondrías? –preguntó-. Yo no puedo arar la tierra ni cuidar de los animales. En cuanto cortar leña, cielos, no alcanzaría a calentar la choza mas pequeña, y hasta ayer por la tarde, lo mejor que pudiste sacar de mí fue que remendé tus ropas y te cure alguna herida sin importancia.

Él rió por lo bajo ante el tono de ella y suspiró profundamente.

- ¡Ah, pero anoche! Tu suavidad hace que pueda perdonar muchas carencias y tu calidez contiene grandes promesas de futuras noches de placer. Ten la seguridad, querida mía, de que tengo planeada una tarea muy digna de tu frágil cuerpo, una bien apropiada para tus elementos.

- ¿Cómo tu querida? –Estalló ella, y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos-. ¿La cualquiera de un bastardo? Eso es lo que me llaman ahora.- rió brevemente, amargamente. ¿Con que otra cosa podrían llamarle¿Y quien mejor para representar el papel?

Ahogó un sollozo y a él no se le ocurrió nada que decir. Cabalgaron hasta la casa; los grandes cascos del animal mordieron la tierra y se detuvieron frente a Darkenwald. Sakuno no perdió tiempo para bajarse del caballo, o por lo menos para intentarlo, porque quedo colgada, llena de frustración, de los pliegues de la capa que seguía firmemente metida debajo de las rodillas de Ryoma.

Mientras la furia de ella aumentaba, Ryoma rió, aflojó una rodilla y ella cayó desnuda al suelo, entre las patas del caballo. El bien entrenado animal permaneció inmóvil, porque hasta el roce mas leve de esos grandes cascos la hubiera lisiado irreparablemente. Sakuno se arrastró torpemente hasta ponerse a salvo y se puso de pie, con los puños apretados de rabia. Ryoma rió con ganas, por fin se quito la capa y se la arrojó.

- Aquí tienes, querida, vistote, porque seguramente cojeras un resfriado con este frío.

Sakuno no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la capa y envolverse en ella, pero mientras lo hacia miro bruscamente a su alrededor para ver si otros ojos podían haberla contemplado sin sus vestiduras. Su furia cedió cuando nadie había presenciado su humillante situación.

Ahora vestida, irguió la cabeza con arrogancia y sin esperar a que Ryoma bajara, se volvió y caminó hacia el portón, sosteniendo con las manos la capa, porque dentro de sus pliegues enormes, el menor movimiento producía corrientes de aire alrededor de su cuerpo ya helado. Empujo la pesada puerta lo suficiente para poder entrar, dio un paso y allí se detuvo, porque los hombres de Ryoma llenaban el salón y con ellos había algunos que ella conocía como mercenarios de Atobe. Sakuno oyó la voz de él desde el otro lado de la estancia, dando a los normandos noticias del duque Tezuka.

- Pronto el estará nuevamente en condiciones de cabalgar, y pronto no dejará este insulto sin castigo. Ellos eligieron a otro por encima de él, pero estos ingleses pronto aprenderán que Tezuka no se le puede rechazar. El los aplastará sin piedad y será el rey.

Sus palabras entusiasmaron a los hombres. Las voces se volvieron más fuertes mientras discutían el asunto entre ellos. Sakuno ya pudo oír lo que decía Atobe, y cascos y anchos hombros le impedían la visión, sin permitirle siquiera echar un vistazo al caballero.

Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió completamente y Ryoma apareció detrás de ella; miró a su alrededor, sorprendido de ver a sus hombres allí reunidos, y cuando la puerta de roble se cerro, los hombres se volvieron e hicieron a un lado para dejarles libre el paso hacia la escalera. Ryoma apoyo una mano en la espalda de Sakuno, casi como si quisiera tranquilizarla, y la incito a que caminara. Ella vio muchos ojos que se posaban en sus cabellos mojados y sus pies descalzos y supo que aquellos que la observaban debían pensar que ella y el joven guerrero acababan de regresar del bosque, después de algunos ardorosos jugueteos.

Ahora Sakuno pudo ver a Atobe de pie en el primer peldaño de la escalera. Momoshiro estaba un poco más arriba, observando calmadamente, con Sumire encorvada a un lado y sosteniendo su vestido andrajoso. Cuando Ryoma y la muchacha avanzaron, Atobe se volvió y se les acerco.

Sus ojos recorrieron a Sakuno de pies a cabeza; cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el entreabrió los labios como su estuviera apunto de decir algo. Pero abruptamente se apartó, ignorándola, porque cualquier indicio que hubiera podido dejar entrever habría sido muy bien interpretado por estos hombres que habían presenciado como ella eligió a Ryoma en vez de a él. De modo que el caballero continuó con su discurso, y aunque se dirigió a los hombres, sus ojos se clavaron insolentes en Ryoma.

- Y m parece bien que una mano fuerte rija a los paganos conquistados y les recuerden que son esclavos.- hizo una pausa para esperar la reacción del pelinegro. Solo encontró una sonrisa de tolerancia pues Ryoma prefirió esperar a que él terminase.- Hay que enseñar a estos cautivos que nosotros somos sus superiores. La mano blanda dejara caer las riendas mientras que la mano de hierro obligará al caballo a dirigirse donde el amo desea.

Atobe cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho, casi como si desafiara a Ryoma a que replicará. Los hombres esperaron el choque pero cuando la estancia quedo silenciosa, él muchacho habló suavemente.

- Señor Keigo, debo advertirle otra vez que mis hombres son soldados. ¿Quieres que les haga perder el tiempo labrando la tierra mientras los campesinos se balancean en el extremo de una cuerda, ahorcados?

En el salón se produjo una conmoción y un fraile se rostro sonrojado se abrió camino entre los cuerpos apretados y se adelantó.

- Eso esta bien.- jadeó el hombre.- Mostrad misericordia con sus vecinos de Bretaña. Ya se ha derramado tanta sangre como para llegar al infierno –gritó, uniendo las manos como en una plegaría.- Déjelos a todos con vida; sí, eso esta bien, hijo mío, esta bien dejar a un lado la obra del demonio.

Atobe se volvió irritado al hombre de Dios que vestía habito de religioso.

- Monje ingles, pronto encontrará su propio final si sigue hablando.

El pobre sacerdote se puso pálido y retrocedió un paso. Atobe se volvió nuevamente a Ryoma.

- De modo que el valiente bastardo es ahora el campeón de los ingleses –dijo con una mueca de desdén-. Tú proteges a estos mugrosos británicos y mimas a esta zorra inglesa como si fuera la misma hermana del duque.

Ryoma permanecía casi relajado; se encogió de hombros.

- Estos son mis siervos y al servirme a mí, sirven al duque Tezuka. ¿Matarías aunque fuera a uno, y servirías en su lugar, alimentado a los perros y los cerdos, y reuniendo a los gansos de noche? –lo miro con expresión curiosa.- ¿O quizá quieras servir en lugar de cualquiera de los otros que mataste? Yo no pienso hacer eso con un normando, pero estoy decidido a obtener un diezmo de estas tierras para Tezuka.

Los ojos de Atobe se posaron un momento en Sakuno y se encendieron de mal disimulado deseo. Se volvió al joven, sonriendo casi complacido, y habló en voz baja de modo que sólo pudieron oírlo los que estaban cerca.

- Mi familia me sirve bien, Ryoma. ¿Qué hay de la tuya?

La sonrisa de Atobe desapareció ante la rápida respuesta del otro.- Mi espada, mi cota de mallas, mi caballo y este hombre… -señalando a Momoshiro-… son mi familia y ellos me prestan servicios con más fidelidad de la que tú podrías soñar.

Por un momento el guerrero quedo perplejo, después miró nuevamente a Sakuno.- ¿Y ella, Ryoma¿Reclamaras al bastardo que parirá, ya sea tuyo o mío¿Y como podrás saber de quien es hijo?

El cesó sombrío de Ryoma indico a Atobe que sus palabras habían dado en el blanco, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Qué hay de tu familia, entonces… tu espada, tu cota de mallas y el niño de la moza? –rió divertido y estiró un brazo para tocar a Sakuno en el mentón.- Nosotros tendríamos un hermoso hijo, querida mía, lleno de fuego y coraje. Es una pena que el bastardo no se case contigo. El odia a las mujeres, tú sabes.

La muchacha aparto furiosa el brazo del normando y se volvió hacia Ryoma.

- ¡Tú no eres mejor que él!-dijo en voz baja, como si escupiera las palabras-. ¡Si fuera hombre yo habría luchado hasta el final de mis fuerzas y desgarrado tu carne antes de rendirme! Ustedes se divierten a costa mía.

Ryoma se frotó la mano en el pecho, y con humor inesperado, le indico que callará.

- Parece, Sakuno, que lo que dices acerca del final de tus fuerzas y de desgarrar mi carne ya lo haz hecho concienzudamente. Sólo yo puedo ser testigo, querida mía, de que fue solamente la fuerza de mis brazos lo que hizo que te rindieras.

Ryoma la tomó de la muñeca antes de que ella pudiera golpearlo en el rostro, después se la retorció lentamente y la atrajo hacia él, hasta que sus labios quedaron separados por un centímetro. Le sonrió y la miro a los ojos.

- ¿Tengo que decirlo en voz alta por ti? –susurró-. ¿Qué en este momento te rindes pero que aun esperas poder vengarte?

- ¡Milord¡Milord! –ella trató frenéticamente de llamarle la atención, porque era mas conciente de que otros además de Atobe los observaban atentamente.- ¡El fraile!

En medio de gritos de aliento de sus hombres, se elevó una voz alterada.

- ¡Ejem! Milord, sir Ryoma. No nos hemos encontrado antes, pero y soy fray Syuchiroh. Y vos me habéis pedido que viniera aquí.- cuando el muchacho se volvió hacia él, continuo hablando apresuradamente.- He venido a bendecir las tumbas, pero es evidente para mí que hay otras necesidades apremiantes. Los asuntos de Dios no están bien atendidos en esta aldea; parece que muchas de las doncellas han sido violadas y hasta algunas han tomado amante. Esto es gravemente pecaminoso, milord, y la iglesia no puede tomar estas cosas a la ligera, ni dejar sin condenar las faltas cometidas. Me parece que sería conveniente ofrecer dinero a los amantes y prometidos cuyos votos matrimoniales sean formulados y realizados.

Ryoma arqueo una ceja y sonrió a medias, mientras el hombre continuaba con el tema.- Y además, milord, a aquellos no prometidos, a aquellos que cometieron pecado, les ordenaría que desposen a las doncellas ultrajadas…

- Un momento, padre –dijo el pelinegro, en tono severo, y levantó una mano para detener la catarata de palabras-. Me parece que ofrecer dinero a los enamorados de aquellas cuyos favores fueron tomados a la fuerza, seria reducir a las honestas y justas al nivel de prostitutas¿y que hombre vendería la virtud de la dama de su corazón? Una buena suma, ciertamente, cuando toda Inglaterra yace con los muslos doloridos. Una corona más rica, si tuviera que pagar, quedaría en la miseria. Y yo sólo soy un caballero pobre y no podría afrontar el gasto, aunque la idea me parece valiosa.

Miro con más detenimiento al sacerdote y continuo - En cuanto al casamiento del resto, a todos los considero soldados. – Señaló a sus hombres.- Son buenos para pelear en la guerra pero no de la clase que buscaría una doncella para formar un hogar. Todos se marcharían al próximo llamado a las armas y algunos caerían en el campo de batalla y dejarían a la moza llena de hijos colgados de sus faldas, sin otra forma de alimentarlos que vender sus bienes en la calle, y así una buena intención terminaría en una situación peor que la anterior. No, buen padre, yo digo que dejemos las cosas como están hoy; el tiempo, seguramente, traerá el remedio. El mal ya esta hecho y difícilmente pueda yo deshacerlo con mis manos.

- Pero, milord –dijo el fraile, que no quería darse por vencido-. ¿Qué hay de usted mismo? Ahora posee tierras y cuenta con el favor del duque. Seguramente no dejaras que esta pobre y desdichada muchacha sufra debido a las malas acciones de las que no tiene culpa ninguna. Vos esta obligado, por vuestro juramento de caballería, a proteger al bello sexo. ¿Puedo tener la seguridad de que usted, por lo menos, os casará con ella?

Ryoma se puso ceñuda mientras Atobe echaba la cabeza atrás y estallara en carcajadas.

- No, padre, eso tampoco –dijo el joven guerrero-. Mi juramento de caballero no me obliga hasta ese extremo. Y además, por supuesto, yo soy bastardo y no puedo pedir que estos tiernos oídos soporten las burlas y las bromas groseras de aquellos que tienen sesos de imbéciles.- miró fijamente a Atobe.- Me ha tocado en la vida ver que las burlas más crueles y las heridas más profundas son causadas por las lenguas agudas de ese mismo sexo que se precia de tener corazones tiernos, modales amables y amor maternal. Yo no tengo ninguna debilidad por el llanto de las mujeres y no quiero darles más de lo que ellas se merecen. No, no insista, porque en este aspecto soy inflexible.

Con eso, volvió la espalda al fraile, pero este lo detuvo con unas palabras más.

- Lord Ryoma, si no os casáis con ella, por lo menos déjela en libertad. Su prometido aun la aceptará, tal como ella esta ahora.

Se volvió para señalar a Kintarou, quien permanecía en silencio allí cerca, y vio que los ojos del joven se posaban melancólicos en la muchacha.

- ¡No¡De eso no quiero saber nada! –reclamó Ryoma y se volvió furioso hacia el fraile.

Con gran esfuerzo, recuperó su compostura, y habló en voz más baja, pero con una dureza que no hubiera podido negarse.

- Yo soy amo y señor aquí –dijo-. Todo lo que ve aquí y mucho más es mío. No abuse de mi buena voluntad, vaya a bendecir las tumbas como se lo he pedido pero los otros asuntos déjemelos a mí.

El buen fraile sabía cuando debía detenerse. Con un suspiro, masculló una plegaría, hizo la señal de la cruz y se marchó, seguido de los demás.

Sakuno no se atrevió a ofender a Ryoma, y Atobe quedó extrañamente sumiso. Momoshiro, como siempre, permaneció en silencio, mientras los demás se iban a realizar sus tareas.

&&&&&&&&

N.A: Bueno primero que nada, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Se que me tarde mucho en publicarlo pero espero que haya valido la espera. Este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito hasta el momento, y en el próximo tenerlo en menos tiempo.

Ojala no se molenten por que puse el nombre de Syuchiroh como un padre, pero es que es tan bueno y amable que no pude evitarlo.

Oh, también quiero agradecerles por los reviews y todos sus comentarios, y ya saben que si tienen alguna duda haganmela saber y yo haré lo posible por responderla con toda claridad.

Bueno, para a los que les gustan las provadas de lo que sucederá, solo puedo mencionar que Ryoma recibira la visita de personas muy importantes, y que tienen una fuerte relacion con el sobre su pasado. Y pues otra seria que Sakuno averiguara que fue lo que los separo y tal vez entenderá otra razón del por que Ryoma odia a a las mujeres.

Bueno eso es todo por el momento, y espero sus comentarios.

Bye Zshieszka


	8. Capitulo 7

**El Lobo y la Paloma**

Por Zshieszka

Disclaimer: El PoT le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi, solo utilizó los nombres de los personajes sin fines de lucro; y este fic tiene la total y absoluta autoría de Katheleen Woodiwiss.

&&&&&&&&

**Capitulo 7**

Las tumbas fueron bendecidas y Sakuno regresó al dormitorio en busca de un poco de privacidad. Pero allí encontró a Ryoma, abatido, que miraba por la ventana hacia el lejano horizonte. En su mano tenia el contenido del paquete que le había dado Atobe mientras el sacerdote recitaba sus plegarias sobre las sepulturas. Momoshiro estaba junto al fuego con un brazo apoyado en el mismo, y con la punta del pie empujaba distraídamente algunas cenizas que habían saltado de las llamas.

Cuando ella entró los dos se volvieron; Sakuno mascullo una torpe disculpa y se volvió para retirarse, pero Ryoma meneo la cabeza.

- No, no es necesario –dijo.- Ven, entra. Hemos terminado.

La muchacha entro vacilante y cerró la puerta tras de si, sintiendo sobre ella el peso de los ojos de los dos hombres. Enrojeció ligeramente pues ellos siguieron mirándola y les volvió la espalda cuando Ryoma se dirigió a Momoshiro.

- Lo dejaré en tus manos.

- Si, señor –llegó la respuesta-. Yo vigilaré y cuidaré.

- Entonces, sabiendo eso, puedo quedarme tranquilo.

- Parecerá extraño Ryoma, después de estos muchos años… siempre hemos luchado bien los dos juntos.

- Aja, pero hay una obligación y yo debo tener la seguridad de que la cuestión queda en buenas manos. Esperemos que no sea para largo.

- Estos ingleses son personas obstinadas.

El joven suspiró.- Si, pero el duque lo es más.

Momoshiro asintió y se marchó. Sakuno siguió recogiendo los trozos del cuerno de beber que ella misma arrojará la noche anterior, y los puso en un lado, evitando la mirada de Ryoma. Miró a su alrededor en busca de su camisa desgarrada, con la esperanza de poder remendarla y seguir usándola, porque no le quedaba mucha ropa. Pero sus esfuerzos resultaron inútiles porque no pudo encontrar la prenda.

- Milord –dijo ella, con la hermosa frente arrugada por la confusión-. ¿Has visto mi camisa esta mañana? Se que estaba aquí.

- La dejé sobre la cama- replicó él.

Sakuno se volvió, sabiendo que era inútil mirar otra vez. Se encogió de hombros e hizo las almohadas a un lado.

- Aquí no esta, señor.

- Quizá Hlynn se la llevó –sugirió él, sin mucho interés en el asunto.

- No, ella no entraría aquí sin tu permiso. Tiene mucho miedo de ti.

- La camisa ya aparecerá –dijo, con cierta irritación-. Quítala de tu mente.

- Es que no tengo muchas –se quejó la chica-. Y no tengo dinero para comprar más tela de lino. La lana es áspera sobre la piel, sin la suavidad de una camisa. Y tú ya has dicho que no te sobra dinero para mi ropa.

- Deja ya de hablar. Pareces igual a las otras mujeres que lloran por una bolsa llena para sus gastos.

Fue un breve momento, el mentón de Sakuno tembló y ella le devolvió la espalda a Ryoma para ocultar esta debilidad que a ella le resultaba sumamente extraña. Llorar por una camisa desgarrada cuando toda Inglaterra estaba arrastrada. ¿Pero lloraba por su camisa o por ella misma? Ella fuerte, voluntariosa y decidida, ahora debilitada y sometida por un hombre que detestaba a las mujeres y que en este momento acababa de compararla con las prostitutas vulgares que frecuentaba los campamentos de los ejércitos.

Sakuno tragó sus lágrimas y levanto el mentón.- Milord, nada pido de ti. Sólo trato de conservar lo que es mío, lo mismo que sueles hacer tú.

Se ocupo en ordenar y limpiar la habitación sin agregar una palabra más, deseosa de sacudirse la depresión que se había apoderado de ella. Cuando por fin miró a Ryoma, se detuvo impresionada por los ensimismados ojos ámbar fijos en ella. Lo miro curiosamente.

- ¿Mi señor? –murmuró-. ¿Debo ser injustamente condenada por un crimen monstruoso que no tengo idea de haber cometido? Realmente, no te pedí que me compraras ropa. Sin embargo, me miras como si quisieras azotarme. ¿Tanto me odias, milord?

- ¿Odiarte? –Exclamó Ryoma-. ¿Y por que tendría que odiarte, damisela, cuando eres la encarnación de todos los deseos de un hombre?

La mente de ella retrocedió y repasó todos los detalles de la conversación que había mantenido hacia unos momentos y no pudo encontrar motivo para el continente sombrío y melancólico de él. Entonces, el recuerdo de las palabras de Atobe la golpeó con un impacto que casi la deja sin respiración.

- ¿Temes que pueda llevar en mi vientre el hijo de otro hombre, milord? –preguntó atrevidamente, y vio que los ojos de él adquirían un tono dorado tormentoso-. Debe de resultarte difícil soportar la idea de yo pueda llevar ya un hijo tuyo y de que no podrás tener la certeza de si te pertenece.

- No. Ya oíste mi respuesta al sacerdote –replicó Ryoma, con irritación.

Ella tragó con dificultad.

- Quisiera saber una cosa más, si eres generoso –logró decir ella-. ¿Qué seguridad tienes tú de que ya no has engendrado un pequeño bastardo en alguna parte¿Tus mujeres eran estériles, como quizá tu esperaste que fueran?- vio que el ceño de el se acentuaba y supo la respuesta. Hubiera querido reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.- Yo te gustaría más, tu disfrutarías más de mi si yo fuera como tus otras mujeres¿verdad? –se le acercó y lo miró directamente al rostro que parecía de piedra. Las líneas de su mandíbula se pusieron tensas con el esfuerzo que hizo para parecer tranquila.- Espero ansiosamente ser estéril, porque no creo que podría querer a tus hijos.

El dio un respingo al oír las palabras de ella y permaneció en silencio, hasta que un pensamiento lo asaltó. La atrajo rudamente y la miró a la cara, mientras su ceño se acentuaba.

- Te guste o no, Sakuno, no pienses que el honor se salva sacrificándote. He oído de hombre que se quitaron la vida porque no podían soportar la vergüenza. Pero eso, para mí, es una tontería.

- ¿Tontería? –Sakuno sonrió suavemente y supo que había conseguido irritarlo-. Creo que es una idea valiosa.

Ryoma la sacudió con violencia hasta que los dientes de ella entrechocaron y su cabeza parecía desprenderse del esbelto cuello que la sostenía.

- Así que, muchacha, evítame tener que encadenarte a mi lado para estar seguro de que no harás una estupidez.

La chica se aparto bruscamente de él y le dirigió una mirada penetrante, aunque las lágrimas le borraban la visión,

- No temas, noble señor. Tengo por muy precisa la vida. Si estoy embarazada, entonces, seguramente dentro de unos meses daré a luz a la criatura, sin importarme que tú la aceptes o no.

El alivio se reflejo en las facciones de él.- Eso está bien. No tendré tu muerte sobre mi conciencia.

- Dime¿Quién será entonces tu amante? –preguntó ella ácidamente.

- Sakuno –dijo él en tono de advertencia-, suaviza tus palabras. Estoy cansándome de ser provocado y alterado por tu lengua.

- ¿De veras, milord? Yo no hubiera pensado que tan temible caballero tendría miedo de la lengua de una simple muchacha.

- Con tu lengua derramas sangre –replicó él.

- Te pido disculpas, mi señor.- Sakuno fingió una apariencia humilde.- ¿Mi señor sufre mucho por mi lengua?

- "¡Mi señor¡Mi señor!" –repitió él, ignorando la ironía de ella-. Te he dicho mi nombre. ¿Te opones a usarlo?

La joven levantó orgullosamente la cabeza.- Yo soy tu esclava. ¿Querrías que una esclava se dirigiera a ti con tanta familiaridad?

- Te lo ordeno, Sakuno –dijo él, y se inclinó con galantería, como si ella fuera una reina.

Ella sintió brevemente.- Entonces, como tú ordenes… Ryoma.

Él se le acercó, la tomo de los hombros y la inmovilizó. Su dura mirada la paralizo.

- Tú eliges ser una esclava por conveniencia, pero yo dispondré otra cosa. Si he dejado en ti mi simiente, sacaré de ello el mejor partido posible.

Su boca se coloco sobre la de ella, ahogando las palabras coléricas que Sakuno se disponía a proferir, y la obligó a separar los labios en un beso feroz, hambriento. La mente de ella cayó rodando en su propia confusión mientras ella luchaba brevemente por apartarse, pero los brazos de él se cerraron apretadamente a su alrededor que le impidió todo movimiento. Los labios de Ryoma se apretaron, ardientes, contra su cuello. Sakuno pudo sentir la dura presión de la entrepierna de él contra sus muslos y se vio a sí misma rindiéndose a su abrazo dominador. Desesperadamente, trató de controlarse.

- ¡Milord… Ryoma¡Me haces daño! –dijo, casi sin aliento.

El cubrió el cuello y la cara con besos apasionados. Cuando los labios encontraron otra vez la boca de ella, Sakuno gimió y se aparto un poco.

- Suéltame –exigió, ahora más furiosa consigo misma que con él, porque no podía controlar los deseos que empezaban a despertar en su propio cuerpo-. Suéltame ahora.

- No –murmuró el roncamente, y la hizo inclinarse hacia atrás sobre su brazo.

El aliento se le detuvo en la garganta cuando la boca de él le tocó el pecho y pareció quemarla a través de la ropa. El deslizo una mano bajo las rodillas de ella y la levantó en brazos. En medio de acaloradas protestas, la llevó a la cama y allí la deposito sobre las sabanas y pieles y empezó a desnudarla. Extendió el cabello de ella hacia los lados hasta que cubrió las pieles como una catarata de seda, y cuando se incorporo y quitó sus propias ropas, su mirada devoradora recorrió vorazmente la esplendida belleza de ella.

- ¡Esto no es decente! –exclamó Sakuno, con indignado recato.

El calor de sus mejillas se acentuó, porque la reveladora luz del día parecía grabar a fuego en su mente la desnudez de ambos. Lo vio como nunca lo hubiera visto antes, un guerreo de piel blanca con un ligero toque bronceado que hubiera podido surgir de una antigua leyenda pagana, un ser muy atractivo, maravilloso, para ser capturado y si era posible domado, a fin de retenerlo con ella.

- ¡El sol esta alto! –exclamó la muchacha.

Ryoma rió por lo bajo y cayó sobre la cama a su lado.- Eso poco tiene que ver –dijo, sonriéndole-. Por lo menos, no habrá más secretos entre nosotros.

Los colores de Sakuno se intensificaron y sus mejillas empezaron a arder. Había admiración en la mirada de Ryoma cuando él empezó a pasarle la mano sobre el cuerpo, haciéndola temblar bajo las ligeras caricias, y se maravillo de la aterciopelada textura de la suave piel de ella mientras sus ojos se obscurecían a un tono casi guinda.

El se éxito aun mas al solo verla a los ojos, y bajando la mirada, beso y lamió su cuello, mordisqueando sus hombros, y saboreando cualquier obstáculo que se le atravesase.

Ryoma quedó maravillado por lo que quedó a su vista, los redondos y blancos pechos de la muchacha se encontraban frente a él y a su entera disposición. Lo primero que atinó a hacer fue tomar uno de ellos entre sus manos para acariciarlo y sentir lo cálido de su superficie.

No tenia sentido detenerlo, porque Sakuno percibió su determinación en la presión de sus manos, insistentes, ansiosas. Pero decidió permanecer completamente pasiva debajo de él.

La suavidad de su piel lo enloquecía, su sabor lo deleitaba como una golosina a un niño. Ya no había vuelta a atrás lo sabía, había perdido su autocontrol y ahora su única misión era hacerla suya.

La castaña intentaba concentrarse en otra sensación que no fuera la que le estaba ocasionando Ryoma en sus pechos, había comenzado como una agradable sensación que la excitaba, pronto se volvió en una tortura pero ahora le dolía, la provocación y el dolor se mezclaban en un peligroso éxtasis y en cualquier momento desfallecería en sus brazos por tanto placer.

Sus curvas ya maduras, su piel blanca y suave, su perfume... se permitió examinarla un momento. Tenerla bajo su piel, escucharla gemir con cada beso, sentirla resistirse cada vez que la tocaba... la forma en la que tira su cabeza para atrás y levanta el pecho, y abre su boca en busca de aire... La beso con dulzura hasta posesionarse sobre ella. La acomodó sobre él, posesionó sus caderas y se deslizó sobre ella.

Sakuno cerró los ojos al notar la manera en la que él la empujaba, y, con intenso placer y casi sin aliento, notó que la penetraba lentamente. Tan lentamente que no pudo controlar el temblor de su cuerpo.

Intentó arquearse más y acercarse tanto que parecía imposible. Al principio lento, para que sintiera lo que era ella para él, pero al correr de los segundos sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez más y más exigentes, más y más profundos, más y más rápidos.

Ella aun se negaba a ser tomada por ese hombre e hizo lo único que se le ocurría en esos momentos; sus manos se deslizaron por su pecho de él para empujarlo con toda la fuerza de sus brazos, y hacer se quitara de su cuerpo y se separara por completo de ella.

Pero él continuaba moviéndose más y más fuerte, a Sakuno le dolía y eso le asustaba, pero muy dentro de ella disfrutaba de sucedía en esos momentos. Era tanto el placer que los brazos de la mujer perdieron fuerza y dejó caer el cuerpo de Ryoma aún sintiéndolo dentro de ella y después de unos minutos, finalmente, sintió el grito de él, el primero y el definitivo.

A su debido tiempo, el descargo su placer, y fue sólo después que se retiro que demostró cierto disgusto hacia ella. Permaneció un momento a su lado, con el entrecejo fruncido sacándole la frente. Sakuno no se atrevió a sonreír por su triunfo pero le devolvió la mirada con una frialdad que reflejaba su falta de respuesta.

- Se me ocurre, niña –murmuro suavemente él, pasándole un dedo entre los pechos-, que tú no te resistes a mi sino a ti misma, y apostaría que llegara el momento en que yo sólo te tocare y tu imploraras mis favores.

Sakuno no dio señales de haberlo escuchado sino que continúo mirándolo fijamente. Él suspiro un poco pensativo, se levantó y recogió sus ropas. Cuando se volvió para mirarla y dejo que sus ojos se movieran llenos de admiración a lo largo de las esbeltas piernas, ella se sentó y cubrió su desnudez con la sabana. Le dirigió una mirada hosca y él se encogió de hombros y río, y empezó a vestirse bajo la atenta mirada de ella. Cuando estuvo vestido, se inclinó y levantó del suelo las ropas de ella, que le entrego. La chica las tomó y miro hacia la puerta, como invitandolo a que se marchara, pero él meneo la cabeza y un ángulo de su boca se elevo lentamente en una sonrisa.

- No, aun no me voy. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a mí, mi adorable Sakuno, porque no permitiré que tu pudor me prive de mi placer.

La mujer lo fulminó con la mirada, se levantó desafiante y tomo la sabana de los extremos superiores, pero dejando al descubierto por la ranura de la sabana sus piernas. Con gracia natural, pasó junto a él y se fue hasta la chimenea, sin percatarse del fulgor apasionado que volvía rápidamente a los ojos dorados cuando camino con la gloria de su espalda descubierta, ya que había puesto sus lagos cabellos hacia delante. Dejando a propósito la desnudez de su espalda. Ante el fuego, se volvió y lo miró a los ojos, y por un segundo alcanzó a ver algo del desconcierto de emociones en el rostro de Ryoma.

Repentinamente, desde afuera, llegó un grito de que se aproximaban extraños de Darkenwald, y Ryoma se volvió como aliviado por la interrupción. Se ciño la espada y salió corriendo de la habitación. Pensando que quizá más hombres de Sako regresaban para presentar batalla, Sakuno ahora se apresuro a vestirse. Se deslizo dentro de su camisa y su vestido y abandonó la recamara, mirando con aire ausente por encima de su hombro.

Bajo la escalera casi volando y cuando cruzaba el salón encontró a Atobe. El le impidió el paso ella trato de pasar alrededor de él. Atobe se movió nuevamente para impedirle que siguiera su camino. Ella le dirigió una mirada de furia.

- ¿Tendré que gritar pidiendo ayuda, o me dejaras pasar? –preguntó en tono cortante. Podía ver a Ryoma que estaba de pie, fuera del salón, aguardando la llegada de los desconocidos-. ¿Ryoma te advirtió que me dejaras tranquila y tú no sufriste cierta vergonzosa humillación la última vez que me molestaste?

- Algún día lo matare por eso –murmuro él, pero se encogió de hombros, sonrió y adelanto una mano para levantar un rizo cobrizo que caía sobre el hombro de ella-. Desafió la muerte y la vergüenza por estar cerca de ti, mi pequeña zorra inglesa, como bien puedes ver.

Sakuno quiso apartarse pero él no le soltó el cabello.- Y si consigues lo que deseas, sin duda me enviaras a la horca cuando te hayas cansado de mí –replicó ella con sarcasmo.

El rió por lo bajo al verla encolerizada.- A ti jamás paloma. Nunca te trataría con tanta dureza.

- Yo soy inglesa –señaló ella-. ¿Por qué no?

- Porque sucede de que eres muy hermosa.- soltó el rizo y sus dedos le rozaron lentamente el cuello.- Veo que él se entretiene muy bien. Tus mejillas todavía están encendidas.

Sakuno sintió que se ruborizaba aun más y nuevamente trato de pasar, pero él la tomó de un brazo.

- No te apresures –murmuró.

- ¡Déjame! –pidió ella en voz baja, cargada de ira.

- ¿No te despedirás con una palabra amable?

Ella levanto inquisitivamente las cejas.- ¿Otra vez¿Cómo de pronto?

- No te pongas ansiosa, mi palomita. Me lastimas dolorosamente.

- En tu ausencia, la posibilidad de violación se reduce sensiblemente –replicó ella secamente-. Pero dime¿por qué te molestas por mí¿No hay otras mujeres a quienes puedas acudir?

El se inclinó más cerca y susurró, como si le revelará un secreto.- Todas espinas. Yo quiero la rosa.

Le aplicó un rápido, calido beso en los labios antes que ella pudiera apartarse y enseguida se rió de su expresión furiosa. Pero se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, se llevo una mano al pecho y se inclino levemente.

- Atesoraré siembre este beso, mi dulce paloma.

Sakuno paso orgullosa junto a él y fue hasta la puerta, donde dirigió su atención al carro cubierto que se aproximaba a la casa señorial y al caballero que lo acompañaba. El carro se detuvo junto a uno de los hombres que estaba de pie, a cierta distancia de la casa, y a una palabra del ocupante, el hombre señalo con el brazo a Ryoma.

La extraña caravana continuo avanzando hasta que Sakuno ver que una joven, bastante flaca y con el pelo castaño caoba, conducía el carro. El caballo que lo arrastraba era viejo y cojeaba, y aunque exhibía las cicatrices de muchas batallas, hubiera sido un noble animal con mejor cuidado. La cota de mallas del caballero era de un modelo antiguo y se veía muy usada. El hombre, en si, era de cuerpo fuerte, era alto, casi igual a Ryoma. Su caballo también había conocido días mejores y el polvo del camino cubría su pelaje en una gruesa capa. La mujer detuvo el carro frente al joven guerrero y examinó la casa con la mirada.

- Te ha ido bastante bien, Ryoma.- se levantó, y sin esperar ayuda, se bajo y camino hacia él.- Por lo menos, mucho mejor que a nosotros.

Ante la familiaridad de la mujer, Sakuno sintió una hostilidad instantánea y una creciente sensación de temor. La mujer levantó el rostro y la muchacha vio la fría y frágil belleza de sus facciones finas y distinguidas y la piel blanca con un pequeño toque de bronceado, marfilina, que parecía sin ninguna falla. La mujer era mayor que ella, quizá cercana a los veinte cinco, y se movía con una apostura orgullosa. El corazón de Sakuno tembló dentro de su pecho, pero no pudo dejar se preguntarse que derecho tenia esta mujer sobre Ryoma.

El caballero se acerco y saludo Ryoma como un lord saluda a otro lord. El muchacho devolvió el gesto y los dos se observaron un largo momento. El estaba montado, apoyo su lanza en el suelo y se quito el yelmo (casco), y Sakuno noto la cascada de cabello castaño obscuro, largos al estilo ingles, aunque en la cara se veía una parte de las mejillas más pálida, donde una pequeña barba había crecido, pero lo que le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos gatunos muy parecidos a los del muchacho a un lado de él, era como si los ojos tuvieran la misma mirada profunda; se podría decir que iguales a no ser por la diferencia de color.

Quedó intrigada al ver a este caballero ingles armado en Darkenwald. También había en el hombre algo familiar, aunque su rostro le era desconocido y no llevaba emblema en el escudo. Ryoma habló, y en su voz sonó una nota extraña. Sakuno pensó que era como si el estuviera librando una batalla interior.

- El alojamiento es pobre y modesto, mi señor, pero sois bienvenido aquí.

El hombre mayor permaneció en su silla, como rechazando la bienvenida.

- No, Ryoma, no es alojamiento para pasar la noche lo que buscamos.- Los ojos del hombre miraron a lo lejos, por encima de la cabeza de su caballo, y cuando continuo lo hizo con voz ronca, como si las palabra salieran con dificultad.- He sido expulsado de mi tierra por tus normandos. Los ingleses me creyeron medio traidor, porque no pude ir a la batalla al lado de Inowe. Mi familia se ha reducido, pero yo no puedo sostenerlos dignamente porque mis posesiones son pocas. Así es que vengo a ti a pedirte albergue y vivienda.

Ryoma se apoyo en un pie y miró el sol de la tarde que empezaba a acercarse al horizonte. Después volvió los ojos al otro caballero, que permanecía inmóvil, rígido y orgulloso. Él joven habló y su voz fue nuevamente fuerte y segura.

- Es como antes, mi señor. Eres bienvenido aquí.

El hombre asintió y se relajó, y cerro un momento los ojos como si estuviera fuerzas para una nueva prueba. Apoyo su lanza a su izquierda, a través de la parte posterior de su silla y en el suelo, y cogió su escudo de su extremidad superior. Puso una mano debajo su rodilla derecha e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando levantó esa pierna, que trató de pasar por encima de la ancha perilla del arzón.

Ryoma se adelantó para ayudarlo pero fue rechazado; con gran esfuerzo, el hombre tuvo éxito que ahogo una exclamación cuando su pierna quedo colgando contra el flanco de su caballo. Fue Momoshiro quien ahora se acercó, no hizo caso del gesto de rechazo, levantó al hombre de su silla y lo deposito en el suelo, sosteniendo con su cuerpo el peso del otro. Así quedaron, el hombre sonrió al guerrero y después apoyo un puño cerrado contra el pecho del joven, donde fue tomado por una enorme mano y sacudió enérgicamente.

- Momoshiro, buen Momoshiro.- El otro asintió.- No has cambiado nada.

- Un poco más viejo, milord –replicó el alto hombre.

- Si –suspiro pensativo el desconocido-. Y yo también estoy más viejo.

La mujer se dirigió a Ryoma.- Estamos sedientos. El polvo estaba seco en el camino. ¿Podemos beber algo?

Ryoma asintió.- Dentro de la casa, en el salón.

Por segunda vez en el día Sakuno tuvo aguda conciencia de su aspecto desaliñado y sintió sobre ella primero la mirad de la mujer y después la del recién llegado. El cabello castaño rojizo en desorden y los pies pequeños y descalzos eran demasiado evidentes para los desconocidos. Con un toque de color en las mejillas, Sakuno aliso tímidamente su vestido bajo la mirada intrigada de la mujer.

Momoshiro desvió la vista con disimulo hacia su señor, porque la apariencia de ella era un indicio inequívoco. La mujer castaña se adelanto hasta el arranque de la escalera y miró hacia arriba a Sakuno, con evidente curiosidad. Atobe se acercó y se detuvo en la puerta, al lado de la muchacha, y la mujer enarco las cejas ante la sonrisa perezosa de él, porque casi pareció hacer alarde de la joven delante de ellos.

Ella miro nuevamente a Sakuno y advirtió su orgullosa postura. Después se volvió a Ryoma como esperando alguna explicación de esta escena, pero en ese momento el caminaba hacia la chica. Observó bastante desconcertada cómo él subió la escalera, tomó a la muchacha de la mano y la atrajo a su lado. Por un momento fugaz, Ryoma devolvió la mirada de desconcierto de la mujer y en sus ojos se asomó una pequeña chispa de burla.

- Esta damisela es Sakuno, hija del antiguo lord de esta casa señorial. Sakuno, mi media hermana Tomota –dijo él, levantando una mano hacia la mujer. Ryoma asintió, más vio, la sorpresa de Sakuno y señaló con la mano al hombre mayor.- Lord Nanjiroh de Callenham, su padre.

- ¿Lord? –Repitió Nanjiroh-. No, Ryoma. Los tiempos han cambiado; tú eres el lord ahora, yo soy solamente un caballero sin armas.

- Todos estos años he pensado en ti como lord de Callenham y es difícil cambiar –replicó Ryoma-. Me temo que tendrás que perdonarme.

Sakuno sonrió al hombre, quien desvió su mirada de Ryoma a ella, con expresión preocupada.

- El anciano de Darkenwald siempre se sintió honrado cuando se detenían huéspedes en esta casa. Hubiera sido entonces tan bienvenido como ahora, con lord Ryoma.

Atobe se adelanto para presentarse y se inclino profundamente sobre la mano de Tomota. Al contacto de los labios calientes de él, la frialdad que ella sintió al mirarlo por primera vez se fundió en un burbujeante torrente de placer. Ella sonrió cuando el se enderezó y Atobe inmediatamente se percató de que tenia al alcance de la mano una nueva conquista. Se volvió a Ryoma y sonrió.

- No nos habías dicho que tenias parientes aquí, milord. A Tezuka le interesará enterarse de esto.

- No es necesario que te apresures a llevarle el cuento, señor Keigo. La historia no es nueva para él –le aseguró Ryoma al caballero.

Rechazando nuevas preguntas, el joven se volvió, abrió completamente la puerta y bajo nuevamente la escalera para ponerse al lado de Nanjiroh. Tomo al anciano de un brazo que puso sobre sus hombros para ayudar a Momoshiro a llevarlo al salón. Sakuno corrió a poner frente a la chimenea un grande y pesado sillón y ordenó que trajeran comida y bebida para los cansados viajeros. Puso un banco frente al sillón y los dos hombres depositaron al anciano en el asiento que ella había preparado.

El hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Ryoma levantó gentilmente su pierna y la puso sobre el banquillo, pero suspiró aliviado cuando se recostó nuevamente en su sillón. Kintarou se acercó para mirar mientras Ryoma se arrodillaba junto a Nanjiroh y empezaba a luchar con las correas de cuero que le envolvían la pierna.

Esto le resulto difícil porque la pierna estaba hinchada. Usando su pequeña daga con movimientos de vaivén, trató de cortar las correas hasta que se dio cuenta de que Nanjiroh se agitaba porque esto sólo le causaba más dolor. Ryoma se arrodilló junto a ella, desenvaino su propio cuchillo y deslizo fácilmente la hoja debajo de las correas, que corto con un solo movimiento. El hombre hizo señas a Sakuno para que se alejara cuando ella se inclinó sobre su pierna.

- Ryoma, llevare de aquí a esta muchacha. No es un espectáculo agradable para sus jóvenes ojos.

Sakuno meneó la cabeza.- No, no me iré, sir Nanjiroh. Tengo un estomago fuerte y… -miró a Ryoma a los ojos y él le devolvió la mirada-… me han llamado terca, de modo que debe aceptarlo.

Los ojos de color ámbar se iluminaron con una chispa de humor.- Ciertamente ella es así.

La chica lo miró ceñuda. Tomoka se había acercado y observaba a los dos mientras Sumire se apresuraba a servirle comida y bebida a ella y a su padre.

- ¿Cómo es estar entre los conquistadores, Ryoma? –pregunto Tomoka.

Nanjiroh la miró con severidad.- Frena tu lengua, hija.

Perezosamente, el joven se encogió de hombros y se inclinó con Sakuno sobre la pierna del hombre.

- Yo diría que es mejor que estar entre los derrotados –dijo.

Cualquier replica a este comentario quedó completamente silenciada cuando las cuerdas de la pantorrilla del otro hombre fueron retiradas y apareció la herida roja, hinchada, supurante. Tomoka se atragantó abruptamente volvió la espalda y permitió que Atobe la ayudara a llevar su plato y su copa a la mesa del lord, donde él la agasajó liberalmente con los corteses modales de un caballero normando.

De los sucios vendajes de la pierna del anciano se elevó un olor nauseabundo y hasta Sakuno tragó con dificultad. Ryoma quiso detenerla poniéndole una mano en el hombro, pero ella meneo la cabeza y siguió retirando los vendajes.

- Dime lo que hay que hacer –dijo el muchacho, notando la palidez de ella.

- No –respondió nuevamente Sakuno-. Yo lo haré.

Tomó un cubo de madera y se volvió a Kintarou.- La ciénaga… ¿conoces el lugar? –cuando él asintió, Sakuno le entregó el cubo.- Tráeme esto lleno del cieno más negro.

Sin decir una palabras, él saló corriendo del salón y por esta vez nadie le pregunto por sus intenciones.

Ryoma miro ceñudo a su padrastro.- ¿Cómo sucedió esto, señor? –preguntó-. ¿Fue por una mano normanda?

- No –suspiró el otro-. Estaría orgullosos si así hubiera sido, pero no fue un enemigo lo que me causó esto… fui yo mismo. Mi caballo tropezó con una raíz y cayó sobre mi pierna antes de que yo pudiera saltar. Una piedra filosa cortó mi sobrecalza y desgarró la carne, y ahora la cosa empeora pese a todo lo que yo hago.

- ¿No pidió que os curaran, señor? –preguntó Sakuno, sorprendida-. Debió ser atendida inmediatamente.

- No había nadie a quien pedírselo.

Sakuno miró a Tomoka pero no formuló la pregunta que tenia en los labios. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos retrocedieron a las veces que había atendido las heridas de su propio padre y quedó intrigada por esta hermana de Ryoma. Sakuno se hizo cargo rápidamente de la situación y empezó a dar órdenes.

- Ryoma, trae la olla de agua caliente del fuego. Madre, trae paños limpios de lino del cofre, y Momoshiro, prepara jergones frente a la chimenea.

Nanjiroh enarcó las cejas y sus labios se entreabrieron en una sonrisa cuando notó que ni siquiera el caballero guerrero discutía las ordenes de la muchacha y se apresuraba a obedecer. La joven entonces recorrió el salón tomando puñados de polvorientas telarañas de los rincones más oscuros, con completa indeferencia hacia los posibles ocupantes.

Ahora Ryoma y Momoshiro ayudaron a quitar la cota de mallas al hombre y lo tendieron sobre los jergones, con la espalda cómodamente apoyada en un montón de pieles. Sakuno le puso una mano debajo del talón y levantó la pierna, quitando los restos de la sobrecalza, y puso en su lugar una blanda piel de cabra que acomodo hasta que el miembro herido quedo sostenido e inmovilizado. Giró cuidadamente la pierna hasta la herida quedó hacia arriba, y el olor que se elevó de la llaga casi la hizo vomitar. Tomó un trozo de tela de lino y con un rápido movimiento lo desgarró en dos pedazos en seguida se detuvo y levantó la vista hasta encontrar la mirada del hombre mayor. Su frente arrugada indicaba su preocupación.

- Va a dolerle, mi señor –advirtió ella.- Pero es necesario hacerlo.

El disipo sus temores con una sonrisa y le hizo señas de que continuara.

- He sentido tus suaves manos, lady Sakuno –dijo él en tono admonitorio-. Y dudo que puedas causarme más dolor del que soy capaz de soportar.

Ella vertió agua de la olla humeante en un pequeño tazón de madera, empapó en ella el paño y empezó a lavar el icor de la carne desgarrada. Sakuno levantó nuevamente la vista cuando él pie de él tembló. El todavía sonreía, pero tenia la frene perlada de sudor y sus manos aferraban con fuerza el jergón.

Sakuno siguió lavando y limpiando cuidadosamente la herida hasta que Kintarou abrió la puerta y jadeando, deposito junto a ella un cubo rebosante de cieno negro y viscoso. Ella tomó un tazón playo y lo llenó con el oloroso barro, allí añadió las telarañas y mezcló todo con los dedos hasta tener una pasta espesa. Metió esa mixtura en la herida, donde la piel estaba desgarrada, y la extendió abundantemente sobre toda la carne magullada y descolorida.

Cuando terminó con esto, mojo más paños con agua caliente, los plegó cuidadosamente y los aplicó alrededor de la pierna, por todos lados. Después envolvió todo apretadamente con la piel, para que se mantuviera firmemente en su lugar. Se incorporó, hizo una pausa, se secó las manos y miró a Nanjiroh.

- No debe mover esto, señor –dijo con firmeza-. Ni siquiera un poquito.- después sonrió y se levantó.- A menos que decida usar una pierna de madera y hacer ruidos extraños al caminar.- levantó los ojos hacia Ryoma.- Quizá a sir Nanjiroh le agrade ahora beber un buen trago de cerveza fría.

El hombre sonrió agradecido y cuando hubo bebido el cuerno ofrecido, cerro lentamente los ojos y pocodespues el sueño lo dominó.

&&&&&&&

Atobe abandonó la casa con Ryoma y Momoshiro y después de acompañar a Tomoka a una habitación donde podría descansar, Sakuno buscó la soledad de su habitación. En el cuarto que compartía con el joven guerrero, se detuvo junto a la cama, miró las sabanas y pieles revueltas, y casi sintió la tibieza del cuerpo de Ryoma apretado contra el de ella. Con un leve gritó, giró sobre sus talones y corrió a mirar por la ventana, recordando la mirada que le había dirigido Tomoka y sabiendo bien cuales deberían ser los pensamientos de la mujer.

Tomoka los había observado en el salón y apenas levantó los ojos de ellos, excepto para mirar a Atobe. ¿Qué pensaría esta noche, cuando ella tuviera que sentarse al lado de Ryoma y después viniera con él a este dormitorio? Oh, seguramente él no exhibiría a su querida delante de ellos. Y sin embargo, en la puerta, él la había tomado de la mano despreocupadamente, sin que aparentemente le importara la mirada sorprendida de Tomoka. Otros hombres se hubieran sentido incómodos al presentar a su querida a sus parientes, y en un estado tal de desaliño. Sakuno enrojeció cuando pensó en el aspecto que tenia cuando llegaron ellos; sacudió la cabeza, desalentada, y se llevo las manos a los oídos, como si quisiera acallar una voz acusadora que gritaba¡Ramera¡Ramera!

Se calmó y al volver su atención a la ventana vio a los normandos que, en una colina distante, ensayaban las maniobras de batalla, pero enseguida volvió la espalda a esa escena pues no le gustaba verlos practicando sus artes guerreras, sabiendo que muchos convecinos habían encontrado la muerte luchando con ellos.

Dedicó su atención a poner orden a su habitación y a mejorar su propia apariencia. Trenzó su cabello con cintas amarillas, se puso una camisa suave de color amarillo y se cubrió con un vestido de con adornos bordados alrededor de las mangas largas y anchas. En las caderas se puso su ceñidor de filigrana con finos eslabones de metal cincelado, y en la vaina la pequeña daga enjoyada, símbolo de que era algo más que una esclava.

Sobre su cabeza se puso una sutil redecilla de seda. Nunca había puesto tanto cuidado a su atuendo desde la llegada de Ryoma y ahora se preguntó como reaccionaría él, si es que notaba el cambio. Kintarou podría reflexionar sobre su atuendo y Sumire, ciertamente, se sorprendería porque este era su mejor vestido, el mismo que había estado guardando para casarse con su prometido. ¿De que le serviría ahora si ella no lograba conquistar a ese terco caballero de Normandía?

Había caído la noche cuando bajo al salón. Las mesas ya estaban dispuestas a alimentar a los hombres pero hasta ahora ellos no habían regresado.

Tomoka se paseaba por el salón y Sakuno notó que se había arreglado el pelo pero que todavía llevaba la ropa manchada de viaje con que había llegado. Le pareció que se había equivocado poniéndose sus mejores ropas y deseo que su mente no estuviera tan absorbida por Ryoma, lo cual la hacia equivocarse tan tontamente. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión.

Tomoka se volvió cuando Sakuno bajo las escaleras y sus ojos la recorrieron, desde los pequeñas zapatillas hasta la redecilla de seda que cubría su luminosa cabellera.

- Bueno, veo que los normandos por los menos te han dejado algo de ropa –dijo, con un toque de veneno-. Pero, claro, yo no les otorgué mis favores.

Sakuno se detuvo y sintió que las mejillas se le encendían de ira. Se guardo una aguda pregunta acerca de cómo Tomoka había tenido la fortuna de contarse entre las pocas mujeres de sangre inglesa que escaparon a la violación por los normandos. Sin duda, ellos la habían respetado como hermana de Ryoma¿pero que le daba el derecho –se preguntó Sakuno- de ridiculizar a aquellas que habían sido deshonradas? Rígidamente controlada, fue hasta la chimenea donde el hombre todavía dormía. Estuvo observándolo unos momentos y permitió que la compasión por este hombre ingles lavara el veneno de las palabras de su hija. Cuando Gakuto entró en el salón y se acercó, ella se volvió.

- Señora, la comida aguarda para ser servida. ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Sakuno sonrió.- Pobre Gakuto, no estas habituado a estos horarios que observan los normandos. La puntualidad de mi padre te acostumbró mal.

Tomoka habló con firmeza cuando se les acercó.

- A estos normandos habría que enseñarles un poco de puntualidad –dijo-. Dejemos que coman su comida fría, pero yo prefiero la mía caliente. Sírveme un plato ahora mismo.

Sakuno desplazó su mirada hasta que la posó en Tomoka, y habló con una seriedad que no sentía del todo.

- Es costumbre en esta casa, lady Tomoka, esperar al señor cuando no ha ordenado otra cosa. Yo no disgustaría a mi lord con su apuro.

Tomoka se disponía a replicar, pero Gakuto se volvió y las dejó, sin cuestionar la autoridad de Sakuno. La mujer arrugo la frente y enarco una ceja cuando miro a la muchacha más joven.

- A los siervos habría que enseñarles respeto –dijo.

- Ellos siempre han servido bien –replicó Sakuno, en defensa del muchacho.

El ruido de los caballos que se aproximaban rompió silencio del anochecer y Sakuno fue a abrir la puerta. Aguardó mientras Ryoma detenía su semental frente a la escalinata y se bajaba. Ryoma fue hacia ella mientras sus hombres se llevaban los caballos, y por un momento se detuvo a su lado y dejó que su mirada recorriera toda la longitud del esbelto cuerpo. Con un suave fulgor en los ojos, murmuró:

- Me honras, niña. Yo no creía que tu belleza podía ser acentuad, pero veo que hasta la perfección puede ser mejorada.

Sakuno se sonrojo levemente ante el cumplido, sabiendo que Tomoka los observaba y escuchaba atentamente. Ryoma se inclinó para besarla en la boca con los labios entreabiertos y ansiosos, pero Sakuno, un poco confundida, se apartó y señalo con una mano a la otra mujer.

- Tu hermana tiene hambre, milord –dijo rápidamente-. ¿Tus hombres demoraran mucho?

El enarco las cejas y la miró sorprendido.- ¿Milord¿Qué es eso¿Has olvidado tan pronto, Sakuno?

Ella le dirigió una mirada implorante y ahora sus mejillas enrojecieron intensamente.

- Os habéis demorado mucho –replicó ella, tratando de distraerlo-. Estábamos preguntando si tendríamos que cenar solas.

Ryoma gruñó, la miró ceñudo y fue a calentarse delante de la chimenea, pero camino con cuidado cuando vio al hombre mayor dormido. Se ubico de espaldas al fuego, los brazos cruzados atrás, y su mirada sombría siguió a Sakuno cuando ella fue hasta la puerta de la pequeña antecámara de la cocina y dio ordenes de que sirvieran la comida. Ella volvió, no menos observada, y sintió la táctica desaprobación en la mirada de él.

Cuando Nanjiroh se movió, Sakuno fue a arrodillarse a su lado y le puso una mano sobre la frente morena. Estaba caliente al tacto, aunque no demasiado. Le dio agua y entonces, con un suspiro de satisfacción, el volvió a recostarse sobre las pieles. Después miró a su alrededor y vio primero a la hija, quien se había adelantado, y a Ryoma que los observaba a todos en silencio. El hombre más joven le volvió la espalda y empujo con la punta de su zapato un leño que ardía lentamente en el fuego. Aspiró profundamente y miró hacia aun punto lejano.

- No me has dicho nada de mi madre, señor. ¿Qué hay de ella¿Se encuentra bien?

El hombre pareció tomarse su tiempo para responder.- Este mes de diciembre hará un año que murió –dijo.

- No lo sabia –murmuró Ryoma. La recordó con el aspecto que tenía la ultima vez que la vio, muy parecida a Tomoka. El no tuvo problema en reconocer a su hermana porque el recuerdo estaba grabado a fuego en su mente, como si la hubiera visto hacia unas pocas horas mirándolo silenciosamente mientras él se alejaba a caballo con Momoshiro.

- Enviamos la noticia de su muerte a Mizuki, en Normandía –dijo Nanjiroh.

- Yo no he visto a su hermano en estos últimos ocho años –repuso quedamente Ryoma, desechando esos dolorosos recuerdos de su madre-. Hajime Mizuki siempre me consideró una carga no deseada.

- Se le pago bien para que cuidara de ti. Hubiera debido sentirse satisfecho con eso.

Ryoma hizo una mueca de desprecio.

- Sí, con eso pudo comprar bastante vino y ale al fin de atreverse a difundir la noticia de que su hermana había hecho carnudo a un ingles y que su sobrino, en verdad, no era nada más que un bastardo. Le parecía gracioso y divertido que ningún hombre me reclamará como hijo.

- Has sido criado como un hijo bien nacido –señaló el anciano-. Te ganaste tu condición de caballero.

Ryoma suspiró.- Sí, Mizuki me convirtió en su paje y me hizo educar, pero sólo después que Momoshiro le recordó sus obligaciones con no menos de una amenaza.

El hombre mayor asintió lentamente.- Hajime era un hombre frívolo –dijo-. Supongo que no hubiera debido esperar más de él. Fue muy conveniente de que enviará a Momoshiro contigo.

Las facciones de Ryoma estaban tensas, demacradas.

- ¿Me odiabas tanto que no podías soportar mi presencia? –preguntó por fin.

Sakuno levantó la vista y su corazón voló hacia Ryoma, porque nunca lo había visto tan apesadumbrado. Cuando miró a Nanjiroh, vio que él tenía los ojos brillantes de lágrimas pero ninguna rodó por la mejilla y el noble rostro siguió inescrutable mientras él miraba fijamente al fuego.

- Por un tiempo te odié después de enterarme de la verdad –trató de explicar Nanjiroh-. Fue una gran amargura no haber engendrado un hijo varón como tú. Yo te creí mi hijo y me enorgullecí de ti como padre. Por ti descuide a mi otro hijo. Tú cabalgabas más rápido y corrías más que cualquiera y parecías tener en tus venas el secreto mismo de la vida. No pude extraer muchas satisfacciones del muchacho débil, frágil que vino antes de ti. Tú eras la sangre de mi vida y yo te amaba más que a mi mismo.

- Hasta que mi madre te dijo que yo no era tuyo sino de un normando que se negó a nombrar –murmuró Ryoma amargamente.

- Ella creyó corregir un error. Yo atendía más al bastardo de otro hombre que a mis propios hijos y ella no podía soportar verlos disminuidos. Ella estaba dispuesta a cargar con toda la vergüenza para enderezar las cosas por el bien de ellos. Yo no pude condenarla por eso. No, fue mi propio odio lo que me llevó a expulsarte de mi lado. Tú, que eras el viento a mi lado, mi sombra, mi alegría… pero no un hijo de mi simiente. Volví mi corazón hacia mi otro hijo y él creció fuerte y rápido, pero murió en la flor de su edad. Hubiera querido morir yo en lugar de él; pero he quedado para cuidar de una doncella gruñona cuya lengua rivaliza con la de su madre.

El hombre inglés quedo una vez más en silencio y pensativo, y volvió la mirada a las llamas movedizas que los calentaban.

Sakuno vio la injusticia de todo aquello y sintió compasión por el muchacho que había sido rechazado, primero por su madre y después por el que creía que era su padre. Sintió deseos de acercarse y tocar ahora al hombre para calmar su pena. Él parecía más vulnerable, porque ella sólo lo había conocido en otra forma, siempre fuerte, como una fortaleza inquebrantable, y se preguntó su seria posible llegar a su corazón.

Se levantó pensativa, y fue a sentarse en el gran sillón frente al fuego, para observarlo mejor.

- Te enviamos al país de tu madre, sin saber que regresarías de esta manera.- la voz de Nanjiroh sonaba ronca mientras él luchaba por controlarse.- ¿Sabías que tu hermano murió en la colina de Senlac?

Ryoma volvió rápidamente la cabeza y miró fijamente el rostro del viejo con ojos relampagueantes.

- Sí, los ladrones normandos lo mataron. ¡Ellos mataron a mi hermano! –exclamó Tomoka.

El joven dirigió su atención a ella y enarcó una ceja.- ¿Ladrones normandos? Te refieres a mí, es claro.

Ella levantó el mentón.- La idea parece adecuada, Ryoma.

Él sonrió casi con gentileza.

- Ten cuidado, hermana. Los modales de los derrotados siempre deben agradecer al vencedor. Hará bien, mujer, en seguir algunos ejemplos de mi Sakuno.- se acercó al sillón de esta ultima, la miró y ella a su vez, le devolvió pasivamente la mirada.- Ella se conduce tan bien como vencida –sus dedos jugaron con una gruesa trenza rojiza-, que a veces me pregunto si yo realmente soy el vencedor.

Con estas palabras, la risa salió de los ángulos de la boca de Sakuno y jugueteo alrededor de sus ojos, pero ella no dio otra señal y sólo Ryoma lo notó. Distraídamente, le rozo la mejilla con un dedo.

- Sí, hermana, harías bien en permitir que esta doncella te enseñe a comportarte.

Tomoka tembló de cólera y se adelantó un paso hacia él. Ryoma se volvió para mirarla y levantó una ceja con expresión burlona, mientras veía que los labios de ella se apretaban y sus ojos se entrecerraban.

- ¿Deseas decir algo más, Tomoka? –preguntó él.

El pecho de ella se elevó con la ira que sentía.- Sí- siseo-. Y digo, hermano, que hubiera preferido que murieras tú en vez de Kaoru.- Le escupió las palabras, ignorando el pedido de Nanjiroh de que callara.- Como te odio, y como detesto el hecho de que debamos buscar tu caridad para sobrevivir a estos tiempos de miseria.- Tomoka se volvió a Sakuno, quien estaba sorprendida por el odio que veía en el rostro de la mujer.- Te parece adecuado poner a esta muchacha entre nosotros como ejemplo. Pero mira el lujo con que ella se viste. No exactamente la forma en que están vistiéndose las trágicas mujeres de Inglaterra¿verdad?

- Agradece que todavía yo esté con vida, hermanita –dijo Ryoma secamente-. Porque ciertamente, si yo no estuviera aquí para ofrecerte estas pocas comodidades, ahora tendrías que tender tu cama sobre la tierra fría y desnuda.

- ¿Qué es esto? –interrumpió una voz, y Atobe apareció en la puerta, seguido de varios hombres que fueron a sentarse en las mesas-. ¿Tan pronto una pelea de familia? Chts, chts, chts.- los ojos de Keigo se posaron en Sakuno, admirando la belleza de su figura vestida de amarillo dorado. Después, tomó rápidamente las manos de Tomoka y se las llevo al pecho.- Ah, dulce señorita¿el feroz Ryoma ha mostrado sus colmillos? Os ruego que perdone sus modales groseros, milady, a dame vuestra licencia y yo cumpliré gustoso la tarea, porque no puedo tolerar ningún insulto a su gracia y belleza.

Tomoka sonrió rígidamente.- Es natural que un hermano encuentre en su hermana defectos que un extraño difícilmente advierte –dijo.

- Aunque fuera vuestro amante y os conociera bien –murmuro Atobe roncamente, inclinándose sobre la mano de ella-, nunca podría encontrar defectos en vos.

Ella se apartó ruborizada.- Os toma demasiadas libertades, señor caballero, para imaginar que nosotros podemos llegar a ser amantes.

Atobe se irguió y sonrió lentamente.- ¿Puedo atreverme a esperar, damisela?

Nerviosamente, Tomoka miró a Ryoma, quien los observaba en silencio. Tomando la mano de Sakuno y haciéndola ponerse de pie, él señaló a su hermana la cabecera de mesa.

- Comamos en términos amistosos, Tomoka. Muy bien podemos hacerlo, puesto que en adelante nos veremos mucho uno al otro.

La mujer giro abruptamente y dejo que Atobe le tomara una vez más la mano y la condujera hasta su asiento. Cuando se acomodó él se inclinó y la acaricio ligeramente con la mirada.

- Agita a mi corazón y lo incendia –dijo él-. ¿Qué debo hacer para ganar su magnificencia? Seré vuestro esclavo para siempre.

- Señor Keigo, habla con gran atrevimiento –tartamudeo Tomoka, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron-. Olvida que mi verdadero hermano fue muerto por los normandos y que tengo pocas simpatías por ellos.

Atobe se acomodo en la silla al lado de ella.

- Pero seguramente, damisela, vos no culpáis a todos los normandos de la muerte de su hermano. Nosotros estamos obligados por juramento a hacer lo que Tezuka ordene. Si debe odiar a alguien, entonces odie al duque, no a mí. Os lo ruego.

- Mi madre era normanda –murmuro suavemente ella-. Yo no la odiaba.

- Y no debéis odiarme a mí.- imploró Atobe.

- No lo odio –susurro ella.

Una sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Atobe, quien enseño sus dientes blancos y la tomó de la mano.

- Milady, acaba de hacerme muy feliz.

Confundida, Tomoka desvió su atención y observó cómo Ryoma ayudaba a Sakuno a sentarse a su lado. Sus ojos se pusieron nuevamente fríos y miró duramente a la joven, sintiendo que la telaraña del odio empezaba a envolverla. Una sonrisa blanda le cruzó los labios.

- No nos dijiste que te habías casado, hermano.

Ryoma meneó la cabeza.- ¿Casarme? No ¿Por qué?

Tomoka volvió su atención a Sakuno y sus ojos cafés brillaron perversamente.

- Entonces, esta Sakuno no es verdaderamente de la familia. Yo había creído que era tu apreciada novia, por la forma en que la atiendes y agasajas.

Atobe soltó una risita y pareció sumamente divertido. Levantó su copa hacia Sakuno cuando ella le dirigió una mirada glacial y enseguida se inclinó para susurrar al oído de Tomoka alguna anécdota graciosa que prestamente la hizo estallar en alegres risas.

Sakuno cruzó las manos sobre su regazo, furiosa ante las risas de esos dos. Perdió todo el apetito y deseó estar en cualquier otra parte. La carne que le puso Ryoma en su plato quedó intacta y tampoco probó su vino. Ryoma la observó cierto tiempo y después comentó, despreocupadamente.

- El jabalí asado sabe muy bien, Sakuno. ¿No quieres ni siquiera probarlo?

- No deseo comer –murmuro ella.

- Te pondrá muy flaca si no comes –le regaño él ligeramente, y probó con apetito su propia comida-. Y las mujeres huesudas me resultan mucho menos agradables que las redondeadas. Tú eres agradablemente suave, aunque no tan fuerte como seria conveniente. Come, te hará bien.

- Soy bastante fuerte –replicó Sakuno y no hizo esfuerzos por obedecerle.

El arqueo una ceja.- ¿De veras? Yo no lo hubiera imaginado por la comedia de debilidad que me ofreciste hace unas horas.- se pasó los dedos por el pecho y rió lascivamente.- Maldición, creo que me hubiera gustado más tener a la cualquiera rebelde que a esa muchachita dócil debajo mío. Dime, niña¿no hay otra mujer que resida en tu hermoso cuerpo al que comparten las dos, y no tan fiera pero ciertamente más vivaz que la otra?

Las mejillas de Sakuno enrojecieron intensamente.

- ¡Milord¡Tu hermana! Ella oirá, y ya esta preguntándose acerca de nosotros. ¿No sería mejor tratarme con menos familiaridad?

- ¿Y tener que hacer que te deslices a mis habitaciones cuando la obscuridad sea densa y nadie pueda verte? –rió y su mirada pareció devorarla-. No podría tener tanta paciencia para aguardar tu llegada.

- Bromeas cuando yo habló seriamente –replicó ella con severidad.- Tus parientes sospechan que somos amantes. ¿Quieres que ellos sepan que soy tu querida?

Él sonrió lentamente.- ¿Tengo que anunciarlo ahora –preguntó –o espero, quizá, hasta más tarde?

- ¡Oh¡Eres imposible! –dijo Sakuno fastidiada, y en un tono un poco más alto que atrajo la atención de Tomoka, quien dejo de atender a Atobe. Cuando la mujer se volvió nuevamente para atender al caballero. Sakuno se inclinó y se acercó más a Ryoma.

- ¿No te importa que piensen ellos? –preguntó-. Ellos son tu familia.

Ryoma soltó un bufido.- ¿Familia? En verdad, no tengo ninguna familia. Tú has oído hablar a mi hermana del odio que me tiene. Yo no esperaba más, ni le debo explicaciones por la forma en que vivo mi vida. No me dejaré impresionar por sus pensamientos y su ceño severo. Tú eres mía y no te haré a un lado porque hayan llegado parientes.

- Y tampoco te casarás conmigo –añadió Sakuno suavemente.

Ryoma se encogió de hombros.- Así soy yo. Tú me perteneces; eso basta.

Miró hacia otro lado, pero medio se preparó para la reacción de ella. Después de un largo silencio, cuando esa reacción no se produjo, él se volvió nuevamente a mirarla y se encontró con esos grandes lagos color sangre detrás de los cuales ella ocultaba sus pensamientos. El asomo de una sonrisa descansaba levemente sobre esos labios hermosos, y poco a poco se fue acentuando. La belleza de ella atraía su atención y la retenía como con fuertes cuerdas. Finalmente, ella río y rompió las ataduras con una risa musical.

- Sí, Ryoma, yo soy tu esclava –susurró-. Y si eso basta para ti, entonces basta para mí también.

Ryoma se recostó en su sillón, sorprendido por la replica de Sakuno, pero Tomoka interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Ryoma, seguramente no tienes intención de alimentar a todos estos normandos durante el invierno.- hizo un amplio movimiento con la mano para señalar el salón.- Ciertamente, si lo intentas, terminaremos la estación muertos de hambre.

El joven guerreo miró a su alrededor a los veinte hombres que comían hambrientos los alimentos de la preciosa despensa de Darkenwald antes de mirar a su hermana.

- Hay más, pero están montando guardia –dijo-. Ellos mantienen la casa a salvo de merodeadores y ladrones. Protegen a mi gente… y a ti. No vuelvas a cuestionar su comida.

Tomoka se irguió y lo miró con desagrado. Otro hombre terco para tratar, igual que su padre. ¿Es que no había ningún hombre inteligente para cuidar de sus propios intereses?

Poco tiempo después Sakuno se levantó, se disculpo con Ryoma y fue a ver como estaba Nanjiroh. Humedeció una vez más los vendajes de la pierna y después ordenó a Kintarou que mantuviera el fuego bien vivo durante las horas de frío, a fin de que el hombre no sufriera, y le pidió que lo vigilará durante la noche. Si el hombre empeoraba, tendrían que llamarla inmediatamente.

Kintarou la miró fijamente.- ¿Tendré que despertar a Sumire para que vaya a buscarte? –preguntó.

Sakuno le sostuvo la mirada y suspiró.

- Parece que no tengo secretos. Hasta la ramera más vulgar puede tener algún pecado escondido. ¿Pero yo? –rió por lo bajo.- Mis fechorías tienen que ser anunciadas desde la colina más alta. ¿Qué importa si vienes tu mismo?

- ¿Esperas privacidad cuando tu amante dirige a hombres? –preguntó él en tono cortante. Bajo la vista al suelo y los músculos de las mejillas se le contrajeron con la tensión que sentía-. ¿Debo considerar esta relación entre ustedes dos como un matrimonio¿Qué se espera de mí?

Sakuno meneo la cabeza y extendió las manos.

- Kintarou, tú y yo jamás podremos regresar adonde estábamos antes que vinieran los normandos. Entre nosotros se ha cerrado una puerta. Olvida que fui una vez tu prometida.

- Ninguna puerta hay entre nosotros, Sakuno –dijo él con amargura-. Sólo un hombre.

Ella se encogió de hombros.- Un hombre, entonces, pero él no me dejara que me aleje de él.

- Son tus encantos lo que lo hace retenerte –acuso el muchacho. Levantó una mano para señalar el vestido.- Y ahora te engalas para seducirlo. Si no te lavaras la cara y frotaras tu cuerpo con dulces fragancias, entonces él miraría para otro lado. Pero tu eres demasiado vanidosa para dejar que suceda.

Pese a sus esfuerzos, Sakuno estalló en carcajadas. El rostro de Kintarou enrojeció mientras continuaba riendo. Miró nerviosamente a Ryoma y vio que el normando los miraba con el ceño fruncido por encima de su cuerno de ale.

- Sakuno –dijo Kintarou, apretando los dientes- ¡Termina con esta locura¿Quieres que vuelvan a azotarme?

Ella trató de controlar la risa pero no lo consiguió del todo.- Lo siento, Kintarou –jadeó-. Estoy hechizada.

- Te ríes de mí –gruño él y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho-. Detestas mis ropas miserables y las encuentras ridículas. Te gustaría que yo fuese como él, como tu amante normando. Tan orgulloso de su cuerpo que tiene que contonearse como un gallo al amanecer; mis ropas han sido arrancadas. ¿Qué querrías que vistiera en su lugar?

Sakuno se puso seria y le apoyo una mano en un brazo.

- No son esas ropas sencillas las que no te favorecen, Kintarou, sino la falta de lavado.

Kintarou apartó la mano de ella con cierto pesar.

- Tu amante nos observa y no deseo sentir esta noche los colmillos filosos de los perros o la mordedura del latigo. Será mejor que te reúnas con él para tranquilizarlo.

Ella asintió y fue a arrodillarse junto a Nanjiroh, a quien cubrió con una manta de pieles. El hombre la observó atentamente cuando ella se inclinó sobre él, y cuando Sakuno se irguió, le dedicó una sonrisa cansada.

- Eres demasiado bondadosa con hombre ya mayor, lady Sakuno. Tu hermosura y la suavidad de tus manos han iluminado mi día.

- La fiebre os debilita la mente, me temo, señor caballero.

Sin embargo sonrió al oír las palabras del lord. Él le rozo ligeramente el dorso de la mano con los labios, se recostó, suspiró y cerro los ojos. Sakuno se levantó, y sin mirar nuevamente a Kintaroum cruzó el salón hacia donde estaba Ryoma. La mirada del normando la siguió mientras ella se acercaba y no se desvió hasta que ella se puso detrás de la silla de él. Allí, la chica podría observarlo sin ser observada a su vez.

Él ahora estaba relajado después de la comida y atendía cortésmente mientras su media hermana lo interrogaba acerca de las propiedades y de su posición junto a Tezuka. Ella se quejo de su forma de tratar a los siervos era demasiado blanda, porque ellos eran gentes groseras que necesitaban una mano firme par tenerlos bajo control. Mientras ella ofrecía este ultimo consejo, Ryoma desvió lentamente la mirada hacia Atobe, quien estaba sentado en su sillón, aparentemente contento consigo mismo y con la conversación de Tomoka.

- Me alegro de que tengas la capacidad de hacer juicios tan rápidamente, Tomoka –replicó Ryoma, y su sarcasmo paso casi inadvertido.

- Pronto aprenderás que soy muy perceptiva, hermano –dijo ella, y una sonrisa conocedora le curvo los labios cuando levantó los ojos hacia Sakuno.

Ryoma se encogió de hombros y se volvió para tomar la mano de la muchacha y traerla a su lado.

- Nada tengo que ocultar –dijo él-. Todos saben la forma en que yo vivo y en que manejo lo que me pertenece.

Para irritación de Tomoka, empezó a jugar distraídamente con los finos dedos de Sakuno y acariciarle el brazo. Ante estas continuas demostraciones, la joven se puso incómodamente excitada y su rostro enrojeció. La sonrisa de satisfacción se petrificó en los labios de Atobe y él se volvió para llenar hasta el borde su cuerno de beber.

Las propias palabras de Tomoka se hicieron lentas hasta que la cólera la hizo vacilar y tartamudear. Y Sakuno no pudo evitar preguntarse si este era otro juego que el jugaba con todos ellos. Ryoma se levantó con media sonrisa, puso un brazo sobre el hombro de la muchacha, y habló bromeando a Eiji, el joven caballero que se había jactado de su destreza con la espada.

- No es tu talento lo que te mantiene a caballo.- dijo Ryoma con una amplia sonrisa-. Es tu rostro. Al verlo, cualquier hombre cree que se ha topado con una dulce doncella y no se atreve a hacer daño a la bella damisela.

Las risas estremecieron al salón mientras Eiji, enrojecia pero sonreía con buen humor. Ryoma rozo suavemente con sus nudillos el brazo de Sakuno y continuo hablando jovialmente con sus hombres, y ella, en su confusión, no advirtió que Tomoka la miraba con ojos cargados de odio. Si esa mirada hubiera sido de acero, habría partido en dos el corazón de Sakuno.

La mirada se volvió aun más penetrante pocos momentos más tarde, cuando el joven pelinegro subió la escalera con la muchacha, con una mano apoyada en la fina cintura de ella.

- ¿Qué ve Ryoma en esa zorra? –preguntó Tomoka, y se recostó en su silla, haciendo pucheros, como niña malcriada que hubiera sido ignorada.

Atobe apartó la mirada de la esbelta figura que subía las escaleras y termino su cerveza con un trago furioso. Cuando se inclinó cerca de la mejilla de Tomoka, logró exhibir una sonrisa encantadora.

- No puedo saberlo, milady, porque sólo tengo ojos para usted. Ah, si pudiera sentirla a mi lado, vuestro cuerpo apasionadamente contra el mío, conocerá los placeres del paraíso.

Tomoka sonrió por lo bajo.- Señor Keigo, me da motivos para temer por mi virtud. Nunca había sido cortejada con tanto atrevimiento.

- No tengo mucho tiempo –admitió Atobe con picardía-. Debo partir mañana para reunirme con Tezuka.- ante la evidente decepción de ella, sonrió.- Pero no tema, dulce damisela. Regresare, aunque sea en mi lecho de muerte.

- ¡Vuestro lecho de muerte! –Grito Tomoka, espantada-. ¿Pero a donde va¿Debo temer por vuestra seguridad?

- Ciertamente, hay peligro. Los normandos no somos muy populares con los ingleses. Ellos quieren rechazar las pretensiones de Tezuka y elegir otro rey. Nosotros debemos persuadirlos de que él es la mejor opción.

- Lucha valientemente por vuestro duque mientras mi hermano se divierte con esa cualquiera. Realmente, el carece de honor.

Atobe se encogió de hombros.- No para siempre –dijo.

- ¿Ryoma ira con usted? –preguntó Tomoka, sorprendida.

- No, pero pronto terminara esto. Dios mío, mi destino se acerca rápidamente y a nadie le importa.

- A mi me importa –confeso la mujer.

Atobe le tomó una mano y se la llevó a su pecho.

- Oh, amor, esas palabras son dulces para mis oídos. Sentid latir mi corazón dentro de mi pecho y verá cuanto ansió poseeros. Venid a la pradera conmigo y dejad que yo tienda mi capa en el suelo para vos. Juro que nos la tocare. Solamente, déjeme abrazarla unos momentos antes de marcharme.

Tomoka enrojeció intensamente.- Sois muy persuasivo, señor caballero.

Él apretó su mano sobre la de ella.

- Damisela, sois demasiado hermosa para que yo pueda resistirlo. Diga que vendrá. Despídame con un pequeño recuerdo de vuestra bondad.

- No lo haré –dijo Tomoka, débilmente.

- Nadie lo sabrá. Vuestro padre duerme y su hermano se divierte. Decidme que vendrás, amor mío.

Ella consintió con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

- No os arrepentirá de su generosidad –murmuro Atobe roncamente-. Yo iré primero y preparé un lugar, después vendré a reunirme con vos. No os demore, os lo ruego.

La besó apasionadamente en la mano, enviando oleadas de ardiente excitación a través de todo el cuerpo de ella. Después e levantó y se marchó apresuradamente.

&&&&&&&

Ryoma cerró la puerta detrás de si y se apoyo en ella, fatigado. Sintiéndose lleno de gratitud cuando vio que lo aguardaba un baño humeante.

- Manejas esta casa como si hubieras nacido con el talento para ocuparte de la comodidad de muchos –comentó mirando a Sakuno, y empezó a desvestirse.

Ella sonrió sobre su hombro y en sus ojos hubo un asomo de picardía.

- Mi madre me enseño temprano esa responsabilidad –dijo.

Ryoma lanzó un bufido.- Está muy bien, serás una buena esclava.

La risa de Sakuno sonó con una nota de ácido humor.- ¿De veras, milord? Mi padre me dijo una vez que yo tenia un carácter indomable.

- Y en eso creo que tuvo razón –replicó Ryoma, y se metió en la tina de madera. Se recostó, con un suspiro.- Sin embargo, me gustan las cosas tal como están.

- Ah –repuso ella-. ¿Entonces te es feliz con producir hijos bastardos?

- Todavía, niña, no has demostrado tu capacidad para dar bastardos a ningún hombre.

- Todavía no pasa el tiempo necesario, milord.- río por lo bajo mientras se quitaba el vestido, y le volvió la espalda.- No bases tus esperanzas en fantasías. La mayoría de las mujeres, se sabe, son muy fértiles. Tu has sido muy afortunado en tus aventuras, eso es todo.

- Afortunado no… cuidadoso –la corrigió él-. He hecho un hábito de averiguar el estado de la dama antes de entregarme al placer.

- A mí no me preguntaste –señaló ella.

El solo se encogió de hombros.- Supuse que tu no lo sabrías, y no lo sabes. Esa es la desventaja de las jóvenes vírgenes.

Sakuno enrojeció intensamente.- ¿Entonces nunca has tenido una muchacha virgen, señor?

- Fue por elección.

- ¿Te jactas de que si hubieras deseado una, habrías podido tenerla? –preguntó Sakuno con mucho cuidado.

- Las mujeres no son muy dadas a discriminar. Yo hubiera podido tener muchas.

- Oh- dijo la muchacha-. ¡Que confiado eres¡Y yo solamente soy una más entre tus muchas mujerzuelas!

Él la miro transversalmente y se pasó distraídamente una esponja por el pecho.- Digamos, niña, que tu has resultado la más interesante, hasta ahora.

- Quizá se deba a que no soy tan vieja como tus otras mujeres- estalló ella. Giró furiosa y camino hacia la tina, donde adopto para él poses provocativas, tacándose los pechos, la cintura y las caderas a medida que iba enumerando sus atributos-. Quizá mis pechos no cuelgan tan bajos o mis piernas no son tan torcidas. Tengo una cintura esbelta y mi mentón no desaparece entre pliegues de grasa. Seguramente, algo debe de haberte tentado a tocarme sin adoptar primero tus precauciones habituales.

Los ojos ámbar brillaron divertidos. Ryoma estiró un brazo y con un rápido movimiento la atrajo y la metió en la tina. Sakuno gritó y trató de levantarse del regazo de él.

- ¡Mi camisa! –Sollozo ella, y los ojos rápidamente se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras apartaba de su piel la tela empapada-. Era la mejor que tenia y tú la has arruinado.

Ryoma rió más fuerte. Apretó su cara contra la de ella y sonrió a esos ojos llameantes.

- Tu cabeza se hinchara de vanidad si yo confesara que eres, por lejos, la más hermosa y que serías capaz de seducir a cualquier hombre hasta hacerle olvidar sus convicciones. Ciertamente, te volverías muy presumida y presuntuosa si yo sugiriera que eres más hermosa que cualquiera otra mujer que yo haya visto.- la apretó con más fuerza cuando ella se retorció con furia irracional y trató de luchar con él.- Podrías volverte excesivamente confiada y creer que nunca buscaría otra mujer porque te considero más deseable que cualquiera. Por lo tanto, yo no digo ni hago nada de eso y te hago un bien. Tu corazón podría ablandarse hacia mí y tú gritarías y te aferrarías a mi cuando yo eligiera otra para remplazarte. No quiero lazos que sean difíciles de romper.- Y con una advertencia, añadió:- No te enamores de mí, Sakuno, o saldrás lastimada.

Los ojos de Sakuno brillaron con lágrimas turbulentas cuando ella le dirigió una intensa mirada.

- No temas –dijo ella-. Eres la última persona de todo el mundo de quien yo podría enamorarme.

Ryoma sonrió.- Esta bien.

- Si desprecias a las mujeres, como dices¿Por qué me haces esta advertencia¿Previenes a todas las mujeres con quienes tienes relaciones?

Ryoma aflojó un poco la presión con la que la sujetaba y se recostó contra la tina.

- No, tú eres la primera, pero tú eres más joven y tierna que las otras.

Sakuno sonrió pensativa, apoyo sus brazos en el pecho de él y se sostuvo el mentón con las manos. Lo miró a los ojos.

- Pero lo mismo, mi señor, yo soy una mujer. ¿Por qué eres tan bondadoso conmigo cuando no lo has sido con otras? Debes sentir por mí algo más de lo que sentiste por ellas.- su sonrisa se acentuó perversamente mientras pasaba un dedo fino a lo largo de la cicatriz que cruzaba la mejilla de él.- Ten cuidado, milord, no te enamores de mí.

El la tomo de debajo de las rodillas y detrás de los hombros y la sacó, goteando de la tina.

- Yo no amo ni amaré nunca a una mujer –declaró rotundamente-. Por el momento, te encuentro divertida. Eso es todo.

- ¿Y después de mi, milord, quien?

Ryoma solo se encogió de hombros.- Quienquiera que me llame la atención.

Sakuno huyó por la habitación hasta un rincón oscuro que estaba de espaldas a él y aplasto sus manos contra sus oídos. Tembló llena de cólera y frustración y tuvo la seguridad de que él nunca le permitiría, concientemente, ponerse en una situación ventajosa. Era un juego que él jugaba con ella debido al desprecio que sentía por las mujeres, no permitiéndole jamás el menor grado de confianza en la relación con él, no permitiéndole jamás que se acerque al hombre encerrado en su caparazón.

Él ridiculizaba y se burlaba de las mujeres mientras observaba las reacciones de ella serenamente divertido, burlándose de ellas con deliberada paciencia, hasta que ellas renunciaban o huyan de los malos tratos de él. Pero él todavía no había llegado al fondo de las profundidades de ella, pensó Sakuno, ni había probado los límites de su coraje. Era efectivamente una batalla que se libraba entre los dos; mientras él le advertía despreocupadamente que no se enamorase de él, ella buscaba cualquier punto débil en esa pretendida armadura de odio.

Temblando en sus ropas mojadas, Sakuno se quito la camisa y rápidamente se metió en la cama y se tapó con las sabanas hasta el mentón. Cuando él se le unió allí momentos más tarde, ella fingió dormir, acostada de lado, con la espalda hacia él. Aunque no podía verlo, sentía la atención de él sobre ella y sonrió secretamente para sí misma, preguntándose cual seria el próximo movimiento de Ryoma. Pronto lo supo. Él le puso una mano en el hombro, la obligó a acostarse de espaldas y ella se encontró mirando esos calidos ojos dorados cuando él se inclinó sobre ella.

- Damisela, no estás dormida –dijo él en tono de burla.

- ¿Tiene importancia? –preguntó ella, con un asomo se sarcasmo.

Él meneo la cabeza y la besó en la boca.- No –dijo mientras deslizaba sus manos por su suave cuerpo, y con una de sus rodillas separaba sus piernas lentamente, para después posicionarse sobre ella aun continuando con los besos en su dulce boca.

&&&&&&

Tomoka entro en el claro iluminado por la luna y ahogó una exclamación cuando una mano se apoyó en su hombro. Giró, sorprendida y temerosa al recordar los hombres corpulentos y rudos que habían llenado el salón de la casa señorial y se estremeció de miedo. Al ver el rostro sonriente de Atobe, sin embargo, rió suavemente, y se sintió inmediatamente aliviada.

- Has venido –dijo él.

- Ciertamente, señor caballero, aquí estoy.

Atobe se inclinó, la levantó en brazos, y rápidamente la llevó una corta distancia internándose en el bosque. El corazón de Tomoka latió aceleradamente ante la rapidez de las acciones de él. Río por lo bajo, nerviosa, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y se sintió pequeña e indefensa en el fuerte abrazo de él.

- Me has hecho olvidarme de mi cordura –murmuró ella en el oído de él-. Es difícil creer que sólo nos conocimos esta mañana.

Atobe se detuvo, retiró su mano de abajo de las rodillas de ella y dejo que se deslizara hacia abajo hasta que tocó el suelo con las puntas de los pies.

- ¿Fue hoy que nos conocimos? –preguntó roncamente, y la estrechó hasta que pudo sentir cada una de las curvas del cuerpo delgado de ella apretadas contra él-. Creía que habían pasado siglos desde que nos separamos en el salón.

Tomoka sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas enloquecidas.- Oh, solo fueron años, querido mío.

Él la beso inquietamente en la boca y ambos se estrecharon enardecidos por la pasión. Con gran destreza, Atobe le desprendió el vestido y la camisa que dejo caer a los pies de ella, y suavemente la empujó sobre su manto que estaba extendido en el suelo.

Por un momento, sus ojos recorrieron de punta a punta el cuerpo iluminado por la luz plateada de la luna. Le acaricio los pequeños pechos mientras sus pensamientos evocaban un seno mas lleno, más redondo, y recordando la piel blanca y suave y los rizos de color rojizo que se enroscaban seductores alrededor de un cuerpo hermoso. En su imaginación, vio las manos de Ryoma apropiándose de tanta perfección. Atobe se estremeció convulsivamente de irritación, provocando un grito de miedo en Tomoka.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ella, cubriéndose rápidamente con el manto de Atobe-. ¿Viene alguien?

Las manos de él detuvieron el movimiento de ella.

- No, no es nada. La luna me hace tretas, eso es todo. Creí que allí había alguien que se movía, pero me equivoqué.

La mujer se relajó nuevamente entre los brazos de él, deslizo una mano bajo la túnica y acaricio los músculos de su pecho.

- Me tienes en desventaja, señor caballero –jadeó ella-. Yo soy muy curiosa.

Atobe sonrió y empezó a quitarse la ropa.

- Así esta mejor –murmuró Tomoka con aprobación cuando él quedo desnudo-. Eres muy atractivo, amado mío. Eres blanco como la luna clara, calido y fuerte. Yo creía que los hombres no podían ser hermosos, pero estaba equivocada.

Sus manos lo acariciaron con osadía y despertaron en él las llamas de la pasión.

- Se gentil conmigo –susurró ella, con la boca pegada al cuello de él, y se tendió de espaldas sobre la capa. Sus ojos se volvieron claros como estrellas en la noche, brillantes y lejanos hasta que Atobe se inclinó sobre ella, cubriendola con su cuerpo, para empezar a entrar en ella lentamente.

Un lobo aulló a lo lejos cuando Atobe por fin se sentó, se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos y miro a través de la obscuridad hacia la débil luz que venia de la ventana de la habitación del lord. Mientras él miraba, la silueta de un hombre apareció en el rectángulo iluminado y después desapareció, para volver a aparecer instantes después.

La obscura silueta flexiono un brazo, y Atobe sonrió, esperando que la practica de armas de ese día hubiera afectado el placer de Ryoma, pero cuando pensó en ello se decepciono, porque sus propios miembros cansados no le habían afectado el suyo. La forma obscura se volvió de perfil hacia lo que Atobe sabia que era la cama. Casi pudo ver la reluciente cabellera extendida sobre la almohada y el rostro pequeño, suave y perfecto en el sueño, como si el fuera el hombre en la ventana.

Con esa intensidad deseaba vengarse. A veces creía que lo lograba, perola venganza era escurridiza y evasiva como esa damisela que dormía en la cama del lord, irresistible e intocable, siempre tentadora. Su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar a la joven entre sus brazos. El pensamiento no le daba descanso, lo atormentaba día y noche, hasta que se veía obligado a aceptar que no quedaría satisfecho hasta que ella le perteneciera. Sonrió sabiendo que se vengaría de Ryoma apoderándose de ella. Y aunque el joven guerrero no sintiera afecto por la muchacha, su orgullo sufriría lo mismo.

- ¿En qué piensas? –murmuró suavemente Tomoka, y estiró una mano para acariciarle el tórax musculoso.

Atobe se volvió y la tomó nuevamente en brazos.

- Estaba pensando en lo feliz que me has hecho. Ahora puedo ir a reunirme con Tezuka llevándome el dulce recuerdo de ti, encendido en lo más alto de mi imaginación.

Atrajo contra el suyo el cuerpo helado de ella.- ¿Tiemblas de frió, querida mía, o es la intensidad de tu amor?

Tomoka le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos delgados y se apretó contra él.

- Las dos cosas, amor. Las dos cosas.

&&&&&&&&&

N.A: Perdon, perdon, perdon. En verdad lamento la tardanza por este capitulo, pero es que aparte de que tengo cosas pendientes, decidi que este capitulo lo haria más largo. Espero me disculpen pero la demora, pero tambien ojala les haya gustado este capitulo.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, y espero poder subir un poco más rápido el siguiente, y pues ya saben que si tienen alguna duda sobre la trama, pregunten y yo lo contestare en la proxima publicación. Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos.

Bye Zshieszka


	9. Capitulo 8

**El Lobo y la Paloma**

Por Zshieszka

Disclaimer: El PoT le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi, solo utilizó los nombres de los personajes sin fines de lucro; y este fic tiene la total y absoluta autoría de Katheleen Woodiwiss.

&&&&&&&&

**Capitulo 8**

Los primeros rayos del sol, al caer sobre los árboles escarchados, los hacían centellear como si estuvieran salpicados de piedras preciosas. En el corral, las palomas zureaban y esponjaban sus plumas.

Atobe dio un rápido golpe en la puerta de la cámara del lord, la abrió de un empujón y se encontró con la pareja que dormía. Con el instinto de un guerrero ante el peligro, Ryoma rodó a un costado y aferro la espada que estaba en el suelo de piedra. Antes que la puerta hubiera dejado de moverse, él ya estaba de pie, listo para enfrentar al enemigo. Pese que apenas un instante se hallaba durmiendo pacíficamente al lado de una muchacha, ahora se le veía completamente despierto, alerta, y muy capaz de enfrentar a cualquier atacante que amenazara la seguridad de los ocupantes de esa habitación.

- Oh, eres tú –gruño Ryoma, y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

Sakuno despertó mucho más lentamente, se incorporo a medias y miro a Ryoma, confundida y soñolienta, pero no vio que Atobe estaba de pie junto a la puerta, en la penumbra de la habitación. La pequeña piel que ella aferraba en sus manos, revelaba más de lo que cubría sus pechos, y fue hacia allí que Atobe dirigió su mirada. Ryoma lo advirtió y levanto su espada hacia el caballero intruso.

- Tenemos un visitante madrugador, querida –dijo él, y observo con calma mientras ella, sorprendida, se apresuraba a cubrirse y clavaba la vista en el hombre.

- ¿Por qué vienes a mi habitación a esta hora, Atobe? –pregunto Ryoma, mientras se levantaba para envainar su espada.

Atobe se llevó una mano al pecho y se inclinó con expresión burlona ante el cuerpo del hombre desnudo.

- Perdona, milord. Solo quería, antes de marcharme de Darkenwald, si tú deseabas algo más de mí antes que me ponga en camino. Quizá quieres que le lleve un mensaje al duque.

- No, no deseo nada –replicó Ryoma.

Atobe asintió con la cabeza y se volvió para marcharse, pero se detuvo, se volvió y lo miró nuevamente. En sus labios se dibujo lentamente una sonrisa.

- Deberías tener cuidado en el bosque de noche. Hay lobos. Anoche, hace unas horas, los oí muy cerca.

Ryoma lo miro inquisitivamente y se preguntó quien podría haber entretenido esta vez al atento caballero.

- En la forma en que haces tus rondas nocturnas, Atobe, es evidente que pronto proveerás nuevamente de numerosos habitantes a Darkenwald.

Keigo rió por lo bajo.- Y quien primero parirá será mi bella dama Sakuno –dijo.

Antes de que sintiera la ira que habían provocado sus palabras, un pequeño vaso le rozo la oreja y fue a estrellarse contra la puerta, detrás de él. Atobe miro a Sakuno, arrodillada en medio de la cama, con los puños fuertemente cerrados y sosteniendo una piel alrededor de su cuerpo. Se froto la oreja y sonrió, admirado de la belleza de ella que la cólera solo conseguía acentuar.

- Mi paloma, estoy abrumado por tu carácter apasionado. ¿Tanto te atormenta que yo haya hecho el amor anoche? Te aseguro que nada hice para despertar tus celos.

- ¡Aaahhh! –gritó la muchacha, y miro a su alrededor, buscando otro objeto para arrojarle.

Como no encontró nada, saltó de la cama. Fue hasta donde Ryoma estaba observándola divertido y tomó su espada, pero le resulto demasiado pesada para levantarla.

- ¡¿Por qué te quedas ahí, riéndote de las tonterías de él?! –Le pregunto al joven guerrero, y golpeo furiosa el suelo con el pie-. Oblígalo a que muestre un poco de respeto por tu autoridad.

Ryoma se encogió de hombros y sonrió.- Él juega, como un niño –dijo-. Pero si juega demasiado, lo mataré.

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Atobe.

- Estoy a tus órdenes, Ryoma.- Sonrió torcidamente.- A cualquier hora.

Sin agregar palabra, salio de la habitación. Sakuno quedó un largo momento mirando la puerta cerrada, sumida en profundas reflexiones. Finalmente contesto.

- Señor mío, yo creo que él ve en ti una amenaza.

- No te dejes llevar por tu fantasía, muchacha –dijo Ryoma secamente-. Él pertenece a una de las familias más ricas de Normandía. Me odia, es cierto, pero es porque piensa que solamente los caballeros de buena casta deberían llevar títulos.- rió brevemente.- Además, te desea.

Sakuno se volvió y lo miro a los ojos.- Atobe solamente me desea porque te pertenezco.

Ryoma sonrió y la atrajo hacia sí. Le levanto el mentón y la miro fijamente.

- Por alguna razón, no puedo imaginármelo enfadado si yo no le hubiera quitado a Hlynn.

La abrazo y la estrecho contra su pecho.

- Milord –protestó Sakuno, luchando por zafarse de ese vigoroso abrazo-. Es de día; deberías ir a ocuparte de tus tareas.

- Más tarde, -dijo él roncamente, y la silencio con un beso apasionado que dejo a Sakuno débil y mareada, e incapaz de seguir resistiéndose.

Él era más fuerte y ella luchando, sólo había conseguido prolongar su aflicción. Para volver a ser recostada suavemente en la cama; ya no había marcha atrás, ahogo un gemido al sentir las manos de el en su cuerpo, al parecer la piel que la cubría ya se encontraba en el olvido.

&&&&&&&

Tomoka bajo la escalera de piedra, sitiándose, a esta hora temprana, alegre y enamorada del mundo. Había visto alejarse a Atobe hacia unos momentos y supo que su corazón se iba con él. En el salón, los hombres estaban sentados ante las mesas, alimentándose con pan y carnes asadas. Le prestaron poca atención, porque estaban hablando animadamente entre ellos y sus carcajadas se elevaban estruendosas cada vez que alguien hacia una broma. Nanjiroh aun dormía frente al fuego y cuando miro a su alrededor en busca de un rostro familiar, Tomoka solo encontró a Gakuto, y al joven con quien Sakuno había hablado y reído la noche anterior. Ellos servían a los hombres de Ryoma y no parecieron advertir su presencia, aunque cuando ella camino hasta la mesa del lord y ocupó su lugar, Gakuto se acerco poco después con la comida para ofrecerle.

- ¿Dónde esta mi hermano? –preguntó ella-. Aquí, estos hombres parecen hallarse muy a sus anchas y perezosos ¿Él no les da trabajos para hacer?

- Si, milady. Ellos sólo están aguardándolo. Él todavía no ha bajado de su habitación.

- Su pereza se extiende como una plaga –dijo ella, en tono despectivo.

- Su costumbre es levantarse temprano. No se que lo esta reteniendo.

Tomoka se recostó en su asiento.- La muchacha inglesa sin duda –dijo.

El joven Gakuto enrojeció de ira y abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró antes de decir una sola palabra. Giro sobre sus talones y regreso a la cocina sin mirar atrás.

La castaña picoteo la comida con expresión ausente, escuchando a medias a los hombres, y recordando a medias los hechos de la noche anterior. Cuando sir Eiji entro con el caballero Sadaharu, los normandos gritaron un saludo y los llamaron.

- ¿No tenéis que ir a Cregan, esta mañana? –preguntó Eiji, dirigiéndose Fuji, el mayor (rango) de los caballeros.

- Si amigo, pero Ryoma parece que decidió, en cambio, permanecer en su habitación –replicó Fuji con una risa llena de picardía. Giró los ojos hacia arriba y chasqueo los dedos en un gesto que no escapo a sus camaradas, quienes rieron ruidosamente.

Eiji sonrió.- Quizá deberíamos ir a ver como se encuentra y asegurarnos de que no está tendido en la cama con la garganta abierta. Por la forma en que Atobe se marchó y lo maldijo antes de ponerse en camino, es muy probable que hayan tenido otra pelea.

Fuji se encogió de hombros.- Sin duda, se pelearon otra vez por esa muchacha. Atobe está con la sangre en el ojo desde que se acostó con ella.

Tomoka levanto la vista, sorprendida, con todos sus sentidos agitados en repentina confusión. Se le hizo difícil respirar, como si alguien la hubiera golpeado en el pecho, y creyó que no podría soportar el dolor.

- Aja –dijo Eiji, sin dejar de sonreír-. Y no le sería fácil quitarle la muchacha a Ryoma si él esta decidido a conservarla. Pero ella es un precio por el cual, si fuera Atobe, yo lucharía con ganas.

- Ah, amigo, ella es muy rebelde –dijo el mayor-. Será mejor que la dejes para un hombre con experiencia.

La conversación ceso abruptamente cuando una puerta se cerro con violencia en la planta alta. Apareció Ryoma, bajando las escaleras y ciñéndose la espalda. Saludo a su hermana, quien lo miró con frialdad.

- Confió en que hayas descansado bien, Tomoka.

Sin esperar respuesta, se volvió y fue hacia sus hombres.

- De modo que creen que pueden demorarse solo porque yo lo hago. Bien, veremos quien vale más.- Cortó un trozo de pan, tomo una tajada de carne y fue hasta la puerta, donde se volvió y los miró otra vez. Sonrió lentamente.

- ¿Por qué se demoran? –dijo -. Yo voy a Cregan. ¿Y ustedes?

Todos se pusieron de pie y salieron en pos de él, sabiendo que les esperaba un día riguroso, y tropezaron unos con otros en la prisa que llevaban para no quedar rezagados.

Ryoma ya estaba en su silla de montar, masticando el pan y la carne, cuando ellos se apresuraron a subir a sus caballos. Cuando por fin hubo un poco de orden, él hizo girar a su caballo y arrojo el resto del pan a Momoshiro, quien lo observaba divertido. En seguida espoleo los flancos de su montura y todos salieron al galope, en dirección a Cregan.

Tomoka se levantó de la mesa, profundamente disgustada, caminó cuidadosamente hacia la escalera y subió.

Frente a la puerta de la habitación del lord, se detuvo, y acercó una mano, que temblaba violentamente, al picaporte, pero enseguida la retiró y se la llevó al pecho, con el puño cerrado, como si hubiera tocado fuego. Su rostro grisáceo se veía filoso y endurecido en las sombras y sus ojos claros parecieron atravesar la madera que la separaba de la joven que dormía pacíficamente del otro lado. Ahora sentía un odio que excedía el desprecio que le inspiraba Ryoma, y juró silenciosamente que esa muchacha inglesa tendría que sufrir su venganza.

Con gran cuidado, como si temiera que algún leve ruido pudiera despertar a la otra y advertir la maldad que ella sentía, Tomoka se aparto de la puerta y camino lentamente por el corredor hasta su pequeña habitación.

Cuando Sakuno despertó, poco tiempo después, se vistió y bajo al salón, donde se entero de que Ryoma había partido hacia Cregan. Momoshiro había quedado a cargo de la casa señorial y en ese momento estaba tratando de intervenir como amigable mediador en una pelea que había estallado entre dos mujeres jóvenes por un peine de marfil que un soldado normando le diera a una de ellas. Sakuno salio a la escalera exterior y quedó allí, escuchando divertida los esfuerzos de Momoshiro por aplacar a las muchachas. Una juraba que había encontrado el peine, la otra aseguraba que se lo habían robado. El guerrero, muy capaz de tratar con los hombres, ahora parecía sentirse completamente perdido ante esta decisión.

Sakuno sonrió y levantó una ceja, en gesto burlón.

- Vaya Momoshiro, podrías cortarles el cabello a la moda normanda y entonces tendrían poca necesidad de un peine.

Las mujeres se voltearon sobresaltadas, con los ojos dilatados y boquiabiertas. La súbita sonrisa del hombre impulso a una de ella a entregar el peine y alejarse a toda prisa de él, mientras la otra se marchaba en dirección opuesta.

Sakuno no pudo contener la marea de gozo que la hizo estallar en alegres carcajadas.

- Ah, Momoshiro, después de todo eres humano –dijo, y sonrió divertida-. Yo no lo hubiera creído. Que puedan confundirte unas simples mujeres. Vaya, vaya…

- Malditas hembras –gruño él, y camino hacia la casa, meneando la cabeza.

La salud de Nanjiroh había mejorado mucho desde el día anterior, cuando su cara tenía un color gris cerúleo. Ahora su rostro resplandecía una vez más con un oscuro tono bronceado, y al medio día el pudo tomar una abundante comida. Sakuno cambio las vendas de su pierna, quebró suavemente el lodo seco y con el extrajo largas tiras de sustancia corrompida. Vio que la herida empezaba a cicatrizar y que a su alrededor, la carne estaba adquiriendo un saludable color rosado.

A media tarde, Tomoka bajo y se acerco a Sakuno.

- ¿Tienes un caballo? Quiero ver esta tierra que Ryoma se ha ganado.

Sakuno asintió.- Una yegua de Berbería, briosa y veloz, pero es demasiado fogosa. Yo no aconsejaría…

- Si tu puedes montarla, sospecho que yo tendré pocas dificultades –replicó Tomoka fríamente.

La castaña rojiza luchó con las palabras.- Estoy segura de que estas bien familiarizada con una silla de montar Tomoka, pero temo que Cleome…

Fue silenciada abruptamente por la mirada asesina de la mujer. Sakuno cruzó las manos y se hizo silenciosamente a un lado ante el odio que vio es esos ojos.

La mujer se volvió y ordenó que ensillaran a la yegua y que le proporcionaran escoltas para la cabalgata. Cuando trajeron a la yegua, Sakuno trató una vez más de advertirle y le dijo que la sostuviera firmemente de las riendas, pero otra vez se encontró con esa mirada de odio que la dejo helada y silenciosa.

Sakuno dio un respingo cuando Tomoka fustigó con fuerza a Cleome con su látigo y envió a la yegua de un salto, adelantándose a su escolta. Desalentada, los vio alejarse y no se sintió tranquila cuando vio que tomaban la dirección que los llevaría hacia Cregan. No era el destino lo que le preocupaba a la muchacha sino la campiña a lo largo del camino. Los senderos estaban claramente trazados, pero si uno se apartaba de ellos había muchas cañadas y barrancos, peligrosos para un jinete descuidado.

Con la aprensión pesándole sobre los hombros, Sakuno trató de ocupar su tiempo en tareas relacionadas con la casa. Pero resulto que se le fue la mayor parte de la tarde oyendo las quejas de Sumire acerca de los modales y la falta de cortesía de Tomoka. La joven escuchó todo lo que le fue posible y después, frustrada, se retiró al dormitorio. No le rea posible hablar a Ryoma acerca de su pariente, porque él ya detestaba a las mujeres lo suficiente para que Sakuno le diera más motivos para despreciarlas.

Él podría considerarla a ella mal dispuesta hacia Tomoka, y en ese caso no lo escucharia con imparcialidad. Sin embargo, durante la mañana, su hermana la había hecho sentir su presencia. Se había dedicado a revolver los cofres de Sumire en busca de vestidos para si misma, pero después se mostró petulante y ofensiva, porque todas las prendas de Sumire eran demasiado pequeñas. Aunque era delgada, Tomoka era alta como Sakuno y no menuda como la mujer mayor. Poco después, había ordenado que le subieran la comida a su habitación; Tomoka abofeteo a Hlynn e hizo llorar a la muchacha por cualquier tonteria. Como excusa, dijo que Hlynn era demasiado lenta en obedecer sus ordenes. Y ahora ella vagaba por el campo montada en la yegua favorita de Sakuno.

Vagaba por la campiña, ciertamente, porque Tomoka no sabia hacia donde se dirigía. Era simplemente una carrera; sintiéndose irritada y disgustada. La vista de esa mujer inglesa que disfrutaba de la hospitalidad de su hermano era suficiente para ponerla sumamente nerviosa. Pero la cruda revelación de que su amante había estado primero con esa mujer, acabo con esa pequeña posibilidad de amistad que hubiera podido existir entre los dos…

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, Ryoma cortejaba abiertamente a la zorra como si fuera una doncella de alta condición, cuando en realidad era una prostituta, obligada a obedecerle como una esclava. La perra tenia el descaro de decir que la yegua era suya. ¿Qué derecho tenia una sierva de poseer un caballo? Pero Tomoka nada poseía, ni siquiera un vestido adecuado para lucir cuando regresara Atobe; todas sus posesiones le habían sido quitadas por los normandos. Y Sakuno tenía ropas hermosas que Ryoma le permitía conservar. Esa daga enjoyada que llevaba debía valer una buena suma.

Tomoka fustigó a Cleome y la yegua partió en un galope frenético. Los dos acompañantes seguían a cierta distancia, lentos a hacer que sus monturas se cansaran inútilmente. Acostumbrada a la firmeza y la destreza de su ama, la yegua sentía la falta de autoridad en las riendas flojas. Elegía su propio camino en el sólido sendero y prestaba muy poca atención a las órdenes de la amazona; el efecto fue que la mujer se enfureció, agito las riendas y la yegua salió del sendero y se internó en el denso bosque.

Ahora Tomoka castigó a la yegua hasta que por fin el animal bajo la cabeza y empezó a correr con largos pasos y veloces, atropellando los arbustos. Tomoka sintió un poco de miedo cuando comprendió lo que ella misma había empezado, porque las ramas la golpeaban y la maleza la arañaban. Sin embargo, la yegua siguió corriendo, subiendo a cuestas y lanzándose a los pequeños valles.

La mujer oyó voces que la llamaban y le decían que se detuviese, pero la yegua tenia el freno entre los dientes y no obedeció cuando ella tiro de las riendas. El animal, enloquecido, siguió avanzando, más y más rápido. Ahora sentía pánico; adelante había una grieta pero el animal seguía corriendo, como si un monstruo rugiente viniera pisándole los talones. Tomoka gritó y se arrojo de la silla mientras la yegua caía entre ruidos de ramas y arbustos rotos para terminar estrellándose en el suelo rocoso del barranco. Los dos acompañantes llegaron y detuvieron sus cabalgaduras; la mujer se levantó, más furiosa que antes; olvidó su miedo y su propia estupidez y escupió palabras cargadas de veneno.

- ¡Bestia estupida! –gritó-. ¡Caballo mal nacido¡En el sendero andabas airosamente, pero entraste al bosque y empezaste a correr como una cierva perseguida!

Sacudió las hojas y el polvo de sus ropas y trató de arreglarse el cabello desordenado. Miró con odio al animal que gemía de dolor en el fondo del barranco y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por poner fin a su agonía. Uno de los acompañantes se apeó y fue hasta el borde del cañón. Regresó sonriendo tristemente.

- Milady, me temo que vuestra montura está mal herida.

Pero Tomoka hecho la cabeza atrás y se volvió furiosa.- ¡Ah, esa yegua estupida, no pudo ver un agujero grande como este¡Menos mal que se lastimó!

En ese momento llegó un nuevo sonido. Se acercaban jinetes; desde las sombras del bosque, emergió Ryoma, seguido de sus hombres. Detuvo su gran caballo de guerra junto a Tomoka y sus acompañantes y los miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? –Preguntó- ¿Por qué están aquí? Oímos un grito.

El acompañante que seguía montado señaló el barranco y Ryoma se acercó más. Frunció más el entrecejo cuando vio la yegua de Sakuno tendida en el fondo. Muchas veces se había quedado a acariciar al hermoso animal y darle con la mano un puñado de avena. Se volvió y enfrentó a Tomoka.

- ¿Tú, querida hermana, montando a caballo, y en un animal que yo no te autorice usar?

Tomoka sacudió una hoja seca de su falda y se encogió de hombros.- Un caballo de una esclava¿Qué importancia tiene? Ahora Sakuno no hubiera podido usarla; sus obligaciones la retienen en tu recamara.

La cara de Ryoma se puso rígida, y con gran esfuerzo de su voluntad, habló sin gritar.

- ¡Era un buen animal que tú has estropeado con tu irresponsable descuido! Tu desconsideración por la propiedad ajena, Tomoka te ha llevado a perder un valioso animal.

- La yegua era demasiado fogosa –replicó ella con voz serena.- Hubiera podido matarme.

Ryoma se tragó una replica mordaz.- ¿Quién te dio permiso para montar esa yegua? –preguntó.

- No necesito tener permiso de una esclava –repuso ella con altanería-. Era la yegua de Sakuno, por lo tanto estaba a disposición mía, para que yo la usara a discreción.

El joven apretó los puños.- Si Sakuno es una esclava, entonces lo que ella posee me pertenece –dio con voz baja y cargada de ira-. Porque yo soy señor de todo esto y todo lo que hay aquí es mío. Tú no maltrataras a mis caballos ni a mis esclavos.

- ¡Fui yo la maltratada! –respondió Tomoka, airada-. ¡Mírame! Hubiera podido matarme cabalgando esa bestia y nadie me advirtió que mi vida corría peligro. Sakuno hubiera podido detenerme, pero creo que le hubiese gustado verme muerta. Ella no me dijo ni una palabra para advertirme.

La expresión de Ryoma se volvió funesta.

- Realmente Ryoma, no se que ves en esa muchacha –dijo la castaña-. Yo hubiera creído que elegías mejor, después de acostumbrarte a las damas de la corte de Tezuka. Ella solo es una perra astuta, ladina y simuladora, y al final tendrá tu cabeza y la mía.

El muchacho giró salvajemente con su caballo y se dirigió a sus hombres. Levantó un brazo y les indico que se marcharan.

- ¡Ryoma! –Gritó Tomoka, golpeando el suelo con el pie.- Lo menos que puedes hacer es pedir a uno de tus caballeros que se apee y me de su caballo para regresar.

Él volvió la cabeza y la miró un largo momento con una cara que parecía tallada en piedra. Después se dirigió al acompañante de ella que todavía seguía montado.

- Levántala, Masaka, y llévala en ancas de tu caballo de regreso a Darkenwald. Quizá, en el viaje, ella aprenderá el valor de un animal de calidad.

Miró nuevamente a Tomoka, quien a su vez le dirigió una mirada glacial.

- No, querida hermana, lo menos que yo puedo hacer es terminar el trabajo que tú tan descuidadamente empezaste.

Casi escupió las palabras, como si le resultaran desagradables, y se bajo. Ató las riendas de su caballo a un arbusto cercano y bajo cuidadosamente el barranco hasta llegar cerca de la cabeza de Cleome. Se inclinó, aferró firmemente a la yegua por la quijada y dobló la cabeza hacia arriba hasta que miró en esos ojos grandes y suaves. Cleome trató gallardamente de incorporarse, pero Ryoma, con dos rápidos golpes de su daga, cortó las venas palpitantes de cada lado de la cabeza en el suelo. Muy apesadumbrado, regresó lentamente a su propia cabalgadura. Lentamente, los sonidos que subían del fondo del barranco fueron apagándose hasta que el silencio flotó pesadamente sobre el bosque.

Ryoma hizo girar a su caballo con un tirón de las riendas y lo espoleo hasta que alcanzó al grupo. Pero antes, en tono cortante, le ordeno al otro acompañante de Tomoka que regresará y recogiera la rienda y la silla de Cleome. El grupo continuo con silencio mientras caía la noche, hasta que llegaron a Darkenwald, donde el grito del vigía anuncio su llegada.

El joven guerrero vio el vestido azul de Sakuno, quien había salido a la puerta para esperarlos, y las palabras de Tomoka volvieron, pesadas, a sus pensamientos. ¿Qué telaraña de seducción había tejido la muchacha alrededor de él, que podía sentirse tranquilo cuando le volvía la espalda¿Algún día ella le clavaría entre las costillas esa pequeña daga que el le había permitido que conservara? Ella misma había dicho que estaba más segura que con él vivo, y eso era verdad¿pero que sucedería después¿En el futuro, las circunstancias harían conveniente su muerte y ella sería la encargada de su ejecución¡Dios, el no podía confiar en ninguna mujer! Apretó la mandíbula cuando recordó cuanto disfrutaba de su compañía.

Ella se sería difícil de reemplazar, porque lo complacía intensamente. Sería un tonto si permitiera que las acusaciones de su hermana lo llevaran a dejarla a un lado. Un hombre no hubiera podido encontrar una compañera de cama más encantadora. Mientras él confiaba en ella, podría gratificarse con Sakuno y no sufrir las consecuencias. Casi volvió a sonreír, aunque recordó a la yegua y supo que tendría que comunicar su partida a la joven. Sus pensamientos volvieron a Tomoka; otra mujer con cuya idiotez debía vivir, pero una que no le proporcionaba ningún placer.

Sakuno permaneció en silencio mientras ellos se acercaron; Momoshiro había salido de la casa y aguardaba junto a ella. Cuando Ryoma encontró su mirada, ella enrojeció ligeramente, incapaz de olvidar las apasionadas carisias de él esa misma mañana, pero él arrugo el entrecejo, desvió una mirada y por encima del hombro musito una orden a sus hombres. Malhumorado, detuvo a su caballo, descendió y le entregó las riendas a Eiji. Ignoró a Sakuno, paso junto a ella, abrió la puerta con un violento empujón y entró a la casa.

La muchacha se sitió confundida cuando miró a los hombres uno a uno mientras ellos se llevaban los caballos, pero todos evitaron mirarla y ninguno habló. Sakuno se volvió, intrigada, y entonces vio a Tomoka que venia cabalgando detrás de uno de sus acompañantes. Ella miró a su alrededor, todavía más desconcertada, buscando a la pequeña yegua entre los enormes caballos normandos, pero por más que trató no vio a Cleome. Miro nuevamente a Tomoka y vio que ella se bajaba y se sacudía las faldas.

La castaña clara levantó hacia ella sus ojos helados, como desafiándola a que preguntara. Sakuno se tragó un grito de desaliento, dio media vuelta y corrió en pos de Ryoma.

Lo encontró sentado ante una mesa, con la vista clavada en un cuerno de ale que tenia en la mano. El levanto la mirada cuando ella se le plantó delante.

- ¿Dejaron a Cleome en Cregan? –preguntó suavemente, casi sabiendo ya la respuesta.

Él suspiro profundamente.- No. La yegua se quebró las patas delanteras y yo tuve que poner fina su sufrimiento. Está muerta, Sakuno.

- ¡¿Cleome?! –Sakuno medio rió, medio sollozó.- ¿Pero cómo? Ella conocía muy bien los senderos.

A sus espaldas sonó una voz aguda y cortante.

- ¡Ja! Esa jaca estupida no era capaz de encontrar su camino en el más fácil de los senderos; se metió en un agujero y al hacerlo me derribó. ¡Vaya, hubiera podido matarme! Tú no me advertiste de su maldad, Sakuno.

- ¿Maldad? –repitió la muchacha, confundida-. Cleome no era mala. Era un animal excelente. No había otro más veloz que ella.

- ¡Bah! Puedes interrogar a mis acompañantes sobre esa bestia maligna. Ellos mismos la vieron y puedes confirmar lo que digo. ¿Qué querías ganar tú con mi muerte?

Sakuno meneo la cabeza, completamente atontada. Sintió sobre ella la mirada penetrante de Ryoma. Era como si él, con su silencio, también estuviera interrogándola. Intentó reír.

- Te regocijas con crueldad, Tomoka. Fue mi caballo el que mataste.

- ¡Tu caballo! –dijo Tomoka, en tono despectivo-. ¿Tú reclamas un caballo¿Una simple esclava? –sonrió mientras Sakuno la miraba con los ojos dilatados.- Te refieres al caballo de mi hermano¿verdad?

- ¡No! –Gritó Sakuno-. ¡Cleome era mía¡Mi padre me la regaló! –Miró furiosa a hermana y hermano y estuvo a punto de ahogarse.- Ella era todo lo que yo…

El resto fue entrecortado por los sollozos. Ryoma se levantó y le puso una mano en un brazo, como para consolarla, pero ella se apartó airada y huyo de ellos en busca de la poca privacidad que podía permitirse. Subía las escaleras cuando sonó la voz de Tomoka.

- ¡Alto¡Tú no te marchas hasta que te lo ordenen!

Hasta Ryoma fue tomado por sorpresa y miró inquisitivamente a su hermana. Ella se volvió hacia él.

- ¡Yo soy tu hermana mientras esa perra quejosa es solamente tu esclava¡Una esclava cautiva! –exclamó-. ¡Yo tengo que andar descalza y en harapos mientras tú llevas a tu cama a esta ramera inglesa y la vistes con ropa de calidad¿Te parece que tu hermana tenga que sufrir así mientras los esclavos disfrutaran los privilegios de tu hospitalidad¡A ella la tienes por encima de mi padre y de mí, como si fuera un premio al coraje que hubieras ganado, y nosotros debemos comer los restos de tu mesa mientras a esa perra la sientas a tu lado donde puedas acariciarla a tu gusto!

Tomoka no vio el ceño tempestuoso de Ryoma. Sakuno había quedado paralizada ante la orden de ella y ahora, a pesar de la cólera tremenda que ardía en su interior, notó la tormenta que se avecinaba en la cara de él.

Nanjiroh se incorporó dificultosamente sobre un codo.

- ¡Tomoka¡Tomoka, escúchame! –ordenó-. No hablarás a Ryoma de esa manera. El es un caballero de Tezuka y ellos han conquistado esta tierra. Aunque yo no he sido derrotado en combate, me han quitado más tierras. Hemos venido aquí mendigando y estamos a merced de él. Si es que yo soy tu padre, tú no abusaras de la amabilidad de él.

- ¡Mi padre, ciertamente! –la mujer se plantó frente a él y señalo con su látigo el escudo sin insignia.- ¿Fuiste acaso mi padre cuando enviaste a mi hermano a la muerte¿Fuiste mi padre cuando murió mi madre¿Fuiste mi padre cuando me sacaste de mi hogar y me hiciste atravesar media Inglaterra para llegar a esta sucia choza porque oímos que los normandos hablaban de ese bastardo, Ryoma, que estaba aquí? Fui yo quien he sido maltratada e injuriada. Casi perdí la vida. ¿Te pones a favor de una esclava y en contra de tu hija, o por una vez serás realmente mi padre?

Abrió su boca para continuar su ataque, pero la voz de Ryoma se adelantó y la silencio con tonos atronadores.

- ¡Cierra la boca, mujer!

Tomoka giró para enfrentarlo y se encontró con los ojos duros y penetrantes de él.

- ¡Cuida tus modales en este lugar! –ordenó él en voz baja, grave, preñada de cólera, y dio un paso hacia ella-. Cuídalos bien, hermana. Me has llamado bastardo; eso soy. Pero no fue por elección mía. Y te quejas de que tu madre murió¿pero de qué? Yo creó que murió, en gran parte, por su propia voluntad. Mi hermano, gallardo caballero de Inowe, murió en un campo de batalla. Ningún hombre lo envió. Fue su juramento, su honor, lo que lo llevó allí. Murió como un hombre por la causa que el mismo había elegido. ¿Pero que hay de mi causa¿Fue elección mía¡Tú¡Tu hermano¡Mi madre¡Tu padre! Todos ustedes me arrojaron a este destino. Me enviaron lejos, del otro lado del mar, a fin de que yo no manchara su nombre y les causara vergüenza. Yo era muy joven y no sabía nada de cuestiones de sangre, era simplemente un niño y no conocía más que un padre.

Se volvió hacia Nanjiroh.- ¿Y tu dices, milord, que mi madre trató de enderezar una ofensa? –río fríamente.- Yo digo que ella busco la venganza de una esposa astuta y regañona, porque¿Quién fue lastimado por sus palabras¿Ella? Muy poco. ¿Mi hermana? –Se inclinó y señalo a Tomoka.- Nada de eso, porque ella era la más hermosa para los ojos de mi madre. ¿Mi hermano? Nunca, porque él era el favorito. ¿Tú? Sí, profundamente, diría yo, porque tú y yo éramos realmente padre e hijo. Pero tú, por el honor de ella, me expulsaste, me arrojaste de tu lado, me enviaste lejos, con ese borracho vanidoso que se quedaba con el dinero que le enviabas y me daba a mí una mínima parte.

Los ojos de acero gris se posaron helados en Tomoka, nuevamente.

- No vuelvas a decirme lo que yo le debo a mi familia. Acepta sin quejarte lo que se te da con buena voluntad, porque yo no me siento obligado a nada. Criticas libremente mis placeres.- Señalo a Sakuno.- Eso también, es asunto mío y no tuyo, porque yo la tendré a ella como mejor me parezca, sin importarme lo que tu digas. Ten cuidado cuando hablas de ramera y bastardo, porque yo no me opongo a golpear a una mujer. Muchas veces me he visto tentado a hacerlo y algún día podría ceder a ese impulso. De modo que estás advertida.

"Ahora en cuanto a la yegua que tomaste sin mi permiso, está muerta y yo se apreciar un buen animal y esa era una de mucho valor. En cuanto a eso que dices, que era un animal malvado y demasiado fogoso, yo digo que estaba un poco hosca pues a Sakuno no se le había permitido montarla estas semanas, desde mi llegada. Yo creo que esa fue la razón que causó su muerte y casi la tuya. Dejaremos esto así, y no escuche más acusaciones sin pruebas. Además, sugiero que trates de consolarte con un guardarropa más modesto que el que estabas acostumbrada. No tengo ni deseos ni paciencia para escuchar tus lamentaciones acerca de esas cosas. Si te sientes maltratada y ultrajada, habla con las mujeres de Inglaterra y entérate de sus perdidas y de lo que han sufrido ellas."

Ignoró la expresión furiosa de Tomoka y camino hacia el centro del salón, donde se volvió y la miró nuevamente.

- Debo partir por la mañana, por orden del duque –dijo, atrayendo la mirada sorpresiva de Sakuno-. El viaje tendrá una duración que yo no puedo saber, pero cuando regrese, espero que hayas aceptado el hecho de que yo soy aquí el amo y que dirigiré esta casa y mi vida como más me guste y me parezca lo más conveniente. Momoshiro estará aquí en mi ausencia y lo respetaras debidamente. Dejaré dinero para vuestras necesidades, no por que tú lo exijas sino por la razón de que esa era mi intención. Ahora, me canso fácilmente del palabrerío de las mujeres y te pido que no vuelvas a poner mi paciencia a prueba. Estas despedida, querida hermana; y si no lo entiendes, eso significa que estás en libertad de retirarte a tu habitación.

Aguardo hasta que ella, en silencio, dio media vuelta y subió la escalera, paso junto a Sakuno sin mirarla, entró a su habitación y cerro con un fuerte portazo. Sakuno levantó sus ojos rojizos hacia Ryoma, y en esas profundidades él reconoció la angustia que ella sentía. Por un largo momento se miraron a los ojos, después él vio que ella se volvía y observó su espalda erguida y el suave contoneo de sus caderas. Orgullosamente erecta, la muchacha subió la escalera.

Ryoma se percató de la mirada de su padre y se volvió para enfrentar al caballero, medio esperando cierta reprobación. En cambio en los labios de Nanjiroh había un asomo de sonrisa. Él asintió casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza y volvió a recostarse, con la cabeza apoyada en las pieles, para quedar mirando fijamente el fuego. La mirada de Ryoma fue rápidamente a Momoshiro, quien permanecía junto a la puerta. La cara del nórdico estaba desprovista de toda expresión, pero los dos amigos conocían mutuamente sus pensamientos. Después de unos momentos, el alto hombre dio media vuelta y salió del salón.

Ryoma tomo su casco y su escudo y subió la escalera. Sus pisadas sonaron lentas, pues él casi obligo a sus pies a subir los peldaños. Sabía que Sakuno sentía profundamente la pérdida de su yegua. Él se sentía capaz de tratarla cuando ella estaba enojada¿pero que haría con sus momentos de dolor? Ninguna fuerza superior podría aliviar el dolor causado por la muerte innecesaria de la yegua de Berbería. Se culpaba a si mismo por lo sucedido; hubiera podido evitar todo con una simple palabra, pero su mente había estado en otras cosas, en sus obligaciones y en estas propiedades que necesitarían ser cuidadas en su ausencia.

Entró en la habitación y cerro suavemente la puerta tras de sí. Sakuno estaba en la ventana, con la cabeza apoyada en el marco interior. Las lágrimas dejaban trazos húmedos en sus mejillas y caían sobre su pecho. Él la observo un momento y después, con su habitual cuidado se quitó y dejó a un lado los accesorios de su profesión: su camisote, su yelmo, espado, escudo, cada cosa en su lugar.

Se consideraba un hombre sin compromisos y no necesitaba de ninguna mujer que le trastornara los pensamientos. Había vivido su vida dura y vigorosamente. En la misma no había lugar para una esposa, y ninguna muchacha lo había hecho desear una compañera permanente.

Ahora, sentirse abrumado por la falta de gentileza en su vida; no sabia en que forma debía acercarse a una muchacha afligida y expresarle su simpatía. Nunca había habido una situación en que tuviera que hacerlo, o en que él quisiera hacerlo. Sus episodios con mujeres habían sido breves, sin profundidad, y raramente pesaba de una a dos noches con la misma amante; él tomaba a las mujeres para satisfacer un deseo básico. Cuando se aburría de ellas, simplemente las abandonaba sin ninguna explicación; el afecto o los sentimientos de ellas poco importaba. Sin embargo, sentía la perdida de Sakuno y compadecía a la muchacha, porque él también había experimentado la tristeza de perder a un caballo favorito.

Como si lo guiara un conocimiento interior, se acerco a ella y la tomó en brazos, silenciando los fuertes sollozos contra su fuerte pecho. Tiernamente, le aparto lo cabellos de las mejillas y beso cada una de las lagrimas hasta que ella levanto su boca hacía la de él. Esta respuesta lo sorprendió agradablemente, aunque sintiéndose fugazmente por cierta confusión ante el estado de ánimo de ella. Desde que él la tomara por primera vez, ella toleraba sus avances como cualquier esclava toleraría a su amo, aparentemente ansiosa por que el momento pasara de una vez. Pero ella se resistía a los besos de él y desviaba la cara cuando podía, como si temiera rendirse a él. Ahora, en su dolor, ella buscaba con ansiedad los besos, y sus labios suaves, calidos, entreabiertos y húmedos, despertaban en Ryoma un apasionado ardor. La sangre empezó a correr por sus venas y a latir con la fiera turbulencia de una tormenta en el mar. Él dejo de pensar en las reacciones de ella, la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Ella se mostró completamente dócil y dispuesta.

Sakuno no pudo evitar temblar al sentirle tan cerca, más aun cuando una de las manos del guerrero, había pasado por su cintura y fue subiendo lentamente por su brazo, hombro y cuello antes de quedar posada sobre una de sus mejillas, haciéndole sentir los finos dedos y la tersa y cálida piel.

Sus ojos rojizos se entrecerraron, cuando aquel rostro tan agraciado fue acercándose al suyo con lentitud, dejándole observarle, una pequeña sonrisa siniestra se formo en sus labios, mas esta no fue vista por la muchacha ya que ahora tenia los ojos cerrados, esperando seguir sintiendo aquel tibio aliento golpeándole las mejillas, los labios de Ryoma se saltaron los de la mujer, resbalando por su mejilla, hasta detenerse cerca de su oído. Sakuno no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro ahora que Ryoma la tenia aun más cerca de él, haciéndole sentir una vez más la firmeza y fuerza de todo su cuerpo contra ella.

Sus brazos que hasta aquellos momentos habían bajado de nuevo a su cintura, subieron despacio, palpando con la suavidad de sus yemas, la fina tela del vestido azul que llevaba puesto la joven, trazando la estrecha espalda, deleitándose con la sedosidad de aquellos cabellos castaños rojizos que caía suelto en las sabanas.

Deposito suaves caricias sobre los cabellos, hombros, espalda, para finalmente volver a apresarla tiernamente entre sus brazos, escucho como los pequeños lamentos se convertían en silenciosos suspiros, hasta que por ultimo simplemente cualquier sonido desapareció. Los largos brazos de la muchacha sujetaron la delicada camisa de él joven, como si no quisiera separarse de él.

Sakuno abrió sus ojos para posarse en su cuerpo de él, su pecho era tan perfecto y el tono de su piel era tan exquisito que parecía perderse en él al contacto, aunque sea a través de la ropa; dejo de mirar aquello para levantar su vista, encontrándose con esa mirada dorada que ahora brillaba de forma extraña, pero no podía negar que le gustaba, solo pudo cerrar sus ojos cuando los labios de Ryoma, reclamaron los suyos, exigentes, y levantó sus manos para enredar sus brazos en el cuello del hombre.

Las manos de Ryoma ya se estaban encargando de deshacerse de los botones que sujetaban aquella prenda a su cuerpo y por la rapidez de sus manos, quedaría desnuda en muy poco tiempo. Soltó un suspiro cuando Ryoma rompió el beso, para mirarla y acariciar su rostro, antes de que la mujer, levantara las manos para abrazarlo, escondiéndose en el hueco de su cuello y hombro.

El vestido pronto quedó desprendido de su cuerpo al igual que la camisa, pero él no se quedaba atrás ya que se encontraba en el mismo estado que ella, al parecer se encontraba ansioso, pero no acelerado, por lo que soltaba un pequeño gemido a cada caricia que él le proporcionaba.

Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo, cerro los ojos llena de vergüenza, sintiendo como el joven guerrero dejaba tendido su cuerpo cálido sobre el suyo. No pudo evitar temblar y sus pulmones comenzaron a atrapar aire con fuerza, subiendo arrítmicamente su pecho, cuando los tibios labios de Ryoma comenzaron a recorrer su cuello.

Entreabrió los labios ligeramente, esperando el contacto de aquellos labios que despacio, entre suaves besos se dirigían a su pecho. Pero los mismos nunca llegaron ahí... Sakuno soltó un leve suspiro, deseando interiormente que una nueva caricia se depositara sobre ella, los segundos pasaban, y la misma no se mostraba.

La muchacha abrió los ojos; aquella mirada ámbar le observaba, aunque no sabia con exactitud que significaba aquel leve brillo que en los mismos portaba. Ni siquiera ella sabía como describirla, pero la joven dejo de pensar en aquello, cuando esa mano subió una vez mas a su mejilla, acariciándola levemente.

-¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieres Sakuno? -pregunto de forma suave y calmada la voz de Ryoma. Trazando con sus dedos la cálida y blanca piel de su mejilla.

- ¿Qué quiero…?- soltó la mujer, preguntándose a si misma, sus mejillas perdieron el leve color rosado que habían adquirido, los dedos de Ryoma se habían detenido, en sus labios y dejo de tocar la tersa piel de los mismos, cuando Sakuno giro el rostro, evitando su mirada dorada. Aun era demasiado pronto para admitir cualquier cosa, así que lo mejor era darle el beneficio de la duda, no solamente a él sino también a ella; acerco su rostro al de él para besarlo de nuevo.

Ryoma se dio cuenta de que ella había evitado la pregunta, por lo que quiso intentar de nuevo pero los labios de ella sobre los suyos y la proximidad de sus cuerpos, hizo que se olvidará del motivo por el cual se había detenido. Retomó su camino por el fino cuello de la muchacha.

Ahora las manos de Sakuno las yemas de sus dedos pasaban con delicadeza el cuello de Ryoma, bajando levemente por el mismo, pasando por la clavícula marcada, bajando mas, hacia los músculos de los pectorales, sintiendo el tibio calor que soltaba aquella blanca piel.

El muchacho acaricio con sus manos las firmes formas femeninas, sintiendo la calidez de las mismas. Aun recorriendo con sus labios la blanca piel del cuello de ella, arrancando varios gemidos de aquellos labios que se encontraban entreabiertos.

Sus labios besaron y humedecieron la tibia piel desnuda de sus pequeños hombros, sus dedos, subían y bajaban, recorriendo la delicada columna de la joven, que se encontraba separada de la suavidad del lecho. Sus pechos privados de prendas eran recorridos por las cálidas yemas de los dedos de Ryoma.

Su espalda nuevamente quedo contra la cama. Al no resistir las delicadas, pero pertinaces atenciones del guerrero sobre su pecho. Sentía su saliva impregnando en aquel rosado botón que se endurecía, al igual que su gemelo que era rozado por las yemas de sus dedos. Retuvo su respiración al sentir como Ryoma, con sus rodillas abría sus piernas, acomodándose en medio de las mismas. Volvió a sentir los labios de él sobre los de ella, exigiéndole un ardoroso beso, que no tardó en responder.

Las manos de Ryoma subían y bajaban por sus costados, la estrecha cintura, descendiendo levemente hasta los muslos, marcándolos con sus dedos. Mismos que le sujetaron con suavidad de las caderas, acercándola a él, Sakuno dejo de besarlo, al sentir que ya no podía dar marcha atrás a lo que sucedía y que aquella firme hombría entraba despacio dentro de ella. La mujer suspiro suavemente, los movimientos de Ryoma eran sutiles, al parecer en esta ocasión trataba de ser delicado con ella.

Empezó a moverse con un poco mas de velocidad y fuerza, aumentando las agradables sensaciones, aunque solo lo hizo, cuando la misma Sakuno movió sus caderas, buscando aumentar aquel placer que la recorría por completo.

Ryoma susurro el nombre de Sakuno, al sentir nuevamente su cuerpo con el de ella.

Sakuno le escucho citándola, gimiendo su nombre al mismo tiempo que se movía con más fuerza, entrando profundamente en su cálido interior. Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la mujer al saber que él le llamaba, aunque haya sido por un breve instante y en un susurro, ella lo había oído, Sakuno sabia que había sido para ella y solo a ella.

Una ligera capa de sudor, cubrió sus cuerpos, mojando sus cabellos y los movimientos seguían; la muchacha cerró los ojos fuertemente y volteó su rostro, en esos momentos se sentía culpable por haberse entregado nuevamente a aquel hombre y aun más culpable se sentía porque en esta ocasión ella no se había opuesto a sus caricias y no quería ver su expresión cuando todo terminara. Gemidos profundos brotaron de sus labios, al igual que los frenéticos movimientos cesaron. Dejándose envolver por el éxtasis que compartían. Ryoma sintió el temblor de ambos cuerpos. Para finalmente quedar exhausto, dejando caer su cuerpo contra el de la mujer, que todavía mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Sakuno descomprimió sutilmente sus parpados al sentir como Ryoma se retiraba lentamente y se recostaba a su lado, ella levantó la mirada y vio el rostro de él y se quedó maravillada por su expresión tranquila con los ojos cerrados, al parecer se había quedado dormido, se acerco al joven y se acomodo suavemente en su pecho para descansar también.

Un fino rayo de luna se filtraba sin esfuerzo entre las cortinas cerradas e invadía la habitación donde Sakuno yacía hacia unas horas dormida, tibiamente acurrucada, segura, protegida en los brazos de su caballero. Ryoma, en cambio, descansando pero completamente despierto, reflexionaba en los momentos pasados, incapaz de encontrar algo de lógica a su mente confundida.

Sakuno despertó cuando los primeros resplandores grisáceos del amanecer se abrieron camino entre los cortinajes e irrumpieron la alcoba. Se quedó saboreando la tibieza del cuerpo de Ryoma y el contacto del hombro debajo de su cabeza.

Ah, mi bello señor, pensó ella, pasando la punta de un dedo por las costillas de él. Eres mío y es solamente cuestión de tiempo, creo, hasta que tu también lo sepas.

Sakuno sonrió, evocando la noche pasada pero gozando de los momentos tranquilos, silenciosos del presente. Se incorporó sobre un codo para estudiar mejor a su lord, maravillada ante las hermosas facciones de él, y súbitamente se sintió rodeada por esos brazos y atraída hacia él. Sorprendida por el fingido sueño del joven. La mujer ahogo una exclamación y luchó por liberarse. Él abrió los ojos y le sonrió con la mirada.

- Ah, muchacha¿tanto me deseas que debes despertarme de un sueño profundo?

- Eres un vanidoso –lo acusó ella.

- ¿De veras, Sakuno? –Preguntó él, levantando un ángulo de su boca y con los ojos grises brillando de picardía-. ¿O es tu hambre de mí? Creo que en tu corazón debe albergar algún buen sentimiento hacía mí, mi pequeña bruja.

El pequeño tono burlón de él la irrito.- Es mentira –replicó en tono cortante.- ¿Acaso una inglesa buscaría a un normando?

- Aaahh –suspiró él, ignorando las protestas de ella-. Me será difícil encontrar una tan muchacha entretenida en el camino, e imposible que me tenga un poco de afecto.

- Oh, jovial presumido y necio –gritó ella, y trató de apartarse de él. Pero él la abrazo con más fuerza y aplasto contra él los pechos desnudos de ella, mientras su sonrisa se acentuaba por el placer.

- Si pudiera llevarte conmigo, Sakuno, entonces no podría aburrirme. Pero es una lastima, me temo que alguien como tú no podría resistir el ritmo de marcha de batalla, y no quiero arriesgar un tesoro tan valioso en un juego estupido.

Le paso las manos detrás de la cabeza y la obligó a que sus labios se encontraran con los de él. La besó largamente, apasionadamente, con la boca exigente, ardiente, insistente. Nuevamente Sakuno sintió que se debilitaba su voluntad de resistirse. Ryoma rodó con ella hasta quedar encima, sujetándola con su peso, pero ahora no era necesario obligarla por la fuerza. Ella le deslizó una mano detrás del cuello. El creciente fuego que corría por sus venas y palpitaban con pulsante agonía en la profundidad de su vientre, la hacían desear intensamente que él la poseyera y calmara su sed. Ese mismo deseo empezó a poseerla como hacía unas pocas horas, cuando su joven cuerpo respondiera apasionadamente a él, casi con una voluntad propia, haciéndola arquearse hacia arriba con cada penetración de él. Y cuando él se había apartado, ella había quedado todavía sedienta de sus caricias, con una extraña y hambrienta frustración que no hubiera podido explicar.

La vergüenza por su conducta anterior y el pensar en las burlas de él ahora enfriaron su pasión. Él la usaba y después se burlaba de ella porque había sentido algo de la pasión que sentía él. ¿No había ninguna delicadeza en él¿Cómo podía ella sentirse fría y distante cuando él, con sus besos, la llevaba hasta los límites de la cordura?

El pensamiento le cayó como un balde de agua helada. Saltó, haciendo que él la soltara, se retorció hacia un lado, casi lo arrastro con ella y rodó hasta el borde de la cama.

- ¿Qué demonios…? –gritó él y estiró el brazo para traerla de vuelta.

En otro momento no hubiera sido necesaria la batalla. Ahora él estaba ansioso y perturbado con ella.

- Ven aquí, niña.- dijo.

- ¡No! –gritó Sakuno y se arrojo de la cama. Ya estaba preparada para pelear, su pecho agitado, su cabellera de color rojizo cayendo como una salvaje cascada alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo-. ¡Te ríes de mí y después buscas tu placer! Bien, búscalo en una vieja prostituta.

- ¡Sakuno! –gritó Ryoma y se lanzó en pos de ella.

Ella gritó y saltó, agarrando rápidamente una sabana para cubrirse su cuerpo mientras escapaba del guerrero, de modo que la cama quedó entre los dos.

- ¡Vas a luchar contra mi pueblo y esperas que te despida con buenos deseos¡El cielo me asista!

Sakuno presentaba un espectáculo delicioso y seductor, de pie en el rayo de luz, la sabana no cubría mucho y con el reflejo de los rayos se mostraba con más claridad sus curvas femeninas, su cuerpo esbelto despidiendo un dorado resplandor en el sol matinal. El fue hasta los pies de la cama y allí se detuvo y se apoyo en uno de los sólidos postes, y la miró entre divertido y desconcertado. Ella le devolvió una mirada desafiante, consiente de la desnudez de él, de la pasión y su fuerza, pero decidida a salvar ese pedacito de orgullo que le quedaba.

El sonrió lentamente.- Ah, niñita, haces que me sea muy duro pensar en dejarte, pero debo hacerlo. Soy un caballero de Tezuka.- Se acerco a ella con pasos mesurados y ella lo miró con desconfianza, lista para saltar nuevamente del otro lado de la cama si él hacia un movimiento para alcanzarla.- ¿Querrías que descuide mis obligaciones?

- Tus obligaciones han costado demasiadas vidas inglesas. ¿Cuándo terminaran?

Él se encogió de hombros y respondió con destreza.- Cuando Inglaterra se haya inclinado ante Tezuka.

Con un rápido movimiento, extendió una mano y la tomó de un brazo, sorprendiéndola descuidada, y la atrajo hacia él. Ella lucho furiosamente pero si resultado, porque el la tenia firmemente rodeada con sus brazos. Él río por lo bajo los esfuerzos de ella, muy complacido, y Sakuno, con un gemido de frustración, cesó de resistirse y quedó inmóvil contra él, sabiendo que si seguía moviéndose sólo conseguiría excitar aun más las pasiones de Ryoma.

- Ya ves, Sakuno, se hace lo que dispone el señor de la casa, no lo que desee una esclava.

Sakuno emitió un sonido furioso debajo del beso de él y no cedió a la excitación que le producían los labios quemantes de Ryoma. En cambio, se mantuvo fría y rígida contra él. Después de un largo momento, él se apartó y vio la mirada burlona de ella.

- Por una vez, Ryoma, mi caballero normando –jadeó ella, y en sus ojos rojizos resplandecía el calor que él no encontraba en sus labios-. Esto es lo que la esclava desea…

Se apartó cuando las manos de él la soltaron, y le hizo una graciosa reverencia. Lo miró de pies a cabeza y se percató de que los deseos de él no se habían calmado.

- Ponte la ropa, mi señor. Estos días pueden enfriar al más robusto de los hombres.

Sakuno al ver que la sabana no ayudaba mucho en cubrirla tomo una piel, se envolvió con ella, lo miró con perversa picardía y sonrió. Giró sobre sus talones, río por lo bajo y fue hasta el hogar, donde puso leños pequeños sobre los ascuas que todavía ardían. Sopló sobre el fuego pero retrocedió inmediatamente porque voló la ceniza, y se sentó sobre sus talones, frotándose los ojos enrojecidos, mientras las risas de Ryoma llenaban la habitación. Ella hizo una mueca y colgó la olla de agua del gancho, sobre el fuego que empezaba a arder vivazmente.

El se acercó al calor de la chimenea y empezó a vestirse. El agua hirvió y ella fue hasta donde estaban colgados la espada y el cinturón de él, encontró el cuchillo con su vaina y regresó con él. Empezó a afilar la hija en la piedra del fuego. El enarcó una ceja y la miró, intrigado por lo que ella hacia.

- Mi carne es mucha más tierna que la tuya, Ryoma –explicó Sakuno-. Y si quieres andar con la cara bien rasurada, debes mantenerla así. La barba que tienes me irrita la piel, y puesto como he visto como rasuraron a mi gente, creo que no sería indecoroso que me permitieras el pequeño honor de retribuir el favor.

Ryoma miró la pequeña daga de ella estaba sobre el vestido y recordó sus pensamientos del día anterior. ¿Sakuno había decidido matarlo ahora, cuando él tenía que ir a luchar contra el pueblo de ella¿Debía decirle que el no mataba por necesidad? Por Dios, ahora sabría la verdad. Asintió con la cabeza.

- Quizás tu mano es más suave que otras, Sakuno –replicó. Tomó una toalla y la metió en la olla. La exprimió, sacudió en el aire el paño de lino para enfriar el vapor, se recostó en una silla y puso la toalla, plegada varias veces, sobre su cara.

- Ah, Ryoma, has adoptado una pose muy tentadora –dijo Sakuno, mirándolo divertida-. Si esto hubiera sucedido hace una luna, si entonces una garganta normanda hubiese quedado así, expuesta ante mí…

Se levantó y se le acercó, probando con el dedo el filo de la hoja. Ryoma quitó la toalla de la cara y miró a Sakuno a los ojos, con expresión ceñuda. Ella le sonrió con picardía, y agitó su cabellera con un movimiento de cabeza. Habló en tono despreocupado.

- Ah –dijo-, pero si no temiera a mi próximo amo, la tentación podría ser mucho más grande.

Por toda respuesta, él le dio una fuerte palmada en los glúteos. Ella emitió un leve chillido y se puso seria. Lentamente, empezó a pasar bien la asentada hoja por las mejillas de él, hasta que la cara quedó nuevamente suave. Cuando terminó, él se paso una mano por el rostro, sorprendido por el hecho de que ella no le hubiera dejado una sola cortadura.

- Un caballero no podría tener un sirviente mejor –dijo él, y la atrajo y la sentó sobre sus rodillas. La miró fijamente a los ojos y murmurando roncamente:- Recuerda que eres mía, Sakuno, y que yo no quiero compartirte con nadie.

- ¿Me aprecias; después de todo, milord? –murmuró ella suavemente, y le rozó con un dedo la cicatriz de la mejilla.

El no respondió a la pregunta y se limito a decir:- Recuérdalo.

Con un hambre apasionada, la abrazó y la besó, y esta vez saboreo el ardor y la pasión de que la sabia capaz.

&&&&&&&&&

N.A: Primero que nada... TT perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, (y mil inclinaciones estilo japones); por no haber publicado por mas de un mes y es que tenia unos asuntos pendientes y no pude subir por ese largo tiempo; pero ahora ya estoy lista y puesta para continuar subiendo los demás, espero que este capitulo les guste y tambien manden reviews para algun comentario o duda sobre la historia.

Ah, y el proximo capitulo lo publicare hasta la proxima semana, así que no se desesperen. Bueno es todo, y otra vez perdon por la espera.

Bye Zshieszka


	10. Capitulo 9

**El Lobo y la Paloma**

Por Zshieszka

Disclaimer: El PoT le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi, solo utilizó los nombres de los personajes sin fines de lucro; y este fic tiene la total y absoluta autoría de Katheleen Woodiwiss.

&&&&&&

**Capitulo 9**

La mañana era fría y húmeda, con un viento fuerte que lanzaba la lluvia sobe las colinas y a través de cualquier grieta que tuviera la casa señorial. Pequeñas corrientes de brisa helada se colaban debajo de las puertas exteriores, trayendo gotas de agua y agitando el aire helado del interior del salón. Sakuno se arropo más profundamente en su chal de lana y con dedos entumecidos de frío cortó un pequeño trozo de pan para masticar, mientras iba hacia la chimenea, frente al cual estaban Nanjiroh y Momoshiro. El fuego, recién avivado, apenas empezaba a calentar la estancia, y ella se sentó en un pequeño banquillo junto al sillón de Nanjiroh. En los días siguientes a la partida de Ryoma, había aumentado su afecto por el viejo caballero, porque él le recordaba mucho a su padre. Él era como un cojín que amortiguaba la grosería de Tomoka y hacía la vida más tolerable cuando esa mujer estaba cerca. Era amable y comprensivo, todo lo contrario a su hija.

A menudo Sakuno buscaba su consejo sobre cuestiones concernientes a la casa o los siervos, y sabía que la sabiduría de las recomendaciones de él venían de la experiencia adquirida a través de los años. Momoshiro también solía pedirle su opinión, y con mucha frecuencia se demoraba en la compañía de Nanjiroh para saborear un cuerno de ale y evocar los días en que Ryoma todavía era considerado un verdadero hijo. Cuando los hombres se entregaban a esos recuerdos, Sakuno se sentaba con ellos y escuchaba en silencio, con gran atención, mientras hablaban del muchacho con afecto y elogiaban sus hazañas.

Hablaban con orgullo suficiente para que cualquiera que los escuchara se preguntara si alguno de los dos no había tenido algo que ver con el nacimiento del niño.

En estas ocasiones, Momoshiro relataba historias de sus aventuras con Ryoma y de su vida como mercenarios. Nanjiroh escuchaba esto con evidente ansiedad. A edad temprana, Ryoma dejo la casa de Mizuki y él y Momoshiro empezaron a ganarse la vida vendiendo sus servicios como soldados. Su reputación creció hasta que sus servicios obtuvieron altos precios y estuvieron en constante demanda. Fue en esta época que el duque oyó hablar de la destreza de Ryoma con la espalda y la lanza a pesar de ser solo un joven y llamó a los dos a Francia para que se le unieran. La amistad entre el caballero y el noble empezó en el primer momento del encuentro, cuando Ryoma declaró sin bullicio que él era bastardo y que ofrecía su alianza solamente por dinero. Conquistado por la sinceridad del otro, Tezuka lo indujo a que unieran sus fuerzas y le jurará fidelidad. Lo hizo rápidamente, porque el duque era un hombre persuasivo y Ryoma encontró en Tezuka alguien a quien podía respetar. Ahora, a los veintidós años, Ryoma llevaba varios años con el duque y su lealtad estaba bien afirmada y probada.

Sakuno miró ahora al nórdico y al viejo caballero que estaban sentados juntos, y supo que si Tomoka hubiese estado presente, hubiera sido reprendida severamente por perder el tiempo. Mientras mordisqueaba su pedazo de pan, Sakuno pensó en la hermana de Ryoma. Que distinta era de su padre o hermano; Ryoma apenas había desaparecido detrás de la colina y Tomoka empezó a comportarse como señora de la casa. Trataba a los siervos como seres inferiores, despreciables, destinados solamente a servirla. Continuamente los interrumpía en sus labores para ordenarles que hicieran cualquier tarea menor.

A la mujer parecía enfurecerla que los campesinos acudieran a Sakuno o Momoshiro para pedirles aprobación antes de hacer lo que ella les ordenaba. También se había hecho caso de la despensa, y administraba parsimoniosamente los alimentos, como si ella hubiera pagado cada grano de trigo. Media la carne en porciones y protestaba en voz alta cuando alguien algo junto al hueso. No tenia en cuanta a los pobres siervos que venían y aguardaban hambrientos los restos que les arrojaban desde la mesa. Para Nanjiroh y Momoshiro se convirtió en una costumbre engañarla y arrojar grandes porciones de carne a los campesinos. Cuando Tomoka lo advertía, lo tomaba muy a pecho y los regañaba largamente por sus costumbres dispendiosas.

La serenidad de la mañana fue súbitamente quebrada cuando un grito penetrante interrumpió en silencio de la casa. Sakuno se puso de pie sobresaltada, mientras su madre bajaba corriendo la escalera, agitando los brazos como una enloquecida, y llorando a todos los demonios del infierno para que vinieran a llevarse a esta hija de Satán.

Sakuno miró atónica a Sumire, temiendo que su madre hubiera cruzado los límites de la cordura. Tomoka apareció en el tope de la escalera, y con una sonrisa relamida en los labios, los miró desde arriba, mientras Sumire se ocultaba detrás de las faldas de su hija. Sakuno enfrentó a Tomoka, quien descendió lentamente la escalera y vino hacia ellos.

- Sorprendí a tu madre robándome –acuso la castaña-. No solo debemos vivir en la misma casa con los siervos, sino, también con ladronas. Ryoma se enterará de esto. Tened bien en cuenta mis palabras.

- ¡Mentira¡Es mentira! – Chilló Sumire, y levantó las manos implorantes hacia Sakuno-. ¡Mis huevos de araña¡Mis sanguijuelas¡Eran míos! Yo se los compre a los judíos. Ahora, todos han desaparecido.-miró malignamente a Tomoka.- Yo entré en su habitación para buscarlos.

- Mi madre a sufrido mucho a manos de Atobe y sus hombres-explicó la muchacha-. Esas cosas las usaba para curar las heridas de todos. Ella las aprecia muchísimo.

- Yo las arroje a la basura –dijo Tomoka, irguiéndose orgullosamente-. Sí, las arrojé. No quiero que tenga esas cosas repugnantes dentro de esta casa. No permitiré que las guarde en mi habitación.

- ¡Tomoka! –estalló Nanjiroh, muy enojado-. No tienes derecho a actuar así. Aquí eres un huésped y debes someterte a lo que diga Ryoma.

- ¡No tengo derecho! –Exclamó la mujer, en un acceso de furia-. Yo aquí soy la única pariente del señor de esta casa. ¿Quién me niega mis derechos? –sus ojos claros relampaguearon y desafiaron a todos a que replicaran.- Yo m e ocuparé de cuidar las posesiones de Ryoma mientras él esté ausente.

Nanjiroh resopló despectivamente.- ¿Cómo cuidaste de lo mío? Mides la comida como si fuera tuya. Ryoma nos dejó dinero y tú gastas unas pocas monedas de cobre y te guardas el resto. Que yo sepa, nunca te has interesado por el bienestar de nadie.

- Yo solo cuido que tú no lo derroches –replicó airadamente la hija-. Tú lo gastarías todo estúpidamente, como hiciste con tu oro. ¡Armas¡Hombres¡Caballos¿De que te han servido? Si hubieras ahorrado algunas monedas, ahora no tendríamos que mendigar unos pedazos miserables y este sucio alojamiento.

El viejo hombre gruñó y miró el fuego.- Si no hubiera sido castigado con dos mujeres regañonas que exigían lo mejor de todo, hubiera podido enviar más hombres con tu hermano y ahora no estaríamos aquí.

- Ajá, échanos la culpa a mi pobre madre y a mí. Teníamos que mendigarte unas pocas monedas para comprar un vestido. Mira mi ropa y te darás cuenta como nos mantenías –exclamó Tomoka con voz airada-. Pero ahora estoy aquí y soy la única pariente de Ryoma. Reclamó los derechos de sangre y me ocupare de que estos ingleses no abusen de mi generosidad.

- No hay derechos de sangre –atrevió a decir Momoshiro.- Cuando él fue expulsado de su casa, tu madre no lo reclamó como hijo. Y después, ella también negó parentesco.

- ¡Ten quieta tu lengua, lacayo servil! –Replicó Tomoka, dirigiendo al hombre una mirada asesina-. Tú pules la armadura de Ryoma y guardas su puerta cuando él duerme. Nada tienes que decir aquí. Se hará como yo diga. ¡Esta mujer no traerá sus alimañas a esta casa!

- ¡Aayyy! –Gimió Sumire-. No puedo tener mi habitación a salvo de ladrones ni siquiera en mi propia casa.

- ¡Tu casa! –gritó la castaña clara, en tono despectivo, y rió sarcásticamente-. Por mano de Tezuka, quedas excluida de estas paredes.

Sakuno estalló.- Por orden de Ryoma, nosotras nos quedamos a vivir aquí.

La ira de Tomoka no se aplacaría tan fácilmente.- ¡Ustedes aquí, son solo siervas¡De la clase más baja¡No pueden ser dueñas de nada! – apuntó a Sumire con un dedo.- Tú, vieja quejosa y llorona, caminas por esta casa como si todavía fueras la dueña, cuando en verdad no eres más que una esclava. Yo no lo toleraré.

- ¡No! Ella esta aquí por voluntad de Ryoma –gritó Sakuno, furiosa por este ataque sin sentido contra su madre-. Tu hermano hasta impidió a ese canalla de Atobe que la expulsará de este lugar.

La mujer curvo sus labios en una mueca de desprecio.

- ¡No te atrevas a insultar a un caballero normando bien nacido! –Nuevamente se dirigió a Sumire.- ¿Con que derecho reclamas un lugar en esta casa¿Por qué tu hija se acuesta con el lord? –Rió despectivamente.- ¿Crees que eso te da derechos de normanda, vieja bruja¿Qué dirás cuando el lord regresé con una esposa y arroje a tu preciosa hija a sus hombres¿Qué derechos reclamarás entonces¡La madre de una prostituta! Ni siquiera podrás quedarte en estas tierras. ¡Sí¡Vete de aquí, desaparece de mi vista! Busca una choza donde puedas llevar tu viejo esqueleto, pero márchate. ¡Limpia tu habitación de esas asquerosas alimañas y vete de esta casa¡Fuera!

- ¡No! –Gritó Sakuno-. ¡No se ira! El mismo Ryoma la puso en esa habitación. ¿Acaso desafiarás sus órdenes?

- No desafió nada –replicó Tomoka.- Sólo me ocupo de su bien.

- ¿Sakuno? –el susurro llegó suavemente y la muchacha bajo la vista hacia su madre, que le tiraba del vestido.- Me iré. Buscaré mis cosas; ahora son muy pocas.

Hubo lágrimas en los ojos de Sumire cuando habló, y un flujo caótico de emociones le cruzó la cara. Cuando Sakuno abrió la boca para hablar, la anciana meneo la cabeza, fue hasta la escalera, y la subió lentamente, con los hombros hundidos por la derrota. Sakuno miró a Tomoka con silenciosa furia y apretó los puños mientras la otra sonreía provocativamente.

- Hay veces, Tomoka –dijo lentamente Nanjiroh- en que sencillamente me enfermas.

Su hija lo miró radiante de triunfo.

- No entiendo porque lamentas su partida, padre. La vieja ya nos ha molestado lo suficiente con sus harapos y su cara de atormentada.

El le volvió la espalda y clavo la vista en el fuego rugiente de la chimenea. Momoshiro hizo lo mismo pero después de un momento se levantó y salió del salón. Sakuno siguió mirando furiosa a Tomoka, quien se sentó en la silla de Ryoma y empezó a pellizcar delicadamente una pierna de cordero que Hlynn había puesto allí.

Sumire descendió las escaleras con una piel desgarrada sobre la espalda y un pequeño envoltorio en los brazos. Se detuvo en la puerta y dirigió una mirada implorante a su hija. Sakuno se envolvió apretadamente en su chal para protegerse del frío, salió fuera y siguió a su madre. Juntas, tiritaron cuando el viento del norte les acarició sus cuerpos escasamente cubiertos y una bruma helada les humedeció los cabellos.

- ¿Adónde iré, Sakuno? –Gimió Sumire, retorciéndose las manos mientras cruzaban el patio-. ¿No deberíamos marcharnos antes de que Ryoma regrese, y buscar un refugio lejos de aquí?

- No. – Sakuno meneó la cabeza. Era difícil hablar con calma cuando hubiera querido arrancarle los cabellos a Tomoka y descargar sobre ella su cólera.- No, madre. Si nos marchamos, la gente sufrirá y no tendrán a nadie que les cure sus males. Yo no puedo traicionarlos y dejarlos a merced de esa mujer. En todo caso, hay guerra. No es época para que dos mujeres anden vagando solas.

- Ryoma nos arrojara de aquí su regresa con una novia –insistió Sumire-. Y no estaríamos mejor que si nos fuésemos ahora.

Sakuno levantó la mirada hacia el horizonte distante y pensó en la última noche que había pasado en brazos de Ryoma. Casi podía volver a sentir sus manos sobre ella, acariciándola, tocándola, excitándola hasta que parecía que cada uno de sus nervios gritaba por él. Sus ojos se pusieron soñadores y blandos. El recuerdo de esos juegos le producían un torturante calor en los pechos y los muslos y dentro de ella crecía un hambre abrasador. ¿Pero que haría él¿Realmente, él había sido de ella, o sería dejada de lado por otra mujer? Una fugaz visión de Ryoma abrazando a una mujer apasionadamente, se alzó ante ella y la deliciosa excitación que estremecía su cuerpo fue aplastada por una oleada de furia.

Con todos los hombres que habían deseado su mano e implorado a su padre que los considerará dignos de ella, ahora debía ser la querida de uno que odiaba a las mujeres y desconfiaba de ella. Casi rió en voz alta; que ironía haber estado tan orgullosa que quienes sufrían por ella y ser, ahora, la esclava de un extranjero normando que declaraba que podía olvidarla fácilmente como quien descarta un guante. Sin embargo, había una innegable necesidad de la guantera. Sakuno ahora se calmó, pensando en eso. Una leve sonrisa asomo sus labios y una nueva confianza arraigo en ella. Aun si regresaba con alguna buscona para llevársela a la cama¿podría olvidar tan fácilmente a Sakuno? Él había disfrutado mucho la última noche que pasaron juntos. Ella lo sabía pese a su inexperiencia, de modo que ese recuerdo debía traerlo de regreso, sin ataduras.

Tomó el camino que llevaba a una cabaña vacía, desocupada por las muertes de un padre y un hijo que habían luchado con Sako contra Atobe y perdido la vida en esa batalla. Pero Sumire se estremeció cuando Sakuno la tomó del brazo para conducirla al interior de la cabaña.

- ¡Los fantasmas! –gritó-. ¡Tengo miedo de los fantasmas¿Qué me harán, ahora que estoy sola, sin nadie que me proteja¡Me llevarán con ellos y me harán daño¡Yo lo sé!

- No.- Sakuno trató de calmar los temores de su madre.- Aquí solo vivieron amigos nuestros. Ellos no regresarán para hacer daño a la viuda de Sako.

- ¿Crees que no? –susurró Sumire. Con una súbita confianza infantil, siguió a Sakuno más de cerca de la cabaña.

La mísera vivienda estaba separada del resto de la aldea, cerca de un bosquecillo que a su vez bordeaba el pantano. Sakuno empujo la puerta y medio se ahogo con el olor mohoso, fétido del lugar.

- Mira, madre.- señaló el interior.- Es una vivienda sólida y solo necesita una mano inteligente para ordenarla y convertirla en un hogar.

El interior estaba a oscuras, y Sakuno se esforzó por acallar sus propios temores y mantener su actitud ligera y animosa. Las dos pequeñas ventanas tenían pellejos aceitados que dejaban entrar menos luz que frías corrientes de aire y cada pisada levantaba polvo del suelo de tierra reseca, sobre el que había dispersos unos pocos tallos de junco. Un rustico fogón ocupaba casi toda la pared y contra la otra había una sólida armazón de cama de madera de robre cubierta con un colchón roto y viejo. Una tosca silla de madera estaba junta a una mesa cerca de la chimenea y allí Sumire se dejó caer, desesperada y desamparada, y empezó a entonar una canción doliente mientras se balanceaba de atrás a adelante en su asiento.

Sakuno sentía la misma ansiedad que sabia que aquejaba a su madre. Fue cansadamente hasta la puerta, apoyo un hombro en el marco y miró hacia fuera, al día destemplado y triste. Sabia la batalla que sería enfrentar a Tomoka y exigir que su madre fuera nuevamente instalada en la habitación que Ryoma le había destinado.

Era como si Tomoka estuviese poseída por algún demonio, que la instigaba con agudas espuelas de vanidad y de celos y que no la dejaba descansar no encontrar placer en la amabilidad.

La muchacha emitió un suspiro, meneo la cabeza y arremango sus largas mangas, pensando que ella tendría que tomarse el trabajo de convertir a esta choza sucia en un lugar adecuado para vivir. Encontró yesca y pedernal en una pequeña repisa sobre la chimenea y pronto ardieron las llamas para combatir las tinieblas y el frío de la habitación. Arrancó ropas sucias de unos ganchos de madera donde habían sido dejadas por los desafortunados hombres y las arrojó al fuego, junto con pequeños trozos de lana podrida y algunas prendas de cuero, donde fueron rápidamente consumidas, sin duda con una multitud de insectos.

Arrugo la nariz de disgusto del mal olor del colchón y lo arrancó de la cama de madera. En el transcurso de las semanas, la comida se había secado y endurecido como roca en el fondo de los tazones de madera, donde había sido abandonada cuando sonó desde la torre de alarma ante la proximidad de los normandos. Mientras limpiaba los restos, Sakuno pensó en Kaharo y su hijo. Mientras la mayoría de las familias tomaban sus alimentos en cortezas de pan duro, estos habían tenido imaginación suficiente para fabricarse utensilios.

La ausencia de su habilidad artesanal se sentiría mucho en Darkenwald, porque los dos habían sido muy ingeniosos para fabricar herramientas, vajilla y otros objetos útiles. Ahora su madre disfrutaría de este pequeño lujo, aunque lo faltaban las otras comodidades a las que estaba acostumbrada.

Mientras Sakuno trabajaba, Sumire seguía sentada, entonando su canción sin palabras y hamacándose suavemente. Parecía indiferente a todo lo que la rodeaba; hasta cuando la puerta se abrió, haciendo sobresaltar a Sakuno, la vieja mujer no se movió de su silla.

Kintaro y Gakuto llenaban el vano, con los brazos cargados con mantas y pieles.

- Pensamos que estas cosas podrían serle útiles –dijo Kintaro-. Las tomamos de su habitación, cuando Tomoka nos ordeno que la limpiásemos para usarla ella. Si a tu madre la llamarán ladrona, también tendrían que hacerlo con nosotros.

Sakuno los invitó a entrar y cerró la puerta.- Sí, a todos nos pueden llamar ladrones, porque yo no quiero verla con frío y hambrienta.

El muchacho miró el humilde interior.- Kawamura ahora hace tiendas y colchones para los normandos. Veré si tiene uno que le sobre.

- ¿Quieres pedirle, también que venga y ponga bisagras en esta puerta? –Preguntó Sakuno-. Me temo que esa madera no podría detener al más pequeño animal.

Kintaro la miró fijamente.- ¿Te harás tu cama aquí, con tu madre? –Parecía preocupado y afligido.- No sería prudente, Sakuno. Hay más que temer de tipos ruines como Atobe y esos otros normandos, que de cualquier animal estupido. Los hombres no harán daño a tu madre, porque temen que esté loca, pero a ti…

Sakuno se volvió para mirar a Gakuto, quien estaba cubriendo el piso con tallos frescos de junco.

- Sin duda, ignoras que Momoshiro tiende, de noche, su lecho delante de mi puerta. Como su señor, él tiene poca confianza en las mujeres. El no me dejara venir aquí.

Kintaro suspiró aliviado.- Esta bien. No podría descansar subiedote aquí, y Ryoma me colgaría del árbol más alto como advertencia a los otros hombres si tratará de protegerte, porque seguramente pensaría mal.

- Si –murmuró Sakuno-. El espera traición de todas las mujeres.

Los ojos del joven le sostuvieron un momento la mirada. Después, soltó un suspiro apesadumbrado.

- Debo irme antes de que el nórdico se entere de que estoy aquí. No quisiera que Ryoma se disgustará por esta simple reunión.

Los dos se marcharon y Sakuno una vez más se puso a trabajar para crear cierta atmósfera hogareña en la choza, a fin de disipar los temores de su madre. Era media tarde cuando Kawamura llegó riendo a la cabaña y deposito ante ella un colchón nuevo y mullido. Ella lo tomó y lo puso donde había estado el viejo colchón, y elevó las cejas cuando a su nariz llegó el olor a trébol y hierba seca.

- Si, milady –dijo el antiguo vasallo con una risita-. Me detuve en el establo a llenarlo y algún caballo normando pasará hambre esta noche.

Sakuno rió alegremente y juntos pusieron el colchón sobre la cama, donde ella lo cubrió con pieles y mantas hasta que quedó preparada una cama abrigada para su madre. Kawamura se quedó lo suficiente para reparar la puerta, reemplazó las gruesas tiras de cuero aceitado que servían de goznes y comprobó que el tablero encajara bien en su marco y que fuera posible cerrarlo desde el interior.

La oscuridad ya se cernía sobre la tierra cuando Sakuno asintió, aprobando las comodidades de la cabaña. Su madre había comido y dormía sobre la cama cuando ella se marchó y regresó a la casa, en busca de comodidades para si misma. Tenía mucha hambre, porque lo único que había comido ese día era el pan que mordisqueaba por la mañana.

Gakuto estaba limpiando perdices que había cazado Momoshiro esa tarde, y cuando ella entró, el muchacho saltó y abandonó su tarea. Tomoka estaba sentada cómodamente sentada ante la chimenea con su labor de aguja y Nanjiroh aguzaba ociosamente una corta rama.

- Milady –dijo el muchacho, con una sonrisa-, os he guardado comida. La traeré.

Tomoka levantó la vista de su trabajo.- Los que llegan tarde, deben soportar su hambre hasta la próxima comida.- su voz imperiosa sonó claramente mientras ella daba otra puntada.- La puntualidad es una virtud que tiene su recompensa, Sakuno. Te conviene saberlo.

Sakuno le volvió la espalda y habló directamente a Gakuto, sin hacer caso de Tomoka.

- Tengo mucha hambre, Gakuto, y comeré ahora. Tráeme comida.

El muchacho sonrió, asintió y se apresuró a complacerla. Sakuno ocupó su lugar habitual en la mesa del lord y sostuvo secretamente la mirada de Tomoka.

La boca de Tomoka se curvo en una mueca de desprecio.- No eres la esposa de mi hermano –dijo-. Aunque puedes haberte gano algo de su confianza por ser su ramera, tu no eres aquí sino una esclava, de modo que no te des aires como si fueras algo más.

Gakuto tocó a Sakuno en el brazo antes de que ella pudiera replicar y ella volvió su atención a él. El muchacho le puso adelante comida suficiente como para satisfacer a dos personas con apetito. Sakuno no cuestiono su lealtad de él hacia ella, pues sabia que ese acto podría atraer muy bien sobre Gakuto la maliciosa atención de Tomoka. Sonrió agradecida y aceptó la comida.

- Es extraño que tantas mujeres inglesas hayan caído presa de los normandos y tú te hayas salvado Tomoka –dijo Sakuno, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta, y sus ojos recorrieron lentamente a la otra de pies a cabeza-. Pero quizá no sea tan extraño –agregó.

Sakuno dirigió toda su atención a la comida, indiferente a la cólera de la otra. De la silla de Nanjiroh salió una risita y Tomoka se puso de pie de un salto. Hirviendo de ira, ella escupió las palabras hacia la espalda de su padre.

- Por supuesto que tú te pones de parte de esta mugrosa inglesa y en contra de tu propia hija. El duque Tezuka debería arrojarlos a todos ustedes al arroyo, donde pertenecen.

Frustrada y furiosa, subió corriendo la escalera y cerró violentamente la puerta de su recién adquirida habitación, la misma cómoda estancia que Sumire había desocupado esa mañana.

Las noches se hicieron más largas y los días se volvieron más fríos y desapacibles. Los árboles desnudos elevaban sus doloridas ramas hacia el aire helado y suspiraban con penosa agonía cuando el viento del norte soplaba sobre el páramo. Cuando los vientos cesaban, la niebla subía desde el pantano para volver a la aldea mientras los charcos y estanques adquirían una costra de hielo delgado. Las lloviznas se convertían en diminutos copos de nieve, que caían sobre el suelo y transformaban los senderos del pueblo en charcos de lodo helado donde uno se hundía hasta los tobillos. Pieles de oso, lobo y zorro cubrieron las prendas de lana de los pobladores; la casa olía a carnes de animales recién cazados y las pieles lanzaban su hedor a los vientos a medida que se necesitaban más de ellas.

Sakuno se aseguró de que Sumire estuviera cómoda en su pequeña cabaña; le había enviado más pieles y Kintaro le llevaba diariamente leña para la chimenea. Para Sakuno, se convirtió en parte de su ritual de todos los días visitar a su madre y ocuparse de su bienestar, y cuando cruzaba de regreso a la aldea, atendía las enfermedades de la gente. Pese a las atenciones de su hija, Sumire se volvió más retraída y silenciosa y su aspecto degeneró hasta parecerse al de una vieja arrugada. Sakuno empezó a oír historias acerca de la voz monótona de su madre que entonaba sus cánticos a los espíritus hasta altas horas de la noche, y que a veces hablaba con compañeros de su juventud muertos hacía tiempo como si ellos le respondieran, y como si su marido estuviese con ella compartiendo la cabaña.

Tomoka alentaba todas las historias que oía y cuando veía a Sumire y creía que Sakuno no estaba escuchándola, deslizaba insidiosas sugerencias sobre que el lugar estaba hechizado. Contaba a la vieja mujer tosas las historias, que retorcía las palabras para que pareciera que los pobladores de la aldea fueran maliciosos y odiaran a la pobre mujer. Sumire se hundía aun más en su depresión y Sakuno encontraba a su madre cada vez menos de enfrentar la realidad.

La desdichada mujer dedicaba su atención confesión de misteriosas pociones que, según declaraba, haría que los normandos abandonaran el suelo ingles. A Sakuno le parecía inútil discutir con ella y tratar de hacerle comprender la inutilidad de sus esfuerzos.

Era un día destemplado, con densas nubes grises que derramaban alternadamente chubascos de lluvia helada y esponjosa nieve que un viento caprichoso arrojaba con fuerza contra las cortinas o la cara.

Gakuto se cubrió las mejillas enrojecidas y volvió la espalda a las ráfagas cegadoras, agradecido por la buena temporada de caza y las abrigadas pieles que la misma producía. Ahora él tenia envuelto los brazos y piernas con esas pieles de lobo cosida a su rustica túnica, que le ayudaba a mantener el calor del cuerpo. Bajo la piel, el muchacho aferraba las hierbas medicinales que Sakuno le había pedido que trajera de la cabaña de su madre. Habiendo hecho el camino de regreso a la carrera, ahora se detuvo para recobrar el aliento al abrigo de una cabaña.

- ¡Eh, tú¡Gakuto!

Se volvió a oír su nombre y vio Tomoka, envuelta en una larga capa, de pie en la puerta de la casa señorial.

- ¡Ven aquí¡De prisa! –ordenó ella, con un ademán imperioso.

Inmediatamente el obedeció. – Tráeme más leña para mi habitación –dijo la mujer cuando él llegó frente a ella, al pie de la escalinata-. El fuego está muy débil y este caserón infernal esta demasiado frío.

- Perdóneme, milady.- Gakuto se inclinó cortésmente.- Pero tengo una tarea de cierta urgencia que me encargó mi ama y debo cumplirla. Cuando haya terminado, le traeré leña para la noche.

Los ojos de Tomoka se pusieron fríos, porque ella sólo insolencia en los modales del muchacho.

- ¡Mocoso grosero! –Exclamó.- ¡Hablas de una tarea estupida mientras yo me estoy helando! Harás lo que te ordeno.

- Pero milady Sakuno me pidió…

- Pero tu lady Sakuno –interrumpió Tomoka, encolerizada-, no es más que la ramera de lord Ryoma. ¡Como hermana de él, yo soy la señora de esta casa y te ordeno que me traigas la leña ahora!

Gakuto la miró con preocupación, pero no tenia ninguna duda de cual era su obligación.

- Milady Sakuno esta esperando –replicó tercamente-. Os traeré la leña muy pronto.

- Chiquillo despreciable.- la voz de Tomoka sonó baja y despectiva, cargada de un odio que retorcía cada palabra.- Haré que te arranquen la piel poco a poco.

Dos de los hombres de Ryoma se habían acercado y ella se volvió hacia ellos.

- Agarren a este estupido y atenlo al potro de tormento. Quiero que sea azotado hasta que se vean los huesos de su espalda.

Gakuto palideció intensamente al oír estas palabras y los hombres parecieron dudar si debían obedecer o no. Sabían que esta mujer era hermana de Ryoma, pero dudaba que el lord aprobase un castigo tan salvaje por un delito tan leve. Ellos habían servido lealmente a Ryoma, sin cuestionar jamás su autoridad. ¿Ahora tendrían que respetar las exigencias de su hermana y cumplir sus órdenes sin cuestionarlas?

La vacilación de los hombres enfureció más a Tomoka. Su brazo se extendió para señalar al afligido sirviente.

- ¡En nombre de Ryoma, y como soy su única pariente, tenéis que obedecerme! Agarren a este y busquen el látigo más grueso y pesado.

Los hombres sabían muy bien que Ryoma habitualmente se reservaba para sí el derecho de juzgar en cuestiones relacionadas con los ingleses. El no tenía todavía titulo real de las tierras y era, en realidad, un encargado cuidador, un señor de la guerra. Por lo tanto, según las jerarquías militares, era Momoshiro quien debía asumir la autoridad en ausencia de Ryoma. Pero como el no se encontraba presente, ninguno de los dos podía encontrar coraje para contradecir a Tomoka o desobedecer sus ordenes. De modo que, con gran resistencia, se adelantaron para obedecer y se apoderaron del muchacho.

&&&&&&&

Sakuno levantó a la niña en su regazo y la estrechó para darle calor. La laboriosa respiración de la pequeña y salía con un ruido sibilante entre los accesos de tos. Las hojas de alcanfor que traería que traería Gakuto serían hervidas para que produjeran un vapor de aroma penetrante y colocadas junto a la cama, para aliviar los padecimientos de la niñita y permitirle descansar.

¿Pero donde estaba Gakuto? El tiempo pasaba lentamente y Sakuno estaba intrigada por la tardanza del muchacho. Mentalmente, recorrió el camino de ida y vuelta y calculó que ya había pasado un tiempo más que suficiente. El siempre había sido un muchacho bueno y diligente, rápido para obedecer, y ahora Sakuno empezó a preocuparse por su prolongada ausencia. Juró silenciosamente que si el se había demorado innecesariamente mientras esta criatura esta criatura luchaba por respirar, ella misma lo traería tirándole de las orejas.

La respiración de la pequeña se regularizó un poco y Sakuno se la entregó a su madre y se envolvió apretadamente el las pieles para salir al exterior y averiguar por qué Gakuto se demoraba tanto. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, se revolvió contra las ráfagas heladas, levantó la mirada y vio a los dos normandos que arrastraban hacia el potro a Gakuto, quien protestaba desesperado.

Momentos después, los hombres encontraron bloqueado su camino por una delgada silueta con las piernas separadas y los brazos en la cadera. Lago cabellos flotaban libremente y se agitaban con el viento como orgullosos gallardetes alrededor de su cabeza. Los ojos de color rojizo relampaguearon y las palabras francesas salieron atropelladamente de sus labios.

- ¿Qué significa esto? –Preguntó Sakuno-. ¿Qué tonterías se traen entre manos, normandos, para apoderarse de este muchacho que esta cumpliendo con una orden mía, y arrastrarlo hacia el potro en medio de esta tormenta de invierno?

Uno de los hombres respondió débilmente.- Lady Tomoka le dio una orden y él no obedeció.

Sakuno golpeó el lodo helado con el pie y trató de controlar su ira.

- ¡Suéltenlo! –gritó-. ¡Suéltenlo ahora mismo, o yo me ocuparé antes de que antes de que acabe esta luna, los dos mueran por el acero del lord Ryoma!

- ¡Alto! –La voz de Tomoka desgarró el aire como un chillido-. Tu nada tienes que decir en esto, Sakuno.

La joven se volvió para enfrentar a la mujer que se acercaba y espero hasta que la tuvo delante.

- De modo, Tomoka –la voz de Sakuno sonó claramente entre el aullido del viento-, que has asumido la autoridad de Ryoma. ¿Y ahora piensas privarlo de uno de sus siervos más útiles?

- ¿Útil? –Escupió las palabras la castaña clara-. Este holgazán me desobedeció deliberadamente.

- Que curioso –replicó Sakuno-. Yo no tengo esos problemas con él. Quizá tus modales lo confunden. Él no esta acostumbrado a los chillidos de una urraca.

Tomoka pareció a punto de ahogarse de rabia.- ¡Urraca¡Tú, la ramera de un bastardo¡Insolente inglesa¡Te a través a criticar mis modales! En ausencia de Ryoma, yo soy la señora de esta casa y nadie lo podrá discutir.

- Nadie duda de lo que tú querrías ser, querida Tomoka. Pero si lo eres o no, hay que preguntárselo a Ryoma.

- ¡No es necesario preguntar! –replicó la otra-. Yo soy su hermana y tú no eres pariente de él.

Sakuno levantó orgullosamente el mentón.

- ¡Aja, no soy parienta de él! Sin embargo, conozco si forma de pensar más que tu. El administra justicia rápidamente, seguramente, y no locura, como predicas tú, porque el conoce el valor de tratar amable y bondadosamente a los siervos.

Tomoka resopló furiosa.- Ciertamente, me resulta difícil comprender como tuviste tiempo para averiguar su forma de pensar, con la prisa que tenias para meterte en su cama.- sus ojos se entrecerraron hasta que fueron dos hendiduras pálidas, bordeadas por pestañas cafés.- ¿o es que sientes que puedes doblegar su mente según tu voluntad?

- Si pudiera –repuso Sakuno-, entonces ese hombre sería merecedor de eso. Pero dudo que la mente de Ryoma pueda ser doblegada con tanta facilidad.

- ¡Bah! Una ramera tiene talentos para castrar a cualquier hombre con un menear de caderas sin que él se de cuenta de nada.- Tomoka tembló violentamente de cólera mientras su mirada recorría de pies a cabeza el cuerpo bien formado de Sakuno. No podía sacarse de la mente la imagen de Ryoma acariciando a esta joven fuera de su dormitorio, la mañana que se marchó, o el torturante pensamiento de que Atobe pusiera haber hecho lo mismo.- ¡Hombres! Siempre correrán detrás de una cualquiera que ría tontamente a cada movimiento e ignoraran a la dama esbelta y honesta que piensa que no es decente exhibir tan provocativamente su sexo.

- ¡Ja¿Tú te jactas de ser una dama esbelta? –rió Sakuno, y levantó una ceja, desafiante-. Vaya, una rama de sauce tiene eso que tu podrías envidiar.

- ¡Zorra! –chilló la otra-. Se dice que las formas de una mujer se llenan y redondean bajo el toque de un hombre, y veo que tú debiste haber conocido a muchos.

Sakuno se encogió de hombros.- Si así fuera, entonces tú, querida Tomoka, no has conocido el toque de nadie después del de tu madre.

La mujer enrojeció intensamente y no pudo responder en seguida.

- ¡Basta! –Dijo por fin-. Estoy cansada de tus insolencias y no quiero quedarme aquí con este frió.- Se dirigió a los normandos, quienes no se atrevían a mirarla.- Llévense ahora mismo al siervo y descúbranle la espalda para azotarlo. Yo me ocupare de que en el futuro haga más caso de las palabras de una dama.

- ¡No! –gritó Sakuno. Giró hacia los normandos, y en tono lastimero, imploró:- Una niñita yace gravemente enferma y se necesitan hierbas para calmar sus sufrimientos.- señaló a Gakuto.- El no ha cometido ninguna falta, él trae esas hierbas que yo le pedí. Dejen que vayamos los dos a cuidar de esa pequeña, y cuando Ryoma regresé, yo plantearé la cuestión ante él y aceptaré la justicia que él decrete, cualquiera que sea.

Tomoka vio la incertidumbre en las caras de los hombres y sintió que perdía terreno.

- ¡No¡Esto sería inútil! Castíguenlo ahora mismo para que él recuerde y en el futuro sea más obediente.

Sakuno se volvió hacia la mujer y extendió los brazos.- ¿Pondrías esta cuestión por encima de la vida de una criatura¿Prefieres ver muerta a la niña con tal de que el muchacho sea castigado?

- Nada me importa una escuincla inglesa –replicó Tomoka, despectivamente.- Que la insolencia del siervo tenga su merecido castigo, y no sigas oponiéndote a mi voluntad. Sí, te ordeno que te quedes y presencies el castigo, a fin de que nunca más te atrevas a desafiar mis órdenes.

- Tú no tienes derecho de dar órdenes aquí.- gritó la muchacha.

Tomoka se volvió lívida de furia.

- Niegas mis derechos, ramera, pero como única pariente de Ryoma, yo soy la única que puede hablar en su ausencia. Y aquí tú no eres más que una sierva, su esclava que no tiene otra salida que sopotas su peso de noche, según su capricho. ¿Dices que yo no puedo dar órdenes aquí? Bueno, eres tú quien carece de derechos y quien deberá sentir lo que le sucede a alguien que desobedece a sus superiores.- sus ojos cafés relampaguearon al pensar en la suave piel de Sakuno desgarrada por los golpes del látigo.- Sí, tu también aprenderás a obedecer.- extendió su brazo hacia la joven.- ¡Agárrenla¡Pónganla junto al mocoso insolente!

Las palabras francesas fueron entendidas por el muchacho, quien había aprendido mucho desde la llegada de los normandos.

Gakuto luchó violentamente con los hombres.- ¡No¡A ella déjenla!

Los hombres solo podían contemplar boquiabiertos a la mujer enfurecida. El castigo a una muchacha inglesa en si no era nada, pero cuando esa mujer pertenecía a Ryoma, el asunto era completamente diferente. Este castigo podía tener severas repercusiones y ellos mismos, seguramente, las sufrirían en un pequeño grado. Quizás la hermana de Ryoma era temeraria, pero ellos pensaban de otro modo.

- ¡Agárrenla! –chilló Tomoka, que ya no podía seguir tolerando la demora.

Gakuto se soltó de los hombres y huyó cuando uno de los normandos se adelantó, más con la intención de proteger a la joven que de hacerle daño. El hombre le apoyo una mano en el hombro, pero Sakuno, tomando equivocadamente ese movimiento, giró rápidamente, dejando su capa en la mano del hombre.

- ¡Ten cuidado con las ropas, torpe! –Estalló Tomoka, mostrando su codicia-. Y quítale el vestido. Yo lo necesito.

- ¿De modo que tu lo necesitas? –dijo Sakuno, ahogada por la rabia.

Con dedos temblorosos, se arrancó el vestido del cuerpo y antes de que Tomoka pudiera detenerla, lo arrojó al lodo, a sus pies, y lo pisoteó meticulosamente. En seguida enfrento a la mujer, protegida del frío solo por su delgada camisa,(n.a:/ la camisa es parecida a la que usa Elizabeth en Piratas del caribe I cuando la van a lanzar al agua junto con Jack y el capitán le pide que se quite el vestido y se queda en un vestido blanco, bueno espero que me hayan entendido, eso es todo pueden continuar con la lectura) aunque apenas lo notó con la furiosa tormenta que tenía en su interior.

- Entonces, Tomoka tómalo como está.

La estridente voz de la mujer cortó el viento helado como si fuera un cuchillo.

- Empiecen a azotarla y no se detengan hasta que cincuenta latigazos hayan caído sobre su espalda.- miró a Sakuno con una mueca de odio y despreció.- Mi hermano encontrara en ti muy pocos atractivos cuando vuelva a ponerte los ojos encima.

Pero la orden de Tomoka no sería cumplida por los hombres. Uno de ellos dejó caer el látigo y se alejó, meneando la cabeza. Su compañero lo siguió.

- No –dijo uno-, no lo haremos. Lady Sakuno ha curado nuestras heridas y enfermedades y nosotros no le retribuiremos su bondad de esta manera.

- ¡Perros cobardes! –exclamó Tomoka, y se apoderó ella mima del látigo.- Yo les mostraré como se aplica un castigo bien merecido.

Con toda la furia nacida del odio que hervía en su interior, la mujer levantó el brazo y el látigo silbó para desgarrar la delgada prenda de Sakuno y golpear su tierna piel. La muchacha se retorció en silenciosa agonía y retrocedió, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

- ¡Alto!

Todos se volvieron súbitamente y los hombres y la mujer se enfrentaron con Momoshiro, quien se veía furioso y decidido. Gakuto estaba a su lado y nadie dudo de que él había traído al alto hombre.

Pero Tomoka, ebria de poder, dejo de lado toda cautela, se volvió nuevamente a Sakuno y levantó el látigo para golpearla otra vez. Pero cuando llevó el mango hacía adelante, él objeto fue arrancado de su mano.

La mujer castaña se volvió, frustrada y furiosa, y se encontró con el pie de Momoshiro plantado firmemente sobre el extremo del látigo, y sus brazos musculosos en jarras, a los costados de su voluminoso cuerpo.

- ¡Dije alto! –gritó él.

- ¡No! –Medio sollozó, medio chilló Tomoka-. La perra tiene que ser castigada aquí y ahora mismo.

Momoshiro se acercó a la mujer hasta que la domino con su estatura y bajo la cabeza para mirada fijamente a los ojos castaños claros.

- Oídme bien, lady Tomoka, porque me temo que su vida pueda depender de la atención que preste a mis palabras. Mi señor Ryoma dejó a esta muchacha a mi cuidado, para que en su ausencia nadie le hiciera daño, ya fueran hombres o mujeres. Ella le pertenece y él no tolerará que usted la castigue. A menos que el diga otra cosa, la muchacha tendrá mi protección, y hasta ahora el no me ha librado de mi juramento de mantenerla a salvo del peligro. Ryoma no vacilará en castigaros si regresa y encontrará a la muchacha lastimada por culpa suya; por lo tanto, ahora la pondré a salvo, tanto que por su bien como el de ella. Que la paz sea con vos, lady Tomoka, pero yo debo satisfacer los deseos de mi señor antes que los de cualquier otra persona.

Con eso, pasó junto a ella sin darle la oportunidad de hablar, y se acercó a Sakuno. Arrebató la capa que todavía tenía uno de los normandos y cubrió con ella el cuerpo de la joven. Los ojos de la muchacha estaban llenos de lágrimas cuando se elevaron hacia los de Momoshiro, emitió unos sonidos graves y profundos, embarazado por este despliegue de blandura de una mujer. La muchacha nada dijo, paso junto a él, tomó a Gakuto de un brazo y se llevó al muchacho lejos de la mirada furiosa de Tomoka, hacia la cabaña donde la niñita todavía luchaba por respirar.

&&&&&&&

Sakuno se acurrucó junto al vivo fuego de la chimenea que luchaba por dar calor a las frías tinieblas del salón. Pensó en el día como en una pesadilla infernal de la que por fin estuviera despertando. Sentirse gratificada por la mejoría del estado de la niña enferma. La fiebre había cedido, y en unos pocos días más la pequeñita estaría nuevamente sana.

Pero es esos momentos después del primer golpe del látigo, su mente no se ocupo de otra cosa que no fuera la imagen de Ryoma castigando al indefenso de Kintaro; después, tuvo una repentina visión de ella misma, amarrada al potro, aguardando que Ryoma empezará a castigarla con toda su fuerza. Ahora la recorrió un estremecimiento cuando recordó la pavorosa visión.

Obligó a su atención a concentrarse en la tarea que hacia Kintaro y Gakuto, quienes estaban trenzando tiras de cuero para hacer una rienda para uno de los normandos. Pero no pudo obligar su propia necesidad, su propio deseo de ser reconfortada y recibir seguridad entre los fuertes brazos de Ryoma. Nunca antes, en la ausencia de él, había ansiado sentir el contacto de sus manos o de sus labios sobre los de ella, y saber que para él era algo más que una mujer con la cual jugaba por un tiempo. Si ahora cerraba los ojos casi podía verlo frente a sí, con los labios curvados en una lenta sonrisa y mirándola con ojos suaves y tiernos después de haberle hecho el amor.

Oh, Dios, estaba dejando que sus sentimientos hicieran estragos en su razón. No tenía ninguna garantía de que él regresaría con la misma opinión con la que se había marchado. Como dijera Tomoka, ciertamente era posible que regresará a Darkenwald casado, con una esposa. ¿Qué sería entonces de ella?

Se estremeció cuando el helado miedo rozó su corazón. El había declarado su odio hacia las mujeres en lenguaje claro y simple. ¿Buscaría vengarse de ella porque pertenecía a ese mismo impredecible sexo? No importaría cuanto daño le hiciera. ¿Y si estaba embarazada? El odio de él, en ese caso, aumentaría aún más, porque nunca podría saber si él hijo era de él o de Atobe.

Los pensamientos se sucedían vertiginosamente para privarla de su confianza, para robarle el recuerdo delicioso de esos tiernos momentos en que habían permanecido abrazados, poco antes de la partida, y cuando él la había besado con ternura. Entonces ella se había sentido segura de que él la tenía en cuenta, aunque fuera superficialmente. ¿Pero no estaría diciéndose a ella misma otra mentira¿Sus besos¿Sus abrazos apasionados¿Mentiras para despojarla de su cordura?

Dejó su labor, suspiró profunda, pensativamente, se levantó y se alejó, retorciéndose las manos en silenciosa frustración. ¿Qué debía hacer¿Debía marcharse, a fin de salvar el poco orgullo que le quedaba?

Kintaro levantó la vista de su tarea y estudió la esbelta figura que ahora estaba vuelta hacia él. Los dedos de ella templaron sobre las cuerdas de un arpa que yacía sin ser tocado desde la llegada de los normando. Los extraños acordes de la música rompieron el silencio del salón y resonaron en la gran estancia.

La escena parecía una repetición de otra que él había presenciado hacia muchos meses, cuando el padre de Sakuno anunciara su consentimiento para la boda. Kintaro se había sentido feliz, mucho más contento que ella, es cierto, y él lo supo por que Sako le contó que cuando ella estaba perturbada, siempre tocaba distraídamente el arpa, como hiciera aquella noche lejana, y producía un sonido misterioso que resonaba fantasmagóricamente en el salón. Ella nunca había aprendido a tocar el instrumento y prefería, en cambio, que tocara o cantara algún caballero o trovador. Con una voz clara, cristalina, ella entonces se unía a la canción y encantaba a todos los que la escuchaban. Pero ahora, a oídos de él llegó un sonido melancólico, como si el alma de ella estuviera llorando y pidiendo paz.

Kintaro se levantó, fue junto a ella y le tomó una mano entre las suyas, en afectuosa comprensión. Sakuno lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sus labios temblaron levemente, indicando la incertidumbre que sentía, y dejaron escapar un melancólico suspiro.

- Oh, Kintaro, estoy cansada entre esta batalla continua entre Tomoka y yo. ¿Qué debo hacer¿Dejar mi lugar como querida del lord y permitir que Tomoka se salga en todo con la suya? Si yo me marchara, quizá ella se ablandaría un poco y fuera más amable con los siervos.

- Sería peor si se encuentra con las manos libres y sin nada que la detuviera –replicó él-. Tú eres la única, en ausencia de Ryoma, que puede contener la marea de odio que fluye de ella. Su padre parecer no advertir su crueldad, Momoshiro esta demasiado ocupado con los asuntos de esta casa y con los hombres de Ryoma para notar como es ella en realidad. Y yo –rió-, ahora soy un siervo.

- ¿Pero que puedo hacer yo para detenerla? –Insistió Sakuno-. No tengo una posición de autoridad. Simplemente soy el juguete de un normando.

Kintaro se inclinó hacia ella.- Ryoma te ha dado su protección. Ella no puede hacerte daño. Los hombres de Ryoma lo saben, a partir de hoy. Y Tomoka también lo sabe. Estas a salvo de su odio; Momoshiro es una garantía de eso. ¿Vas a dejar que los siervos sufran por capricho de ella, cuando eres la única que puede ayudarlos?

- Tú no permitirás que rehuya de mis obligaciones¿verdad Kintaro? –preguntó ella secamente.

- No, como tú no permitirás que yo rehuya de las mías.

Sakuno rió súbitamente, y su animo mejoro.- Oh, Kintaro que vengativo eres.

Él sonrió y hablo con sinceridad y su tono fue suave.- Sí, ser un prometido despreciado no hace a un hombre generoso..

Sakuno lo miró de soslayo.

- Tus heridas han sanado rápidamente¿eh, Kintaro? No veo ninguna cicatriz.

- ¿De que heridas hablas, milady¿De las de mi corazón? No, las oculto bien, eso es todo, porque aun siguen causándome mucho dolor.- miró dentro de las profundidades de los ojos rojizos de ella.- Todavía sigues siendo hermosa, Sakuno, aunque pertenezcas a otro hombre.

Sakuno hizo un ademán de retirarse, nerviosa por las palabras de él, pero él le apretó más fuerte la mano.

- No, no te asustes Sakuno. No quiero hacerte daño. Es solo que quiero redimirme.

- ¿Redimirte? –repitió ella.

- Si. Esta bien sabido que yo me deje guiar por mis deseos egoístas, porque te deseaba intensamente y no estaba dispuesto a perderte. Por mis exigencias, indignas de ti, solo puedo pedirte humildemente disculpas, rogarte que me perdones.

Sakuno se levantó y le planto un beso en la mejilla.- Somos amigos para siempre, querido Kintaro.

Una risa breve y satírica los hizo separarse, y cuando se volvieron, Tomoka descendía lentamente las escaleras, con una sonrisa en los labios. Desde su rincón, donde estaba acurrucada, Sumire se levantó y salió de la casa, dispuesta a enfrentar la nieve y el viento, en busca de la seguridad de su cabaña, lejos de esta arpía medio normanda.

Tomoka se detuvo al pie de la escalera, con los brazos en la cadera. Una risita suave se escapó de sus labios cuando miró a los dos que tenía delante.

- A mi hermano le interesará enterarse que su querida se divierte con otros hombres durante su ausencia.- sus ojos claros se iluminaron.- Y sin duda que se enterará. Lo juro.

Kintaro apretó los puños, y por primera vez se sintió tentado de golpear a una mujer. Sakuno sonrió con serenidad que estaba lejos de sentir.

- No tengo ninguna duda de que se lo contarás, Tomoka, con tu habitual cuidado por los detalles.

Sin agregar más, paso junto a la ahora silenciosa mujer y subió la escalera, en busca de consuelo que pudiera encontrar en su habitación, y sabiendo que no estaba completamente a salvo de la maldad de Tomoka.

&&&&&&&

N.A: Hola de nuevo, y primero que nada espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y agradecer a las personas que me escribieron reviews. Ah, y tambien una disculpa por el atraso de una semana, pero es que me he dado cuenta de que no puedo publicar cada 7 días y es por eso que anuncio que subire un capitulo cada 2 semanas, como sucedio en esta ocación. Lo que pasa es que no tengo mucho tiempo para agarrar la compu xk tengo cosas pendientes que realizar; y pues para no entrar en detalles y aburrirlos termino la nota. Gracias de nuevo a todos los lectores y sigan mandando reviews.

Bye Zhieszka

Adelanto: Ryoma cree que puede involucrarse con otra mujer ahora que no se encuentra en Darkenwald, pero el recuerdo de Sakuno no se aleja de su mente. Será que realmente se esta enamorando de la muchacha. Y llega a Londres y aparece Tezuka, al fin. Bueno es un pequeño adelanto y ahora si me despido. Chao. :-)


	11. Capitulo 10

**El Lobo y la Paloma**

Por Zshieszka

Disclaimer: El PoT le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi, solo utilizó los nombres de los personajes sin fines de lucro; y este fic tiene la total y absoluta autoría de Katheleen Woodiwiss.

&&&&&&&&

**Capitulo 10**

Ryoma se irguió sobre su silla se montar y sus ojos recorrieron lentamente la campiña. Ráfagas violentas, heladas, apretaban con más fuerza la capa de lana alrededor de su cuerpo masculino y sus mejillas le ardían por el frío cortante. El cielo, encapotado, no daba color a los pardos y grises invernales de los bosques y campos. Detrás de él los caballeros Eiji, Fuji y Sadaharu aguardaban con los otros sus órdenes, dieciséis hombres de armas, siempre listos con largos arcos, lanzas y cortas espadas.

Bajo la protección de los árboles, el carro cubierto en que llegaran Tomoka y Nanhiro subía lentamente la cuesta, cargado con alimento para los hombres y granos para añadir al follaje obtenido a lo largo de la ruta. Kurog, un inglés anciano pero vigoroso que había regresado del servicio de Inowe para encontrar su hogar y campos arrasados, había aceptado de buen grado el ofrecimiento de una nueva casa a cambio de su alianza y ahora insultaba a los caballos en un lenguaje pintoresco, que era extraño pero no totalmente desconocido para muchos de los normandos que cabalgaban a su lado.

La perspicacia de Ryoma lo había llevado a organizar un grupo fuerte, pero móvil. Había estudiado largamente las costumbres de un ejército y decidido hacer montar a todos sus hombres, mientras que la mayoría de los caballeros y nobles preferían cabalgar solamente ellos, al tiempo que los soldados armados con arcos, espadas livianas y lanzas actuaban como infantería del ejército.

Él no creyó conveniente que sus hombres anduvieran a pie sobre el rocoso suelo de Inglaterra. A quienes iban con él los proveyó de caballos y ellos lo acompañaban de ese modo y se desmontaban y actuaban como soldados de infantería cuando empezaban la batalla.

Durante las semanas en que Ryoma permaneció en Darkenwald, Tezuka tuvo que aguardar que regresará la mayoría de sus hombres. Durante aproximadamente un mes no pudieron marchar debido a una enfermedad desconocida en sus ejércitos, la cual en este caso, no perdono ni al mismo Tezuka. Los hombres debieron permanecer en un campamento, cerca de una profunda trinchera. Como el grupo de Ryoma no había contraído de esa enfermedad, él debió encargarse de un amplio reconocimiento para ver que ningún ejército ingles se reuniera en el sur o el oeste.

Generalmente, le tocó cabalgar lejos del campo principal del ejército para asegurar las aldeas, pueblos y localidades más pequeñas que pudieran unirse contra los normandos. Lo hizo muy bien y a los suyos les fue mejor manteniéndose lejos de la mayoría de los hombres; su comida era de mejor calidad y sus caballos podían pastar en praderas más suculentas.

Ahora su posición estaba bien al oeste de Londres, en las colinas boscosas, cerca del punto de donde debería regresar. La mayoría del tiempo habían viajado sin ser vistos y hacer sentir lo menos posible su presencia. Todo parecía tranquilo a su alrededor, pero mientras Ryoma continuaba observando el terreno, un grupo de tres caballeros apareció cabalgando entre las colinas.

Ryoma se volvió e indico a Fuji y Eiji que se acercaran y ordeno a los otros hombres que aguardaran, pero que tuvieran a mano sus arcos y espadas, porque ignoraban que fuerza podría estar oculta en el grupo de árboles.

Con los dos caballeros mencionados, bajó la colina hacia el valle, hacia donde estaban los otros tres. Un grito atrajo la atención y cuando se volvieron y vieron el grupo de Ryoma, los tres desconocidos blandieron sus lanzas y mostraron sus escudos, los cuales los identificaba como ingleses y, por tanto, enemigos de Tezuka.

Los tres se prepararon para el enfrentamiento. Cuando Ryoma estuvo lo bastante cerca para que sus hombres empezaran a preocuparse, se detuvo y aguardo un momento, a fin de darles tiempo para que vieran sus escudos y blasones.

- Yo soy Ryoma, de los hombres de Tezuka –dijo con voz autoritaria-. Por sus colores, veo que son hombres de Rockwell. Debo ordenaros que se rindan, porque nosotros estamos contra él y él no ha prestado juramento de lealtad a Tezuka.

El caballero de más edad de los tres lo enfrentó directamente y respondió al desafió con palabras igualmente decididas.

-Yo soy Forsgell, y no acato a ese duque normando. He jurado servir con mi espada y mi lanza a un lord ingles leal, y con la ayuda de Dios expulsaremos a los invasores de nuestra tierra. No aceptaremos a otro rey que no sea el que acatamos.

- Entonces debemos luchar –replico Ryoma. Señaló a sus hombres que aguardaban más arriba-. Ellos no tomarán parte, porque vosotros sois caballeros, juramentados por el honor de la cruz que llevan.

Con esas palabras hizo girar a su caballo y se alejó unos pocos pasos.

Ahora, todos empuñaron firmemente sus lanzas, y con un grito, azuzaron a sus caballos, tres contra tres. El caballo de Ryoma cargó haciendo temblar el suelo con el sonido de sus cascos, y con los músculos palpitantes por el esfuerzo. Conocía la sensación de la batalla también como su amo. Ryoma apretó los flancos con sus rodillas y se lanzó al combate. El caballero de más edad lo esperó de frente y los dos chocaron con un sonido ensordecedor. El primer encuentro no tuvo consecuencias y los caballos dieron media vuelta y nuevamente se lanzaron uno contra otro.

Esta vez, el mayor peso de Ryoma se hizo sentir, porque la lanza dio contra el escudo del otro y lo aplastó contra su hombro, antes que su lanza pudiera tocar al normando. El ingles perdió lanza y escudo pero se mantuvo firmemente en su silla. Su brazo izquierdo estaba adormecido pero su caballo seguía respondiendo a sus rodillas. Ryoma aguardó para darle respiro; el hombre desenvaino gallardamente su espada con la mano derecha y volvió a espolear a su caballo.

Ryoma arrojó a un lado su lanza y su escudo y desenvainó la hoja larga y brillante que tantas veces había sostenido su honor. Sin que lo tocaran, su caballo saltó hacia adelante.

Las hojas se encontraron y ahora fue notoria la diferencia de los caballos, pues el de Ryoma siempre se mantuvo frente al otro, sin volverse nunca, sin dejar de embestir, empujando su pecho musculoso al caballo más débil, hasta hacerlo tambalearse y agitar las patas para no caer.

La espada de Ryoma cayó sobre la armadura y la hoja del otro caballero. Un golpe a la cabeza y la sangre empezó a gotear lentamente del casco del ingles y su brazo se volvió pesado y torpe. El hombre meneo la cabeza y trato de levantar el otro brazo, pero el mismo colgaba adormecido a su costado. Ahora, todo lo que pudo hacer fue dirigir su espada hacia Ryoma y espolear a su caballo una vez más.

Pero la espada del muchacho siguió golpeando y su caballo empujando cada vez con mayor fuerza. Finalmente Ryoma tomó su espada con las dos manos, y con un potente grito de guerra, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. La hija quebró la espada del otro y se la clavó en un hombro. El caballero ya no pudo levantar ningún brazo y quedó completamente indefenso. Ryoma hizo retroceder a su caballo y el hombre no muy pronunció palabra sino que se limito a asentir con la cabeza. Se rindió, y Ryoma ganó su batalla.

El joven guerrero se volvió hacia los otros y pronto esos combates también terminaron. Ahora tres caballeros fueron capturados, despojados de sus armas y escudos, de modo que no quedaron ya obligados por su juramento, sino que se convirtieron en prisioneros que serían enviados a Tezuka para que él dispusiera.

Así, Tezuka pudo avanzar sin ser molestados y sin que lo precedieran noticias de su marcha. Muchos castillos y fortalezas despertaron una mañana para comprobar que durante la noche, sin previo aviso, habían sido rodeados. La visión de ese basto ejercito cubriendo las colinas circundantes y aguardando la señal de atacar hacia que los defensores buscaran rápidamente llegar a un acuerdo en términos favorables.

Ryoma continúo cabalgando. El cielo se puso gris y pronto loas nubes fueron esfumadas por una llovizna. Hilillos de agua fría empezaron a correr por su cuello y sus calzas. Las sillas de montar quedaron empapadas y mantenerse bien montado requería constantemente atención. Sin embargo, si bien traía incomodidad, la lluvia también tuvo sus ventajas, porque apagó el espíritu animoso de los hombres, de modo que no sintieron deseos de cantar, ni gritar, ni siquiera hablar. Siguieron cabalgando en silencio, doblemente alertas, porque sabían que podrían ser fácilmente sorprendidos por fuerzas que surgieran de la penumbra que los rodeaba.

Ryoma se detuvo y levantó una mano. Delante de ellos se oían furiosos insultos. A su señal, los soldados se apearon y entregaron sus caballos a los pajes. Silenciosamente, prepararon sus arcos con sus flechas de madera de sauce endurecida. Los arcos, las cuerdas y las flechas estaban bien engrasados y protegidos por fundas de cuero aceitado, porque Ryoma conocía muy bien la humedad que hay en invierno en estas islas.

Sus caballeros empuñaron las lanzas y avanzaron lentamente, delante de los soldados de a pie. Un pequeño torrente cruzaba el camino a un punto bajo y normalmente los viajeros hubieran tenido que mojar apenas los cascos de sus caballeros para cruzarlo, pero ahora era un pantano de varios metros de ancho y en medio había un carro de cuatro ruedas en el que iban niños y dos mujeres. Dos hombres y un fornido se esforzaban en las ruedas enlodadas, mientras la mayor de las mujeres exigía a una pareja de cansados caballos que redoblaran sus esfuerzos.

Un hombre a quien le faltaba un brazo izquierdo, dio un paso atrás y maldijo hasta que sus ojos cayeron sobre los cuatro caballeros que lo apuntaban con sus lanzas. Su súbito silencio atrajo la atención de los demás y a oídos de Ryoma llegaron exclamaciones de sorpresa.

Ryoma espoleo al caballo y consideró un momento la situación, antes de hacer señas a sus hombres de que se quedaran tranquilos. No había ninguna amenaza en estos siervos empapados.

El joven guerrero se acercó hasta que su lanza casi tocó en el pecho al hombre de más edad.

- Os pido que se rindan, porque el día es despreciable y no adecuado para morir.

Habló serenamente, pero el tono de su voz contuvo más amenazas que sus palabras. El hombre de un solo brazo abrió la boca y asintió, aunque sus ojos no se apartaron de la punta de la lanza. Del carro llegaron ruidos y el bien entrenado caballo se volvió por su propia voluntad para enfrentar a este posible amenaza.

En el carro, un muchachito luchó hasta que levantó una enorme espada de ancha hoja, casi tan alta como él.

- Yo luchare con vos, normando –sollozó el muchachito, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Yo luchare con vos.

- ¡Dan! – exclamó la mas joven de las mujeres y salto del carro. Se apodero del muchacho y trató de calmarlo, pero él la hizo a un lado y enfrentó valientemente a Ryoma bajo la lluvia.

- Ustedes mataron a mi padre –declaró el muchacho-. Pero yo no les temo, no tengo miedo de luchar con ustedes.

El alto caballero miro a los ojos al muchacho y encontró allí algo del fiero coraje de su propia juventud. Ryoma puso su lanza vertical, extendió sobre ella su estandarte con un escudo de armas y sonrió con expresión tolerante.

- No dudo que lo harías muchacho. Inglaterra y Tezuka tendrían necesidad de valientes como tú, pero por el momento yo estoy muy ocupado con los asuntos del duque, de modo que no estoy en libertad de batirme a duelo.

La mujer que trataba de retener al muchacho pareció tranquilizarse y levantó hacia el caballero normando una mirada llena de gratitud.

Ryoma se dirigió a los hombres.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y a donde se dirigen? –preguntó.

- Yo soy Kiheh, el herrero. Era arquero fui a luchar al lado de Inowe en el norte, contra los noruegos, y allí perdí mi brazo.- se volvió y señaló a las mujeres en el carro.- Esa es mi esposa, Rinko, y esa otra es Himiko, mi hermana viuda.- Apoyo su única mano en el hombro del muchacho que tenia a su lado.- Este que habló contigo es el hijo de Himiko, Dan. Los otros niños son míos y el hombre es mi hermano, Otori. Andamos en busca de un nuevo hogar, puesto que los normandos nos han quitado el nuestro.

Mientras el hombre hablaba, Ryoma notó la palidez de su cara y una mancha roja donde la manga vacía estaba anudada. Su mirada pasó al hombre más joven, quien era de baja estatura pero de cuerpo fuerte y musculoso.

- El pueblo de Darkenwald…- dijo Ryoma, observando a los dos.- ¿Lo conocen?

- El nombre es familiar, milord –repuso cautamente el más joven.

- Sí, es conocido –interrumpió Kiheh-. El viejo lord que vive allí pasó una vez por nuestra aldea. Era un hombre contradictorio. Quiso que yo herrara una yegua que había comprado para su hija pero no tolero ninguna demora porque quería regalársela ese mismo día para celebrar la fiesta de San Miguel. Se jacto de que ella podía cabalgar tan bien como cualquier hombre, y debió ser así, milord, porque la yegua que compró era resuelta y fogosa.

Ryoma se puso ceñudo cuando recordó las acusaciones de Tomoka, reflejadas en las palabras del hombre.

- Sí, la yegua era resuelta como la muchacha, pero eso ahora no tiene importancia. Si quieres, puedes ir a vivir a Darkenwald y establecer allí tu hogar. Hay necesidad de un herrero.

Kiheh lo miró mientras la lluvia caía sobre su cara.

- ¿Me envías a un condado ingles? –preguntó.

- El anciano ya no vive –repuso Ryoma-. Yo retengo la aldea para Tezuka hasta el momento en que Inglaterra sea suya, entonces, el feudo será mío.- señaló a Otori.- El vendrá conmigo y su obligación será cuidar mis espaldas. Si lo hace bien, regresará para ver establecida a tu familia.

Los ingleses intercambiaron medidas inquisitivas entre ellos, hasta que Kiheh se adelantó.

- Perdone, milord, pero no estamos buscando servir a los normandos. Todavía encontraremos un lugar donde podamos ser nuestros propios amos.

Ryoma se acomodó en su silla.

- ¿Creyeron que llegarían lejos con los normandos recorriendo todo el país? –Miró a cada uno a la cara y vio incertidumbre.- Os daré mi estandarte. Ninguno de los hombres de Tezuka os hará daño si le enseñan esto.- señaló el brazo de Kiheh.- En Darkenwald, también hay alguien que sabe mucho de las artes de curar. Ella es la hija del viejo lord y se ocupará de su herida. Queda a la elección vuestra, si continúan el viaje y tratan de encontrar otra aldea que este aun en poder de los ingleses, pero se lo advierto que todos los pueblos serán tomados, porque Tezuka es el legítimo heredero al trono y esta decidido a tenerlo.

Kiheh se acercó a Otori y los dos hablaron unos momentos de voz baja, hasta que el más joven asintió y se acercó a Ryoma. Se detuvo ante el enorme caballo y levantó la vista, mientras la lluvia le corría por la cara.

- Ellos irían a Darkenwald, milord, y yo iré con vos.- dijo.

- Esta bien –repuso Ryoma.

Hizo girar a su caballo y fue donde Kurog aguardaba en el carro, inmediatamente detrás de los arqueros. Con unas pocas palabras al viejo ingles, recibió una cuerda que el carretero saco de debajo del asiento. Llevo la cuerda hasta el carro de los ingleses; allí la ató a una anilla de la parte delantera y aseguró él otro extremo a la parte posterior de su silla de montar. Avivó a su caballo hasta que la curda quedó tensa e hizo una pequeña seña a la mujer que sostenía las riendas. Ella grito y los caballos más pequeños se esforzaron una vez más y tiraron de sus arneses. El semental de Ryoma, que parecía saber lo que le exigía, miró cansadamente hacia atrás, se inclinó y apoyo su peso, más varios centenares de libras de armadura y jinete, contra la cuerda.

Sus enormes cascos parecieron hundirse más en el lodo, pero después volvieron a subir en una serie de fuertes, poderosas pisadas. El carro crujió y con un chapoteo, las ruedas empezaron a girar, lentamente al principio, pero aumentando de velocidad, hasta que el vehículo llegó a la otra orilla del pantano. Los hombres de la familia salpicaron en el lodo y dieron las gracias a Ryoma, mientras el resto de los hombres de armas se reunían con él. Kurog espero hasta que el camino estuviera despejado y entonces cargo hacia el pantano a paso vivo del gran percherón que arrastraba su carro y pronto estuvo del otro lado, sin haber tenido necesidad de detenerse.

La demora hizo que pronto la noche cayera sobre ellos, y Kurog habló de un denso bosque de las cercanías, que estaba en un recodo del río.

Ryoma condujo a sus hombres a ese lugar, llevando consigo a los nuevos agregados, y pronto se estableció el campamento; pasando la obscuridad mientras seguía pasando la lluvia. El viento frió gemía entre las ramas más altas de los árboles y arrancaba las ultimas hojas empecinadas que se adherían tercamente a las ramas desnudas.

El joven guerrero vio desamparo en los niños acurrucados alrededor del fuego y hambre en las caritas flacas y crispadas, mientras masticaban las costras de pan mojado que la mujer de más edad media cuidadosamente. Recordó su propio desamparo cuando, de niño, lo arrojaron de su hogar, y la confusión cuando comprendió, sentado con Momoshiro junto a un fuego de campamento, que nunca más podría regresar a ese lugar de felices recuerdos, donde había conocido el cariño de un hombre que súbitamente no resulto no ser su padre.

Se volvió y ordeno a Kurog que trajera una larga pierna de cerdo y que la cortara para la familia inglesa, y que también les diera algo de pan más apetitoso que el que ellos tenían. Después sintió un calor dentro de su pecho cuando vio los ojos brillantes de los niños mientras comían lo que para ellos debía ser un rico banquete, luego de semanas de hambre. Se alejó, pensativo, fue hasta la hoguera del campamento y se sentó bajo un árbol. Ignoró el frío de la tierra empapada, apoyo la cabeza en el tronco y cerro los ojos.

En su mente, lentamente apareció, abriéndose como una flor, un rostro resplandecido de rizos castaños rojizos, con ojos de oscuro color rojo, semicerrados, cargados de pasión, y labios tibios, entreabiertos, que trataban de besarlo en la boca. Abrió los ojos y los clavó por un tiempo en las resplandecientes ascuas del fuego, temeroso de volverlos a cerrar.

Ryoma levantó la vista de las llamas y miró a Himiko, quien se acercaba. Al sentir que él la miraba, la mujer sonrió insegura como un saludo y se envolvió más apretadamente los hombros en su capa para protegerse del frío de la noche. Él se pregunto como sería llevarse a esta mujer a lo más denso de la arboleda y tener su capa para acostarse con ella. Era bonita, con rizado cabello obscuro y ojos negros de carbón. Quizá de ese modo podría arrancar a Sakuno de su mente, pero la posibilidad apenas le resulto interesante, con gran sorpresa de su parte.

Empezó a preocuparse aún más, porque esa chiquilla de cabellos rojizos que había dejado en Darkenwald lo excitaba todavía más en su ausencia que esta mujer que tenia adelante, al alcance de su mano, o que cualquier otra que se hubiera cruzado con él en sus andanzas, en realidad. Pensó que si ella estuviera aquí, él se sentiría tentado de despedirla en forma destemplada, por la cólera que en este momento sentía. Hubiera querido hacerla llorar, que sufriera por el tormento que le causaba.

¡Ah, mujeres! Sabían bien cómo torturar a un hombre y ella no era diferente, excepto que era más hábil para hacer que un hombre la deseara. Aquella ultima noche que habían pasado juntos había quedado grabada en su memoria con un nitidez y claridad que en todo momento casi le hacia creer que podía sentirla contra él y oler la suave fragancia de sus cabellos.

Ella se le había entregado con un propósito y ahora que él estaba lejos, podía entender cuales habían sido las intenciones de esa bruja. Hubiera querido mal decirla, decirle que era una zorra, aunque ansiaba, al mismo tiempo, tenerla a su lado y poder tocarla cuanto quisiera. Oh, el odiaba a las mujeres, y creía que a ella más que a todas las demás, porque lo había hechizado y ahora se entrometía en todos sus pensamientos.

- Habláis muy bien la lengua inglesa, milord –dijo Himiko suavemente, ante el silencio de él-. Si no hubiera visto su estandarte, os lo habría tomado por uno de los nuestros.

Ryoma respondió con un gruñido y clavó la vista en el fuego. Por un momento, estuvo silencioso en el campamento; los hombres de Ryoma trataban de descansar sobre sus jergones mojados y la hierba húmeda, y de tanto en tanto se oía una maldición apagada en la obscuridad. Los niños se habían acomodado sobre el tosco piso de su carro y ahora descansaban pacíficamente entre las pieles y las mantas gastadas.

Himiko carraspeó y nuevamente trató de romper el caviloso silencioso de Ryoma.

- Quiero agradecerle su bondad para con mis hijos, señor. Dan es tan testarudo como lo era su padre.

- Valeroso muchacho –repuso Ryoma distraídamente-. Como debió de ser tu marido.

- La guerra era como un juego para mi marido –murmuro Himiko.

Ryoma la miró fijamente y se pregunto si había detectado un asomo de amargura en el tono de ella. Himiko lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Puedo sentarme, milord? –pregunto ella.

Él asintió y ella se sentó cerca del fuego.

- Yo sabía que llegaría el momento en que quedaría viuda –dijo quedamente-. Amaba a mi esposo, aunque fue elegido por mi padre y yo no tuve oportunidad de opinar sobre el casamiento. Sin embargo, él vivía demasiado agresivamente y era descuidado con su vida. Sino hubieran sido los normandos, algún otro hubiera puesto fin a sus días. Ahora he quedado sola para alimentar a mi familia.- Miró a Ryoma a los ojos.- No guardo rencor a su memoria, milord. Estoy resignada.

Ryoma respondió con el silencio y ella sonrió y volvió la cabeza de modo de poder mirarlo más de cerca.

- Es extraño, pero usted actuado como un normando, milord.

El muchacho la miró inquisitivamente.- ¿Y como imaginas que son los normandos, mujer?

- Ciertamente, no espero bondad de ellos –explicó Himiko.

Él rió brevemente.- Te aseguro, señora, que no tengo un rabo en punta y tampoco llevó cuernos sobre mi cabeza. Ciertamente, si miras con atención veras que parecemos hombres normales, aunque algunas historias nos hacen quedar como demonios.

Himiko enrojeció y tartamudeo, en tono de disculpa.

- No quise ofenderle, milord. Ciertamente, estamos agradecidos por su ayuda y la comida fue muy bienvenida. Hacia muchos meses que no probábamos carne y sabíamos lo que es tener el estomago lleno. Ni siquiera nos atrevíamos a encender fuego, por tenor a atraer a los merodeadores.

Himiko tendió las manos hacia el fuego para calentarlas. Ryoma observó sus movimientos y pensó en los finos dedos de Sakuno sobre su pecho y en la excitación que le producían su solo contacto. Furioso consigo mismo por dejar que sus pensamientos volaran hacia ella, se preguntó por qué su mente empecinaba en concentrarse en esa muchacha mientras esta atractiva mujer que tenia a su lado seguramente no se opondría con mucha insistencia a compartir su jergón. Cuando el se propuso mostrarse encantador y persuasivo, algunas de las damas más altaneras y más renuentes se arrojaron a sus brazos, suspirando y complacientes, y esta Himiko no parecía excesivamente arrogante.

Ciertamente, por la forma en que seguía mirándolo, se hubiera dicho que esperaba que él le propusiera acostarse con ella; además, siendo viuda, como decía ella, estaba resignada a la muerte de su esposo. Sus palabras casi habían sido como una invitación para que él la tomara. Empero, mientras miraba el pecho abultado y las generosas caderas de la mujer, comprendió que prefería una figura más esbelta. Le sorprendió y desconcertó que Himiko no le resultara atractiva, cuando varios meses atrás la hubiera considerado digna de la más celosa atención. ¿Acaso la rara belleza de Sakuno había apagado su deseo por otras mujeres? Ante ese pensamiento, casi maldijo en voz alta. Que lo condenaran antes que representar el papel de un novio enamorado que le fuera fiel a su esposa. El se acostaría con todas las mujeres que le gustaran.

Con ese pensamiento, se levantó abruptamente sorprendiendo a Himiko, y la tomó de la mano hasta hacerla ponerse de pie. Los ojos oscuros de ella se agrandaron atónitos y sorprendidos cuando lo miraron, pero él señalo los árboles con la cabeza, en una silenciosa respuesta. Ella se resistió vacilante, todavía ignorando cuales eran las intenciones de él, pero cuando entraron en la profunda obscuridad de la arboleda dejó a un lado sus reservas y se apretó contra él con un apasionado abandono.

Encontraron a un roble envuelto en enredaderas, donde el techo de ramas y hojas formaba un refugio perfecto, tapizado, por hojas secas. El extendió la capa, se volvió, tomó a Himiko y la besó, una, dos, tres veces. La estrechó con fuerza y sus brazos parecieron aplastarla mientras sus manos le acariciaban la espada. Su fiero ardor empezó a excitarla y ella comenzó a responder con pasión similar, le echo los brazos al cuello y se irguió en puntas de pie para apretar su cuerpo contra el de él.

Juntos se tendieron lado a lado sobre la capa. Himiko estaba evidentemente bien familiarizada con los impulsos del cuerpo de un hombre y sabía como responder. Apartó su capa, apretó los muslos contra los de él y sus dedos se deslizaron debajo de su camisa para acariciarle el pecho musculoso. Con dedos ansiosos, Ryoma soltó la cinta que sostenía la parte superior de la blusa campesina y libero los pechos. Himiko ahogo una exclamación cuando él sepulto su cara entre las suaves curvas y la apretó con firmeza, haciéndola arquearse contra él. Pero en el calor del momento, Ryoma perdió el control.

- Sakuno, Sakuno –murmuro roncamente.

Hubo una súbita rigidez en el cuerpo que tenia debajo y la mujer se aparto.

- ¿Qué dice?

Ryoma la miró fijamente y cayó en cuenta de que había nombrado a la otra muchacha. Himiko sintió, contra sus muslos que el deseo de él se apagaba. Ryoma también lo percibió, rodó de costado, gimió y se llevó las manos a los ojos.

- Oh, maldita –gimió-. Me atormentas hasta cuando estoy con otra mujer.

- ¿Qué dice? –estalló Himiko y se sentó-. ¿Maldita¿Soy yo una maldita? Muy bien, entonces que tu hermosa Sakuno calme la sed de tu virilidad. ¡Ella es una maldita¡Oohh!

Se levantó furiosa, acomodó sus ropas y lo dejo con los pensamientos que se agitaban en su cerebro. Ryoma oyó las pisadas de ella que volvían al campamento y en la oscuridad enrojeció por su fracaso. Se sintió como un adolescente virgen que acababa de fallar con su primera mujer. Levantó una rodilla, apoyo en ella un brazo y miró sin ver la oscuridad. Largo tiempo permaneció allí, cavilando sobre las locuras que cometen los hombres enfermos de amor. Sin embargo, no hizo ninguna admisión de su enamoramiento y por fin razonó y llegó a la conclusión de que su reacción se debía a la vida fácil y tranquila de Darkenwald.

- Me he vuelto blando –murmuró.

Levantó su capa y sacudió las hojas que habían quedado adheridas. Pero cuando regreso lentamente al fuego, una cabellera de color rojizo pareció rozar el fondo de su mente y él creyó sentir su perfume en el bosque que lo rodeaba. Cuando se tendió debajo del carro y se cubrió con su capa, curvó el brazo como si una cabeza descansara en su hombro y a su lado hubiera un cuerpo suave y calido. Cerró los ojos, y contra su voluntad, lo último en que pensó, estando despierto, fue en unos ojos color rojo que lo miraban fijamente.

&&&&&&&

Debajo de un carro, Himiko se revolvió inquieta sobre el jergón que compartía con Rinko y dirigió una mirada a la forma inmóvil tendida debajo del otro carro.

- ¿Qué sucede, Himiko? –Pregunto Rinko-. ¿Hay alguna cosa debajo del colchón para que tengas que moverte así? Quédate quieta, o despertarás a los hombres.

- ¡Aahh, los hombres! –Gimió la mujer-. Todos, hasta el último, duermen profundamente.

- ¿De qué estas hablando? Claro que duermen. Kiheh y Otori duermen desde hace horas. Debe de ser medianoche. ¿Qué te sucede?

- ¿Rinko? –empezó Himiko, pero no pudo encontrar palabras apropiadas para formular su pregunta. Suspiró de frustración, y después de una larga pausa, habló.- ¿Por qué los hombres son como son¿Nunca están contentos con una mujer?

Rinko rodó hasta quedar tendida de espaldas, y a la débil luz del fuego, miró hacia arriba el fondo de su carro.

- Algunos hombres quedan contentos cuando pueden encontrar a la mujer adecuada. Otros siempre siguen buscando, por la excitación del momento.

- ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que sea Ryoma? –pregunto Himiko suavemente.

Rinko solo se encogió de hombros.- Un normando como cualquier otro –dijo-, pero a quien debemos ser leales, a fin de no quedar a merced de algún bribón vagabundo.

- ¿Crees que es apuesto?

- Himiko¿estas loca? Nosotros somos nada más que campesinas y el es nuestro señor.

- ¿Qué es él¿Un bribón o un buen caballero?

La mujer mayor suspiró.- ¿Cómo quieres que conozca la mente de un hombre?

- Tú eres sabía Rinko. ¿Sería probable que el golpeara a una campesina si ella lo hace enojarse?

- ¿Por qué¿Tú lo has enfurecido?

La mujer más joven tragó con dificultad.- Espero que no –dijo.

Se volvió de costado para no responder a la mirada inquisitiva de Rinko, y después de un largo tiempo logró dormirse como deseaba.

Las primeras luces del alba tocaron las gotas de lluvia todavía adheridas a las ramas desnudas y las hicieron brillar como piedras preciosas y reflejarse sobre las húmedas rocas cubiertas de musgo.

Ryoma despertó de un sueño sintiendo un apetitoso aroma de carne de cerdo y sopa. Miró a su alrededor y vio que las mujeres ya estaban levantadas y se hallaban preparando una comida para ellos. Salió de abajo del carro y se estiro para desperezarse, complacido por la quietud de la madrugada; Himiko había estado observándolo con temor mientras dormía, preguntándose como la trataría cuando despertara, pero él parecía haberla borrado de su mente.

Ryoma se quitó las botas y empezó a lavarse. Mientras se inclinaba sobre la comida que estaba calentándose, ella no puso evitar mirarlo de soslayo y admirar su cuerpo alto, sus anchos hombros y recordar claramente la firmeza de ese cuerpo contra el suyo.

Se puso sus ropas, su cota de mayas y su cubre cabeza cuando se acerco a Eiji y Fuji para probar la comida. Mientras le servía, los dedos de Himiko temblaron y sus mejillas enrojecieron al pensar en el abrazo lascivo de él, la noche anterior, pero él habló con Fuji y rió de un chiste de sir Eiji, como si hubiera olvidado completamente el encuentro bajo los árboles.

Fue momentos más tarde, cuando el mayor de los caballeros se acercó para tomar otro trozo de carne, que Himiko le hizo la pregunta que le quemaba los labios.

- Sir Fuji¿Quién es Sakuno?

Syusuke la miró, sorprendido, y dirigió una rápida mirada hacia donde se encontraba Ryoma.

- Vaya, ella… ejem… ella es la señora de Darkenwald.

Se alejó rápidamente y Himiko permaneció silenciosa, sin aventurarse a hacer más preguntas. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando sir Eiji la interrumpió y le sonrió amablemente.

- Señora, los soldados a menudo echamos de menos las comodidades que nos puede brindarnos una mujer. Es un placer desayunarse con bocados tan deliciosos y contemplados sobre el fuego.

Himiko arrugó la frente, como si reflexionara penosamente.- Señor caballero¿Quién es Ryoma¿Qué es él en Darkenwald?

El entusiasmo de Eiji se apagó rápidamente ante el hecho evidente de que ella no había prestado atención aparente en sus palabras.

- Ryoma –dijo- es señor, es lord de Darkenwald.

La miró confundido, pero sin agregar palabra se alejó, sintiéndose lastimado por el interés de ella en otro hombre.

El tercer caballero, Sadaharu, se le acercó y aguardó pacientemente hasta que por fin ella lo vio y le sirvió un poco de sopa. Himiko lo miró y preguntó, en tono ligero:

- Señor caballero¿nos dirigimos a Darkenwald, verdad?

- Si, señora.

Himiko tragó con dificultas y se preguntó como enfrentaría a la señora de ese lugar y cual sería su castigo si lady Sakuno llegaba a enterarse de su encuentro en el bosque con su marido.

El resto del tiempo, hasta que levantaron el campamento, la mujer se mantuvo bien alejada de Ryoma, sin saber si le temía más a él o a su dama. Si el hubiera sido su esposo, Himiko se habría puesto furiosa al enterarse de que él se había tendido en la hierba con otra mujer, no importa cual hubiera sido el resultado.

Antes de marcharse, Ryoma buscó a Rinko, y con actitud impasible, le entregó un bulto cuidadosamente envuelto en piel curtida.

- Dale esto a mi dama… - se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta.- Dale esto a Sakuno de Darkenwald cuando tengas un momento a solas con ella… Dile que fue honradamente adquirido.

- Si, milord –respondió Rinko-. Veré que esto llegue a sus manos intacto.

El asintió pero no hizo ademán de retirarse, sino pareció haberse quedado sin saber que decir.

- ¿Desea alguna otra cosa de mi, milord? –preguntó ella, desconcertada ante la actitud vacilante de ese normando.

- Sí –suspiró él-. Dile también… -hizo una pausa, como si le costara trabajo encontrar las palabras.- Dile también que deseo que se encuentre bien y que espero que confíe en Momoshiro para cualquier necesidad que pueda tener.

- Recordaré bien vuestras palabras, milord –dijo ella.

El dio media vuelta, y con una rápida orden a sus hombres, montó, se acomodó en la silla y guió a su caballo fuera del bosquecillo, seguido de su grupo de hombres armados.

Sentada en el asiento del carro, Himiko vio que Rinko guardaba el envoltorio que le había dado Ryoma.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? –preguntó-. ¿Te dio él alguna recompensa?

- No. Sólo tengo que llevar esto a Darkenwald de parte de él.

- ¿Dijo él… dijo él algo de mí?

Rinko meneo lentamente la cabeza y miró intrigada a la mujer más joven.- No¿Por qué iba a decir algo de ti?

- Creí… creí que diría algo. Parecía mal dispuesto cuando me separé de él.

- Ahora no estaba enfadado ni mal dispuesto.- Rinko miró nuevamente a su cuñada y unió las cejas-. ¿Por qué estas inquieta por él?

- ¿Inquieta? –Himiko rió débilmente.- No hay motivos.

- ¿Qué sucedió anoche, cuando todos estábamos acostados y tú no estabas¿Te acostaste con él?

Himiko saltó y chilló llena de indignación.- Claro que no –exclamó-. Es verdad, nada sucedió.

Rinko miro con recelos el rostro encendido y se encogió de hombros.

- Es tu vida –dijo-. Vívela como quieras. Nunca has escuchado mis concejos y no creo que lo hagas ahora. Pero yo diría, por los modeles de milord, que él tiene su interés en otra parte.

- Como dices tú, Rinko –replicó la mujer irritada-, es mi vida y la viviré como mejor me parezca.

Sin agregar palabra, se volvió para ayudar a los niños a subir al carro.

&&&&&&&

N.A: Hola de nuevo, bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap aun k sea muy corto, y una pequeña disculpa!! nn y es k en el capitulo anterior m adelante a + de lo k debía, ya k se habran dado cuenta de k Tezuka aun no aparece en este, nnU. Pero les juro k ya pronto aparecerá, y bueno sobre lo del asunto de esta mujer k tuvo un desliz con Ryoma, bueno pues digamos k la pobre no sabía nada de k él se esta enamorando de Sakuno, pero k bueno k pronuncio su nombre y a la pobre se le fueron los animos. Ejem... digo, ese Ryoma y sus formas de olvidar a Sakuno, no,no,no, pero de todos modos esten pendientes del siguiente cap, k x ciertyo será uno largo para k la espera valga la pena eh:-) y espero sus reviews. Chao.

Nos vemos en dos semanas. Y gracias x sus comentarios.

Bye Zshieskza


	12. Capitulo 11

**El Lobo y la Paloma**

Por Zshieszka

Disclaimer: El PoT le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi, solo utilizó los nombres de los personajes sin fines de lucro; y este fic tiene la total y absoluta autoría de Katheleen Woodiwiss.

&&&&&&&&

**Capitulo 11**

La llegada de los normandos a caballo fue anunciada desde la torre más alta de Darkenwald mientras moría el último canto del gallo. Sakuno se apresuro a vestirse, esperando que por fin llegara el mensajero de Ryoma. Sus esperanzas se desvanecieron rápidamente cuando bajo la escalera y se encontró con Keigo Atobe calentándose frente al fuego.

Ryoh y otros dos normandos estaban con él, pero a una palabra de Atobe se apresuraron a salir del salón. Atobe se había quitado la gruesa capa de lana roja y la pesada cota de mallas y ahora vestía una blanda túnica de cuero y sus borceguíes, pero tenia su espada ceñida a la cintura.

Se volvió para mirar a Sakuno y una lenta sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Ella tuvo súbitamente conciencia de su cabellera suelta, de la cual se había olvidado en su prisa, y de sus pies desnudos, que ahora estaban helándose sobre las heladas piedras de la escalera, y se acercó a la chimenea, atraída por el confortante calor que combatía al fría que reinaba la estancia.

Los perros titaron de sus cadenas y ladraron. Ella se acercó más, y antes de mirar a Atobe, soltó a los animales y los llevó fuera del salón.

Finalmente tomó asintió cerca del fuego y enfrentó al normando, muy concientes de que estaban solos en el salón. Momoshiro y Nanjiroh habían salido a cazar y Tomoka aun no se había levantado. Hasta los siervos habían encontrado tareas más urgentes en otros partes, pues recordaba demasiado bien a sus amigos y masacrados por este normando.

Sakuno habló suavemente.- ¿No hay guerras donde combatir, sir Atobe, o es por eso que ha regresado? Seguro que este lugar es más seguro que el campamento de Tezuka. ¿Debo pensar que el duque se ha recuperado de la enfermedad que lo aquejaba?

Los ojos de Atobe la miraron atrevidamente y se detuvieron en los pequeños, esbeltos pies descalzos, casi ocultos por el borde del vestido. Él sonrió, se arrodillo ante ella, tomó en sus manos uno de los piecillos helados y empezó a masajearlo suavemente. Sakuno trató de apartar su pie, pero el estaba firmemente decidido a prestarle ese servicio.

- Tu lengua es muy aguda, amorosa paloma. ¿Ryoma te ha hecho odiar a todos los hombres?

Los dedos de él rodearon el tobillo y apretaron un poco. Sakuno recordó el dolor que había sufrido en sus manos.

- Es evidente, milady, que tu no sabes nada de ellos. Elegir al bastardo en vez de a mí, fue una locura que pocas damiselas cometerían.

Ella apartó la mano de él con un puntapié, incapaz de seguir soportando un momento más su contacto, y se levantó de un salto.

- Aun no he visto que haya sido una locura, sir Atobe. Y creo que nunca pensaré así; Ryoma es el lord de esta casa y yo soy suya. Parece que elegí correctamente¿Por qué tenéis vos aparte del caballo que lo lleva lejos de las batallas?

El se levanto en toda su altura y estiro un brazo para pasar los dedos entre los cabellos brillantes de ella.

- Quisiera poder quedarme y demostrarte como estas de equivocada Sakuno.- Se encogió de hombros y se aparto un paso.- Pero he venido solo por unas pocas horas, para descansar. Voy en camino hacia el barco de Tezuka, con cartas destinadas a nuestro país.

- Debe ser algo urgente para que demore su tiempo aquí- dijo Sakuno sarcásticamente.

- Es lo bastante urgente para que tenga que darme prisa cuando este sobre mi caballo, pero yo quería ver nuevamente esta hermosa casa.- le sonrió.- Y a ti también, mi paloma.

- Y ahora que ya me ha visto. ¿Estoy reteniéndolo¿Quizás quiera algo de comida para el camino¿Qué puedo hacer para acelerar su partida?

- Nada paloma mía.- se llevó una mano al corazón.- Porque yo cortejaría a la misma muerte con tal de quedarme a tu lado.

Se oyó golpear una puerta y Atobe se apartó de Sakuno cuando de arriba llegó el sonido de las pisadas de Tomoka. Fue como si se entregara a un juego y desafiara a Sakuno a que lo traicionara, pero mientras él no le dirigiera su atención, ella estaba más que contenta de aceptar su infidelidad.

Tomoka apareció en el tope de la escalera y Sakuno se mordió el labio inferior. El vestido que traía puesto la otra era su favorito, el de color dorado oscuro y el último de algún valor que quedaba. La mujer castaña tomaba libremente las ropas del cofre de Sakuno y solo las devolvía cuando estaban quemadas, rotas o manchadas. Entonces la muchacha las encontraba sobre la cama, descartadas. Pero cuando la mujer bajo la escalera, Sakuno tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa; los pequeños senos de Tomoka se veían infantilmente planos dentro del vestido y los huesos de sus caderas sobresalían desagradablemente debajo de la suave tela.

Tomoka los miro a los ojos llenos de sospechas antes de posar sus ojos en Atobe.

- Había empezado a desesperarme para verte nuevamente, señor caballero.- dijo.

- Ah damisela, tu esbelta gracia siempre esta presente en mis pensamientos –le aseguro Keigo-. Quisiera que sepas que no puedo pasar un solo día sin algún recuerdo de tu belleza que lo señale.

- Tus palabras se derriten en mi corazón, pero temo que me estés traicionando –repuso la mujer.- ¿Acaso no es lo habitual en los hombres?

- No, no, dulce Tomoka. Yo no haría eso, aunque a decir verdad, es más propio de un soldado olvidar a la belleza que tiene en casa por la que tiene en sus brazos.

- ¡Que volubles que son los hombres! – una leve sonrisa curvo sus labios. Miró a Sakuno.- Ellos olvidan a sus queridas con tanta facilidad como para dejar sin aliento a la damisela. A menudo, es posible comprobar que la leal espera es infructuosa, y es mejor marcharse y ahorrarse el dolor de ser abandonada por otra.

Sakuno se irguió.- Mides a los hombres con la vara más mezquina, Tomoka. Yo prefiero usar una mas larga a fin de conocerlos en todo su valor. Por eso presto poca atención a las vanidades de un fanfarrón y más al verdadero caballero que se comporta con honor.

Sin agregar nada ni mirar hacia atrás, Sakuno se alejo de ellos y subió las escaleras. Tomoka la vio marcharse e hizo una mueca de desprecio a sus espaldas.

- Si ella cree que mi hermano cambiará su modo de ser y vendrá volando a sus brazos, es una tonta. ¿Por qué se conformaría el con probar el primer fruto cuando toda Inglaterra yace a sus pies?

Atobe ocultó una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

- No trato de entender a las mujeres, sólo deseo amarlas.- Tomó a Tomoka de un brazo y la hizo volverse para abrazarla.- Ven, mujer, y déjame que sienta contra mi cuerpo tu suavidad.

Ella lo golpeó furiosamente en el pecho con sus puños.- ¡déjame! –exclamó.

El hizo inmediatamente lo que le ordenaba y la soltó tan repentinamente que ella se tambaleó hacía atrás, sorprendida, y casi cayo al suelo.

- ¡No me dijiste que te había acostado con esa prostituta inglesa! –Gritó Tomoka, casi ahogada por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos-. ¡Te revolcaste con esa ramera y fuiste falso conmigo!

Atobe sonrió, seguro de si mismo, y tomo asiento frente a ella.- No tenia motivos para creer que esos fuera asunto tuyo –dijo.

La mujer se le acercó de un salto, se arrodillo delante de su silla y tomó entre las suyas una mano de él. Lo miró a los ojos con una expresión de desesperación.

- ¿Qué no es asunto mío? Seguramente bromeas; somos amantes, por lo tanto debemos compartirlo todo y no ocultarnos nada.- desesperada, le clavó las uñas en el brazo.- No ocupare un segundo lugar después de esa perra.

Atobe apartó bruscamente su mano.- Desafortunadamente, querida mía, ya lo ocupas.

El miedo atravesó con un cuchillo el corazón de Tomoka. Ella le aferró a las rodillas y sintió que el pánico comenzaba a dominarla.

- Oh, amor, me hieres profundamente –dijo.

- No aceptaré imposiciones –declaró él fríamente.- No me dejare llevar como un animal domesticado, con un yugo sobre mi cuello.- Si me amas, trata de no controlarme de esa manera. No puedo respirar si tú me sofocas.

Totalmente angustiada, Tomoka empezó a llorar.- La odio –gimió, meciéndose de atrás a adelante-. La odio casi tanto como te amo a ti.

Atobe sonrió y le tomó el mentón, obligándola a levantar la cara a fin de poder besarla.

- Eso fue simplemente algo nacido del calor de la batalla- murmuro roncamente contra la boca de ella-. No fue un acto de amor, como lo que hubo entre nosotros dos.

Apretó su boca contra la de ella, suavemente al principio, y después cuando sintió que Tomoka empezó a responder, en forma más exigente y apasionada, atrayéndola hasta que ella quedó atravesada sobre su regazo. Con la mano libre empezó a acaríciale un pecho, y al tocar la suavidad de la tela, recordó donde había visto ese vestido por primera vez. Sakuno lo llevaba puesto una noche antes de que partiera, cuando atendió a Ryoma con tanto celo, y él a ella.

- Ven a mi habitación –imploró Tomoka-. Estaré aguardándote.

Se deslizó del regazo de él, cruzó rápidamente el salón hasta el inicio de las escaleras y allí se volvió y le dirigió una sonrisa llena de promesas. Cuando desapareció de la vista, Atobe por fin se levantó y se sirvió lentamente un cuerno de cerveza. Miró con expresión pensativa hacía la habitación del lord y empezó a subir sin prisa la escalera. Por un largo momento permaneció frente a la puerta de esa habitación, esa puerta que era la única barrera entre él y la mujer a la que realmente deseaba. Sin siquiera probar, supo que estaba atrancada para él.

En eso ella era cuidadosa, cuidadosa de no perder su preciada posición como favorita de Ryoma, y era una posición preciada por que nadie sabía jamás lo que Ryoma pensaba o sentía en su corazón de bastardo. Ella era atractiva y seductora, pero distante como la luna. Él recordaba demasiado bien la visión de ella, desnuda, en la cama de Ryoma, suave, calida, libre a su modo con el bastardo.

Pero Ryoma tenia a Darkenwald, o pronto lo tendría, y ella se hubiese dicho a si misma que era eso todo lo que quería. Cualquiera que fuese el hombre que poseyera esta casa señorial y esta aldea, la poseería a ella.

El se inclinó ante la puerta.- Pronto, paloma mía. Ten paciencia.

Sus pasos fueron silenciosos cuando se dirigió a la habitación de Tomoka. Cuando abrió la puerta de un suave empujón, la encontró reclinada sobre la cama, con su cuerpo pálido, esbelto y gracioso sin la molestia de las ropas. Sus pequeños senos estaban empujados hacía arriba por sus brazos, pues ella los tenia cruzados como abrazándose, y hacía que sus pechos parecieran más llenos y tentadores.

Atobe sonrió, y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente tras de sí; se quito la ropa, y fue hacia ella, la tomo en brazos y la tendió a su lado. Ella empezó a acariciarlo con sus manos ansiosas y dejando escapar leves gemidos de su garganta. Su boca se cerró hambrienta sobre la de él a medida que su pasión enardecía, y con una rápida urgencia, lo abrazo fuertemente y lo atrajo hacía ella.

&&&&&&&

El viento entre los árboles sin hojas y hacia temblar continuamente los postigos. Tomoka se acurrucó más profundamente debajo de las pieles y observó como Atobe volvía a ponerse la ropa. Se incorporo sobre un brazo cuando el se disponía a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Amor? (N.A: Que melosa Xo y cursi¬¬U)

El se detuvo al oír la voz y se volvió para mirarla.

- Todavía es temprano –murmuró ella-. Quédate un momento más y descansa conmigo.

- ¿Descansar? –preguntó el en tono burlón, y rió suavemente-. En otra oportunidad, Tomoka. Ahora debo ocuparme de los asuntos del duque.

Sin otra palabra la dejó y cerró suavemente la puerta cuando salió.

Atobe miró hacia la puerta de la habitación del lord y encontró abierta. Cuando se acercó, vio que el dormitorio estaba vació y al llegar al tope de la escalera, comprobó que el salón también lo estaba. Se sintió ligeramente decepcionado por no ver nuevamente a Sakuno antes de partir. Bajo la escalera, fue hasta la gran puerta y la abrió; el día estaba despejado y soleada y soplaba una brisa fría, vigorizante. Cuando salió del portal a la luz se desperezó, estiró los brazos, calentándose en su tibieza del sol.

Un movimiento que casi percibió casi de su campo visual llamó su atención. Se volvió y vio un reflejo de cabellos rojizos que penetraba en la arboleda. Ryoh y sus otros hombres dormitaban junto a sus caballos, de modo que su partida fácilmente podía demorarse un poco. Sonrió melancólicamente cuando recordó otro día ante este portal y la noche que le siguió. Él, por supuesto, había bebido bastante y fácilmente comprendía que no hubiera hecho mucho por impresionar favorablemente a Sakuno. Había sido rudo con ella; pero si se mostraba tierno con ella, ahora, podía venir voluntariamente a él.

Salió en pos de ella, pero admitió para sí, en un momento de desconcierto, que no tenía necesidad de hacer siquiera el esfuerzo. Aunque aquí no había podido robarle la conquista a Ryoma, nunca le había sido difícil obtener la compañía de de una mujer. La lealtad de Sakuno hacia Ryoma era difícil de comprender. Seguramente, ella tenia que saber que él pronto la abandonaría, pues tenía damas de condición mucho más elevada en la corte normanda. Todo lo que él necesitaba era aguardar, y Sakuno sería suya. ¿Por qué, entonces, seguirla ahora, cuando tenía obligaciones más urgentes? Pero el rostro de ella apareció en su imaginación y él supo el motivo que aceleraba sus pasos.

Entró en el bosque y encontró un estrecho sendero donde distinguió la leve huella de un pie pequeño, y desde ese momento no tuvo dificultad de seguirla.

Sakuno había huido de la casa pues sentía la presencia de Atobe y no deseaba encontrarse otra vez con él. El dolor causado por la lengua de Tomoka penetraba muy hondo y Atobe parecía incitar a esa mujer. Sus únicos recuerdos estaban relacionados con angustia y desesperación. Recordaba muy bien la noche que pasó con la cuerda atada al cuello y las torpes caricias de borracho de él. Peor aún era el recuerdo de su padre, yaciendo frío e inmóvil, y que le venía a la mente cada vez que vía a Atobe.

Sakuno se detuvo junto al arroyuelo, se apoyó en un viejo roble que crecía en la orilla y miró pensativamente las aguas oscuras. Perdida en sus pensamientos, se inclinó y recogió una pequeña piedra, que empezó a dar vueltas en su mano. Después la arrojo a un persistente punto de luz y observó las ondas que se extendían hasta tocar la orilla de sus pies.

- ¿Quieres asustar a los peces por una mezquina comida de invierno, paloma?

Las palabras hicieron que Sakuno se volviera con un grito. Atobe sonrió y se le acercó hasta quedar frente a ella. Para aquietar sus temblorosas rodillas, Sakuno se apoyo nuevamente en el árbol y lo miró con recelos.

- Estaba caminando por el bosque, disfrutando del silencio, y te vi venir hacia aquí. No es prudente que andes sola y fuera de la vista de la casa señorial. Hay quienes… - se interrumpió y notó la incertidumbre de ella.- Ah, mi paloma, es claro. Te he asustado. Perdóname, hermosa muchacha; yo solo pensaba en tu seguridad y no quise hacerte daño.

Sakuno levantó orgullosamente el mentón y reprimió el temblor que la dominaba.

- Yo no temo a ningún hombre, señor caballero –dijo ella, y se pregunto si era una mentira.

Keigo rió.- Ah, paloma, Ryoma todavía no te ha domado. Yo temía que él hubiera logrado enfriar esa sangre caliente.

Se enderezó, pasó junto a ella y fue hasta el borde del agua, donde se agacho, como si tuviera que pensar en alguna gran causa no expresada con palabras. La miró por sobre su hombro.

- Sé que, ante tus ojos, he hecho el bribón y te he hecho sufrir, que te he causado, a veces, mucho dolor. Pero yo Sakuno, por una parte era un soldado y ponía mi espada donde lo exigía mi obligación, y por la otra… -arrojo un pedrusco hacia donde ella había arrojado el suyo.- Llámeme lunático; di que estoy atrapado, o hechizado por tu belleza, una belleza que nunca había visto en mi vida, pero cuya mejor parte no he contemplado todavía.- se levantó y se volvió para mirarla de frente.- ¿Debo desnudar mi alma, Sakuno, para ser el caballero digno de ganarse tus favores¿No tengo ni siquiera la más mínima posibilidad?

Sakuno meneó la cabeza, confundida.

- Atobe, me desconcierta mucho. ¿Alguna vez le he dado motivos para que busque mi mano¿Y por que tendría que desearla? Poco tengo para ofrecerle, excepto que soy de Ryoma. El es mi señor y amo y yo soy su querida y le he jurado lealtad. ¿Es eso lo que realmente procuras, que yo lo traicione?

Él extendió una mano y levanto un rizo castaño del hombro de ella.

- ¿No puedo desearte por ti misma, Sakuno¿Tan desconfiada eres que no puedes creer en una simple verdad? Eres de lo más bella de lo que puede expresarse con palabras y yo te deseo. Te deseaba cuando eras mía y ahora que no lo eres, deseo volver a tenerte.

- Soy de Ryoma –dijo ella en voz baja.

- Nada dices de tu corazón, Sakuno, no dices donde están tus sentimientos. El honor es bueno y yo lo aplaudo, pero lo que busco es tu afecto.- sus ojos oscuros sostuvieron la mirada de ella.- Sakuno, desearía poder retirar la espada que mató a tu padre y dejar que el siga disfrutando de la vida nuevamente, como nosotros. Daría la fortuna de mi familia para conseguirlo, por ti.- encogió sus anchos hombros.- Pero lamentablemente mi bella Sakuno, ya está muerto, y nada puede hacerse para traerlo de vuelta. Sin embargo apelo a tu bondad para que me perdones. Dame tu amor y calma el dolor de mi corazón.

- No puedo –suspiró ella. Bajo la mano hacia la mano delgada y blanca de él que estaba cerca de su pecho y cerró fuertemente los ojos-. Cada vez que lo veo, recuerdo el dolor que trajiste, no solo a mi sino a otros. Nada podría lavar la sangre que yo veo en sus manos.

- Es el oficio de un soldado, y Ryoma no es menos culpable que yo. ¿Has pensado en todos los ingleses que él ha matado? El destino ha sido muy ingrato al dejar que fuera tu padre quien cayó bajo mi espada.

Su mirada saboreó la belleza de las delicadas facciones de ella, los frágiles parpados, ahora bajos, y bordados de delicadas cejas rojizas. La piel clara brillaba con un brillo de juventud y sus mejillas tenían un ligero rubor rosado que florecía en un tono más oscuro en los suaves labios. A Atobe le dolió el pecho por la pasión que ella despertaba en él. Si ella, por lo menos, se percatará de cuanto lo torturaba, quizá accediera a poner fin a sus sufrimientos.

Sakuno levantó la mirada hacía él y murmuró suavemente.

- Quien conoce lo que realmente hay en mi corazón, es Dios, Sir Atobe; sin embargo, yo diría que aquí no puede ablandarse a menos que ocurra un gran milagro. Ryoma me ha reclamado como suya y yo le pertenezco. (N.A: Ya lo ha dicho como diez mil veces) Pronto mi afecto terminará siendo para él…

El rostro de Atobe se ensombreció y apretó los dientes.

- Tú pronuncias el nombre de ese bastardo. ¿Qué es él que yo no sea? Un mal nacido, sin nombre, que vagabundea por los campos de batalla de aquí para allá, librando la guerra de otro por un puñado de oro, nada más. Yo soy lo que él no es: un caballero de familia de buena estirpe y relacionada con el duque. Yo podría llevarte a la corte, y allí conducirte de la mano.

Atobe levantó la mano como ofreciéndosela, pero Sakuno meneo la cabeza y se apartó y le volvió la espalda.

- No puedo –dijo ella-. Aunque a Ryoma yo no le importe, aunque sea para él nada más que un capricho, yo soy su propiedad y debo hacer su voluntad. El nunca me dejaría marcharme.- se volvió, nuevamente se apoyo en el árbol, sonrió y extendió un dedo para tocar suavemente la mano tendida de él.- Pero oye, Atobe, la Tomoka lo encuentra muy atractivo y apuesto y sin duda haría alegremente vuestra voluntad pero es cuestión de que se lo pisa.

- Te burlas de mí –gruó Keigo-. ¡Una gallina escuálida al lado de la paloma más blanca! Seguramente, estas burlándote de mí.- le tomó la mano antes de que ella pudiera retirarla y el solo contacto de ella hizo que la sangre se agolpara en su corazón.- Sakuno, ten piedad. No me dejes sufrir así, no me atormentes así.- recordó la suave, blanca hinchazón de esos pechos, sus ojos se pusieron brillantes y de pronto quiso contemplarlos otra vez.- Dime una sola suave palabra, Sakuno. Hazme saber que puedo tener esperanzas.

- No, no puedo –jadeó ella y retorció su mano para librarla de las de él, pero fracasó. Empezó a dominarla el pánico. Vio los ojos de él y el lugar donde él la miraba y no tuvo que ser hechicera para adivinarle su intención. El empezó a atraerla hacía sí, y aunque ella luchó, la fuerza masculina se imponía-. No os lo ruego. ¡No por favor!

El la aferro de un codo y trato de besarla en el cuello, mientras le rodeaba la delgada cintura con su brazo libre.

- No luches conmigo, paloma mía. Estoy loco por ti –murmuró al oído de ella.

- ¡No! –dijo ella y se apartó un poco. Su mano encontró la empuñadura de la pequeña daga, que desenvainó y levantó amenazante delante de ella-. ¡No, otra vez no, Atobe¡Jamás!

Atobe rió.- ¡Ah, la mujer tiene energías!

Sus largos dedos se apoderaron de la mano de ella y la retorcieron cruelmente, hasta la muchacha gritó y la daga cayó. La aferró de los cabellos, le retorció el brazo a la espalda y la atrajo con fuerza, hasta que sintió los pechos suaves y los muslos de ella apretados contra él.

- Volveré a probar esta palomita otra vez –dijo riendo por lo bajo, y la besó con tanta pasión que le mascullo los labios.

Con una fuerza nacida de la desesperación, Sakuno se libró del abrazo y cayo de espaldas contra el tronco del roble. Lo miró a la cara; su pecho subía y bajaba, pues ella respiraba agitadamente por el temor y la cólera. El rió y dio un paso hacia ella.

Hubo un sonido susurrante, y luego un golpe sordo, y una enorme hacha de guerra pareció brotar del tronco a menos de un palmo de la cara de Atobe.

El hombre se volvió bruscamente y sintió un intensó en el estomago cuando vio a Momoshiro, quien estaba a unos diez pasos de ellos.

El hombre estaba con el arco desarmado y terciado a la espalda, y a sus pies había varias palomas y un par de liebres que había casado. Sakuno corrió hacía Momoshiro y la seguridad que él ofrecía, pero Atobe, por primera vez, vio que el tipo estaba desarmado, con su arco inútil por el momento y él hacha incrustada en el árbol.

La espada de Atobe relampagueo al salir de la vaina y el saltó para impedir la huida de Sakuno. Ella dio un grito cuando el se abalanzo y esquivo su mano extendida. Se oculto detrás del hombre y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Momoshiro recuperó el hacha tirando de la correa de cuero atada a su mango y se preparó para el ataque. La gran hacha de guerra quedó equilibrada y preparada sobre su hombro, con su punta y su filo bien asentado brillando suavemente a la luz del sol. Parecía un mudo presagio de muerte.

Atobe se detuvo a varios pasos de Momoshiro, con el rostro crispado por la ira por haber sido privado de su presa; hubiera querido golpear con su espada y partir en dos a ese hombre, allí donde estaba, tan violentas eran su ira y frustración, pero algo en la actitud del otro hombre le trajo el recuerdo de un día, cuando los soldados estaban en medio del fragor de la batalla, y un enemigo amenazó la espalda de Ryoma. La espantosa visión de esa hacha clavándose profundamente en la cabeza de aquel enemigo había quedado grabada para siempre, como una advertencia, en la mente de Atobe.

Su cólera desapareció, y él sintió muy bien el helado aliento cercano de la muerte. Se calmó, envainó su espada y separo las manos de sus costados para que el ojivioleta no interpretara equivocadamente sus movimientos. Así estuvieron los dos, frente a frente, mirándose un largo momento; en el pecho del nórdico surgió un rumor grave y una lenta sonrisa asomó a sus labios y puso brillo en sus ojos violeta.

- Ten cuidado, normando –dijo suavemente-. Mi señor Ryoma, me pidió que cuidara de esta mujer y yo la cuido bien. Si para hacerlo tuviera que partir dos o tres cabezas francesas, no me afligiría demasiado.

Keigo eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras, pero cada silaba salió cargada de veneno.

- Cuídate tú, pagano. Esta cuestión terminara algún día, y si el destino lo permite, yo limpiare mi espada ensangrentada en tu cabello.

- Si, Atobe.- la sonrisa de Momoshiro se acentuó.- Mi espada esta a tu disposición pero esta amiga –levantó ligeramente el hacha- se ocupara muy bien de mis otros flancos y ama besar a aquellos que quieren probar sus aceros sobre mi cráneo. ¿Te gustaría conocerla?- preguntó, presentando el enorme filo de la hoja-. La damisela Muerte.

Sakuno salió de atrás de Momoshiro, puso una mano sobre su fuerte brazo y miró fríamente al normando.

- Busca tus placeres en otra parte, Atobe. Vete de una buena vez y deja las cosas como están.

- Me iré, pero volveré –les advirtió.

Giró sobre sus talones y se marchó. Sakuno volteó a ver a Momoshiro y se le quedó mirando por unos instantes hasta que sintió sus ojos violetas sobre los rojizos de ella.

La muchacha solo le sonrió ampliamente – Gracias.

El hombre solo asintió y se dio media vuelta en dirección a la casa señorial.

Cuando Sakuno regresó a la casa, momentos más tarde, encontró a Tomoka caminando nerviosamente por el salón. Una mirada a la cara de la mujer le indicó que había algo que la disgustaba. Tomoka se volvió hacia ella con un fulgor enojo en los ojos cafés.

- ¿Qué sucedió contigo y Atobe? –preguntó-. ¡Tengo que saberlo, zorra inglesa!

La cólera relampagueo en los ojos de Sakuno, pero ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros, y replicó:

- Nada que te concierna, Tomoka.

- El salió del bosque donde estabas tú. ¿Otra vez te arrojaste a sus brazos?

- ¿Otra vez? –Dijo Sakuno, y miró inquisitivamente a la otra mujer-. Seguramente estas loca si crees que yo sería capaz alguna vez de arrojarme a los brazos de ese canalla.

- ¡Él ya te hizo antes el amor! –Exclamó Tomoka, ahogada de rabia y celos-. No te contentas con tener a mi hermano prendido a ti. ¡Tienes que conseguir a todos los hombres que se crucen en tu camino queden embobados por tus encantos!

Sakuno habló lentamente, controlando apenas su ira.

- Atobe nunca me hizo el amor en la forma en la que tu pareces creer que lo hizo. El me violó brutalmente y en eso hay una gran diferencia. El acecino a mi padre y redujo a mi madre al estado en que se encuentra. Todo es producto de tu imaginación, Tomoka. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo sería capaz de desearlo?

- El tiene más que mi hermano para ofrecerte. Es bien nacido y pertenece a una familia poderosa.

Sakuno rió desdeñosamente.- Nada de eso me importa-dijo-. Tu hermano es más hombre de lo que Atobe será jamás. Sin embargo, si tú quieres tenerlo, inténtalo y yo no me opondré. Ustedes se merecen el uno al otro.

Sakuno no agregó nada más y se marchó, dejando a Tomoka hirviendo de rabia, y subió la escalera hacía su habitación.

&&&&&&&

Aunque había perdonado a su primo, Atobe había despertado sin piedad a sus arqueros dándoles puntapiés, y ahora el grupo galopaba entre las bajas y ondulas colinas hacia el camino de la costa, que llevaba a Hastings. Keigo tomó la delantera cuando empezaron a avanzar más lentamente y hasta Ryoh se quedó atrás, con los soldados, para evitar el evidente humor de su primo.

Fueron intercambiadas miradas inquisitivas que obtuvieron como única respuesta encogimientos de hombros, y nadie pudo decir cual era la causa de la cólera de Atobe. Su furia aumentaba a medida que iban dejando atrás los kilómetros, y maldiciones ocasionales llegaban hasta los hombres que marchaban rezagados.

La falta de sueño de Atobe no hacia nada para suavizar la sensación de frustración que experimentaba por no haber ganado a Sakuno y sus pensamientos se sucedían desordenadamente. Ryoma debía de haberla recompensado generosamente por sus favores, porque seguramente, el mal nacido carecía de atractivos sociales. El nunca participaba de la conversación refinada que tenía lugar durante los momentos de esparcimiento en la elegante corte. Era cierto lo que Ryoh decía de Ryoma; él había encontrado damas de más alta cuna dignas solamente de un breve galanteo, descartándolas después de haber satisfecho sus necesidades temporarias. Sin embargo, debía de haber elegido bien, porque Atobe no conocía a ninguna que le guardara rencor por su rechazo.

¡Bah¡Que atractivo tenia el bastardo para las mujeres! Atobe hizo una mueca despectiva al pensarlo. Si por lo menos Ryoma fracasará en un ataque y Sakuno se viera obligada a comprender su locura, él todavía podía obtener una propiedad en esta guerra. Los proyectos pasaban volando por su cabeza y eran descartados rápidamente a medida que iba previniendo su fracaso.

Ryoh oyó suspiros de alivio cuando tuvieron a la vista las fortificaciones de Hastings y pudieron ver, más allá, los mástiles de los barcos anclados en la bahía. Una buena noche de sueño estaba en las mentes de todos, y una vez que fueran entregadas las cartas, un estomago repleto de comida y una buena dosis de ale ayudarán a todos a descansar.

&&&&&&&

Atobe se volvió para mirar al hombre que le gritaba desde lejos y reconoció el andar desgarbado de su tío, Banji Atobe (N.A: No se si así se escribe pero bueno ¡¡) , quien venía hacia el cruzando la playa.

- Oh, Keigo, por fin te alcanzo. ¿Estas dormido¿No oíste que yo te llamaba?

La cara enrojecida de Banji, y su respiración agitada, hablaban del esfuerzo realizado.

- Tengo una cosa en mi mente –replico el caballero.

- Así me ha dicho Ryoh –dijo el hombre-. Pero no quiso explicarme más.

- Son de carácter privado –repuso Atobe.

- ¿Privado? –los ojos oscuros de Banji se clavaron en el ceño seco de su sobrino.- ¿Qué es tan privado que te impide obtener tierras de Tezuka?

Atobe hizo una mueca.- De modo que Ryoh también te contó eso –dijo.

- Se mostró renuente a trasmitir las noticias, pero finalmente se las arregló para ser sincero. El te es demasiado leal, Keigo. Tú lo llevarás por mal camino.

Atobe rió sin humor.- El tiene su propia cabeza para pensar. Puede apartarse de mi lado cuando lo desee.

- El ha decidido seguirte, pero eso no hace que sean buenos los caminos por los cuales lo llevas. Yo soy responsable de él, puesto que su madre ha muerto.

- ¿Qué es lo que te fastidia tío¿Las mujeres que se lleva a la cama o los bastardos que va dejando en el camino?

Banji enarcó sus cejas canosas.- Tu padre no esta contento con la forma en que andan dispersando su simiente ustedes dos.

Atobe gruño.- El exagera, en su cabeza los bastardos son más numerosos que en la realidad.

- Ustedes, muchachos, tienen mucho que aprender acerca del honor –dijo el anciano.- En mi juventud, si me atrevía a tocar la mano de una doncella, era severamente castigado. Ahora, a ustedes no les importa meterse entre los muslos de todas las jóvenes que encuentran. ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta¿Una mujer?

Atobe desvió la cara.

- ¿Cuándo me he afligido por una mujer? –pregunto con insolencia.

- A todos los hombres les llega ese momento.

- A mi todavía no me ha llegado –replicó Keigo, con los dientes apretados.

- ¿Qué hay de esa muchacha de la que habla Ryoh, esa Sakuno?

Los ojos del hombre relampaguearon de cólera cuando se posaron en el tío.

- Ella no es nada para mí. Una hembra inglesa, eso es todo.

Banji, irritado, clavó un dedo en el pecho de su sobrino.- déjame que te advierta, muchacho enamoradizo y despreocupado, que no estas aquí para añadir más mujeres a tu colección de conquistas, sino para ganar tierras y recompensas a fin de aumentar las riquezas de la familia. Olvida a esa mujer y concentrare en lo que se espera de ti.

Atobe apartó la mano de su tío.

- Tu parecido con mi padre aumenta cada día que pasa, Banji –dijo desdeñosamente-. Pero no tienes que temer. Aun voy a obtener todo lo que se me debe.

&&&&&&&

El sol subía sobre Inglaterra cuando los cuatro espolearon sus caballos y emprendieron la marcha subiendo los empinados caminos que partían de Hastings. Atobe tomó otra vez la delantera, con su humor no muy mejorado con respecto al día anterior. Su rencor le hizo espolear a su caballo y el animal, bien descansado y alimentado, empezó a devorar kilómetros con sus poderosos cascos. Esta vez tomaron el camino que se alejaba del mar para evitar la posibilidad de una banda de merodeadores que pudieran estar al acecho en la ruta, aguardando el regreso de ellos.

Pasaron el día en silencio, cabalgando a buena velocidad, y establecieron un precario campamento para descansar durante la noche. El tiempo estaba templado y descansaron bien. Al alba ya estaban nuevamente en pie y pronto se pusieron en camino.

El sol estaba alto y sus rayos atravesaban un espeso manto de nubes que llegaron a una altura del terreno y vieron, lejos, adelante de ellos, un grupo numeroso de jinetes. Rápidamente se ocultaron y esperaron algún indicio de las armas que levantaba este grupo. Vieron como los hombres que tenían adelante se reunían en conferencia y después de un momento se dividían en tres partes. Ahora, un rayo de sol iluminó nítidamente al grupo y allí, ante ellos, Atobe distinguió el conocido estandarte de Ryoma. Los tres que iban con él quisieron darse a conocer, pero Atobe los detuvo; un plan tomó forma en su mente.

Ordenó a los dos arqueros que continuaran viaje para avisar a Tezuka de su próxima llegada y que dijeran, también, que él y Ryoh se habían detenido para obtener noticias de Ryoma. Cuando los arqueros se fueron, Atobe se volvió a su primo y habló con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Veamos si podemos conseguir que esos soldados tengan una tarde muy ocupada.

Ryoh miró intrigado a Keigo y se sintió aliviado cuando el caballero continuo explicándose.

- Adelante hay un poblado ingles, todavía sin tomar, y que sigue apoyando a un rey de su mismo país.-rió.- Se que allí no recibirían bien a un caballero normando, porque cuando pasé por ultima vez salieron a perseguirme.- se detuvo y señaló a los hombres que estaban más abajo, donde dos de los grupos cabalgaban hacia cada uno de los lados y el tercero, enarbolando el estandarte de Ryoma, estaba detenido.- Mira allí –dijo a su primo-, por lo que conozco de las tácticas de Ryoma, el envía a los otros en fuerza para bloquear los caminos más allá del poblado, después se acercará y exigirá la rendición. Si los ingleses huyen, serán sorprendidos a campo abierto. Si atacan a Ryoma, los otros, a su vez, los atacarán desde atrás.

Ahora sonrió y miró a Ryoh como un gran zorro gris que estuviera enseñando a cazara su cachorro.

- Pero cambiemos ese plan –continuó-. Si nos acercamos a la población hasta que puedan vernos y fingimos detenernos, podríamos atraer a algunos defensores, ansiosos de hacerse del botín de dos caballeros normandos. Entonces podríamos llevarlos hasta el grupo de Ryoma, antes que él salga a campo abierto.

Atobe río regocijado al pensar en que el plan de Ryoma sería desbaratado, pero Shishido pareció dudar.

- Mi odio a los ingleses –dijo Ryoh- supera al desprecio que siento por ese bastardo. No me gustaría ver a los nuestros maltratados por esos pueblerinos.

- No hay peligro.- Atobe se encogió de hombros.- Seguramente, Ryoma matará a los tontos. Eso sólo le enseñará lo que significa ser atacado por esos perros ingleses y lo fácil que es matarlos. Que él lo sienta en carne propia y que clave su espada en sus tercas cabezas; entonces comprenderá que nosotros en Darkenwald, no hicimos más que defendernos y que actuamos en la mejor forma que nos fue posible.

El muchacho finalmente accedió a plegarse a la estratagema y los dos se apresuraron a dar un rodeo para evitar al joven guerrero y su grupo.

Como había planeado Atobe, cuando estuvieron más cerca, a la vista del poblado, del caserío salió un grupo de hombres, armados con lanzas y arcos, y al ver que los normandos se retiraban, se lanzaron en su persecución, por campo abierto. Keigo y Ryoh fingieron no estar seguros de hacía donde huir, y dejaron que los otros los persiguieran hasta que los atrajeron por el camino, hacia el denso bosque que había pasado los campos. Una vez allí, cabalgaron directamente hacía delante, dejando una huella para que la siguieran sus perseguidores.

Después de rodear un esquina, salieron del camino y se apostaron en una colina cercana, para observar lo que sucedería a continuación. Vieron que los perseguidores doblaban la esquina y se detenían para escuchar. Cuando oyeron que Ryoma se acercaba, los ingleses se ocultaron entre los arbustos que crecían a la vera del camino.

Atobe miró pensativamente hacía el camino y habló como si ahora dudará de su propia astucia este juego.

- Parece que esto esta mal, Ryoh –dijo-. Han preparado una trampa para Ryoma, pero ahora me encuentro impotente para intervenir. Temo por la seguridad de nuestros arqueros. ¿Quieres correr y alcanzarlos Ryoh, y advertirles mientras yo voy a avisar a Ryoma de la emboscada que les han preparado?

- ¿De veras lo harás, primo? Eso me parece una tontería.- Se volvió para mirar a Atobe de frente y ambos rieron regocijados.- Permíteme quedarme aquí hasta que hayan derribado a Ryoma de su silla, y después iré a hacer lo que me pides.

Atobe asintió, y los dos se ocultaron mejor para presenciar la escena que pronto se desarrollaría bajo sus ojos.

La pequeña fuerza de Ryoma cabalgaba por el sendero que serpenteaba entre los árboles y que los acercaba a Kenvonshire. Eiji y sir Fuji habían sido enviados adelante para que tomaran posiciones alrededor del pueblo, y Fuji cabalgaba en el flanco de Ryoma, seguido por tres soldados. Como era habitual, Otori cubría la retaguardia, manteniendo cierta distancia entre él y Ryoma. Parecía sentir hacia el normando un temeroso respeto y se mostraba reacio a acercarse demasiado a él, aunque le habían dado una espada corta y una lanza para que guardara las espaldas del caballero.

Cruzaron un pequeño claro y volvieron a entrar en la profunda sombra de la arboleda, los ojos siempre vigilantes pero relajados mientras seguían avanzando. Un ciervo cruzó velozmente el camino y de uno de los costados levanto vuelo una bandada de codornices, con un rumoroso aleteo. El caballo de Ryoma pareció ponerse nervioso y tasco inquieto el freno, pero Ryoma solo pensó que el animal presentía la excitación de la inminente batalla. Entonces al llegar a una curva del camino, el caballo resopló y se detuvo de pronto. El muchacho reconocía la señal y se irguió en su silla.

Empuñó el pomo de la espada y gritó una advertencia a quienes venían detrás. En el instante siguiente, el camino se llenó de ingleses que gritaban y blandían toda clase de armas que habían podido reunir. El caballo levantó las patas delanteras y Ryoma dio varios mandobles con su espada hasta que un golpe por desde atrás lo dejó tendido de a través sobre el cuello de su cabalgadura. Supo que caería; su espada se deslizó de sus dedos. El mundo se le volvió gris y, con lo que le pareció la ligereza de una pluma, chocó contra el suelo. El mundo gris se oscureció hasta que sólo quedó un punto de luz, y en seguida todo desapareció.

Un tiempo, después, Ryoma miró hacía arriba y comprendió que ese doloroso rayo luminoso que taladraba su cerebro era solamente un trozo de cielo surcado por negras ramas de pino. Se incorporó penosamente sobre un codo y miró a su alrededor. La cabeza le palpitaba; vio su casco en el suelo y arrugó la frente al descubrir una profunda abolladura en su parte posterior. Cuando levantó una mano para tocarse cuidadosamente el chichón que tenía en la nuca, vio cerca de él un grueso garrote de roble ingles con el extremo más grueso quebrado, y supo cual había sido la causa de su actual estado. En el camino, yacían los cuerpos de varios aldeanos y Ryoma vio los justillos de cuero de tres de sus hombres, pero no encontró señales de Fuji.

- No temas, Ryoma. Sospecho que sobrevivirás a este día.

La voz vino de atrás, y aunque él la reconoció al instante, rodó pesadamente y se apoyo en los codos, mientras luchaba por detener el vertiginoso girar de su cabeza. Enfoco dificultosamente a Atobe, quien medio estaba reclinado en un tronco caído y había clavado en el suelo, a su lado, su espada ensangrentada. Keigo rió en silencio de los esfuerzos de Ryoma y se preguntó que pensaría Sakuno si pudiera ver en este momento al valiente bastardo.

- No es un lugar conveniente para reposar, Ryoma –dijo sonriendo, y señaló el camino sembrado de los cuerpos-, aquí en el medio de un sendero, donde muchos podrían hacerte daño. Ciertamente, en la última hora he debido luchar contra una banda de ingleses, quienes te hubieran arrancado las orejas para probar que habían tenido la suerte de encontrar a un caballero normando descansando en esa forma.

Ryoma meneó la cabeza para despejar su confundido cerebro y gimió.

- Entre todos los que yo hubiera pensado que me salvarían la vida, Atobe, jamás te hubiera incluido a ti.

Atobe se encogió de hombros.- Yo sólo ayudé. Fuji estaba en una situación muy apurada, pero cuando llegué yo, los ingleses huyeron, sin duda porque pensaron que yo era solamente uno de muchos más que vendrían tras de mí.

- ¿Y Syusuke? –preguntó Ryoma.

- Ha ido a buscar a tus hombres con ese campesino que pusiste para que cuidara tus espaldas. Pareció que los ingleses no podrían alcanzarte a tiempo, por lo menos eso fue lo que él dijo.

Ryoma se apoyo sobre una rodilla, y todavía mareado, esperó que su mundo se enderezara. Miró penosamente al otro, pensando en esta acción que no hubiera creído posible.

- Yo te he humillado –dijo- pero tú te has ganado el día y me has salvado la vida. No ha sido un negocio justo, me temo.

- Vamos, Ryoma.- Atobe agitó una mano, como si rechazará las disculpas del otro.- En realidad, tanto Syusuke como yo te creíamos muerto hasta que rechazamos a los ingleses y vimos que aun respirabas.- sonrió lentamente.- ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

- Si –masculló Ryoma. Se levantó y empezó a quitarse el polvo que le cubría la cara.

Keigo rió otra vez.- El garrote de madera de roble ingles ha hecho contigo lo que no pudieron hacer espadas bien afiladas. Vaya, verte derribado por el garrote de un campesino. Eso ha hecho que la batalla mereciera la pena.

El caballero blanco se levantó también, tomo su espada que limpio en la túnica de un campesino, y señaló a un costado del camino.

- Tu caballo esta allí.- dijo.

Atobe vio alejarse al otro y su rostro se ensombreció cuando contemplo su espada. Se había apresurado demasiado al matar al cerdo ingles.

"Ah, pensar en las oportunidades que uno se pierde", murmuró para sí.

Metió la espada en su vaina y se volvió para montar en su propio caballo. Ryoma regresó conduciendo a su montura y se agachó para ver si el animal no había sufrido alguna herida sería, causada por las horquillas de heno de los atacantes.

- Llevo cartas desde Hastings para Tezuka, pronto debo seguir mi viaje –dijo Atobe, con voz carente de emoción-. Perdona que no pueda quedarme hasta que te hayas repuesto completamente.

Ryoma levantó su casco y montó su alto caballo. Devolvió la mirada al caballero peligris y se preguntó si Atobe también estaría pensando en alguien cuyas manos para curar eran mucho más agradables.

- Yo también debo partir en seguida, pero, ahora, esa aldea se ha ganado el derecho a ser quemada. No bien el fuego caliente el aire de la noche, llevará a mis hombres hasta el próximo cruce de caminos y allí haremos campamento. Te doy las gracias Atobe.- Levantó su espada a manera de saludo, después levantó su lanza y sacudió el polvo de su estandarte.- Allá vienen mis hombres y me reuniré con ellos.

Saludo nuevamente a Atobe, esta vez con la lanza, y con un leve toque de espuelas el caballo giró y salió al galope. Atobe se quedó mirando la espalda de Ryoma hasta que desapareció, después hizo dar vuelta a su caballo y partió, sintiéndose muy disgustado.

Ryoma cabalgo hasta encontrarse con sus hombres y vio que solamente una parte regresaba con Fuji. El caballo levantó una mano y aguardó mientras su capitán se acercaba.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, sir Ryoma? – Preguntó, y cuando su jefe asintió, continuó con su informe-. Cuando los aldeanos huyeron de nosotros, avisaron que se acercaba una numerosa fuerza normanda. Los aldeanos reunieron sus posesiones y huyeron. Pero sir Eiji y sus hombres guardaban el camino a unas pocas millas y los hicieron regresar. Si nos damos prisa, todavía podremos detenerlos en el campo.

Ryoma dio su asentimiento y después se volvió a Otori, quien se había quedado más atrás, bastante avergonzado. Miró ceñudo al joven.

- Puesto que no has sabido guardar mis espaldas –dijo, quédate para enterrar a los muertos. Cuando hayas terminado, reúnete con nosotros más adelante y podrás servirme como lacayo.- Enarcó una ceja.- Esperemos que tengas más éxito en esas funciones.

Ryoma levantó un brazo y sus hombres se pusieron en marcha. El tomó la delantera, con Syusuke cabalgando a su lado. Como su casco abollado ya no cabía cómodamente en su cabeza golpeada, lo encajó en el alto arzón de su silla y desechó la preocupación de Fuji.

Cruzaron a buen paso la plaza de la aldea y cuando pasaban frente a la última cabaña vieron ante ellos a poco más de dos docenas de ingleses, de diferentes sexos y edades. Los pobladores vieron la fuerza que se acercaba y pensaron que atrás venían más normandos. Entonces, con increíble coraje, formaron un apretado grupo en medio del camino. Las madres empujaron a sus hijos al centro para darles toda la protección de cualquier arma que tuvieran al alcance de la mano y formaban un círculo exterior, para la última, desesperada batalla.

Ryoma empuño su lanza pero se detuvo a corta distancia de la gente, mientras sus hombres rodeaban al grupo por todos lados y apuntaban con sus lanzas, listos para atacar. El frío viento seguía soplando. Los ingleses condenados irremisiblemente, esperaban. Pasó un largo momento en silencio. Después, Ryoma levantó su yelmo (casco) para que todos pudieran verlo y su voz sonó áspera, mientras el notaba una agitación de sorpresa ante sus palabras inglesas.

- ¿Quién me golpeó tan fuerte con su garrote?

Aguardó, hasta que uno de los hombres se adelantó y lo miró de frente.

- El cayó a tu lado en el bosque –respondió e l hombre-. Y por todo lo que sé, todavía sigue allí.

- Es una pena –dijo Ryoma, y suspiró-. Era un buen soldado y merecía algo más que una muerte súbita.

El hombre que había hablado movió nerviosamente sus pies en el polvo, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Ryoma levantó su lanza y puso su casco delante de él, pero las otras lanzas siguieron apuntando hacia abajo, siempre amenazadoras.

El caballo de Ryoma pateó, nervioso por la tensión, y Ryoma lo tranquilizó con una palabra y examinó con ojos fijos al apretado grupo que tenia delante. Cuando su voz sonó otra vez, estuvo llena de autoridad y nadie de los que escuchaba hubiera podido cuestionarla.

- Vosotros sois súbditos de Tezuka, rey de Inglaterra por derecho de las armas, lo admitirán o no. Pueden derramar inútilmente su sangre aquí en el polvo, si lo prefieren, o pueden dedicar sus fuerzas a la reconstrucción de la aldea.

Al escuchar estas palabras, el hombre que había hablado y que parecía ser el principal de la aldea, enarcó las cejas y se dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a los edificios todavía intactos del caserío.

- La opción es simple y será rápidamente ejecutada –continuó Ryoma-. De eso os doy mi palabra. Pero debo exigir que se apresuren, porque mis hombres están ansiosos y querrían ver su trabajo terminado.

Retrocedió un paso y bajo su lanza, de modo que el principal casi pudo ver que la punta le atravesaba el pecho. Lentamente, el hombre dejo caer al suelo su espada y mostró las manos con las palmas hacia arriba, para indicar que se rendía. Los otros hombres siguieron su ejemplo y dejaron caer horquillas de heno, hechas y hoces. Hasta que todos quedaron desarmados.

Ryoma hizo una seña a sus hombres y las lanzas, todas a la vez, apuntaron al cielo. Volvió a hablarles a los pobladores.

- Vosotros habéis elegido las posesiones que os llevareis. Espero que hayan elegido bien, porque eso será lo que dejaré que conserven en su poder. Sir Eiji.- se volvió hacía el joven caballero.- Toma tus hombres y llévate a esta gente allá, al campo, y retenla en ese lugar.- levantó el brazo.- El resto, síganme.

Hizo dar media vuelta a su caballo y partió al galope hacia el centro de la aldea. Cuando llegó a la plaza, dio nuevas órdenes a Fuji.

- Registren cada casa y saquen el oro, la plata y cualquier otra cosa de valor que puedan encontrar. Pongan todo en el carro. Traigan también cualquier cosa comestible y pónganla en la escalinata de aquella iglesia. Cuando hayan terminado de registrar la casa, cierren la puerta y pongan en ella una marca. Cuando terminen con toda la aldea, prendan fuego en cada una de las viviendas y edificios, sin perdonar nada, excepto la iglesia y los graneros.

Ryoma entonces dio media vuelta y cabalgo hasta un altozano desde donde podía observar a la gente y a la aldea.

Mientras el sol descendía y las sombras se alargaban, pareció como si la aldea mirara con sus negras ventanas, pasmada, como los soldados corrían como hormigas sobre su rostro, despojándola de sus riquezas, quitándole su comida. Después de un momentote quietud, los ojos oscuros de las ventanas se volvieron rojos mientras las primeras lamas empezaban a crecer. En seguida, una gruesa lengua roja lamió hambrienta un tejado. Las densas nubes del cielo adquirieron tonos rojos y anaranjados de las llamas de abajo, y cuando Ryoma levantó la vista, sintió en sus mejillas el primer frío de la nieve.

Los pobladores vieron el fruto de su labor de los normandos y un gemido grave llegó hasta Ryoma cuando las voces se elevaron en angustiada protesta. Ahora sus hombres se retiraban del pueblo, arrastrando el crujiente carro con ellos, y él descendió de la pequeña elevación del terreno con un tronar de los cascos, y con el ánimo sombrío por lo que había hecho. Se detuvo bruscamente delante de los ingleses, quienes retrocedieron atemorizados ante su expresión colérica.

- ¡Miren! –gritó-. Y saben que la justicia es rápida en tierra de Tezuka. Pero préstenme atención. Volveré a pasar por aquí para ver lo que hayan hecho, pues les ordeno reconstruir y sapan que esta vez construirán para Tezuka.

Ahora la nieve caía más intensamente y Ryoma supo que debía darse prisa, porque todavía quedaba un trecho que recorrer y tendrían que levantar un campamento para proteger de la inminente tormenta. Con su lanza, señaló el camino y el último de sus hombres se retiró, siguiendo el carro pesadamente cargado.

Ryoma miró por última vez las llamas rugientes que devoraban a la aldea y la columna de humo que subía y que el viento retorcía en una enorme espiral. Por encima del ruido del incendio, gritó al principal de los aldeanos.

- Os queda donde refugiados y un poco de comida, y el viento se avecina.- rió.- Juraría que ahora tendrán tiempo de combatir a otros normandos.

Levantó su lanza en un último saludo y espoleo a su caballo en pos de sus tropas que partían, mientras los aldeanos los observaban.

Los pobladores, finalmente, regresaron, con la derrota escrita en sus rostros, aunque en lo profundo de sus corazones sabían que lo que había sido destruido podría ser remplazado. El los había dejado con vida, y con vida podrían volver a construir.

&&&&&&&&

N.A: Hola... U////U. Bueno antes k otra cosa unas mil, no más bien un millon de disculpas por haberme atrasado en la publicacion de este capitulo, y es k tuve k arreglar un asunto k ya tenia bastante retrasado; y otra es de que no he puesto al lindisimo de Tezuka, pero es k me desvie un poco y pues ya no me acordaba de Atobe y pues aqui lo tienen, pero mejor he decidido que lo pondre cuando llegue su momento. Por cierto gracias por los reviews, y espero k me los sigan mandando para aclaracion de cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia. El proximo capitulo lo publicare dentro de una semana, pero como ya tengo unas paginas se me va a hacer largo, ademas de que tengo cosas k hacer con respecto a la escuela, papeles y esas cosas. Así k tenganme tolerancia. PLEACE!!!!

Bueno eso es todo y nos vemos despues.

BYE. Zshieszka


	13. Capitulo 12

**El Lobo y la Paloma**

Por Zshieszka

**N.A**: Hola!!!, bueno antes de que comiencen a leer este capitulo me gustaría que leyeran esta pequeña nota; no es mucho, así que no perderan tiempo. Antes que todo agradesco todos los comentarios que hacen al poner un review, ya que los comentarios son algo importante para saber sugerencias o criticas de todo aquello que se escribe, por lo que doy gracias a las notas que pusieron.

Bien primero que nada y como lo he mencionado anteriormente este historia (dialogos, trama, etc), no son, ni nunca serán míos; por que esto solamente le pertenece a Katheleen Woodiwiss. Y no subo esta historia con fines de lucro ni para ganarme nada; esta misma le costo trabajo a la autora y no me doy credito por su esfuerzo. Esto es una adaptación con los nombres de los personajes del PoT, los cuales tampoco son mios sino de Takeshi Konomi. En los capitulos anteriores nunca puse que esto era una adaptación y fue error mío, pero no quise violar las reglas de esta pagina y tambien agradesco por hacermelo ver. Tal vez este fic este igual en la totalidad de los capitulos, pero estoy adaptandola o modificandola para que, ustedes los lectores, les sea comprensible y más sencilla.

Yo en ningun momento quise hacer entender que me estaba robando la historia y tener el credito de la autora, cosa que jamás querre; porque esta es suya y de nadie más y lo más importante le costo a ella realizarla. Si lo llegue a insinuar en alguna de las notas que dejo al final de cada capitulo, es porque hace mucho que lei esta historia y por lo tanto no recuerdo lo que seguirá despues.Un pequeño detalle es que en este fic he afregado escenas que en la mayoria son Lemon U////U, pero es como para darle más interes a la trama.

Ya para terminar, pido una DISCULPA a todos los que han leido esta historia y pensaron que era mía, o que hice creer de alguna manera que es una copia de la original; realmente lo siento. Y por respeto a todas aquellas personas que han estado leyendo este fic lo terminare para no dejar inconclusa esta maravillosa historia. Pero lo repito la historia (trama, dialogos, descripción, etc.) no es mia y jamás lo será, es de Woodiwiss (y la felicito por ello) y los nombres de los personajes son de Konomi.

Muchas gracias por su atención y de nuevo lo sientoT-T y gracias por los reviews.

&&&&&&&&

**Capitulo 12**

La blanca y reciente capa que cubría el suelo chasqueó fríamente debajo de los pies de Sakuno cuando ella se dirigió a la casa señorial desde la cabaña de su madre. Había caído la noche trayendo un frío que mordía las orejas, y errantes copos de nieve se arremolinaban y danzaban en los escasos rayos de luz que cruzaban su camino. Sakuno levantó la mirada hacia un cielo completamente negro que parecía extenderse arriba de los tejados y comprimir el mundo en una estrecha tejada contra la tierra medio congelada.

Detuvo su andar y dejó que la quietud de la noche calmara su espíritu turbado. Después de pasar un tiempo con su madre, siempre sentía como si la hubieran privado de sus fuerzas, y menos capaz, por alguna razón, de enfrentar las dudas torturantes que parecían corroer la confianza que había podido reunir, hasta que temía que el día siguiente la viera quebrantada e implorando misericordia. Con cada día que pasaba, su madre caía más profundamente en los delirios que la llevaban a exigir venganza contra los normandos.

Si Sumire tenía éxito en sus proyectos, la justicia de Tezuka caería sobre ella rápidamente. Sakuno no sabía de ninguna poción que pudiera ayudarla a apagar el odio que retorcía los razonamientos de su madre; se sentía profundamente frustrada porque a otros podía beneficiarlos, curar sus enfermedades y hacer que sanarán sus heridas, mientras que por su única pariente nada podía hacer.

Una helada lluvia de copos de nieve sobre su cara la refrescó. Apuró el paso y se dirigió apresuradamente a la casa. Cuando estuvo más cerca, vio un carro detenido frente a la puerta.

Sakuno se preguntó distraídamente quienes serán los desdichados que buscaban refugio en Darkenwald en esta noche tan fría y si Tomoka se compadecería de ellos. El mal humor de esa mujer, que caía rudamente sobre los apetitos terrenales de los vasallos y soldados, no se detenía sino que, a menudo, llegaba a atormentar por igual a visitantes y a la familia. Tomoka ridiculizaba a Nanjiroh y a Momoshiro, a espaldas de ellos, porque de tanto en tanto solían regalarse con abundante comida y bebida y porque eran corpulentos. Aunque, en verdad, eran ellos quienes suministraban comida a la mesa y mantenían al hambre lejos de la puerta de la casa. Hasta el amable y bondadoso fray Syuichiroh era objeto de la malevolencia de la lengua de Tomoka cuando llegaba de visita.

Así preparada para esperar lo peor del carácter iracundo de Tomoka, Sakuno abrió la puerta y cerró tras de sí, antes de mirar al grupo que estaba frente al hogar. Con deliberada lentitud, se quitó su grueso capa de lana y se acercó al calor del fuego, pero miró primero a Nanjiroh para determinar el humor que su castaña hija tenia en ese momento. Cuando Tomoka se mostraba desagradable, Nanjiroh se ponía ceñudo y apretaba fuertemente los labios. Pero por el momento, él parecía tranquilo. Sakuno se sintió aliviada y dirigió su atención a las tres personas adultas y los niños, pobremente vestidos, que se acercaban cerca del fuego acogedor.

El menor de los niños abrió la boca, admirado, cuando los brillantes rizos castaños cobrizos cayeron alrededor de los hombros de ella. Su mirada hizo que Sakuno sonriera y los ojos del muchachito inmediatamente le respondieron con un brillo de inmediata amistad.

Sin embargo, no fue amistad lo que encontró cuando miró a la menor de las mujeres. En realidad, la otra pareció observarla con gran recelo y se mantuvo un poco alejada del grupo, como para vigilar casas uno de sus movimientos. A Sakuno no se le escapó el parecido entre ella y el muchacho debajo que si no eran madre e hijo, seguramente estaban estrechamente emparentados.

El hombre, notó ella, estaba pálido y tembloroso y su cara demacrada denotaba un profundo cansancio. Su esposa permanecía silenciosamente a si lado, observando todo lo que sucedía. La muchacha permaneció allí una sabiduría profunda y una serena fortaleza, y retribuyó la lenta sonrisa que le dirigió la mujer.

Los otros niños eran menores que el muchachito de ojos cafés avellana. Había un muchacho quizá de la misma edad que Gakuto, una muchachita ya mostraba sus primeros rasgos de feminidad, y un par de niños entre quienes Sakuno no pudo encontrar ninguna diferencia.

- Casi te habíamos dado por pérdida, Sakuno.

Se volvió, llena de desconfianzas, porque Tomoka había hablado con un asomo de cortesía en su voz, y eso solamente bastaba para alentar las defensas de Sakuno. No conocía el juego de la otra pero esperó, exteriormente serena y compuesta, que la castaña clara terminara de revelar sus intenciones.

- Tenemos huéspedes que nos envía Ryoma – continuó Tomoka, y percibió una chispa de interés en los ojos de color rojizo. Señaló al grupo con una mano, los llamó por el nombre, y añadió, aparentemente complacida:- El los ha enviado a vivir aquí.

- Así es, milady –dijo Kiheh, asintiendo-. Mi hermano Otori está ahora con él.

- ¿Y milord¿Él está bien? –preguntó la joven, con voz calida y armoniosa.

- Sí, el normando está bien –repuso el otro-. El nos sacó de un pantano y nosotros acampamos esa noche con él. Nos dio comida y nos dijo que viniéramos aquí.

- ¿Dijo cuanto duraría su ausencia? –Preguntó Sakuno-. ¿Regresará pronto a Darkenwald?

Tomoka sonrió e hizo una mueca burlona.- Te muestras muy ansiosa por su regreso, Sakuno –dijo.

Las mejillas de Sakuno adquirieron un intenso tono rosado pero Kiheh respondió amablemente.

- No, milady. No lo dijo.

La mirada de Tomoka pasó de Sakuno a la joven viuda, quien estudiaba atentamente a la otra, midiendo con los ojos el bien formado cuerpo y el ondulado cabello castaño rojizo que caía hasta las caderas. Los ojos de la hermana de Ryoma se endurecieron y brillaron cuando ella pensó en sus próximas palabras, una pequeña mentira pero que serviría muy bien a sus propósitos.

- Ryoma ha pedido especialmente a Himiko y su hijo que vengan a vivir aquí, en Darkenwald.

La muchacha percibió el filo oculto en las palabras de Tomoka y miró a la viuda, cuyos ojos se habían agrandado considerablemente. Himiko ahora consiguió mostrar una temblante sonrisa bajo la mirada de Sakuno, pero a ella no le fue posible responderle de la misma forma.

- Entiendo –dijo Sakuno.- Y tú les has dado la bienvenida, Tomoka. Ryoma quedará contento con tu amabilidad.

Los ojos cafés claros de la mujer se pusieron fríos.- Puesto que yo soy su hermana¿no tengo que saberlo mejor que tú? –un oído atento detectado el marcado rencor de su tono.- Ryoma es un lord muy bondadoso. Hasta trata a los esclavos mejor de lo que se merecen, y los viste y alimenta generosamente.

Sakuno fingió una momentánea confusión, sabiendo muy bien que la mujer estaba refiriéndose a ella.

- ¿De veras? En verdad, yo no he notado a nadie, salvo a ti, vestida mejor que antes.

Una risa contenida sacudió los grandes hombros de Nanjiroh y la mujer dirigió una mirada acecina a su padre. Era bien sabido que ella se había apropiado de los pocos vestidos que le quedaban a Sakuno, y que no hacía un secreto del robo. Ella ahora llevaba el vestido color malva de la joven, y la misma muchacha tenía puesto el vestido algo gastado que había usado siempre cuando había que hacer la limpieza. Ahora era el mejor, y el único que tenia.

La voz de Tomoka interrumpió en tono cortante.- Siempre me ha parecido extraño –dijo- que un hombre pueda jurar a una mujer fidelidad, y después, no bien se marcha de su lado, busca inmediatamente la mujer que tenga más a la mano. Podría ser que Ryoma encontrará una mujer bonita y que la enviara a la casa de él para que lo espere.

Himiko se ahogó y tosió para recobrar el aliento, atrayendo la inmediata atención de Sakuno. Esta miró ligeramente ceñuda a la viuda y se preguntó que habría sucedido entre ella y Ryoma para que la mujer actuara de esa manera. Con serenidad y dignidad, Sakuno habló.

- Ryoma es un extraño para todos. De nadie puede decirse que lo conozca lo suficiente para juzgar o predecir sus acciones. En cuanto a mí, sólo declaro que él es honorable y nunca actuará como un rufián. Solamente el tiempo nos traerá la respuesta, y yo pondré mi destino en la confianza que le tengo.

Inmediatamente la joven se volvió, cortando cualquier cosa que la otra mujer hubiera querido decir, y la dejo con el habla y la boca abierta, mientras ordenaba a Gakuto que le trajese su bandeja de medicinas.

- Veo que este buen hombre tiene necesidad de mis cuidados –dijo, mirando a Kiheh-, a menos, por supuesto, que alguna de ustedes ya le haya ofrecido atenderlo.

Miró primero Himiko, quien meneó la cabeza e hizo una mueca, y después a Tomoka, quien le sostuvo colérica la mirada por un instante, pero que después se encogió de hombros y volvió a su labor de costura.

Sakuno sonrió ácidamente.- Muy bien. Entonces lo haré yo, puesto que ninguna de las dos parece dispuesta.

Se inclinó sobre el brazo de Kiheh y empezó a trabajar, mientras Rinko se acercaba para ayudarla a curar a su marido. Sakuno expuso el bulto y lo limpio.

La voz de Tomoka sonó cargada de malicia.- Son bien cocidas, por supuesto, las costumbres de los soldados en campaña. ¿La sola mención de una batalla no trae amables recuerdos a tu corazón, Sakuno querida? Los normandos, tan grandes y orgullosos, tomando a todas las mujeres que se les ocurra. Me pregunto cómo encuentra esas rudas caricias la mujer vencida.

Las palabras despertaron un profundo dolor en el interior de Sakuno y ella sintió que la angustia subía y le llenaba el pecho, hasta hacerle difícil la respiración. La crueldad necesaria para despertar esos recuerdos la dejó atónita. Aspiró profundamente y se encontró con los ojos de Rinko, que la miraban fijamente. En esa mirada vio reflejada compasión por su dolor y sintió una corriente de bondad que fluía del corazón de la mujer.

- Querría que tú, amable Tomoka –dijo lentamente, y suspirando-, nunca sientas ese momento.

Tomoka se sentó nuevamente en su silla, sin sentirse particularmente victoriosa, y Himiko se acercó al hogar para calentarse las manos y reflexionó en las palabras que acababa de oír.

Sakuno dejó que el dolor causado por las palabras de la mujer castaña se calmara y finalmente se puso de pie, terminada su tarea, y se acercó al sillón de Nanjiroh.

- Milord, caca de oír que los hombres son volubles. ¿Qué piensa de ello¿Vos lo sois, señor¿Y crees que Ryoma lo sea?

Nanjiroh gruño.- Es evidente que mi hija poco sabe de hombres, puesto que jamás tuvo ninguno.- Tomo en sus manos los dedos finos de la chica, como si quisiera consolarla.- Ya de muchacho Ryoma era fiel a las cosas que conocía, a su caballo, a su halcón, a mí… -los ojos del hombre se humedecieron antes que él desviará la vista.- Si, él era firme y leal.

- Pero tu no sabes nada de sus mujeres y las aventuras que ha tenido con ellas –se apresuró a señalar a Tomoka.

Nanjiroh se encogió de hombros.- Es verdad que en el pasado él ha dicho que no siente mucho cariño hacia ellas, pero Ryoma es muy parecido al lobo de hierro que vaga por los campos de guerra y no necesita ninguna de las delicadezas de este mundo, aunque su corazón arde una necesidad tan intensa de amor, que él no puede hacer otra cosa que negarlo.

- ¡Bestias de las tinieblas! –Estalló Tomoka-. Mi propio padre, quien apenas ayer perdió su hogar y sus tierras, ahora aprueba esta unión entre mi hermano bastardo y esta inglesa pros…

- ¡TOMOKA! –Rugió Nanjiroh-. Cierra la boca o te la cierro yo.

- ¡Bueno, es verdad! –gritó la mujer, furiosa-. Tú querrías unir a esta ramera con él, según un solemne juramento de matrimonio.

Himiko abrió la boca y quedó mirando atónita a Sakuno.

- ¿Pero tu no eres su esposa? –preguntó, antes que una mirada ceñuda de Rinko la hiciera morderse la lengua.

- ¡Claro que no! –respondió Tomoka, indignada-. Ella se ha acostado con un normando y ahora trata de seducir a mi hermano.

Nanjiroh se levantó de su sillón, y por primera vez en su vida Tomoka se apartó asustada de él. Sakuno permaneció con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada y los puños cerrados, temerosa de dar rienda suelta a su furia por ese temblor que la poseía. El hombre acercó su cara al rostro de su hija y habló con despreció:

- ¡Insensata¿Cuántas veces tienes que herir con el filo de tus celos?

Himiko se aclaró la garganta y trató de calmar la ira del anciano dirigiendo su atención a otro tema.

- Milord Ryoma guerrea mucho –dijo la viuda-. ¿Lo hieren a menudo la cicatriz…?

Sakuno levantó bruscamente la cabeza y miró fijamente a Himiko, con ojos dilatados, porque su único pensamiento era en la herida más reciente de Ryoma, esa que sólo conocían ella y Momoshiro, y ahora, quizás, esta joven viuda.

- Yo sólo sentí curiosidad… -dijo la mujer débilmente, cuando vio las caras inquisitivas vueltas hacia ella. Hasta Tomoka estaba boquiabierta. Nanjiroh la mirada con expresión sombría, ceñudo.

- ¿Curiosidad? – Tomoka vio la sorpresa de Sakuno y quedó intrigada.- ¿Qué es lo que tanto te inquieta, Himiko?

- La mejilla en la herida de su hermano, eso es todo –replicó ella con ligereza, y se encogió de hombros-. Solo quería saber cómo se produjo.

Tomoka se respaldo en su silla y miró rápidamente a su padre. En el rostro del hombre, perecía cernirse una tormenta, y sus manos apretaron los brazos del sillón hasta que los músculos de sus antebrazos sobresalieron como cuerdas debajo de la piel.

- ¿Les causa repugnancia esa desagradable cicatriz? –preguntó Tomoka.

- ¿Repugnancia¡Oh no! –Replicó Himiko-. El tiene un rostro muy bien parecido.

Ahora miró a Sakuno de igual a igual, pensó que si no se hubiera apresurado tanto aquella noche en dejar a Ryoma, había podido conquistarlo. Por lo menos, tendría ahora sobre él tanta influencia o derechos como esa mujer.

- Sucedió por accidente cuando éramos niños –empezó Tomoka, cautelosamente.

- ¿Accidente? –Refunfuñó nuevamente Nanjiroh-. Mientes, hija. No, no fue ningún accidente. Fue hecho con maldad.

- Padre –dio la castaña en tono adulón y esforzándose por calmar la furia de él-. Pertenece al pasado y ya está olvidado.

- ¿Olvidado? No jamás. Yo lo recuerdo muy claramente.

Tomoka apretó los labios fastidiada.- Entonces, si tienes que hacerlo, cuéntales rápidamente cómo sucedió. Cuéntales como al enterarte de que era un bastardo, tú, en un acceso de cólera, golpeaste al chico con un guante de halconero y le abriste la mejilla.

Con dificultad. Nanjiroh se puso de pie y quedó temblando de ira mientras miraba a su hija. Sus ojos fueron fugazmente hacía Himiko antes de volver a Tomoka. La sorpresa de Sakuno había desaparecido; ahora el hombre parecía tan furioso que ella no tuvo dudas de que estaba profundamente avergonzado, pero que su naturaleza terca no le permitía admitir que se había equivocado.

- No tengo necesidad de hablar, hija –dijo con dificultad- pues tú ya les has dicho lo suficiente.

- Siéntate y sé un anfitrión cortés, padre –rogó Tomoka.

- ¡Anfitrión! –exclamó Nanjiroh despectivamente-. Aquí yo no soy anfitrión.- Levantó un cuerno de cerveza.- Vivimos en la casa de Ryoma. Yo no quiero lo que es de él y tú presumes demasiado. Su mal humor no mejoró cuando miró a su alrededor.- ¿Dónde esta Momoshiro? Tengo sed, quiero más cerveza y necesito un compañero para tranquilizar mi mente.

- Está con los caballos, padre –repuso Tomoka, tratando de disimular su creciente impaciencia con él.

- ¿Y Kintarou? –dijo-. ¿Dónde esta él? Ese muchacho es un buen compañero para beber.

- No lo sé, padre – siseó ella. Su irritación creció al pensar en su padre bebiendo con un vulgar sirviente-. Lo he enviado a preparar cabañas para estas nuevas familias.

- ¿A esta hora tan avanzada? –Preguntó Nanjiroh-. ¿Ese muchacho no puede tener nunca un momento de descanso?

Tomoka chasqueó la lengua y habló con mucho cuidado. No deseaba agravar el mal humor de su padre.

- Yo solo pensé en estas pobres personas cansadas y en las incomodidades que deben de haber sufrido. Este piso de piedra no resulta muy cómodo ni abrigado para viajeros exhaustos y en las cabañas hay más intimidad.

Nanjiroh se puso de pie.- Entonces, si no hay ninguno para conversar a gusto, me retiraré a mi cama a descansar. Buenas noches, hija.

Tomoka inclinó la cabeza en respuesta y el hombre volvió la espalda al grupo y miró a Sakuno. Le ofreció la mano.

- Ya estay grande, niña, pero todavía me gusta acompañar a una hermosa damisela a su habitación. ¿Quieres hacerme el honor de permitírmelo?

- Seguramente, señor –murmuró ella y le sonrió. Mientras la hija se mostraba insensible, Nanjiroh no era así y a menudo le dirigía palabras amables para reconfortarla o le hacia alguna pequeña atención.

Sakuno apoyó su mano en la del caballero y se dejó conducir hasta la habitación que era ella y de Ryoma.

Nanjiroh se detuvo en la puerta de la recamara, aparentemente indeciso. Finalmente, suspiró.

- Yo tendría que hablar con Ryoma –dijo-. El debe tratarte más honorablemente. Sin embargo, yo no tengo derecho a inmiscuirme en sus asuntos. Perdí esa ventaja cuando lo eché de mi casa. Ahora, él es un hombre solo e independiente.

Sakuno meneó la cabeza y sonrió suavemente.- El no debe de sentirse obligado a brindarme más amabilidad de la que me daría por su propia iniciativa. Tiene que ser libremente ofrecida, o no significa nada.

Nanjiroh le apretó suavemente la mano.- Eres más sabía a tus pocos años –dijo-. Sin embargo, quisiera darte un consejo. Deja que el lobo aúlle a la luna. La luna no vendrá hacía él. Deja que merodee por los bosques tenebrosos, no encontrará allí lo que busca. Sólo cuando llegue el momento en que admitía que tiene necesidad de amor, él encontrará la verdadera felicidad. Hasta entonces, se leal y amable con él. Si sientes en tu corazón algún afecto por él, dale lo que le hemos negado su madre y yo. Consuélalo amorosamente cuando él arroje a tus pies su dolorido corazón. Pon en torno a su cuello una cuerda de fidelidad y él se volverá manso y dócil.

Sakuno sintió el dolor que soportaba aquel hombre, porque él había perdido a su esposa e hijos y hablaba por experiencia.

- Yo solo soy una de sus muchas mujeres, Nanjiroh –señaló ella-. Ya ha visto que seductora es la joven mujer viuda. Es lo mismo con las otras, sin duda. ¿Cómo podría yo asegurarme un lugar en su corazón cuando hay tantas que ansían ese lugar?

El mayor apartó la vista, sin encontrar una respuesta adecuada. Pensaba que ella era hermosa y agraciada con encantos sin par, pero nadie sabía lo que pensaba Ryoma. Era mejor no hacerla alentar esperanzas fundadas en sus suposiciones, porque no había ninguna garantía de que estuviese en lo cierto.

&&&&&&

Kiheh señaló con la cabeza hacia la escalera cuando oyó las pisadas del hombre alejándose de la puerta y el suave clic al ser corrido el cerrojo.

- ¿Ella es la hija del viejo lord? –preguntó.

- Sí –suspiró Tomoka-, y una herida infectada en el corazón de esta población.

Rinko y Kiheh intercambiaron rápidas miradas pero guardando silencio. Himiko se irguió y prestó mucha atención mientras Tomoka continuaba.

- Si, es verdad, y ella se ha abierto camino con artimañas hasta el lecho de mi hermano y procura convertirse en la señora de esta casa.- la mujer sintió la atención de la viuda y levantó la mirada hacia ella.- Mi hermano solamente se divierte por un tiempo, pero me temo que ella llegue a hacerle algún hechizo.

Tomoka aferró los brazos de su sillón mientras volvía a atormentarla la imagen de Atoe abrazando a Sakuno contra él. Bajo los parpados hasta que ocultaron la chispa de malicia que brillaba en las profundidades de sus ojos.

- Ese llamado Kintarou es amante de ella en ausencia de Ryoma –dijo lentamente-. Ella es una ramera, hasta mi padre cree que es buena y hermosa. El esta deslumbrado como cualquier hombre por su belleza.

- ¿Milord la considera hermosa? –preguntó Himiko, mientras los celos empezaban a morderle el corazón. Todavía recordaba a Ryoma murmurando el nombre de la joven.

Rinko frunció el ceño y advirtió: - Himiko, no está bien inmiscuirse en los asuntos de lord Ryoma.

- En verdad –interrumpió Tomoka, extendiendo las manos con las palmas hacía arriba-, yo no sé que piensa mi hermano. Ella tiene la marca del demonio con ese cabello rojizo. ¿Alguien podría dudarlo? Quien sabe las almas que ella puede robar con sus pociones y malas artes. Cuídense de ella, no dejen que las palabras dulces que dice les hagan tomarle simpatía. Ella las usa con mucha astucia.

- No –masculló la mujer de cabello negro-. Pondré cuidado.

Rinko miró disgustada a su cuñada, pero la viuda no pareció notarlo. Tomoka se puso de pie y dejó a un lado su labor de costura.

- Mis ojos se cansan con el humo de esté salón y debo buscar algo para calmar su irritación. Buenas noches.

La familia inglesa observó en silencio hasta que ella se perdió de vista. Entonces, Rinko encaró exasperada a Himiko.

- Respetarás a quienes son superiores a ti por el bien de todos nosotros, Himiko, o podríamos encontrarnos nuevamente desamparados, en el camino, sin tener donde refugiarnos.

La mujer se encogió de hombros y se apartó con pasos ligeros.- ¿Superiores? Tengo un gran respeto a lady Tomoka. ¿Qué quieres decir¿A quien te refieres? Lord Nanjiroh parece tener mal carácter pero yo me mostré cortés con él.

- Sé que cuando te propones una cosa, no descansas hasta conseguirla –replicó Rinko-. Y veo que has puesto los ojos en el normando. Déjalo en paz, Himiko. El pertenece a lady Sakuno.

- ¡Ja! –replicó la mujer, despectivamente-. Yo podría tenerlo en un instante.

- Te confías demasiado. Nos han enviado aquí para trabajar; nada más.

- ¡¿Nada más?! –Himiko rió brevemente-. ¿Qué saber tú de eso?

Rinko miró a su marido en un ruego silencioso pero él se encogió de hombros y le volvió la espalda.

- No discutiré contigo –dijo la mujer mayor sigilosamente-. Sin embargo, quería advertirte que si lady Sakuno se convierte en señora de esta casa, podría disponerse en contra de nosotros y arrojarnos de aquí si tu persigues al normando. ¿Y a donde iríamos, con nada salvo hambre y miseria para todos nosotros? Piensa en tu hijo, te lo ruego.

- Yo pienso en él –estalló Himiko. Miró al muchacho que ya cabeceaba y se inclinó para acariciarle el cabello-. Dan sería un beneficio para cualquier lord.

La otra mujer levantó las manos, disgustada, meneó la cabeza y dio la espalda a la voluntariosa viuda.

Cuando regresó Kintarou, despertaron a Dan que dormía, lo envolvieron para obligarlo contra el frío y se lo llevaron con los otros niños. Después de ocuparse de satisfacer las necesidades de Kiheh y Rinko y su familia, Kintarou llevó a Himiko y su hijo a una cabaña más pequeña. Allí, la chimenea estaba encendida y resultaba acogedor con el fuego que iluminaba el sombrío cuarto. Himiko miró atentamente a Kintarou mientras él ponía más leña en el fuego y después dijo:

- Tu lady Tomoka es una señora buena. Debes estar complacido de servirle.

El joven se incorporó y miró a la joven viuda sin una presunción de emoción en su rostro afilado. Los ojos oscuros de la mujer relampaguearon con creciente furia ante este continuado silencio y ella lo miro con expresión irritada.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de tus superiores? Aquí no eres más que un esclavo. Es fácil ver que estas de parte de esa zorra de cabello rojizo.

Kintarou habló con medido cuidado y con sus labios curvados en un gesto de disgusto, como escupiendo las palabras.

- Esa zorra de pelo rojizo fue una vez mi prometida, antes que ese guerrero normando la reclamará para él. Yo fui una vez lord de mi propia casa señorial y él hasta ese me quitó, pero más lamento haberla perdido a ella. No hable con despreció cuando pronuncie su nombre en mi presencia. Si tiene algo de inteligencia, no escuche a Tomoka cuando derrama sus mentiras.

- Podéis tener la seguridad de que tengo sentido suficiente para ver lo que esta delante de mis ojos –replicó Himiko-. ¡Y tú todavía estas enamorado de Sakuno!

- Sí – admitió el muchacho.- Más de lo que puede comprender.

- Oh, ciertamente, puedo comprenderlo muy bien –repuso la viuda, acaloradamente-. ¿Olvida que soy viuda reciente y que sé lo que le interesa a un hombre?

Kintarou arqueó las cejas.- ¿Qué es esto¿Ya estas prolongando falsos rumores sobre nosotros? Es una mujer altanera para ser una sierva.

- ¿Sierva? –Himiko rió despectivamente.- Quizá si, quizá no. Quien sabe… hasta que regrese lord Ryoma…- levantó orgullosa el mentón.- Yo podría conquistarlo si quisiera.

Kintarou, suspicaz, rió por lo bajo.- ¿Tú¿Qué te hace creerlo¿También estas diciendo que el te ha hecho su amante?

La voz de ella se oyó con incontrolable furia.- ¡Yo no soy esa clase de mujer! Pero si lo fuera, podría tenerlo a él. El me deseó, y quien sabe lo que sucederá a su regreso.

El joven resopló desdeñosamente.

- Déjeme que le haga una advertencia, hermosa viuda –dijo, e inclinó la cabeza hasta que su nariz toco la de ella-. Ryoma me arrancó la carne cuando yo me atrevía defender a Sakuno de él, y su ira aumentó cuando la toque fugazmente. Pero el es rápido para declarar su oído hacia las mujeres. No se engañe, no crea que es un amo suave, carente de voluntad, porque es fuerte y descubriría rápidamente sus intenciones de conquistarlo. El podría tomarla como tomó a mi Sakuno, pero le aseguró que a usted ofrecería mucho menos que lo que le ha dado a ella.

- ¿Estas diciendo que no tengo ninguna posibilidad de ser la futura señora de esta casa? –preguntó-. Bah, eres un tonto, estás demasiado pasmado por la lujuria para ver porque él me ha mandado para acá.

- Para que trabajes con todos nosotros, lo juraría. El necesita más sirvientes.- replicó Kintarou, sin vacilación.

Himiko se llenó de cólera.- ¡Mírame! – exclamó-. ¿Le resulta tan difícil que un hombre pueda enamorarse de mí?

- Se da demasiada importancia, señora, y es una mujer ostentosa y presumida. Es bonita, es cierto, pero hay muchas del mismo valor. Sakuno no tiene comparación; ella es insuperable.

La mujer se ahogó de ira.- ¡Seré la señora de Darkenwald! –gritó-. ¡Ya lo veras!

- ¿De veras? –Kintarou la miró perplejamente.- Es más probable que solo aquí llegue a ser una sirvienta, y nada más.

- Lady Tomoka dice que sir Ryoma solamente esta divirtiéndose con Sakuno sólo por un tiempo –replicó Himiko violentamente-. Quizá acelerar la caída de ella.

- ¡Ja¡Lady Tomoka! – exclamó el hombre despectivamente-. No la escuche; escúcheme a mí. Ryoma no dejará que lady Sakuno se vaya, como no lo dejaría cualquier hombre de buen sentido.

- Su opinión no es la de él, y por lo tanto, no tiene ningún valor- repuso ella, y movió la cabeza hacía atrás con arrogancia.

- Saldrá lastimada –advirtió Kintarou-. Pues he olvidado mencionar otra ventaja que tiene Sakuno.- sonrió lentamente.- Ella es más inteligente que la mayoría de las mujeres.

- ¡Oohh, lo odio! –gritó Himiko.

Kintarou, tranquilo, se encogió de hombros.- Señora, en realidad eso me importa en lo absoluto.

Con eso, giró sobre sus talones y salió de la cabaña, dejando a la joven viuda debatiéndose en un torbellino de intensas emociones.

&&&&&&

En la soledad de su habitación, Sakuno sintió que sus temores renacían con renovada fuerza. Las dudas carcomieron su confianza mientras su imaginación se demoró en la visión de Ryoma rodeado por los brazos de Himiko. Temblando de desesperación. Sakuno se quito el vestido y la camisa, para cambiarla por un camisón para dormir, y recordó, dolida, las tiernas caricias de Ryoma en la última noche que pasaron juntos y en la gentileza que había mostrado para con ella. ¿Había encontrado él más placer en la cama de otra¿La consideraba ella, después de todo, nada más que un entretenimiento pasajero¿Ahora no estaría acostado con otra mujer, tomándolos a todos por tontos?

El dolor creció en su pecho hasta que la respiración salió entre sollozos entrecortados, y ella se arrojó sobre la cama y trató de acallar sus gritos de angustia apretando la boca contra las sabanas. Por fin sus lagrimas se agotaron y ella se cubrió con las pieles y las colchas; y se envolvió desalentada debajo de ellas, tratando de encontrar un poco de calor para combatir el frió que sentía en su corazón.

En la puerta sonó un leve golpe; se sentó en la cama y pidió al visitante nocturno que pasará. Con sorpresa vio que era Rinko, quien había regresado en la noche fría para hablar con ella. La mujer traía un bulto en las manos.

- Milady –dijo la mujer-, le traigo un mensaje de lord Ryoma, quien me ha pedido que le comunique solamente a usted.

Rinko advirtió la ansiedad de Sakuno por los ojos enrojecidos de la joven y por el rostro mojado de lágrimas, y habló con gran consideración.

- Milady, Himiko es un alma intranquila y sueña mucho más allá de sus posibilidades, y da un valor desmedido a su belleza. Yo creó que su señor no lo ha olvidado, pues puso en mis manos este presente para usted y habló con evidente preocupación por su bienestar, diciendo que acuda a Momoshiro si tiene alguna necesidad. Yo diría que no debe temer de los sueños y delirios de una joven viuda.

Puso el envoltorio en las manos de Sakuno y sonrió bondadosa mientras ella lo abría con inmoderada prisa.

- También me ordenó que le dijera, milady, que fue adquirido honradamente.

Nuevamente llegaron las lágrimas, pero esta vez muy suavemente, cuando ella se llevó a su cara ka pieza de tela color vino y pensó que las manos de Ryoma la habían tocado hace poco. Abrazó dichosa a Rinko e hizo enrojecer a la mujer con sus palabras de agradecimiento.

- Oh, Rinko¿no lo ves? –Gritó llena de alegría-. Ryoma me dijo que él no compraba presentes a las mujeres porque su dinero era duramente ganado y ninguna mujer era digna de su valor.

Rinko sonrió suavemente. Sintió que había encontrado en Sakuno una amiga, pese al poco tiempo que hacía que se conocían. Apretó tiernamente la mano de la muchacha.

- Parece que ha ganado una batalla, milady –dijo-. Y esperemos que mañana, también gane la guerra.

Los ojos color rojizo de Sakuno se iluminaron con un brillo radiante cuando respondió, alegremente:

- Sí, afirmándonos el mañana.

Feliz por la alegría de la joven, la mujer cerró la puerta de la habitación, sintiéndose muy cercana a esta muchacha a quien apenas conocía y con una confianza en el futuro que hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba. Sintió que aquí, en Darkenwald encontraría paz y tranquilidad. Su marido tendría un oficio y sus hijos le ayudarían. Ella y su hija quizá podrían ayudar en la mansión del lord para ganar algo más a fin de ayudar a sus necesidades. Por fin sintió que estarían seguros.

Sakuno se levantó por la mañana temprano antes que ninguno de la casa se destara. Tomó la preciosa tela vino, se sentó junto al cofre que Ryoma había reclamado como suyo y retiró cuidadosamente cada una de las prendas que le pertenecían a él, acariciándolas con aire ausente mientras las desplegaba y las dejaba a un lado.

Cuando hubo vaciado el cofre, puso la pieza de tela vino minuciosamente, de modo que no fuera aplastada y arrugada, y volvió las ropas de Ryoma a su lugar. Cuando tuviera noticias del retorno de él, sacaría la tela y se haría un vestido para recibirlo más adecuadamente que con la vieja ropa que usaba entonces. Su corazón se alivió cuando pensó en el regresó de él y su cabeza giró por la excitación que le producía la renovada confianza en que él volvería ella.

Cuando bajó la escalera y llegó al salón, encontró a Himiko y Tomoka juntó a la chimenea. La viuda había sido relevada de todo trabajo por Tomoka y ahora estaba sentada juntó a la mujer, tratando de aprender el arte más refinado de las labores de aguja. Trabajaba torpemente en la tapicería que le había dado y la paciencia de la castaña era puesta a prueba. Sakuno disimuló una sonrisa divertida cuando Himiko pidió perdón humildemente a Tomoka por ser tan inepta, sin saber que la joven entraba en el salón sin ser observada.

Tomoka suspiró con exasperación.- Debes dar puntadas pequeñas como te he enseñado –dijo.

- Le ruego que me disculpe, milady, pero nunca tuve talentos para la costura –respondió Himiko, en tono de disculpa. Después agregó mas animada-: Puedo asar muy bien un cerdo y mis panes son elogiados por todos.

- Eso es trabajo de sirvientes –replicó ella secamente.- A una dama se le reconoce por sus labores de aguja. Si tienes la esperanza de convertirte en una señora, debes aprender el valor de una aguja. Ryoma esperará que hagas y repares su ropa.

Sakuno se adelantó, sorprendiéndolas con su presencia y fue a calentarse las manos en el fuego.

- Eres muy servicial, Tomoka, pero no necesito ayuda para remendar las ropas de milord.- Les dirigió una sonrisa y levantó un poco su falda para dejar que el calor entrara por debajo.- Ryoma pareció muy conforme con mis habilidades.

Tomoka resopló despectivamente.- Es sorprendente que encuentres tiempo para la costura, con tanto tiempo que pasas con él en la cama.

- Vaya¿Cómo puedes saber cuando estamos acostados y cuando no? –la joven sonrió.- A menos, claro, que tengas la costumbre de espiar atrás de las puertas, como pareces hacer con mi cofre.- Miró fijamente los vestidos que tenían puestos las dos mujeres, porque Himiko lucía un vestido de tercera mano que sin duda le había sido regalado por la generosa Tomoka.

- ¿Tu cofre? –replicó Tomoka en tonó burlón.- Las esclavas no tienen posesiones.

Una lenta sonrisa asomó a los labios de Sakuno.- Pero Tomoka –dijo-, si soy una esclava, todo lo que poseo pertenece a Ryoma.- curvó las cejas en un gesto irónico indagador.- ¿Robas acaso a tu hermano?

La mujer apretó la mandíbula y habló semiahogada por la furia.

- Mi hermano me ha asegurado que todo lo que hay aquí puede ser considerado nuestro y que nosotros debemos servirnos a nuestro placer.

- ¿De veras? –Dijo Sakuno, y rió suavemente.- Esas palabras fueron dichas a Nanjiroh, no a ti, y ese buen hombre pone esmeradamente en no tomar más de lo que le corresponde. Ciertamente, él se gana la comida con la caza que nos trae. Tú sabes que Ryoma necesita de muchas manos para prosperar aquí. ¿Qué haces tú Tomoka, para contribuir en ello?

La mujer se levantó y estalló en un arranque de ira.- Cuido esta casa durante su ausencia y trató de que su despensa no sea saqueada por esos glotones y borrachos…

Se detuvo inesperadamente, pareció ahogarse con sus palabras, y Sakuno siguió su mirada y vio que Momoshiro entraba al salón y se acercaba al fuego.

El hombre dirigió una sonrisa a Tomoka, y con considerada lentitud, arranco un gran trozo de carne que se asaba sobre las brazas y después la comió con una ración de cerveza. Chasqueó los labios, se labio los dedos y los seco en los faldones de su túnica. Se volvió hacia Sakuno, y habló con voz resonante:

- ¿Quién distribuye con avaricia la comida que proveemos Nanjiroh y yo?

La muchacha sonrió.- Nadie, Momoshiro. Nadie en absoluto. Todos comemos bien gracias a ustedes.

El nórdico miró fijamente a Tomoka un largo momento, y después masculló:

- Bien, bien.

Eructó ruidosamente y se marchó. Sakuno retrocedió un paso, tomó sus faldas y se inclinó en una media reverencia.

- Perdonen, señoras –dijo-. Debo ocuparme de mis tareas.

Se volvió para retirarse y habló por sobre su hombro:- Himiko, cuida que la carne no se queme.

Hizo su salida casi saltando de alegría, y cuando abrió la puerta, vio el mundo y lo consideró demasiado hermoso.

&&&&&&&

En el cruce de caminos cerca de Kevonshire, Ryoma y sus hombres acamparon varios días. Las nevadas cesaron y pronto la nieve se fundió y fue absorbida por la tierra. Detuvieron a viajeros y a mensajeros ingleses y difundieron la noticia del avance de Tezuka. A los mensajeros los retuvieron, pero los dejaron en libertad cuando reiniciaron la marcha, pues la información que ellos llevaban se había vuelto inútil con el paso del tiempo.

Ahora, los ejércitos de Tezuka avanzaban más allá de ellos, y ninguna amenaza podía venir de ese lado. Levantaron campamento y avanzaron para repetir su tarea una y otra vez. Doblaron hacía el norte y las tropas del duque cruzaron el Támesis al oeste de Londres. La ciudad quedó sola y desamparada, con sus presuntos aliados imposibilitados de llegar a ella. Hampshire, Berkshire, Wallingford, después en Berkhamstead, el arzobispo Hiko y una comitiva que incluía al príncipe Kippei Tachibana, el pretendiente, recibieron a Tezuka y le ofrecieron la rendición de Londres. Con Tezuka quedaron rehenes y a él se le hicieron juramentos de lealtad. El día de Navidad, sería coronado como rey de Inglaterra.

Ryoma y sus hombres fueron llamados al campamento con el resto del ejército. El carro iba pesadamente cargado de oro y de los objetivos de valor tomados como botín. Todo fue enviado a Tezuka, quien hizo contar los tesoros, retuvo un doble diezmo y devolvió el resto a Ryoma.

Empezó la monotonía de la vida en el campamento; Ryoma pagó a sus caballeros las partes que les correspondían y puso al día sus otras cuentas, pero retuvo a sus hombres cerca de su campamento y no los dejó en libertad para que fueran a divertirse con mujeres y borracheras como era la tendencia general.

Habían pasado varios días pero todavía faltaba casi una semana para Navidad, cuando Ryoma recibió un mensajero de Tezuka informándole que puesto que el ejercito avanzaba hacía Londres, el ocuparía una casa señorial cerca del monasterio. Allí aguardaría con sus hombres el día de la coronación.

Como el día apenas iniciaba, Ryoma ensillo a su caballo y entró en Londres para buscar un lugar donde alojar a sus hombres. La ciudad estaba tensa y cuando él pasaba por las calles, los ingleses lo miraban con evidente odio; las casas y tiendas tenían muros de piedra y gruesas vigas de madera, y estaban muy juntas o hasta sobre saliendo sobre las calles empedradas. En los frecuentes drenajes abiertos corría un agua obscura y lodosa donde flotaban los desperdicios de la ciudad.

Se acercó a Westminster y la prensión de los cuerpos hizo más intensas, pues todos los hombres libres viajaban para ver donde Inglaterra caería en manos del duque normando. Muchas veces, Ryoma debió empujar a su caballo para abrirse paso entre la multitud que le impedía seguir avanzando.

Cuando entró en su caballo en una plaza, sus ojos fueron de inmediato atraídos por una gran casa de piedra que se levantaba a poca distancia de la misma plaza pero el tejado se abría sobre una amplia vista del lugar. Con dificultad se abrió paso hasta ella, y como la misma no había reclamada por otro normando, la decomisó para su uso en nombre de Tezuka. El mercader, quizá demasiado alimentado, quien era el dueño de la casa, se negó por los modales de Ryoma y se lamentó ruidosamente de este despojo de su propiedad. Sus lamentos se contuvieron en gritos silenciosos de cólera cuando le informaron que no recibiría ninguna compensación y tembló de enojo cuando el joven guerrero continuó:

- Vaya, mi buen vendedor, esto es más que tu justo tributo a Tezuka y su corona.- Habló con un tonó burlón.- Alégrate de que tu casa esté todavía en pie y no reducida a escombros, como he hecho muchas antes.

Fue el golpe definitivo y las lágrimas corrieron por las redondas mejillas cuando el caballero normando le ordenó, además, que llevará a su propia persona, a sus parientes, políticos y primos a otro lugar, por dos semanas o más.

Ryoma recorrió el lugar para ver las mientras el hombre fue a decir a su familia de la orden de traslado. El muchacho escuchó un momento y rió para sí mismo cuando oyó una fuerte y estridente voz de mujer que regañaba al mercader por no haberse resistido al normando, o por lo menos, exigido una compensación. Pronto el hombre se reunió con él y se le mantuvo cerca, como si así se sintiera más seguro.

Había establos para los caballos y una bella cocina en la planta baja. En esa habitación, había una escalera que llevaba a una bodega repleta de dulces naturales y una rica provisión de excelentes vinos. Ryoma se apresuró a calmar la angustia del tembloroso vendedor con la promesa de lo que se usara de esas provisiones sería justamente pagado.

En el primer piso había habitaciones pequeñas y una estancia grande donde sus hombres podían descansar y jugar. De allí, Ryoma subió por las escaleras al segundo piso; allí estaban las recamaras del mercader, adornadas con una riqueza y comodidad que hubieran podido encontrarse en el mejor castillo normando. En el extremo del pasillo, una pequeña escalera subía hacía una torrecilla y desde esa altura se tenía una vista sin obstáculos.

Ryoma bajo y se detuvo en el gran dormitorio, donde había una gran cama con cortinas de pesado terciopelo. Cuando estiró una mano para tocar el colchón relleno de plumas, no pudo evitar una visión de una de una piel suave, de color blanco, muslos perfectos, alegres ojos color rojizo y labios que lo besaban acariciando su boca.

El joven caballero retrocedió bruscamente. Que hechizo había echado esa bruja sobre su mente. Casi podía verla de piel con los brazos extendidos, cantando antiguas canciones mientras las brisas inestables levantaban sus rojos rizos y los hacían enrollarse cerca de su pecho.

Sintiéndose impulsado por una fuerza irresistible; volvió la mirada hacia la cama y nuevamente vio los ojos rojizos brillantes de alegría. Se molestó con esas visiones y se apartó, con una maldición. Pero cuando bajo a la calle, en su vientre nació un dolor que se extendió hacía su entrepierna. No podía dejar de soñar con Sakuno sobre ese cobertor de terciopelo.

Hizo el viaje de regreso perdido en meditaciones, sin mirar la ciudad que atravesaba. Después se detuvo en un punto alto, miró al campamento que se encontraba debajo de él y experimento la sensación de soledad que le llegaba hasta el alma. Aunque no la expresó con palabras, supo también que había tomado una decisión, y con esa idea en mente, espoleó a su caballo, quien se lanzó a cuesta abajo.

Habían pasado dos días y ya estaban instalados en Londres; había caído la noche y se realizaba un festín de bienvenida. Los hombres estaban reunidos abajo y Ryoma podía oír sus voces, mientras ellos platicaban y reían por la excelente comodidad del lugar. El estaba detrás del balcón y miraba hacía abajo, a la plaza iluminada por antorchas. Eiji había partido y al día siguiente debería de haber llegado a Darkenwald; una extraña sensación llenó el pecho de Ryoma y él se sorprendió de los latidos acelerados de su corazón. El rostro de Sakuno estaba vago en su recuerdo, pero casi podía ver esos ojos resplandecientes que parecían cambiar de color con los reflejos de la luz. Conocía la frente que tan a menudo había acariciado y la curva en su fina y delicada nariz; conocía la delicada línea de los labios, por la resistencia que en ellos encontró y el ardor con que le respondían cuando él la excitaba con sus caricias.

Ryoma se dispuso a pasar la noche. Esos pensamientos inquietos nada hacían para tranquilizarlo, sí, más bien lo provocaban a desvelarse y atormentarlo. Detestaba la sensación de esclavitud a un recuerdo y entró irritado al dormitorio, donde se encontraba la enorme cama. Se quitó la ropa y se tendió en el suave lecho a descansar, pero pronto se sintió llamado, no por el sueño, sino por suaves movimientos y murmullos, como sí a su lado estuviera otra persona acostada.

Exasperado, Ryoma salió de la cama y fue hasta la ventana; indiferente al frió que entró en la habitación cuando abrió las cortinas, se quedó mirando la calle abajo y arriba, la luna pálida, enorme. Sorprendentemente, su animó empezó a mejorar, hasta que en su mente solo quedó el dulce recuerdo de Sakuno de Darkenwald.

"La hermosa niña", pensó, "tan bella y orgullosa. Muy maltratada es cierto, pero sin embargo se atreve a plantarse ante mí como una Cleopatra. Defiende tan bien sus anhelos matrimoniales que empieza a ablandarme el corazón. ¿Cómo puedo negarme cuando ella desnuda tan seductoramente su alma y trata de alcanzar lo más profundo de mi honor? Desafía mi carácter por su gente y me doblega a su voluntad cuando yo podría hacer otra cosa." Se rascó la frente como si le doliera la cabeza de tanto pensar, y no pudo sacársela de la cabeza. "Sin embargo, por alguna razón, ahora me encuentro deseando que ella…"

&&&&&&&

"…que me prometiera lealtad", suspiró Sakuno, y miró la brillante luna sobre el pedregal. "Si él hiciera una promesa y expresará algo de amor por mí, yo quedaría satisfecha. El es compasivo, y justo, y tierno hasta en su lujuria, y aquí estoy yo, encerrada en este cuerpo de mujer que a él le enciende la sangre. Yo no pedí que él me tomara, sin embargo, no puedo condenarlo, por ser el hombre que es. ¿Qué debo hacer para ganar su favor, cuando una vez que estoy en sus brazos ni siquiera puedo controlarme? Sus besos acaban con todas mis resistencias y yo soy como los tallos del sauce en medio de una tormenta, doblándose a voluntad. El es feliz con tenerme a su disposición, con usar mi cuerpo par su placer y sin prometerme nada a cambio. Sin embargo, yo quiero todavía más. Es cierto que él no fue el primero, pero sus atenciones, seguramente, me han dado cierto pequeño derecho sobre él; no soy una cualquiera para ser tomada y abandonada; de alguna manera, él tiene que ser llevado a esa conclusión. No carezco de honor y de orgullo; no puedo ser su querida para siempre, no puedo contenerme eternamente con tener de él nada más que esa pequeña parte."

Se quitó el vestido para cubrirse con su camisa para dormir, se metió entre las sabanas y atrajo hacia ella la almohada que aun contenía algo del aroma de él. La abrazó con fuerza y casi sintió sus músculos de él entre sus manos, el calor de sus labios en su boca.

"Lo deseo", decidió. "Lo amo o no lo amo, lo deseo más que a ninguna otra cosa en mi vida. Sin embargo, debo buscarlo con sabiduría; me le resistiré hasta los límites de mis sentidos, pero trataré de no enfurecerlo. Y si él solo me otorga eso que pido, yo le daré todo el amor que tenga, o que pueda robar, o pueda pedir prestado. No me arrepentiré de eso".

El día amaneció radiante y Darkenwald se llenó de los rumores de los diferentes trabajos que allí se realizaban. Sakuno se levantó, y después de desayunar, fue a hacer sus tareas en el pueblo, visitando a los enfermos y heridos. Pasó las horas no queriéndose encontrar con Tomoka y su lengua mortal y ácida.

En la tarde, el vigía grito desde la torre y pronto Kintarou fue en busca de Sakuno para darle la noticia de que se acercaban los jinetes con los colores de Ryoma. Sakuno corrió rápidamente a su habitación, peinó rápidamente sus cabellos y se acomodó una cinta en ellos. Pero su animó cayó cuando fue abajo y solo vio que era Eiji quien entraba en el salón.

El recién llegado cruzó la estancia sonriente hacia ella, pero Tomoka, sentada junto a la chimenea, lo llamó y le pidió que se le acercara. Eiji miró vacilante a Sakuno, queriendo hablar con ella primero, pero por cortesía se acercó a la otra.

- ¿Qué noticias hay de Tezuka? –preguntó la castaña ansiosamente-. ¿Inglaterra, es suya al fin?

- Sí –contesto Eiji-. El duque será coronado el día de Navidad, si todo va bien.

Tomoka soltó un suspiro de alivio.- Entonces –dijo-, Darkenwald ya nos pertenece.

- ¿Milord Ryoma se encuentra bien? –preguntó Sakuno, acercándose-. ¿Por qué él no vino personalmente¿Esta herido? – el temor se notó en su voz y en sus ojos cuando miró a Eiji en la cara, en busca de algún indicio sobre los motivos de su llegada.

- No –se apresuró a tranquilizarla-. El esta muy bien y se encuentra ansioso.

- ¿Entonces, por qué has venido? –Interrumpió Tomoka-. Seguramente debe ser algo importante.- sonrió lentamente.

- Ciertamente, milady. Para Ryoma, es un asunto sumamente urgente.

- ¿Entonces…? –Insistió la mujer-. No nos tengas esperando.

- He venido en busca de… alguien.- terminó mansamente, recordando la tensión que había entre Sakuno y la hermana de Ryoma.

- ¿En busca de alguien¿En busca de quien has venido? –preguntó Tomoka. Sus ojos se posaron en el rostro del guerrero y ella se golpeo pensativamente la mejilla mientras lo estudiaba.- ¿De que se trata¿La coronación¿Ryoma desea presentar su familia al rey? Iré de muy buen agrado, pero necesito un vestido nuevo para presentarme en la corte.- señaló el vestido de color malva que llevaba.- Estas ropas no son dignas ni para darlas como alimento a los animales.

Eiji se sonrojó de incomodidad y se aclaró la garganta, mirando a Sakuno con vacilación. Había empeorado las cosas con su demora en hablar. La mirada de la joven estaba fija en la mujer sentada, y siguiendo esa mirada, Eiji reconoció el vestido que tenía puesto Tomoka. Era uno que Sakuno había usado varias veces antes que ellos se marcharan.

El lo recordaba bien, porque había admirado las graciosas formas de la joven cubierta con esa tela suave y entonces Fuji lo había sorprendido con la boca abierta y le había hecho una broma acerca de su embelesamiento con la mujer de Ryoma. Eiji posó su mirada en el vestido que llevaba Sakuno y se sorprendió por su mal estado; su caballerosidad lo impulsó a salir en defensa de la dama, porque inmediatamente llegó a la conclusión de que sus ropas le habían sido arrebatadas.

Pero se tragó las palabras que tenia en la punta de la lengua. Era mejor no entrometerse en los asuntos de Ryoma y dejar que él se ocupara de ellos. Además, nunca era bueno intervenir en la pelea de dos mujeres.

El caballero se aclaró la garganta.- Lady Tomoka –dijo-, me temo que ha llegado a una conclusión equivocada.

- ¿Eh? – la mujer lo miró fijamente y vio que los ojos de él iban hacia Sakuno.

Eiji enrojeció aun más y él habló con gran cuidado.- Lord Ryoma –dijo- me ha enviad en busca de lady Sakuno. La muchacha Hlynn, tendrá que acompañarla para atender sus necesidades.

- ¿Qué? – Tomoka casi chilló de furia, se puso de pie y estuvo apunto de derribar su bastidor de tapicería.- No es posible que sugiera que Ryoma es tan descuidado con su posición como caballero de Tezuka que quiera llevarse a la cama a esta, bajo los ojos del rey.

Empezó a pasearse delante del fuego, en un estado de tremenda agitación. Entonces sus ojos cayeron sobre Himiko, quien entró en el salón y se acercó a ellos. Tomoka dirigió una sonrisa calculadora al pobre y confundido muchacho.

- Sin duda no entendiste bien lo que él te dijo, sin Eiji. ¿No fue otra doncella la que te dijo que vinieras a buscar?

El joven normando negó con la cabeza, seguro de su misión.- No, fue a Sakuno de Darkenwald a quien Ryoma me ordenó que llevara a su lado. Me pidió que lo hiciera con toda la rapidez posible y debemos partir mañana.

Eiji le dio la espalda a una furiosa Tomoka y ni siquiera notó a la boquiabierta Himiko. Se dirigió a Sakuno, quien estaba sonriendo feliz.

- ¿Puede estar preparada, milady?

- Ciertamente, sir Eiji –repuso la joven, con los ojos brillantes de alegría. El caballero se sintió deslumbrado por sus ojos y aspiro profundamente cuando ella le estrechó la mano.- Ciertamente. Hay poco que empacar; no tendré ninguna dificultad.

- Entonces, milady, queso a su disposición.

Hizo una profunda reverencia y se marchó rápidamente a ver a sus hombres, sintiendo la necesidad de aire fresco que enfriara su sangre. Tendría que mantenerse lejos de la joven durante el viaje Londres, por temor a olvidarse se sus obligaciones y perder el control con ella, pues en ese caso deshonraría a Ryoma y a Sakuno.

&&&&&&&

N.A: Hola otra vez, bien espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y lamento los días de atraso pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí lo tienen. El proximo capitulo será en dos semanas, manden comentarios, ya saben para cualquier aclaración.

Y que onda con Ryoma, ja ja ja, pues si ya se notaba que no podía estar separado mucho tiempo de Sakuno. y por eso mando por ella. Y EN TU CARA TOMOKA!!! Ejem, ejem... ¬¬U digo más bien enfrente de ella, pobre ella quería ir a ver al futuro rey. Al lindo y hermoso de Tezuka, tengan paciencia todas aquellas que ya lo quieren ver, pero no se apresuren todo a su tiempo.

Bien me despido y nos vemos despues.

Bye Zshieszka


End file.
